La Heredera
by Lily Grand
Summary: Ser la única heredera de la fortuna Andley llevo a Candy a conocer el infierno. Las cláusulas establecidas x su padre en el testamento, no le advertían el dolor y la soledad q viviría. Perdida en un mundo desconocido, encuentra a alguien q esta dispuesto a ayudarla. Ganará su amor x Albert o se enamorará del q tanto la ha ayudado... "A veces buscamos el amor en el lugar equivocado"
1. Chapter 1

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 1**

Unos ojos color esmeralda releían una y otra vez las líneas de la carta que le habían entregado meses atrás.

Cada una de las palabras escritas en el papel que sostenía en sus manos la habían tomado por sorpresa la primera vez; no estaba enterada de cómo ocurrieron los hechos en el pasado, todo lo escrito en la misiva le había revelado la verdad de los hechos.

_Querida Candice:_

_Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de irrumpir de esta manera en tu vida, no soy merecedor de tu tiempo y no pretendo desequilibrar tu destino. Pero en mis actuales circunstancias me es preciso hacerte una petición. _

_Antes que nada, me gustaría presentarme. Soy William Alexander Andley, tu padre. Talvez nunca hayas tenido información acerca de mí… y probablemente tu madre, mi querida Rosemary, nunca te mencionó mi nombre. Si es así… no la culpo, el único culpable de todas mis desgracias he sido yo. _

_Querida hija, aunque sé que no ayudará para nada en el proceso de perdón de ti hacia a mí, me gustaría contarte como conocí a tu madre. _

_Rosemary era la nueva secretaria de la presidencia, en la empresa de mi padre. Era muy joven, además de bella. Yo era en ese tiempo; un hombre cercano a los treinta, con un futuro prometedor pero sin ninguna intención de establecerme en un matrimonio. Quería disfrutar la vida, conocer mujeres y amasar más fortuna por mi cuenta; pues sabía que era el principal heredero de mi padre… por circunstancias que no vienen al caso contarte. Recuerdo que la primera vez que la vi, fue mi primer día en mi puesto como gerente general. Ese día, cerca de la hora de comida, tenía una consulta para mi padre sobre algunas inversiones que se venían manejando, pero cuando llegué a su oficina me quedé impactado. Fuera de la oficina, en su escritorio estaba Rosemary, la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez hubiese visto, tenía unos ojos color esmeralda hipnotizantes y una cabellera color miel larga y ligeramente rizada. _

_Estuve con mi padre largo rato, conversando sobre los negocios más importantes en puerta; pero en todo el tiempo que estuve dentro de la oficina nunca dejé de pensar en ella. Me había impactado la presencia de tu madre. Fue entonces cuando e propuse conquistarla y tener para mí, el placer de su cuerpo. Lamento decirlo así, pero no quiero que haya ningún tipo de malentendido después, quiero ser absolutamente sincero contigo. Logré hacerlo, obtuve el honor de su amor y sostuve un tiempo con ella una relación secreta. Nadie podía saber que yo, siendo el hijo del presidente de la compañía, sostenía relaciones con la secretaria de éste. Era una relación libre ataduras y exclusividad, fue bueno durante un tiempo, hasta que Rosemary deseó algo más. Me pidió oficializar nuestra relación y yo me negué rotundamente. No estaba en mis planes establecer una relación formal mucho menos un matrimonio. Le insistí en seguir nuestra relación tal cual la teníamos pero ella no aceptó, me agradaba estar con ella; pero no sería bien vista nuestra relación ante la sociedad a la cual pertenecía. Corté la relación e hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para sacarla definitivamente de mi vida, lo cual con el tiempo llegué a lamentar muchísimo… _

_Logré que la reemplazaran de su puesto y me negué a escucharla cuando solicitó una entrevista conmigo algunas semanas después, supuse que sería para armarme un escándalo y no lo permitiría. Fui un canalla en ese tiempo. _

_Con el tiempo logré identificar en mi corazón los lazos que me unían a Rosemary. Durante meses y luego años… no la pude sacar de mi mente. En un principio creí que era culpa por lo que había hecho. Pero no era así. Yo amé a tu madre en realidad y la realidad de haber sido yo el que la sacó de mi vida, me golpeó grandemente. Créeme lo pagué con creces. _

_Los años pasaron y nunca logré encontrar a una mujer como tu madre, por eso nunca llegué a casarme y formar una familia. Decidí un día hace quince años, buscar por ella y tener una nueva oportunidad en su vida. Mis esfuerzos fueron infructuosos, se había mudado a otro estado y nadie sabía de ella. Me resigné en ese momento y continué con mi vida; pero hace pocos años… al estar en Pennsylvania por una gira de negocios, la encontré en la calle. Ella seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, la más hermosa del mundo… y yo comprendí que no la había olvidado. Ese día ella no me vio, yo estaba en mi auto y ella caminaba por la acera junto a una jovencita rubia, de ojos color esmeralda, idéntica a ella… era una copia de Rosemary solo que más joven. Una alarma se encendió en mi interior. Hice que mis empleados buscaran a Rosemary por la ciudad y finalmente la encontraron… me enteré que tenía una hija pero que no se había casado. _

_Un día, en la mañana… Me dirigí a su apartamento, pero la portera del edificio me dijo que no se encontraba nadie dentro. Rosemary estaba en su trabajo y gracias a mi insistencia logré averiguar por ella misma el lugar donde tu madre trabajaba. Llegué al lugar y me sorprendió ver que trabajaba en una panadería. Atendía el lugar y horneaba tartas en sus ratos libres, según después supe… pero lo importante fue tenerla frente a frente después de tantos años. _

_Al verme su mundo se vino abajo, perdió la conciencia por unos minutos y alarmado de su reacción me quedé en el lugar hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente recuperada para atenderme. Rosemary ya no era la misma, de ser una joven alegre y vivaz se había convertido en una mujer fría y amargada… o por lo menos lo fue esa vez conmigo. Hablamos poco, en realidad solo ella lo hizo. Me recalcó que no quería saber nada de mí, que desapareciera de su vida como lo había hecho años atrás. Quedé devastado. Es verdad que no pretendía que me recibiera amorosa y con los brazos abiertos, pero por lo menos deseaba una pequeña gota de esperanza para nosotros. Para este amor que a pesar de los años yo aún sigo sintiendo por ella. _

_Decidido a no volver a insistir me retiré del lugar, en los ojos de Rosemary se notaba el rencor que guardaba en su corazón hacia mi, por lo que era mejor desaparecer y no amargarle más la vida. Pero ya caminado algún tramo, la imagen tuya vino a mi memoria… decidí regresar. Se alarmó de verme nuevamente en el lugar y me pidió que me fuera de inmediato; le aclaré que me iría… que no insistiría más… pero antes necesitaba saber una cosa. _

_Necesitaba saber si tú eras mía… si eras el producto de esos meses de amor que Rosemary y yo compartimos. Era una duda que se había anclado en mi mente. Después de un largo silencio ella me respondió… en efecto, tu eras mi hija. Recuerdo sentir una inmensa alegría al saber que tenía una hija, un ser que llevaba mi sangre… sangre mía y de Rosemary. _

_Le supliqué que me permitiera verte, quería convivir contigo y conocer más de ti. Fue en vano. Rosemary no autorizó tal encuentro. Sé que pude haberlo hecho por mi cuenta, buscarte sin la aprobación de tu madre… pero no lo hice. No me creía merecedor de tal indulgencia. Las había abandonado años atrás y al hacerlo había perdido cualquier derecho sobre ti. Tu madre me aclaró que nunca te había hablado demasiado de tu padre, y que tu nunca le había preguntado nada más; para mí ese fue el más claro ejemplo que no necesitabas mi presencia en tu vida. No insistí más… al igual que días atrás, me encontraba nuevamente solo. Tenía una hija, la madre de mi hija era la mujer que yo más amaba; pero no las tenía a ninguna. Moriría solo… ¡lo merecía! _

_Pero ahora, hija querida… después de cinco años de ese encuentro; querría pedirte un gran favor. Déjame conocerte… quiero saber como eres, quiero llegar a recibir la indulgencia de tu perdón. _

_Necesito tu perdón antes de morir. _

_Sé que tu madre murió tres años atrás, me enteré de eso recientemente. La noticia me devastó más que nada en este mundo, más que el conocimiento de mi propia enfermedad… como te he dicho muchas veces ¡amaré a tu madre hasta mi último aliento! No haber visto su sonrisa y recibir un perdón por parte de ella será mi castigo por el mal que he hecho. _

_Si me atrevo a escribirte es porque sé que estas sola. Tu madre no está más con nosotros; y yo quisiera pasar mis últimos días contigo, por eso me atrevo a pedirte que vengas a Chicago. Necesito verte hija, lo necesito antes de que llegue mi hora de partir. Hace algunas semanas me diagnosticaron cáncer de pulmón, solo me quedan algunos meses de vida y yo quisiera abogando a tu buen corazón… convivir contigo. _

_Sé que no tengo derecho de hacerlo, pero es algo que necesito. _

_No soy yo el que viajó hacia donde tu vives, pues quiero que seas tu la que decida visitarme… no quiero imponerte mi presencia. _

_Espero, querida Candice puedas perdonarme… te estaré esperando hasta mi último respiro. Adjunto te dejo mi dirección, mi abogado tiene tus datos… no tendrás ningún problema en llegar hasta mí. _

_Sin más que agregar, me despido cariñosamente_

_Con amor…_

_Tu padre_

Nuevas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Candy.

Las mismas letras que una vez la sorprendieron, ahora releyendo la carta la hundieron en el más grande remordimiento.

Había tenido guardada en su buró la carta que meses atrás William Andley le había mandado… él decía ser su padre; pero para ella no era nadie más que el hombre que había engañado a su madre. La había abandonado a su suerte, después de que ella le había entregado su amor.

Simplemente no lo había podido perdonar.

Él solicitó verla, le había mandado la carta a su antiguo apartamento en Pennsylvania; sin saber que ella meses atrás se había mudado a Chicago. La portera del edificio le había hecho el favor de reenviarle la carta, pues ella así se lo había solicitado. Después de la muerte de su madre todo se complicó demasiado en su vida.

Nunca había tenido demasiado dinero para subsistir, su madre siempre tuvo un empleo poco remunerado y la mayor parte de su vida debió estudiar en escuelas públicas y mantener sus gastos académicos con becas escolares. Pero desde la enfermedad inesperada de su madre y su posterior deceso, sus gastos se triplicaron… obligándola a abandonar temporalmente sus estudios. Comenzó a trabajar en una tienda departamental y ahorraba lo necesario para posteriormente comenzar sus estudios superiores. Aplicó varias veces a la facultad de enfermería en la que deseaba estudiar, necesitaba por lo menos dos tercios de beca para poder ingresar. Finalmente, luego de año y medio de aplicar… y aplicar a la tan ansiada beca, la había conseguido.

Entonces su mundo cambió, debió mudarse a la ciudad de Chicago y emprender nuevos caminos. Lastimosamente, la vida en esta gran ciudad no fue lo que esperaba. De naturaleza tímida y reservada, le fue muy complicado adaptarse al ritmo de vida que este lugar imponía y poco a poco se fue encerrando cada vez más en su mundo. Durante años, cuando su madre vivía, no necesitó de demasiados amigos para ser feliz. Rosemary no le permitía visitar amigos y eran pocas las ocasiones en las que compañeros de la escuela la visitaban a ella. Así que esta vez no fue distinta. El primer semestre, le fue asignada una habitación dentro del campus para ella sola… así que fuera del aula de clases su relación con las personas se reducía a numeradas ocasiones.

El segundo semestre sin embargo su mundo tuvo un ligero cambio. Fue asignada a un nuevo dormitorio, por la afluencia de estudiantes nuevas. En este nuevo lugar, si tendría una compañera, su nombre… Patricia O'brian.

Patty, como le gustaba que le dijeran, era una jovencita totalmente distinta a Candy. Extrovertida por naturaleza, era muy popular entre las jóvenes aspirantes a enfermera de la facultad. Al convivir con Candy más frecuentemente, logró establecer una sólida amistad con la rubia, considerando la rubia a Patty como su única verdadera amiga en la escuela.

Así transcurrió otro semestre en la vida de Candy, vivía cómodamente y aunque todavía no tenía una vida social envidiable; trataba de establecer más relación con sus compañeras de estudios con la ayuda de Patty.

Todo iba bien en su vida, hasta que a inicios de este año… recibió una carta inesperada. En ella se le revelaban detalles de la vida de su madre que no tenía idea existieran. Nunca antes se le había ocurrido pensar sobre su padre, no porque no le interesara saber sobre él, si no que siempre respetó el silencio de su madre. Ella nunca deseó hablar del tema y ella lo aceptó. Pero ahora, por medio de esta misiva, William Andley le había comunicado no solo el hecho de ser su padre; sino que además le había comentado brevemente como habían ocurrido las cosas entre él y su madre.

Al conocer todo a detalle, odió enormemente al que decía ser su padre. Había hecho sufrir grandemente a su madre abandonándola y obligándola a criar a su hija ella sola.

Aún recordaba el día en que había recibido la carta…

**Flash Back**

Era un sábado por la noche, Patty como era costumbre saldría a divertirse con otras chicas a algún club del centro de la ciudad. Su amiga se encontraba en la ducha cuando un cartero tocó a la puerta, luego de entregar la misiva se retiró del lugar dejando a Candy intrigada por el contenido del sobre. El remitente era William Alexander Andley… nunca antes había escuchado hablar de él… salió de la duda abriendo el documento.

Minuto a minuto, mientras leía las líneas plasmadas en el papel el dolor en su corazón se acrecentaba. Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y una dolorosa realidad se anclaba en su mente.

¡Ella tenía un padre! Finalmente conocía el nombre del ser misterioso que le había dado la vida. En otras circunstancias conocer este detalle le hubiese alegrado enormemente, querría decir que no estaba sola en el mundo y que tendría a alguien con quien compartir su vida.

Pero la realidad era distinta. Este ser que le había dado la vida, no era más que el hombre más despreciable que alguna vez hubiese conocido. Había abandonado a su madre y le había condenado a vivir sola de por vida. Ahora entendía el porque de su madre de nunca querer rehacer su vida con alguien más, seguramente ella aún lo amaba…

En la carta, su padre le decía incansablemente que aún amaba a su madre… ¡Bah! ¡Eso no es amor! el amor no abandona a la suerte. La había echado de su vida sin miramientos, le había dado la espalda sin importarle nada… y ahora venía a decir que la quería… ¡no!

Con todas estas recriminaciones hacia el hombre que la había engendrado se encontraba bañada en lágrimas sobre su cama cuando Patty entró a la habitación después de darse un baño. Encontrar a Candy de esa forma la alarmó…

- ¡Candy! –Se sentó a su lado- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Ay Patty! –se arrojó a sus brazos- todo esto es tan doloroso

- ¿Qué?

- Lee esto –le dio la carta

Patty leyó atenta la misiva, cuando terminó abrazó más a Candy que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Nada -limpió su rostro

- ¿No irás?

- ¡Claro que no! –sentenció firmemente poniéndose de pie

- Candy –la siguió con la mirada- es tu padre. Merece una oportunidad. Por lo que leí puedo ver que está arrepentido

- No me interesa. Mi madre sufrió por su culpa

- De cualquier modo, es tu padre. Además –apuntó la carta- está muriendo. Concédele esto como una última oportunidad

- ¡No!

**Fin Flash Back **

Ahora era esa negativa la que la hacía llorar. El arrepentimiento había inundado su alma y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Su padre había muerto.

Ella se había negado a ir a verlo y con eso lo había condenado a morir sin su perdón.

Esta mañana había recibido un telegrama urgente comunicándole la noticia. Había llorado casi todo el día, eran lágrimas de arrepentimiento. Más que dolor sentía remordimiento, era verdad que él no había actuado bien, pero ella no era nadie para juzgarlo. Ahora lo entendía…

Él dijo que la estaría esperando hasta su último respiro. Leer esas líneas fue lo que le provocaron más lágrimas.

Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo…

Pero no podía.

En el comunicado le indicaban el lugar y el día del sepelio. El informante era el abogado de su padre, George Johnson. Éste no sabía que ella vivía en Chicago, y el telegrama en realidad había sido enviado a Pennsylvania; pero como antes, la portera del edificio mandó de regreso el telegrama y aunque un poco tarde… se había enterado de la lamentable noticia.

Cuando había sido enviado, aún faltaban tres días para el entierro; ahora por la diferencia que provocó el reenvío del telegrama, solo le quedaban algunas horas, el entierro sería mañana.

Dudándolo un poco, finalmente había decidido asistir a la ceremonia; tratando no darse a notar.

Ocultando el lazo que la unía en realidad con William Alexander Andley.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La oscuridad de la habitación era total.

Aún cuando se acercaba el medio día, la luz del sol no entraba en el lugar. Dentro del dormitorio dormía un bello joven rubio, que no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse aún.

- ¡Albert! –gritó su madre al entrar

El joven no respondió.

- Tienes que levantarte ¡ya! –se dirigió al amplio ventanal y abrió de par en par las largas cortinas que lo cubrían.

Albert se limitó a cubrir su rostro con la almohada que tenía anteriormente bajo su cabeza.

- ¡Albert! –Se acercó y lo movió- Te he dicho que debes levantarte.

- ¿Por qué? –gruñó boca abajo

- Porque debemos partir en pocos minutos. Hoy es el entierro de William

- ¿Y? –Finalmente se levantó- ¿yo qué tengo que ver con todo eso? –levantó la ceja irónico

- No seas insolente. Sabes bien que debemos asistir al sepelio. Somos sus únicos familiares y sería mal visto que alguno de nosotros faltara.

De mala gana se levantó de la cama y estiró su bien formado cuerpo hacia arriba. Cerró los ojos con pesar y se encaminó al cuarto de baño. Desde dentro habló

- No sé porque te importa tanto lo que la gente piense o no. Seguro no notarían mi ausencia

- ¡Claro que lo harían! –Aseguró- eres el heredero de la fortuna Andley y debes ser visto de ahora en adelante en cualquier evento. Sobre todo en el entierro de tu único tío.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Albert salió del baño después de haberse aseado.

- No es mi único tío. El tío Richard ¿no cuenta?

Elizabeth hizo una mueca de desapruebo ante el comentario de su hijo.

- Te espero abajo en diez minutos –se encaminó hacia la puerta- ¡ni un minuto más! –gritó

Sonriente por haber provocado a su madre, Albert se dedicó a arreglarse y estar lo suficientemente presentable para el entierro de su tío William.

Ya listo y vistiendo un impecable traje negro, bajó las escaleras de la amplia mansión Andley para encontrar en la puerta principal esperándolo a su madre Elizabeth, su hermano Anthony y su padrastro Charles.

- Ya era hora –exclamó Charles

Rodando los ojos, Albert terminó de bajar las escaleras y acompañó a su familia al auto que en la entrada de la casa los esperaba.

Llegaron al cementerio alrededor de las dos de la tarde, el sepelio se llevaría acabo a las tres. En el lugar se encontraban gran cantidad de amistades y conocidos. William Andley era un personaje importante en la sociedad de Chicago y muchos asistieron a su último adiós.

Entre los presentes, escondida entre la multitud se encontraba Candy, llorando en silencio. No había llegado a conocer a su padre; pero de pronto, saberlo muerto le había afectado demasiado.

A la hora del último adiós, y siendo la hora de que el féretro fuera descendido para cubrirlo con tierra, todos los presentes se empezaron a retirar dando antes de irse el pésame a la apesarada familia.

Elizabeth y su esposo, se dirigieron al auto y Anthony fue tras ellos. Después de recibir las condolencias por la muerte de William Andley.

Albert fue el único que permaneció frente al féretro. No por querer despedirse en privado de la única imagen paterna que había tenido en su niñez, sino por permanecer junto a una joven rubia que había llamado demasiado su atención

La había observado durante la ceremonia y la actitud llorosa de ésta, le había despertado su curiosidad. No la conocía y dudaba que fuera alguien cercano a su tío.

La joven era muy joven y realmente hermosa.

Esperó a que no hubiera nadie más y se acercó aún más.

- Hola –le habló sonriente

Candy lo vio fijamente y se limpió rápidamente sus mejillas mojadas. Él sin duda alguna era el hombre más atractivo que alguna vez hubiese visto. Se quedó en silencio sin saber si responderle el saludo.

Al notar que no le respondía, decidió preguntar algo que le intrigaba…

- ¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntó dudoso- ¿Conocías a mi tío?

Candy abrió los ojos grandemente, este joven rubio era familiar de su padre. No podía decirle que ella era su hija no reconocida. No era su intención hacerle saber a nadie su verdadero lazo con William Andley…

- Este… si. -dudó

- ¿De dónde?

- No importa. -dijo nerviosa- Oye, ya debo irme. Nos vemos –caminó a la salida del cementerio

- ¡Espera! –le tomó la mano- ¿Por qué la prisa?

- Tengo cosas que hacer –dijo soltando su agarre y comenzando a caminar

Albert quería saber más sobre esta misteriosa mujer.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –la alcanzó

Ella no respondió, pero se detuvo dudosa. Era mejor que nadie de la familia Andley supiera su nombre…

- Bueno no respondas. Yo soy Albert Andley –le sonrió

Candy sonrió

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio?

- No es necesario

- Tengo que volverte a ver. Me das tu número de teléfono.

- Será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver –caminó apresuradamente

- ¡Espera! –trató de alcanzarla

Después de seguirla por unos minutos Albert se detuvo.

¡Qué chica tan extraña!

¿De dónde había salido?

Su actitud misteriosa lo había dejado intrigado y sumamente interesado en ella. La joven era muy bella, se propuso encontrarla, averiguar todo sobre ella y su relación con su tío muerto.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, lo dije y lo cumplí... aquí estoy con una nueva historia... ¿qué tal? _

_Esperaré sus impresiones... si creen que merezco una opinión se su parte... háganmelo saber!_

_SALUDITOS_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

- Después de todo, no fue tan malo ir al entierro del tío William –dijo Albert cruzando los brazos y recostándose cómodamente sobre el sofá de la amplia sala de la mansión Andley.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Anthony sin ánimos

Albert sonrió y recordó unos ojos color esmeralda inundados de lágrimas que había visto en el cementerio horas atrás.

- Por nada en especial –evitó comentarle sus planes

Anthony prefirió no ahondar más en el asunto, su hermano mayor tenía muchos hábitos que no le parecían en lo absoluto. Lo quería mucho… ¡era su hermano! Pero sus técnicas y hábitos de conquista no eran los mejores, siempre terminaba lastimando a las mujeres que lo amaban. Estaba completamente seguro que ese nuevo brillo en los ojos se debía a una nueva chica que lo había inquietado.

Solo rogaba que alguna vez llegara a enamorarse en verdad y no saliera lastimado. Aunque se lo merecía, no le podía desear mal alguno…

- ¿Y Elisa? –preguntó Albert.

- No tengo la más mínima idea –dijo Anthony sorbiendo un trago de la taza de café que tenía en las manos.

- Seguramente debe estar con su amante de turno –se burló Albert

- ¡Albert! –Exclamó Anthony alarmado- Charles te oirá.

Albert comenzó a reír, su hermano era un mojigato y demasiado propio al hablar para su gusto. Lo que había dicho era absolutamente cierto.

- ¿Y tu crees que Charles no lo sabe? –preguntó irónico

- Aún así, es su hija y no creo que quiera oírnos hablar así de ella. Además prácticamente crecimos juntos, ¿no la quieres ni un poquito?

- ¿Quererla? –Dudó- supongo que me acostumbré a su presencia –rió

Anthony estaba por replicar lo dicho, cuando Elizabeth la madre de ambos entró en el salón totalmente exasperada.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó el rubio menor al notar el ceño fruncido de su madre.

- Acabo de hablar con George, le solicité la lectura del testamento para mañana mismo y se negó. No entiendo porque esperar más…

- ¡Mamá! –Dijo Anthony alarmado- ¿por qué la prisa? Parecería que lo único que te importa de la muerte del tío es su dinero.

- Y así es –dijo insolente- ¿Qué otra cosa podría importarme más que el dinero del tacaño de William?

El rubio prefirió no hablar más del asunto y se disculpó de los presentes, prefería estar en su habitación un momento solo que seguir escuchando las palabras ambiciosas de su madre.

Cuando Anthony estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Elizabeth le confió a Albert otra parte de lo hablado por teléfono con George Johnson que no había comentado cuando el menor de sus hijos estaba en el salón.

- Pero eso no es lo peor de todo –dijo refiriéndose a la tardanza de la lectura del testamento

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el rubio con interés

- A que me he enterado que existe un atraso por la ausencia de dos personas. Se necesita su presencia para la lectura del testamento

- ¿Quiénes?

- Bueno… el primero es tu querido primo –dijo burlándose por la rivalidad siempre existente entre ambos jóvenes

- ¿Te refieres a…

- Exactamente –indicó antes que su hijo terminara la oración

- No entiendo porque Tío William pudo heredarlo. –dijo sumamente enojado

- Ellos siempre se llevaron muy bien. No me extraña que lo haya hecho –dijo Elizabeth resignada- Lo que en verdad me preocupa es la otra persona.

- ¿De quién se trata?

- Eso es lo que me tiene así –comentó refiriéndose a su notable enojo- ¡no lo sé! El estúpido de George no me quiso decir.

Albert se quedó callado pensando. En verdad lo dicho por su madre lo dejó intrigado. ¿Quién podría ser esta misteriosa persona? ¿A quién más podría heredar William Andley?

- ¿Crees que sea un problema?

- ¿Qué?

- Que exista otro heredero.

- No lo sé, es obvio que se trata de alguien importante; de lo contrario George me lo habría dicho. Tu serás el heredero mayoritario –apuntó segura- pero quisiera saber que tanto podrían sacar esos dos.

- Creo que puedo averiguar de quien se trata.

- ¿Cómo?

- Neil Leagan… un amigo –señaló al notar la pregunta en los ojos de su madre- trabaja en el bufete de George. Creo que él podría averiguarme lo que necesitamos saber.

Elizabeth dudó. Los asuntos legales de William Andley siempre habían sido un misterio. George Johnson era muy meticuloso en mantener en secreto todo lo relacionado a la fortuna de los Andley.

- Pareces seguro

- Lo estoy. Este amigo mío que te comento… es muy hábil. Logrará averiguarnos de quien se trata este misterioso heredero. Por lo menos conseguiremos un nombre. De algo nos servirá ¿no crees?

- Supongo

Sonriente, Albert se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la biblioteca de la mansión a realizar la llamada que le conseguiría los datos que necesitaba.

Había conocido a Neil Leagan años atrás, durante una noche de copas. Ambos eran hijos de personas adineradas; y como muchos en su círculo social, Neil había conseguido su puesto en el despacho de George Johnson por contactos, y no tanto por méritos propios. Era un buen abogado, pero no lo demasiado para pertenecer a la firma más prominente de Chicago. Albert esperaba ahora que esta amistad le sirviera de algo.

Cuando se encontraba sentado frente al amplio escritorio de la biblioteca, sacó su agenda electrónica y marcó el número de su amigo.

- Diga –se oyó del otro lado del auricular

- Neil, soy yo… Albert Andley

- ¿Albert? –Dijo sorprendido- Esto si que es una sorpresa. –Sonrió- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? –bromeó

- Pues, la verdad… necesito que me hagas un favor…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Patty preocupada por el semblante de su amiga

Candy al sentirse nuevamente en "casa" comenzó nuevamente a llorar. Había detenido su llanto en principio por la intempestiva forma de Albert de abordarla, y luego porque fuera de todo no le gustaba que las personas se enteraran de sus sentimientos.

Se dirigió a la su cama, y se tiró boca abajo para seguir llorando. Era inexplicable lo que sentía. En realidad no entendía a ciencia cierta la naturaleza de su sentimiento de tristeza. ¿Podría acaso ser remordimiento nada más?

Patty al notar que Candy no le respondía, se acercó a ella y se sentó en la orilla de la cama; tiernamente comenzó a acariciar la rizada cabellera de la rubia mientras ésta no paraba de sollozar.

- Llora –dijo Patty tiernamente- A veces llorar nos hace bien.

Al los pocos minutos, Candy logró tranquilizarse un poco. Se levantó y sentó al lado de Patty. Su amiga le sonrió cariñosamente y en silencio permanecieron hasta que la rubia decidió por fin hablar.

- Había mucha gente. –Aseguró- Parece ser que William Andley era un personaje muy conocido en la sociedad de Chicago. Nunca imaginé que tuviera tanto dinero. –Continuó- Imaginaba que pertenecía a la clase más alta, pero nunca en esa magnitud. Hubieras visto la ceremonia; fue muy ostentosa. Creo que nunca hubiera podido pertenecer a un mundo como ese.

- No seas exagerada.

- Es verdad, mírame… crecí en un barrio pobre en Pennsylvania, mi madre apenas ganaba para comer y pagar la renta de nuestro apartamento. Estudié siempre en escuelas públicas y mi guardarropa no tiene trajes de diseñador. Tengo que aceptar que aunque me siento mal de no haber visto al Sr. Andley antes de que muriera, me alegra no haber entrado a un mundo que nunca hubiera llegado a aceptarme.

- Deja de llamarlo "Sr. Andley" o "William Andley" –imitó su voz, provocando una sonrisa en la rubia. La primera desde que se había enterado del deceso de su padre- Era tu padre, debes llamarlo así…

- No me acostumbro a verlo de esa forma. –Le confesó- nunca necesité de un padre, no creo que mi mente haya asimilado aún la idea de tener uno.

- No te creo –aseguró- de ser así no estarías llorando desde la noticia –sonrió- Acepta que te hubiera gustado conocerlo, no tanto para quitarte el remordimiento que pareces tener… sino para llenar un vacío que siempre has tenido en tu vida… aunque trates de convencerte a ti misma que no es así

Candy se quedó en silencio. Talvez su amiga tuviera razón, talvez en verdad le había hecho falta la imagen paterna durante su niñez y adolescencia; pero por solidaridad al dolor de su madre al momento de enterarse de que tenía un padre, se negó la posibilidad de conocerlo.

- Bien… ya no importa. –se levantó- A fin de cuentas, William Andley está muerto y con eso mi posibilidad de convivir con él se terminaron. Seguiré sola como hasta ahora lo he hecho. Nadie tiene porque saber que yo fui hija del poderoso señor Andley. Su famita nunca se enterará de nada.

- ¿Y qué tal que te buscan?

- No tienen porque. Ellos no saben de mi existencia, hoy conocí a un sobrino de mi padre –dijo por primera vez, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga- y no tenía idea de quien era yo. Como te digo –caminó hacia la puerta- me gusta mi vida tal cual es, no necesito más. ¿Vienes? –la invitó

- ¿A dónde?

- A la cafetería –sonrió- tengo sed y talvez me compre una gaseosa.

- Está bien –dijo poniéndose de pie también- ¡Vamos! –Sonrió- Aunque creo que deberías plantearte la posibilidad de que la familia de tu padre puede llegar a enterarse de tu existencia.

- Lo dudo

Con esto dicho, salieron de la habitación que ambas compartían. Candy en este momento, no tenía idea de lo pronto que se cumpliría lo que su amiga le planteara. Los Andley pronto se enterarían de la hija ilegítima de William, el patriarca de la familia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡¿Una hija?! –Gritó Elizabeth- ¿Pero como es posible?

Elizabeth y Albert, se habían reunido con Neil Leagan en un restaurante lujoso del centro de la ciudad. El amigo del rubio, le había llamado en la mañana para comunicarle que en efecto ya tenía varios datos con respecto a la información solicitada.

Habían quedado de reunirse a las dos de la tarde en dicho restaurante, para comer juntos y hablar sobre el tema en cuestión. Por la delicadeza del tema a tratar, decidieron pedir los alimentos en un área aislada en dicho lugar.

- Explícate Neil –lo apuró Albert- ¿Cómo sabes que en efecto el tío William tenía una hija?

Neil sonrió al recordar como había logrado la información que su amigo le había pedido; él se encargaba de un área distinta a la que se ocupaba George Johnson. El fiel abogado de William Andley tenía a su cargo los asuntos legales de los Andley exclusivamente, nadie a parte de él tenía acceso a los archivos. Por eso cuando su amigo le solicitara la información, dudó en llegar a conseguirla. Pero la suerte estuvo de su lado, Claire Lawrence, la nueva secretaria privada de Johnson era una joven fácil de tratar. Debido a la acumulación de trabajo en su despacho, George Johnson había empezado a delegar responsabilidades en sus asuntos. Un nuevo miembro del bufete, había logrado convencer a Johnson de su capacidad y discreción por lo que quedó segundo al mando de las acciones legales en el caso Andley… Archibald Conrwell.

Por todo ese movimiento de delegación de responsabilidades, las llaves de los archivos quedaron a cargo de la secretaria. Haciendo uso de su galantería nata, Neil no le fue difícil en un descuido tomar "prestadas" las llaves del archivo, tomó huellas de éstas y durante una noche de "mucho trabajo" entró sin autorización a los documentos privados del bufete.

Así, cuando hubo fotocopiado los documentos necesarios que le permitirían dar información a su amigo; solicitó verlo en secreto para comunicarle lo averiguado.

- Y así… querido amigo, -dijo después de explicarle sus métodos- encontré esto –tiró sobre la mesa elegantemente decorada un sobre amarillo donde se encontraba toda la información

Albert abrió expectante el sobre y dentro de este encontró documentos de identificación, direcciones y por último una foto de la hija no reconocida de William Andley. Elizabeth impaciente por la pasividad de su hijo al ver los documentos le arrebató la fotografía que éste tenía en sus manos…

- ¿Ella es? –preguntó Elizabeth a Neil

- Así es… -señaló sonriente- Parece ser que el señor Andley había solicitado ver a esta señorita meses atrás, pero nunca lograron localizarla. El señor Johnson está haciendo todo lo posible por dar con el paradero de… Candice White –finalmente fue pronunciado el nombre de la hija de William Andley.

Elizabeth siguió observando los documentos que también incluían reportes de investigadores privados y telegramas no recibidos.

El sobre en sí, contenía toda la información que ambos rubios necesitaban. El rostro de Elizabeth se había tornado serio y denotaba preocupación. En cambio, el de Albert era sonriente… como si de pronto entendiera todo. Neil no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de su amigo, al igual que Elizabeth; estaban aún muy adentrados en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Conseguiste una copia del testamento de William? –preguntó de pronto Elizabeth

Neil sonrió. Había llegado el momento de la mejor parte… del interior de su caro saco, sacó un sobre doblado. Se lo entregó a Elizabeth en sus manos y ésta lo abrió presurosa.

- No entiendo –dijo después de terminar de leer- ¿podrías explicármelo?

- Lo que allí dice –señaló el documento- es que Candice White es la heredera universal de la fortuna Andley –sentenció con una sonrisa burlona

- ¡¿Qué?!

Elizabeth estuvo a punto del desmayo de la impresión. Nunca imaginó que todo esto terminara de esta forma. Había trabajado mucho para que Albert heredara la fortuna Andley cuanto antes y no permitiría que de un momento a otro todo se viniera abajo.

- Esto no puede estar pasando. –Dijo tomando su frente- ¡Maldito William! –gritó alterada

- ¡Cálmate mamá!

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? –Preguntó contrariada- Todo se complicó. Tú –lo señaló- eres el que debería heredar todo. No esta bastarda. ¡No lo permitiré! –Se levantó- Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que esto no ocurra.

Albert entonces estuvo a punto de decirle que él conocía a la joven en cuestión, cuando Neil volvió a hablar.

- Tranquila Elizabeth, aún no te he dicho todo…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que existen ciertas cláusulas que deben cumplirse para que Candice White herede

Elizabeth se sentó

- ¿Cuáles?

- Antes que nada, debe aparecer en no más de un año.

- ¡Bien! –Exclamó emocionada- Me ocuparé que no aparezca

- No creo que esto te convenga –continuó Neil, éste al ver la pregunta en el rostro de Elizabeth continuó- Porque de no aparecer, toda la fortuna pasará a obras de caridad

- ¡¿Qué?! –ahora si estuvo a punto de desmayarse- ¡Desgraciado! –Se refirió a William- ¡No puede hacernos esto!

- Tranquila. Ustedes tienen también buena parte de acciones, bonos y propiedades heredadas, si… y solo si, Candice aparece. Aunque también está otra cláusula importante.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que Candice se case.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos llena de sorpresa.

- Candice debe casarse para que la herencia se lleve a cabo. Deberá permanecer por lo menos un año casada y de allí podrá hacer uso total del dinero y acciones que su padre le heredó –sentenció Neil

Todo era tan complicado. Elizabeth estaba estupefacta con todo lo dicho por Neil. No podía creer que todo su plan se viniera abajo de la noche a la mañana. Desde que su primer esposo murió, había soñado el día en que su cuñado… William Andley muriera y así su hijo mayor heredera todo el imperio Andley. Pero ahora, resultaba que la heredera de todo era una tal Candice White… hija de William. Que nadie tenía la menor idea donde se encontraba.

- ¡Demonios! –Exclamó- William era un desgraciado. ¿Cómo nos pudo hacer todo esto? Nosotros éramos su familia. Merecíamos todo…

Volteó a ver a su hijo que estaba muy callado. Le sorprendía su mutismo.

- Albert… tendremos que ponernos a buscar a esa muchachita. Habrá que buscarla por todo el país… sabrá Dios donde está…

Entonces, Albert sonrió… había llegado el mejor momento para hablar.

- No creo que debas buscar demasiado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Creo que Candice White, está más cerca de lo que pensamos –sonrió

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que vi a Candice White en el entierro del tío William, me acerqué a ella al momento en que todos se fueron. Creo que si llegó a enterarse del parentesco que la unía al tío…

- ¿Sabes dónde está?

- No. Pero si está en Chicago será fácil encontrarla. Tenemos su fotografía –señaló la foto- pondremos un investigador a que la busque. No creo que sea demasiado difícil… por lo que vi es de clase baja. –recordó la ropa de Candy.

- Bien… entonces, yo me retiro. Creo que les di la información que necesitaban –sentenció Neil

- ¡Espera! –Lo detuvo Elizabeth- ¿En el testamento dice con quién debe casarse Candice?

- No ¿por qué?

- Es solo una duda… -sonrió- Gracias por todo –le dio la mano

- No hay porque. Siempre es agradable ayudar a un amigo –le estrechó la mano a Albert

Neil, entonces, se retiró del lugar… dejando a Elizabeth y a Albert solos.

- Tengo una idea brillante.

- ¿Cuál?

- Te casarás con Candice White

- ¿Qué? –Miró a su madre con incredulidad- ¡Claro que no! No tengo ningún interés en casarme… además… ¿Cómo?

- La encontraremos y después… comenzarás a cortejarla… eres un hombre guapo. No podrá resistirse a ti.

- Bueno… eso no te lo discuto. Pero… ¡no! No resultará

- ¡Lo harás!

- ¡Dije que no! –Exclamó- Además ¿Cómo un matrimonio nos beneficiaría?

- Es claro… se casarán por bienes mancomunados. Ella no creo que entienda de todo esto… cuando el año se cumpla, podrá heredar… pero para ese entonces ella ya te habrá firmado un documento entregándote todo.

Elizabeth sonrió.

- Mira, la encontraremos antes que George. Tenemos la ventaja que él no sabe que Candice está en Chicago. Comenzarás a enamorarla sin que ella se entere de tus intenciones, y al momento en que esté ya enamorada de ti, la haremos aparecer… y lo propondrás matrimonio.

- ¡No! –Seguía dudándolo- Además… ella sabe que yo soy sobrino de William Andley. No querrá tener contacto conmigo. Es obvio que no quiere saber nada de nosotros.

- Mejor. Así aseguraremos que no tiene interés en el dinero.

- No. No funcionará. –Negaba con la cabeza- No quiero casarme ¿escuchas? No tengo intención de formar un matrimonio… mucho menos con esa jovencita. Es guapa, no lo niego… pero me parece demasiado poca cosa.

- ¡Tendrás que esforzarte!

- También está el hecho que ella sabe mi parentesco con William Andley, creerá que no podremos ser nada debido a "nuestro parentesco". Para ella somos primos

- Tú y yo sabemos que no es así… -aseguró Elizabeth

Albert miró fijamente a su madre. Hacía varios años que se había enterado de quien era su verdadero padre… y aunque al principio la odió por haber engañado a Samuel Andley, su padre legal… le agradeció posteriormente por haberle dado un mejor padre que el que era en realidad.

Un bohemio poca cosa… un artista sin futuro que además de todo nunca amó a su madre.

A él si llegó a odiarlo, por preferir a su tía Eleonor… por haberle dado todo a ella mientras estuvo viva. Por despreciar a su madre y renegar de su paternidad. Por haber amado siempre a su hijo "legítimo"… y haberlo relegado a él…

¡Sí! Después de todo… era mejor que todos creyeran que su verdadero padre era Samuel Andley. Agradecía al cielo parecerse a su madre… nadie nunca tendría porque saber que su verdadero padre era Richard Grandchester.

En ocasiones molestaba a su madre con la mención de "su tío Richard" solo para provocarla, y en parte hacerla pagar por todo el resentimiento que sentía en el fondo de su corazón… pero, lo hacía en privado. Nunca delante de alguien más…

- Pero ella no sabe ese pequeño detalle. –Le aseguró Albert- ¿Qué haré cuando me rechace por ese vínculo?

Elizabeth calló, y pensó largamente…

- Tendrás que decirle la verdad.

- ¡De ninguna manera!

- Hijo –le tomó la mano- debes hacerlo. Le confesarás tu "horrible verdad" y ella se compadecerá más de ti… velo por el lado bueno… podría ayudarte a tu proceso de conquista. Te harás la víctima. Le dirás que William lo sabía y que por eso siempre te rechazó. Candice no conocía a su padre, nunca sabrá que no era así. Solo le dirás que no comente nada con nadie… ¡y listo!

Albert dudó. No le agradaba para nada la idea de que alguien supiera la oscura verdad de su verdadero padre. Ni Anthony, su hermano sabía todo…

- Mamá –la miró con suplica- No quiero casarme. No está en mis planes atarme a un matrimonio.

- Lo harás. Casarte no significará que dejes tu vida tal cual la llevas. Solo tendrás que firmar un papel pero yo me encargaré que nada arruine tu felicidad.

La dama rubia acarició el dorso de la mano de su hijo mayor. No era correcto lo que sentía… pero amaba a Albert más que a Anthony. Por eso deseaba que él heredara todo. Albert era el hijo del hombre que más había amado en su vida… Richard. Lo había amado más que a nada, por eso su constante dolor… él había preferido a su hermana. Siempre se lo recalcó, le externó hasta el cansancio su eterno amor por Eleonor. Había llegado incluso a negar a Albert… ¡nunca llegó a perdonarle esto!

- Todo saldrá bien… ¡ya lo verás!

Albert dudó... Candice le parecía una mujer muy hermosa. Pero no tenía deseo alguno de comprometerse con alguien... menos con alguien que no fuera de su condición social... Si finalmente se decidía a ayudar a su madre, le costaría mucho acostumbrarse a la idea de involucrarse con alguien como la hija de su tío.

- Está bien, mamá -le tomó la mano- pongamos manos a la obra. -Elizabeth sonrió

Lo que Albert y Elizabeth no sabían en este momento era que William Andley había modificado ciertos aspectos de su testamento que no se encontraban en el testamento que Neil les había conseguido. El patriarca Andley, había hecho modificaciones que aún no se encontraban en el archivo del bufete de George Johnson. Detalles que cambiarían mucho los planes de este par.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El ensayo había sido agotador.

La nueva puesta en escena le estaba consumiendo todo su tiempo disponible en el día. Por primera vez había conseguido un protagónico y no quería defraudar a los productores y directores de la compañía.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, llegó a su apartamento en el centro de Manhattan para descansar luego de permanecer en el teatro durante una larga jornada.

Llegó a la recepción del edificio para dirigirse al elevador, cuando la encargada del edificio, lo llamó.

- Sr. Grandchester

Terry volteó a ver. Era extraño que la Sra. Simmons lo llamara. Por lo general nunca le hablaba.

- ¿Dígame?

- Llegó este sobre para usted en la mañana. El joven que me lo entregó me dijo que era urgente. Se comunicará con usted mañana temprano

- Entiendo –dijo tomando el sobre- Muchas gracias

La Sra. Simmons le sonrió, y Terry continuó su camino hacia el elevador. Ya en el piso de su apartamento, dirigió sus pasos hacia el lugar que había rentado meses atrás con los pocos ahorros que le quedaron después del catastrófico evento en la Compañía Andley.

Cuando estuvo adentro, se quitó los zapatos… se encaminó a su sillón favorito y procedió a abrir el sobre.

- Requerimiento de comparecencia –dijo en voz alta

Terry torció la boca. El título del documento le sonaba a que tenía que ir a declarar a un juicio. Sonrió ante su pensamiento.

Continuó leyendo largo rato y cuando hubo terminado de leer, entendió que se necesitaba su presencia en la lectura del testamento de William Alexander Andley…

Sorpresa llegó a su mente. No tenía idea que su "tío" hubiese muerto. Sin quererlo comenzó a llorar… había muerto el único ser que le había dado acogida y buen trato dentro de su larga estancia en la mansión Andley… recordó cada uno de los momentos al lado de William, que sin ser realmente su tío… lo había querido como a cualquier sobrino.

Lamentaba mucho su muerte. Pero lamentaba más no haber estado en sus últimos momentos, así como en su sepelio.

Ahora, en este documento… se le requería para la lectura del testamento.

Tendría que ir… tendría que regresar a Chicago y rememorar lo vivido meses atrás. No quería hacerlo… ¡pero debía!

Debía regresar y enfrentar lo sucedido.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, queridas amigas…. Agradezco enormemente su apoyo y sus palabras… sus reviews me dan el motivo para continuar escribiendo…_

_**MIL GRACIAS…**_

_**Patty reyna, Terry's girl, Lisseth, Oligrandchester, WISAL, LettyG, luna, estrella, carmen, Marycruz, Hellen Franco, sofia amaya, LUZ GRANDCHESTER, , carolgrandchester, Mayuel, LUISA1113, Val rod...**_

_Me alegra saber lo que piensan... veo chicas nuevas... me alegro que se unan a esta pequeña locura.. Jejeje.._

_Con respecto a si es un "terryfic" o "albertfic"... las que tienen duda... lo sabrán pronto...!_

_**SALUDITOS **_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

- Creo este encierro tuyo es innecesario. Vamos Candy… somos jóvenes, tenemos que disfrutar de la vida –sonrió- Ya basta de luto. Debes salir con chicos, tener pretendientes… ¡novios! –Dijo emocionada- No es bueno que estés sola.

Candy sonrió. Su amiga era muy persistente con el asunto de salir y sobre todo con lo de los posibles novios que conseguiría.

Nunca se sintió demasiado cómoda con los chicos y ahora no era la excepción…

- Patty, no tengo ánimos. Sal tu… creo que el Dr. Cornwell está loquito por ti –sonrió- no lo hagas esperar. Por mi no te apures, estaré bien… te lo prometo –levantó su mano- Estuve muchos años sola… una noche más no hará la diferencia.

- No lo sé, no me gusta que te quedes sola. Talvez debería decirle a Stear que salgamos mejor otra noche, ya que tu no quieres acompañarnos.

- De ninguna manera… anda… -la empujó al baño- arréglate. El Dr. Cornwell vendrá en pocos minutos.

- Está bien –sonrió resignada- pero para la próxima vez le diré que traiga algún amigo para que salgamos en una cita doble –le guiñó un ojo antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño.

Candy sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga. Nunca había tenido una amiga tan terca. Pero la quería mucho… la había apoyado mucho durante los días siguientes a la muerte de su padre y la cubrió en la escuela cuando ella faltó para la ceremonia de entierro.

Ahora, habiendo pasado ya algunos días de la muerte de William Andley… Patty había acordado una cita con el médico que la estaba pretendiendo. Cosa que le agradó mucho a Candy, finalmente esos dos se declararían lo que sentían. Lo único malo era que Patty quería llevarla de chaperona. Estaba segura que Stear no estaría nada conforme con la idea.

Si debía ser honesta consigo misma, nunca creía poder llegar a establecer una relación con alguien. Nunca… ¡nunca! había tenido una relación de noviazgo. Novio era una palabra inexistente en su vocabulario. Creía que ni siquiera alguien alguna vez se había fijado en ella.

Su madre, y algunas amigas sinceras le decían siempre que era bonita. Cosa que ella dudaba. De lo contrario tendría algún pretendiente ¿no?

El caso era que no lo tenía… y para ser sincera, tampoco creía tenerlo en un futuro cercano. Se había acostumbrado a la idea de estar sola, y después de tanto tiempo… la idea ya no le desagradaba tanto.

"Talvez si te arreglaras un poco más" le decía Patty…. Pero ¿de qué serviría? Candy creía firmemente en que si alguien debía fijarse en ella, lo haría sin importar su vestimenta o apariencia… lo haría por como es…

Además, un noviazgo no le convenía en esta época de su vida. Tenía que mantener su objetivo en mente. Debía mantener la beca en la facultad y titularse. Ser enfermera había sido su más grande sueño… no lo echaría por la borda así por así…

- ¿Qué tal me veo? –dijo Patty modelándole su atuendo a Candy. Llevaba puesto unos jeans ajustados a la cadera y una blusa de cuello alto color negro. Se veía muy bien…

- Preciosa. Stear se quedará con la boca abierta.

- Eso espero. Entonces… me voy. –caminó hacia la salida tomando su bolso en el camino.

- Espera –la llamó- ¿No vendrá por ti?

- No, al parecer tiene un retraso y solo le dará tiempo de llegar al restaurante.

- Entiendo –le sonrió- Entonces, mucha suerte. –le dio un beso

- Gracias, regresaré a eso de las ¿doce? –dijo insegura- supongo que después –sonrió- todo depende. ¡Deséame suerte!

- Suerte… -repitió- pero estoy segura que no la necesitarás

Dicho esto, Patty salió del apartamento que compartían dejando a Candy sola nuevamente. Después de algunos minutos, se dirigió a su mesa de estudio y comenzó a leer un libro del que tenía un examen en esa semana… estaba concentrada en la lectura cuando la puerta sonó.

¿Quién sería?

Talvez era Patty que había olvidado algo. Seguramente eso era… pues no tenía nadie que la visitara.

- ¿Qué se te olvidó? –preguntó al abrir la puerta

Pero entonces se dio cuenta que no era Patty… era ¿Albert Andley?

Albert era una escultura viviente, alto… fornido y con una sonrisa seductora. Portaba un traje negro y camisa blanca, sin corbata y algunos botones desabrochados. En sus manos traía un ramo de rosas rojas y una caja de chocolates.

- Hola –sonrió seductor

- Hola –contestó sorprendida- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- ¿No me invitas a pasar? –dijo entrando al pequeño apartamento

- Claro –no le quedó más remedio- ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

Albert sonrió y se dirigió a una silla cercana a la mesa que anteriormente ocupaba Candy, sin importar los modales se sentó y cruzó la pierna, dejando sus obsequios en la mesa.

- Te dije que oirías de mí –le guiñó un ojo

A Candy se le formó un hueco en el estómago después de estas palabras y el guiño del ojo por parte del rubio.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Vamos, trátame de tu. Tenemos casi la misma edad ¿no Candy?

¿Candy?

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

- Te contestaré hasta que me hables de tu; de lo contrario olvídate que te responda –dijo sonriente- A ver… repíteme la pregunta

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -titubeó

- Así está mejor –dijo juguetón- Pues verás… cuando algo o alguien me interesa hago todo lo que esté en mis manos para tener toda la información al respecto. Y tu mi querida Candy… me interesas –se levantó- y mucho…

Candy sintió la proximidad del rubio y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Él había dicho que estaba interesado en ella… pero ¿de que forma?

- ¿Por qué… habría de interesarte yo? –tartamudeó

- Pues… eres muy guapa Candy. Muy hermosa –le acarició la mejilla con un dedo- y pues me dejaste impactado ese día del funeral de mi tío… me dediqué a buscar información tuya hasta que di con tu paradero.

¿Sería verdad?

Pero ¿en donde había comenzado? ¿Qué pistas pudo haber tenido para comenzar su búsqueda? ¡Todo parecía tan irreal!

Un hombre como él… ¡¿buscándola?! Era muy inverosímil…

- Me cuesta creerlo –se alejó- ¿Por qué habría yo de interesarte? ¿Dónde comenzó tu búsqueda? No sabías nada de mí…

- Bien… eso, querida Candy… es un pequeño secreto. Tácticas de enamoramiento, supongo

¿Enamoramiento?

¡Demonios! Esto cada vez estaba más extraño. ¿Albert Andley interesado en enamorarla? ¡Eso no podía ser! Él era sobrino de su padre… ¡ellos eran primos!

- Mira… -dudó en pronunciar su nombre

- Albert

- Si, Albert… no creo que todo esto sea correcto. No te conozco, no me conoces… es mejor parar todo esto… ¿no crees?

- No. Al contrario, hay que continuarlo. Para eso estoy aquí, para que nos conozcamos –se sentó nuevamente en donde había estado anteriormente- Así comienzan las relaciones ¿no? Primero las personas se deben conocer a fondo… -calló para después decir- yo sé algunas cosas sobre ti… pero me gustaría que fueras tu la que me las contara… ¿te parece si salimos a tomar un café? Conozco un lugar exquisito por estos rumbos –se volvió a parar- ¿vamos?

Candy se preguntó internamente que es lo que Albert sabía de ella. Según él tenía mucho interés en conocerla y "enamorarla"… pero eso era porque no conocía el lazo sanguíneo que los unía. Él no tenía idea que William era su padre, por consiguiente que ellos eran primos.

Pero tampoco se lo podía decir. Era un secreto que quería mantener para ella sola… nadie además de Patty conocía esta verdad, y pretendía que todo siguiera así. No tenía ningún interés en relacionarse con los Andley…

- No creo que sea adecuado, tengo mucho que estudiar… y casi no lo he hecho… además… mi amiga está por llegar… y no tiene llave –mintió

- Tonterías, ya estudiarás mañana. Además creo que tu amiga tardará mucho, la vi salir muy arreglada hace poco y creo nos dará tiempo de conversar un rato –le sonrió- ahora vamos que te quiero enseñar este lugar del que te hablé.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta de su parte, Albert tomó a Candy de su mano y la condujo hasta el auto que había dejado estacionado cerca de la entrada del edificio donde Candy vivía.

Al llegar a la cafetería, algunas cuadras hacia el norte de la ciudad, Candy decidió poner las cartas sobre el asunto de una vez por todas.

- Escucha –dijo después que el mesero se alejara- no entiendo este repentino interés hacia mi. Creo que debemos continuar con nuestras vidas y hacer como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido ¿te parece?

- No

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Candy… Candy… querida no podría olvidar que existes, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto y no pienso alejarme ni un momento de tu lado. A partir de ahora… considérate de mi propiedad –bromeó

- ¿Cómo que de tu propiedad? –preguntó alarmada

Albert comenzó a reír…

- Era solo una forma de hablar… lo que te quiero decir es que me gustas mucho y no descansaré hasta que te enamores de mi y aceptes ser mi esposa…

Bueno, eran las palabras más fuertes que alguna vez hubiese escuchado. Albert parecía tan seguro de lo que decía que creyó por un momento que era algún lunático… talvez se había obsesionado con ella.

- Esto es muy extraño –se levantó- Nos vemos

- ¡Espera! –Le detuvo tomando el brazo derecho de la rubia- Candice White, sé que es lo que hacías en el cementerio. Sé porque fuiste a la ceremonia de mi tío…

Candy detuvo su impulso de irse.

- Sé que eres la hija ilegítima del tío William. Como te digo –dijo al ver la cara de asombro de Candy- averigüé muchas cosas sobre ti durante estos días.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te dije, me gustas mucho. Me gustas como nunca antes me había gustado una mujer y decidí hacer lo único que estaba en mis manos… ¡buscarte! Ahora que te encontré, no pienso dejarte ir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Terry tomaba una taza de té negro, en la cafetería más discreta que pudo encontrar en la ciudad.

Su fama se acrecentaba agigantadamente día a día, a causa de sus últimos papeles en obras de reciente puesta en escena; y el asunto que tenía que tratar esta tarde era demasiado serio como para ser interrumpido por alguna fan en busca de un autógrafo.

Llevaba ya cinco minutos esperando al abogado que había citado en el lugar, lo había citado media hora antes de la cita que tenía con Archibald Cornwell.

- Buenas tardes, ¿Terrence Grandchester? –preguntó un hombre joven, vestido en un impecable traje gris, parado frente a él

- Así es… buenas tardes –sonrió y se levantó de su asiento- ¿Tomas Stevens?

- Exactamente –dijo colocando su portafolio encima de la mesa- Pero será mejor que me llame Tom, el nombre Tomas no es de mi agrado –Terry sonrió

- Mucho gusto –dijeron al unísono mientras estrechaban amigablemente sus manos.

- Pero por favor, siéntese –le indicó el sitio junto a él- ¿Desea algo de tomar? –llamó al mesero

- Un café americano, por favor –le solicitó al empleado

Cuando tuvo en sus manos su orden… hablaron de lo que los tenía unidos allí ese día.

- Dígame señor Grandchester, ¿en qué le puedo servir?

- Terry –sonrió- llámeme Terry. –Tom asintió- Pues verá Tom, recientemente me llegó una notificación, y necesito su asesoramiento respecto a lo que puede ocurrir si asisto a esta cita.

- ¿Qué clase de notificación? –preguntó Tom sorbiendo un trago de café

Terry le explicó, le contó uno a uno los detalles de la nota que le habían hecho llegar. Así también, le hizo de su conocimiento los acontecimientos ocurridos meses atrás en Chicago, específicamente en las empresas Andley

- Entiendo. –dijo comprensivamente después de oír el relato de Terry- Entonces por este motivo, usted no desea regresar.

- Así es

- Lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo podría yo ayudarlo?

- Tom, está tarde tengo cita con un enviado de la compañía Andley. Creo necesitaré un abogado –sonrió

- Es este personaje, ¿peligroso?

- Al contrario –Terry rió a carcajadas- es un buen amigo mío…

- No entiendo, si es un amigo suyo… entonces, ¿por qué necesita la presencia de un abogado durante la charla?

- Pues, aunque Archie es amigo mío desde hace muchos años en el momento que entre por esa puerta –señaló el lugar- será un enviado de ellos, será su trabajo y no creo que le importe demasiado la amistad

Tom estaba por decir algo más… cuando el joven al que esperaban entró por la puerta. Luciendo un traje café y cabello peinado a la perfección, Archibald Cornwell entró en la cafetería. Ubicó rápidamente al hombre al que había solicitado ver y se acercó sonriente.

- ¡Terry! –se acercó y le hizo que se parara- ¡Cuánto tiempo hombre!

- Así es, Sr. Elegante –bromeó con el apodo que le decía en la universidad- ¡qué gusto! –se abrazaron fraternalmente- Archie –dijo después de romper el abrazo- te presento a Tom Stevens, mi abogado

- Mucho gusto –estrecharon sus manos- ¿Abogado? –Preguntó a Terry- No sabía que necesitabas abogado para hablar con un amigo –bromeó

- Bueno, nunca se sabe –tomaron asiento- uno puede esperar todo de alguien enviado por los Andley.

Archie soltó una franca carcajada, uniéndosele Terry en el acto.

- Vaya, si que te dejó traumado tu época con los Andley –bromeó- pero no te apures, que no vengo representando a los Andley

- ¿Ah no?

- No –negó sonriente- ya tengo largo tiempo de no trabajar con los Andley, ahora trabajo para George Johnson, el abogado privado de William Andley. Así que no debes temer amigo mío –le palmeó la espalda- que no vengo a perturbar tu tranquilidad.

- No tenía idea –dijo al enterarse de lo dicho por Archie- Entonces ¿para qué deseabas verme?

- George Johnson, tiene la lista de requeridos en la lectura del testamento, y tu estás en ella. por eso ese requerimiento que te enviamos, pero aunado a eso… necesita tu presencia antes de la lectura. Es una reunión privada y totalmente secreta. Ningún miembro de la familia Andley tiene conocimiento de esta.

- ¿Para qué?

- No lo sé. ¿Sabes? Este asunto del testamento del señor Andley se está llevando en la mayor de las discreciones. Solo George tiene amplio conocimiento de todo, ni yo… que soy su mano derecha sé muchas cosas.

Terry se quedó callado. Pensando en lo que Archie le había dicho. William Andley siempre manejó sus inversiones, propiedades y cuentas bancarias en la mayor de las discreciones, solo su abogado privado tenía conocimiento total de todo esto. Si ahora, lo llamaban para una reunió privada… seguramente tendría que ser algo importante.

Pero ¿qué podría ser?

- ¿Y cuándo es esa reunión privada?

- Cuanto antes mejor…

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

- Que si puedes, te vienes conmigo esta misma semana a Chicago. Mi vuelo sale en tres días.

Bueno, eso no lo tenía contemplado en sus planes.

- Tengo un estreno en puerta. Me es imposible viajar en este momento… -dijo seguro, meditó algunos segundos- ¿El señor Johnson no podrá venir a Nueva York?

- Lo dudo. Tiene muchos pendientes y asuntos que requieren su presencia en Chicago. ¿Seguro que no puedes hacerte un espacio? –Insistió- No te tomaría demasiado… quizá hasta podrías regresar el mismo día.

Contempló nuevamente sus posibilidades. El estreno era en dos semanas. No había faltado a ningún ensayo, y talvez podría convencer al director que le diera algunos días de descanso para poder viajar a Chicago. Después de todo era para reunirse con George Johnson, no con los Andley…

- Bien, tú ganas. –Sonrió- Iré a esa reunión que dices. Solo espero no arrepentirme después…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Ya está hecho –dijo sin expresión al entrar a la habitación de su madre

- ¿Ya? –preguntó sonriente- ¿Y cómo te fue? –lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo a la cama para que se sentara junto a ella

- Bien

- Pero ¿qué te dijo?

- Estaba sorprendida… se negó mucho a salir conmigo a conversar a una cafetería. Pero ya después logré sacarle una conversación. Tenemos una cita mañana en la noche…

- Qué bien. Es un inicio –se levantó emocionada- pronto caerá rendida a tus pies ¡ya lo verás! Ahora… debes trazar un plan de conquista… yo te ayudaré…

Y así lo hicieron, cada día era una táctica distinta. No hubo un solo día en dos semanas que Albert no visitara a Candy en el hospital o en su apartamento.

Se podía decir que ahora eran amigos. Por primera vez en su vida, Candy sintió el franco interés de un hombre hacia ella. Cada día era distinto, a veces eran rosas, otras, algún peluche o una caja de chocolates. En quince días, Candy no dejó de ver ninguna mañana a Albert.

- Tienes muy interesado a este chico amiga –dijo en tono bromista Patty

- Ya sabes que eso no puede ser… él es mi primo.

- Si, pero a tu enamorado parece importarle. Así que si no quieres continuar con ello tienes que ponerle las cosas en claro

- Sé lo he dicho

- Talvez no te has esforzado demasiado –insistió- ¿sabes? Por alguna razón este chico no me da buena espina.

- ¿Tú crees? –dijo insegura- Yo creo que es un hombre confiable además de muy guapo –dijo mientras tomaba una rosa que le habían traído y respiraba su aroma- Guapo sobre todo… -dijo cerrando los ojos recordando el rostro del bello rubio

- Lo que sucede es que estás entusiasmada con él porque muestra un interés enfermizo por ti… te ilusiona todo lo que hace por ti… aún cuando sabes que es tu primo

Candy abrió los ojos ante la realidad de lo dicho por su amiga.

Nunca antes un hombre se había entusiasmado tanto por ella, talvez era verdad… talvez estaba ilusionada por el interés mostrado por Albert.

- No respondes ¿eh? –Dijo Patty sonriente- supongo que entonces yo tengo la razón. Mira Candy, yo soy tu amiga… te aprecio y siempre querré lo mejor para ti; Albert no me importa. Me importas tu –la señaló- y este repentino interés de Albert no me agrada. Solo te digo que tengas cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

Candy sonrió y asintió.

- Ahora vístete, que tu primo/enamorado vendrá en pocos minutos

Candy se encontraba todavía en bata después de tomar una rápida ducha al llegar de clases. Tenía una cita con Albert esta noche, y minutos antes de que llegara el rubio le había mandado un enorme ramo de rosas rojas junto a una nota indicándole que el rubio había sido el remitente.

- ¿Qué tal? –dijo al modelarle el atuendo a su amiga

Patty sonrió, le había prestado ropa a su amiga. Ahora si se veía como una mujer joven.

- Te ves espectacular.

En eso, el sonó el timbre del apartamento. Patty corrió a abrir, pero antes de hacerlo le aconsejó…

- Recuerda todo lo que te dije, si quieres que todo esto termine bien… debes ponerle las cosas en claro, esta misma noche.

- Lo sé

Patty abrió la puerta y en el umbral se observaba a un Albert impecablemente vestido. Llevaba un atuendo casual, pero aún así no dejaba de verse muy guapo.

- Buenas noches –le sonrió a Patty- Candy ¿Estará lista?

- Si, en un momento sale –contestó sin devolverle la sonrisa- Candy, te buscan

Luciendo un conjunto de mezclilla, Candy salió al encuentro de Albert quien la esperaba sonriente. Le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo y se dispusieron a salir al club nocturno al que se dirigían.

Estuvieron hasta después de la media noche, bailando en el lugar. Era la primera vez que Candy salía a un lugar como esos, no quiso beber nada alcohólico a pesar de la insistencia de Albert y aunque estuvo algo incómoda bailando frente a otros; podría decirse que se divirtió mucho.

Cuando se encontraban de camino a la casa de Candy, en un semáforo cercano al edificio… la rubia decidió romper el silencio y hablar de lo que Patty le sugirió.

- Albert

- ¿Si?

- Me gustaría decirte algo en verdad importante

- Dime –detuvo el auto en la calle más cercana

- Pues… verás… tus regalos, palabras y galanterías… deben detenerse. –titubeó

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tu… tu y yo somos primos. No está bien lo que hacemos. Podemos ser amigos, pero nada más eso… entiende, que no te puedo ofrecer nada más… nada más que mi amistad –tartamudeaba

Albert sonrió. En verdad creía que todo esto, ya se había tardado. Como su madre lo supuso, de momento a otro Candy le daría corte a esta relación debido a "los lazos sanguíneos" que los unían.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad…

Aunque no quisiera debía confesarle su espantosa verdad a Candy… y así poder continuar con su plan de apoderarse de la fortuna que la hija de William Andley heredaría.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Arregló todos sus pendientes en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Tomó el vuelo en el que Archie también volaría hacia Chicago. Aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Chicago cerca de las once de la mañana. La cita con George Johnson era a las dos de la tarde, así que les daba tiempo de llegar a acomodarse a casa.

Terry aún tenía su propiedad en Lakewood, así que ese fue su lugar a visitar.

La casa le traía bonitos y especiales recuerdos de su vida como familia. Cuando Eleonor y Richard vivían… y todo era perfecto para él. Pero al mismo tiempo le traía amargos recuerdos, memorias de su padre hundido en la miseria y el alcohol; después de la muerte de su madre.

Aún cuando era muy pequeño cuando todo eso sucedió, recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido.

Por eso, no quería regresar a esta casa.

Por todo esto, fue que se mudó a Nueva York después de lo ocurrido con los Andley. Por esos recuerdos es que ya no tenía ninguna intención de vivir nuevamente en Chicago.

Su vida ahora estaba en Nueva York, y después de esta entrevista regresaría… y olvidaría para siempre su vida en Chicago.

Cerca de la una de la tarde, Archie le llamó a su celular para recogerlo y acudir a la cita. Su rostro aún estaba transfigurado por las lágrimas derramadas; pero como el actor que era disimuló sus emociones. Limpió su rostro y acomodó un poco su apariencia.

Salió al encuentro de su amigo y éste lo condujo en su auto al edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas de George Johnson.

Archie no tuvo ningún inconveniente de adentrar a su amigo dentro del corporativo, subieron en el ascensor hasta el piso donde estaba la oficina y al llegar se anunciaron con la secretaria. Después de unos minutos, el mismo George salió a su encuentro.

- Buenas tardes, señor Grandchester –le ofreció su mano- un gusto volver a verlo

Terry sonrió, el hombre de cabello cano que tenía enfrente le trajo recuerdos de sus tardes con William…

- Por favor, señor Johnson… llámeme Terry.

- Está bien, Terry, un gusto verlo. Pero pasen por favor.

Entraron a la amplia oficina y después de ofrecerles algo de tomar, se adentraron en el tema que les tenía reunidos ese día.

- Verá Terry, William me encargó mucho esta reunión previa a la lectura del testamento. Para él era importante que usted tuviera esta carta, previo a la lectura.

- ¿Qué dice esa carta? –preguntó Terry intrigado

George sonrió. Él conocía perfectamente el contenido de la carta, él mismo la escribió cuando William se la dictó en su lecho de muerte.

- Tendrá que averiguarlo

Se la entregó y con dedos nerviosos, Terry abrió el sobre que contenía la misiva. La leyó a consciencia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al leer las palabras del hombre que siempre consideraría su tío.

Pero hubo un momento en el que su rostro cambió. Las letras allí contenidas lo sorprendieron…

Cuando terminó dijo tartamudeando…

- Eso… quiere decir…

- Exactamente.

Terry se quedó mudo.

- ¿Qué dice Terry? –preguntó Archie curioso al notar la expresión de su amigo

- Tengo… tengo que casarme con Candice White…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_Pues les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado. _

_Después… se sabrá que decía exactamente esa misteriosa carta… y que es exactamente lo que impide esta boda… jajajaja… ¡alto! Ya no debo adelantar más…_

_**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS…**_

_**Lila, Val rod, Mayuel, LUISA1113, LettyG **(me encantan tus reviews largos, jeje)**, Marycruz, Patty reyna, luna, li, Oligranchester, WISAL, sofia amaya, vallerk, judith, lucia, carolgrandchester, janet, Black dyan 12, guest, mayela, pequeña pecosa, Hellen Franco, SILVIA E, Jessy White, **_

_Niñas preciosas… MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS… leer sus reviews siempre es un gusto…! No dejen de hacerlo, eh? Jejeje…_

_SALUDITOS…. _

_X cierto… lo siento… Pero si es un terryfic!... x si había una Albertfan por aquí! _


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

- ¿Quién es Candice White? –Preguntó Archie sorprendido- ¿Y por qué tienes que casarte con ella?

Terry lo ignoró. Leyó nuevamente el contenido de la carta, para cerciorarse que había leído bien.

¿Cómo su tío William le podía decir que se casara con su hija?

Ni siquiera sabía que tuviera una hija. La carta era extensa, y muy reveladora. Le comentaba cosas que según William, no le confiaría a nadie más en este mundo.

- Terry, responde. ¿Quién es Candice White?

- Es la hija de William Andley –respondió George al ver que Terry no respondería

- ¿Hija? –Preguntó incrédulo- No tenía idea que el señor Andley tuviera hijos.

- Nunca llegó a conocerla, pero desde hace varios años se dedicó a su búsqueda. Ahora, ella será la heredera universal de la fortuna de su padre.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

- No entiendo porqué tío William pudo pedirme algo así… -Terry no salía de su asombro.

- Existen dos cartas más –confesó George- Otra para ti, y una más para Candice. Pero serán entregadas al momento de la lectura del testamento; específicamente al momento de llevar a cabo la totalidad de las cláusulas de este.

- ¿Qué cláusulas?

- Serán reveladas el día de la lectura del testamento. No puedo adelantarles nada. Si te di la carta fue porque William me lo pidió expresamente.

- Entiendo –dijo serio- ¿Cuándo será la lectura?

- Cuando Candice White aparezca

- ¿Cómo que aparezca? –Se levantó de inmediato- ¿Quiere decir que no saben donde está?

- No

Terry comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, en silencio. Tenía "motivos" para aceptar la petición de su tío… pero no estaba seguro. William le aseguraba que todo saldría bien, que no se arrepentiría de ayudarlo.

- Pero… ¿qué sucederá si no aparece? –Preguntó de pronto- Si no aparece, no podría casarme con ella…

- ¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Archie alarmado- ¿Acaso piensas casarte con esa desconocida? Ni siquiera sabes como es… ¿qué tal y es un adefesio? Talvez eso sea… por eso William quiso pedirte que te casaras con ella; para asegurar que lo hiciera alguna vez…

Terry sonrió por el comentario de su amigo. Archie siempre se había preocupado por la apariencia física. Lo menos que le importaba era la apariencia de Candice, a fin de cuentas el matrimonio sería solo para ayudarla y de paso ayudarse a sí mismo.

- Eso no importa Archie

- ¿Cómo que no importa? –Se levantó- Sr. Johnson, dígale que esto es algo importante. No puede casarse con cualquiera… aún y cuando esta desconocida sea millonaria…

- Archie –sonó la voz de George- Aún cuando en parte tienes razón con lo que dices, es decisión de Terry si acepta lo que William le pidió en esta carta. Además –sonrió- déjame decirte que te equivocas con respecto a la apariencia de Candice. –Se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta su escritorio y sacó de la gaveta de éste un pequeño sobre- esto –señaló el contenido- te hará dar cuenta cuanto te equivocas… Candice es todo, menos fea.

Archie tomó el sobre y abrió el contenido.

Tal y como lo había dicho George, se había equivocado al especular con la apariencia de Candy. En el interior del sobre había una fotografía, la misma que tenía George como referencia para hacer sus investigaciones. En ésta, Candy caminaba junto a su madre. Ambas eran mujeres muy hermosas, una de mayor edad que la otra; pero muy parecidas.

A decir verdad, Candy era toda una belleza. Su apariencia no era tan pulcra, ni de ropas tan ostentosas; pero sin duda era muy hermosa.

- Vaya, Terry –silbó Archie- Se puede decir que ganaste una fortuna. No solo te casarás con una mujer millonaria… sino que además hermosa –señaló la fotografía.

- Eso no importa –repitió

- Veremos si dices lo mismo después de verla

Se acercó al castaño y le entregó la fotografía. Un poco renuente a hacerlo, Terry tomó el trozo de papel en sus manos y observó detenidamente a Candy.

¡Vaya!

Si que era una mujer muy hermosa. Se entretuvo observando el rostro de Candy. Sus ojos color esmeralda lo hipnotizaron, eran muy intensos y hermosos. Su cabello era ondulado y rubio, largo… amarrado en una coleta alta. Vestía ropa informal, jeans y sudadera; pero aún así se podía divisar lo esbelta de su figura. Figura que aunque oculta, lo atrajo enseguida. Pero sin duda, lo que más lo atrajo fueron sus labios. Por alguna razón quiso tener sobre los suyos esos delicados labios rosas que simulaban una sonrisa en la fotografía.

- Sabía que cuando la vieras, cambiarías de opinión -bromeó Archie al notar el mutismo de su amigo.

- ¿De qué hablas? –disimuló

- Ajá, finge que no sabes lo que digo. Igual no importa, lo importante es que te sacaste la lotería… -le palmeó el hombro.

- Sr. Johnson –volteó a verlo- ¿Tienen alguna pista del paradero de Candice?

- Ahora te urge encontrarla ¿verdad?

Terry le dirigió una mirada asesina. No era momento para bromas

- ¿Sr. Johnson?

- Lamento decirte Terry, que no. Aún no tenemos ninguna pista sobre su paradero. Pero tenemos personas profesionales buscándola. No creo que tarde demasiado en aparecer.

- Bien –se acercó- Cuando lo hagan, no dude en llamarme. –Sonrió- ahora si me permite, creo que me retiro. Tengo un vuelo para dentro de cuatro horas, pero quisiera descansar un poco.

- Entiendo, -le sonrió- ¡que tengas buen viaje! Nos mantendremos en contacto.

- ¿Te llevo a tu casa? –le preguntó Archie

- No es necesario. Tomaré un taxi –se dirigieron a la puerta- Fue un placer –estrechó manos con ambos abogados

Saliendo de la oficina totalmente aturdido, llevando en su poder la carta de William Andley; Terry se dirigió a la planta baja, donde en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba de camino a su casa en las afueras de la ciudad.

- Sr. Johnson, ¿necesita algo más? –preguntó Archie a su jefe

- No por el momento –bajó su vista a los documentos que tenía en su escritorio- Puedes ir a tu oficina.

- Con permiso

Al salir de la oficina de George Johnson, Archie se dirigió a la sala anexa a ésta. Había olvidado una carpeta allí días antes durante una reunión y la necesitaba en este momento, pero al entrar se topó con la persona que más detestaba en este planeta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Neal?

Neal trató de disimular su nerviosismo al ser descubierto en un área restringida. Se suponía que nadie más que George, Archie y la secretaria de George podían estar.

- Necesitaba unos expedientes

- Debes solicitárselos a Claire, no puedes entrar aquí sin autorización del señor Johnson.

- Lo iba a hacer, pero… -titubeó- estaban ocupados y Claire había salido a su hora de almuerzo. Era muy importante, así que… decidí pasar a tomarlos… no creí que fuera algo tan grave –sonó firme- Talvez exageras… no pretendía robar nada.

Archie resopló, talvez Neal tenía razón y exageraba. Pero, la verdad verlo lo había hecho enfurecer… Aún no superaba que le hubiera robado a la única mujer que había amado.

- Supongo que tienes razón, -caminó hacia el archivo que quería- Cierra al salir –dijo cerrando la puerta de la sala

Cuando estuvo solo, Neal sonrió. No hubiese querido que alguien lo descubriera adentro, pero había resuelto bien todo. Archie se había tragado su mentira.

La verdadera razón por la que Neal se encontraba allí, pues era enterarse a detalle de lo hablado en la misteriosa reunión que George Johnson tendría con uno de los herederos de la fortuna Andley.

Albert había prometido pagar muy bien, cualquier información adicional que tuviera con respecto a la lectura del testamento; y por si las dudas había hecho y deshecho para poder estar en esa salita que tenía acceso directo a la oficina de Johnson.

Claire, fue lo más fácil. Seguía embelesada con su galantería, y fue sencillo envolverla para que fuera por una taza de café mientras él se introducía en la sala. Al Claire regresar con la taza, notó que Neal se había ido y como ya era hora de su almuerzo; decidió irse confiada que su jefe estaría ocupado por un buen rato sin que llegara a necesitarla por algún motivo.

Pero si Neal pensó que esa reunión podría traerle buenas noticias, se equivocó… no eran buenas… ¡eran excelentes!

Enterarse de la modificación de una parte del testamento, para que el que tuviera que casarse con Candice fuera Terry; era totalmente beneficioso.

A Albert le encantaría tener estas noticias.

Neal se dirigió a su oficina y al llegar se sentó frente a su escritorio, decidido a llamar a su amigo, para concertar una reunión. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, el teléfono de su escritorio sonó. Era su jefe inmediato, Simon Adams; le indicaba que tenía que hacer un viaje de emergencia a Florida, como parte de un negocio importante que el bufete tenía que cerrar. Él era el encargado de esta área, por lo que su presencia era muy importante. Por los trámites que tuvo que realizar antes de su partida, le fue imposible contactar a Albert. Dejando la llamada pendiente, para su regreso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy estaba feliz.

La revelación de Albert era impresionante. Si todo lo que el rubio le había contado era cierto, no había ningún lazo sanguíneo entre ellos… podían tratarse de otra forma que como simples amigos y no había problema.

- ¿Y tú le crees? –preguntó Patty escéptica

- Por supuesto, no tenía ningún motivo para mentirme. –Sonrió Candy- ¿Te das cuenta? No hay problema de que seamos más que amigos…

- Bueno, tienes razón… pero talvez te estás apresurando. Él no te ha propuesto algo semejante.

- Te equivocas –se levantó de donde estaba sentada

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bien… Albert me pidió que fuera su novia –sonrió soñadoramente- ¡Somos novios! Pero… -se sonrojó- eso no es todo… me besó –cubrió su rostro

Patty suspiró. Sabía perfectamente que su amiga nunca había tenido novio, seguramente tampoco nunca la habían besado… ¡era lógico que estuviera así de ilusionada!

Pero tenía miedo, Albert no le agradaba del todo. Tenía miedo que le hiciera daño a su amiga.

- ¿No dices nada?

- Bueno, ¿qué quieres que diga? –disimuló

- ¿Me felicitarás?

- ¡Te felicito!

- No te encanta esto ¿verdad? –dijo segura. Su amiga no estaba feliz por su alegría- No entiendo porque no te agrada Albert.

- Escúchame Candy –se paró y la tomó de las manos- Te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga. Nada en este mundo me agrada más que verte feliz. Estoy feliz por ti, por lo que representa para ti todo esto… pero si me preguntas porque no me agrada esto es porque me da mala espina. Me sorprende esta extraña actitud… creo que deberías tener cuidado. Solo eso te pido –le sonrió- ten mucho cuidado. No quiero que te lastimen

Candy sonrió, ella también la quería mucho. Era su mejor amiga, nunca había tenido una amiga tan cercana como Patty.

- No lo hará. Albert me quiere… me lo dice siempre –sonrió

- Eso espero. Realmente lo espero –la abrazó

Los días pasaron. Como era usual, todas las mañanas Albert llegaba a ver a Candy a su apartamento. Desayunaban juntos y se despedían justo a la hora del inicio de clases. Por la noche, la llamaba sin falta a la hora que salía de su práctica. Candy no tenía celular, pero como regalo especial el rubio le había dado uno muy moderno para poder comunicarse con ella a cada instante.

Así que Albert llenó los días de Candy. Día y noche pensaba en él… ilusionada, nunca antes alguien había mostrado un interés tan especial por ella. Por demostrarle lo importante que era en su vida. Porque de eso estaba completamente segura, ella era muy importante en la vida de Candy.

- Tienes que levantarte –lo movió su madre a las cinco de la mañana como cada día

- No tengo ganas –dijo adormilado- Hoy en serio, no tengo ganas de levantarme. Un día no hará la diferencia. Tengo a Candy comiendo de mi mano…

- Probablemente –se dirigió a abrir las cortinas- pero aún así, debes mantenerte constante. Candy debe estar segura que no puedes estar ni un segundo sin ella… así que ¡levántate! –Le apartó las sábanas- Después de desayunar con ella, regresas a la casa y te duermes otro rato.

Renuente, Albert se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la ducha.

Esa era la rutina diaria, cada día su madre llegaba a despertarlo temprano para que fuera a desayunar con Candy. Pasaba a un mercado cercano al edificio de Candy donde compraba alguna flor barata que encontrara, pero que para la rubia era una maravilla. Se la daba "con todo su amor" y conversaba largamente con ella durante el desayuno. Después la llevaba a la escuela y entonces, regresaba a su casa. Dormía hasta medio día y le entregaba el celular a su madre para que fuera ésta la que enviara a Candy, mensajes de amor y así mostrara su devoción por ella.

El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Dentro de poco, podrían hacer aparecer a Candy. Totalmente seguros que la rubia no se negaría a casarse con Albert.

Así que luego de dejar a Candy en la escuela ese día, decidió en lugar de regresar a su casa. Dar un paseo por la ciudad. Hacia mucho que no se daba una vuelta por el club. Llegó y como ya era un miembro conocido, no tuvo problemas en su ingreso. Se dirigió al campo de tenis que tenían dentro y quiso practicar un poco.

Cambió sus ropas con un atuendo más deportivo y cuando estuvo listo, llegó al lugar. Pero sin duda, su corazón no estaba preparado para lo que vería en este momento.

Enfundada en una falda de tenis y con su cara cubierta por una visera, se encontraba sirviendo una pelota la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez hubiese visto. Caminó hacia ella y puso en práctica sus dotes de conquistador

- Buenos días –sonrió seductor

La joven de cabellos castaños, sonrió pícara pero no contestó el saludo.

- Veo que te comieron la lengua los ratones. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Siguió sin contestar. Se limitó a sonreír

- Bien, si no quieres contestar… déjame me presente yo. Soy Albert Andley, mucho gusto –le ofreció su mano

- ¿De los emporios Andley? –preguntó sorprendida

- Si, también el Grupo Financiero –sonrió divertido

Volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Quieres jugar? –preguntó relajada

- Por supuesto

Jugaron largo rato. Albert la dejó hacer varios puntos de ventaja. Cuando el game finalizó, la joven se acercó sonriente y le extendió su mano.

- Buen juego –le estrechó la mano- Angelique Simmons

Ese fue el inicio de una relación apasionada, que daría como resultado… un Albert completamente enamorado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Varias semanas habían pasado desde su reunión con George Johnson, y no había recibido ninguna noticia sobre la lectura del testamento.

¿Lograrían localizar a Candy?

¿Candy?

- ¿Por qué la llamas en diminutivo? –se preguntaba divertido

Pero es que los ojos, y los labios de Candy no se le borraban de la mente. Llegó a gustarle la idea de tener que casarse con ella. La mujer era hermosa, su padre la describió como una joven dulce y tímida.

Talvez… y como su tío lo sugiriera… podrían llegar a enamorarse.

- ¡Terry! –un toque en la puerta de su camerino lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Se levantó y la abrió. Era Karen…

- ¿Qué sucede Karen? –pregutnó sonriente

- ¿Puedo pasar? –Dijo aunque ya estaba adentro- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Karen, nos acabamos de ver –era verdad hacia poco que había terminado el ensayo

- Lo sé –sonrió- Pero lo que te quería preguntar era, si –cerró los ojos para darse valor- ¿me acompañas al cine?

¡Ya está! Lo había dicho… Terry sonrió.

- ¿Al cine?

- Si, es que hoy estrenan la película que tanto he esperado. Y pues… no quiero ir sola…

- Está bien, ¡vámonos! –Dijo tomando su chaqueta- Si no, ya no habrán entradas cuando lleguemos

- ¡Si! –Se levantó de un brinco- Eres un amor –le dio un beso en la mejilla

Terry sonrió. Karen era lo que él podía llamar una amiga… no podía negarle algo tan sencillo como acompañarla al cine.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Recorrió con sus labios cada centímetro de la anatomía de la mujer en sus brazos. Los gemidos que salían de la boca de su amada lo excitaban grandemente.

Hacia ya más de diez días que no iba a desayunar con Candy. Se quedaba todas las noches con Angelique y no tenía ninguna intención de apartarse de ella tan temprano.

La amaba durante toda la noche, y todavía durante las primeras horas del día siguiente tenía una necesidad casi obsesiva de su cuerpo.

Ya eran casi las siete de la mañana, pero su excitación lo hizo querer despertar a la mujer que yacía a su lado.

Angelique despertó rápidamente con las caricias del rubio. Su filosofía de vida era muy liberal. No le apenaba en lo más mínimo haberse entregado al joven Andley sin siquiera ser novios. Disfrutaba de los placeres que el cuerpo podía proporcionar y no se limitaba con nada.

Era una rica heredera y su belleza física le daba la libertad de disfrutar de la vida a plenitud. Así que mientras llegaba el hombre de su vida, Albert podía llenar ese espacio.

- Buenos días –sonrió al colocarse sobre ella- Estás lista para más –dijo dirigiendo su mano al punto más sensible de su cuerpo.

- Si… -gimió ella

La preparó por algunos minutos, disfrutando los gestos de placer que reflejaban el rostro de Angelique. Cuando estuvo preparada, se colocó a las puertas de su intimidad y la penetró con firmeza.

La entrega, al igual que otras; fue placentera para ambos. Cuando llegaron a la cima, el timbre del celular de Albert los trajo de su mundo de nubes.

- No contestaré –dijo él seguro

- Puede ser algo importante –lo quitó de encima de su cuerpo- Además, es hora de irnos.

Todos los días, se iban cerca de las ocho de la mañana, su encuentro siempre era en el apartamento de soltero de Albert en el centro de Chicago.

- Un ratito más –le susurró en el oído

- ¡No! –se sentó- Mejor contesta.

Resignado, Albert contestó y sin ver quien era habló a su interlocutor

- Diga

- ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Era su madre

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Ven a la casa en este mismo instante.

- Tardaré un poco más que eso… -se burló

- No estoy para bromas Albert, te quiero aquí lo más pronto posible.

- Está bien, no tardo

Se vistió, despidió a su amada y se condujo en su auto deportivo a la mansión Andley.

Su madre no estaba del todo enterada de sus andanzas, pero suponía que era eso lo que la tenía tan enojada.

Entró a la casa y se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde su madre se encontraba. Pero en el camino se encontró a su querida hermanastra.

- Hola querido –le besó la mejilla

- Hola Eliza

- ¿Qué te tiene tan temprano levantado? –se burló

- ¿Me permites? –le indicó el camino- Voy a pasar –pues la pelirroja le impedía seguir

- Pasa –sonrió- Pero ya sabes –le guiñó un ojo- para l oque quieras… aquí estoy…

Y se fue moviendo sus caderas cadenciosamente. Albert sonrió… aún recordaba…

¡No! Tenía que seguir su camino…

Llegó a la biblioteca y encontró a su madre ceñuda. Esto sería peor de lo que imaginó.

- Hola mamá –se acercó y le dio un beso

- Siéntate

Obedeció y esperó el sermón

- Tengo malas noticias

- ¿Qué?

- Neal me llamó ayer por la noche. No logré localizarte, así que tuve que reunirme con él yo sola –le reprochó

- Lo siento

- No importa, el motivo de la reunión es el problema

- ¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó curioso

- William hizo unos ajustes a su testamento

- ¿Cuáles?

- Quiere que Candy se case…

- Eso ya lo sabíamos –la interrumpió

- Ya lo sé, no me interrumpas. El problema es que quiere que se case con alguien en específico…

- ¿Quién? –preguntó alarmado

- Terry

Albert enfureció.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! –se levantó de su asiento

- Lo que escuchas, el maldito de William protegió a su hija de nosotros –se burló- Por que conociendo a Terry como lo conozco… trataría de protegerla de nuestra ambición –se sinceró

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Tienes que casarte con ella, ¡de inmediato!

- ¡¿Qué?! –Volteó a verla- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Lo que oyes, le pedirás a Candy que se case contigo antes que aparezca en la lectura del testamento. Así evitarás que se case con Terry.

Albert dudó. No quería casarse con Candy… ni ahora ¡ni nunca!

Estaba seguro que amaba a Angelique, y no estaba dispuesto a atarse a otra mujer. El problema era que su madre no lo entendería. Lo obligaría a casarse con Candy a cualquier precio.

- Yo no quiero casarme

- ¡Ya hemos hablado de esto! –Gritó- ¡Te casarás y punto!

Comenzó a caminar, nervioso. Ahora si tendría que revelarse… ¡no! No podría… necesitaba seguir viviendo de la manera que conocía. Si no se casaba con Candy, perdería todo… y con eso también a Angelique.

- Está bien, se lo propondré… pero… -titubeó- será solo una boda civil. De ninguna manera religiosa…

- Por mi no hay problema. Después de todo lo que importa es lo legal

- Entonces, esta noche lo haré… -se dirigió a la puerta- iré a la joyería por un anillo. Nos casaremos mañana mismo.

- Albert

- ¿Si?

- ¿Estás seguro que aceptará? –titubeó

Albert calló… después de un momento aseguró

- ¡Si!

Y con esto, salió de la habitación. Dejando a su madre, deseando que su hijo tuviera la razón. Un matrimonio anticipado con la bastarda de William era la solución a todo.

Albert condujo enojado hasta una joyería de tercera, compró un anillo aceptable y cuando estuvo en el carro; marcó el número de Candy.

Aunque no desayunaba con ella hace días, seguía pendiente de ella. La llamaba a diario y como tenía "excusa" de estar en un viaje de negocios… Candy no estaba para nada enojada con él.

- Candy –su voz sonaba tierna- ¿Cómo estás linda?

- ¡Albert! –Candy casi brinca al escuchar su voz- Bien, estoy muy bien. Te he extrañado.

- Yo también, preciosa. Pero ya no nos extrañaremos. He vuelto

- ¡Qué alegría!

- Candy…

- ¿Si?

- Pasaré por ti esta noche. Quiero decirte algo importante.

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo decírtelo por teléfono. Paso por ti a las ocho.

- Está bien.

- Vístete formal, Candy…

- De acuerdo –sonrió- Te quiero

- Yo también –mintió- Te veo en la noche

Albert suspiró y se dirigió a casa a esperar la noche. Llamó a Angelique para cancelar su cita de todas las noches y cuando llegó la hora partió a la casa de Candy.

- ¡Estoy tan feliz!

- Lo veo –suspiró Patty

- ¡Regresó! –Cerró los ojos suspirando- ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba!

- ¿Y para qué quiere verte?

- No me dijo, pero dijo que era algo importante y que vistiera formal. Talvez me presentará a sus padres.

Patty lo dudó.

- ¡Ya llegó! –dijo Candy al oír la puerta

- Candy… ¡espera! –le gritó al ver a la rubia ir a abrir la puerta

- ¿Si?

- Candy, te quiero mucho –la abrazó- ¡recuérdalo! Cualquier cosa que sea lo que Albert desea decirte… ¡piénsalo! Piénsalo muy bien… yo te apoyaré siempre. Cualquier cosa que decidas.

Candy no entendió lo que Patty le dijo. Pero le agradeció su apoyo incondicional.

- Gracias

- Que tengas linda velada –le guiñó un ojo

Sonrió y salió al encuentro de su novio. Quien como siempre lucía espectacular. Cuando Patty la observó alejarse, se quedó pensando en lo que Albert podía querer de Candy. ¡Qué el cielo la perdonara si estaba pensando mal! Pero todo le parecía tan extraño…

- ¡Dios! Protege a Candy… ella necesita de ti –hizo una plegaria por su amiga.

Candy estaba feliz. Albert la llevó a un restaurante precioso… la velada era inolvidable y estaba segura que cada día lo quería más…

En cierto momento de la noche, Albert habló

- Candy, el motivo de todo esto… es porque… quiero pedirte algo

- Dime

- Candy, te quiero –mintió lo mejor que pudo

- Yo también te quiero, y mucho –le sonrió

Albert le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Suspiró y tragó saliva, tratando de darse valor para continuar.

- Escucha, yo te quiero pedir… Candy, lo que yo quiero decir

¡Rayos! Era muy difícil… las palabras no salían…

Candy sonrió por la inseguridad de su novio. Al parecer era algo que le costaba mucho decir, ¿qué sería?

- Dime

- Candy, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –espetó

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**Hola! **_

_Les gustó… estaré encantada en saber su opinión. Serán bien recibidas. _

_Como lo digo siempre… MIL GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS…_

_**Val rod, Patty reyna, LUZ GRANDCHESTER, Mayuel, Oligranchester, sofia amaya, luna, Black dyan 12, LettyG, karin, janet, Candice 1981, WISAL, LUISA1113, Jessy White, Lisseth…**_

_MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN PRESTADA… agradezco enormemente el tiempo que se toman en dejar un review…_

_Así que ya saben, si piensan que merezco un comentario de su parte… me avisan!_

_**SALUDITOS**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

- ¿Ca… casarme… contigo? –tartamudeó Candy

- Si

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? –Dijo serio- Quiero que te cases conmigo, y cuanto antes mejor… -la miró fijamente- Si aceptas, podemos arreglar todo para casarnos esta misma semana

- ¿Esta… semana? –tragó seco

- Si, ¿Aceptas o no? –preguntó exasperado

Candy se quedó muda y vagó en sus pensamientos. Nunca creyó que algo así fuera lo que Albert le iba a decir esta noche; supuso que era algo serio… pero no tanto.

- No… no lo sé…

- ¿Por qué lo dudas? –Dijo molesto- ¿No me amas acaso?

- Claro que te amo, no lo dudes… pero es que esto es tan precipitado. Llevamos tan poco tiempo juntos, no creí que me dijeras algo así; me tomó por sorpresa. –hablaba nerviosa

- Para el amor no hay tiempo correcto, Candy. Si nos sentimos bien juntos porque no dar el siguiente paso…

- Talvez… tengas razón. Pero aún así, dices que cuanto antes mejor… ¿por qué la prisa?

Albert ya había anticipado esta posible interrogante de Candy; y claro, ya tenía una respuesta totalmente planeada.

- Porque si no me caso contigo, me obligarán a casarme con alguien a quien no quiero.

- ¿Cómo así?

- Mi madre me está presionando a contraer matrimonio; ella no tiene idea de la relación que he mantenido contigo estas semanas. Me ha estado queriendo involucrar con jóvenes solteras de nuestro círculo social, pero ninguna de ellas me interesa. A la que quiero es a ti –le acarició la mejilla- y tengo miedo que ella se oponga a lo nuestro. Ya sabes, por lo de la posición social y todas esas cosas que a mi no me interesan –mintió- a mi solo me importa estar a tu lado –con esas palabras Candy se estremeció- Por eso mi propuesta, estando casados… nada podrá separarnos. Mi madre no tendrá otra alternativa que aceptarte. Entonces… podremos estar juntos. Y aún si no te aceptara, te tendré junto a mí. Nada me importa más que tú, ni mi madre… ni nada.

Candy estaba al borde de las lágrimas. ¿De verdad Albert estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ella? a enfrentar a su madre… la sociedad a la que pertenecía ¿solo por estar con ella?

Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido. Era una mezcla de amor y compromiso. Si Albert estaba dispuesto a todo por ella… ella también lo haría por él. Quería estar con Albert el resto de su vida.

- Entonces –continuó- estás dispuesta a luchar conmigo. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? –sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja roja, dentro de ésta se encontraba un anillo de compromiso con un pequeño diamante en el centro.

¡Era hermoso!

Por lo menos a los ojos de Candy.

- Si –sonrió entre lágrimas- acepto ser tu esposa

Albert sonrió complacido y se acercó a la rubia. Sellaron el compromiso con un beso en los labios, mientras Candy pensaba que este era el inicio de su felicidad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- La temporada está por terminar –habló Karen melancólica

- Tienes razón

Estaban una cafetería tomando un vaso de jugo acompañado de un trozo de pastel de zanahoria. No era nada común lo que hacían, pero encontraban algo de satisfacción al hacerlo siempre después de una función.

Era ya casi medianoche, y el lugar estaba por cerrar; pero el dueño de la cafetería los conocía y les permitía estar un rato más. Sabía perfectamente que acababan de salir de una función y por eso no les recriminaba estar hasta tan altas horas de la noche.

- ¿Qué harás al terminar la última función? –preguntó mientras tomaba un trago del vaso que tenía en sus manos

- No lo sé, todo depende de una noticia importante que tengo que recibir

- ¿Si? –Preguntó curiosa- ¿Se puede saber que es? –dijo sonriente

Terry sonrió y movió la cabeza negando, Karen era una entrometida de lo peor.

- No. –Sonrió por la cara de desilusión de su amiga- No se puede saber…

- Anda… dímelo. Sabes que no puedo resistirme a un secreto.

- Lo sé

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces, nada. Es un asunto legal que no tengo intenciones de aclararte.

- ¿Legal? –se acrecentó su curiosidad

- Karen no te diré nada –comentó comiendo un trozo del pedazo de pastel

Karen estudió sus posibilidades, Terry parecía seguro de no decirle palabra alguna. Pero estaba seguro que la duda la mataría.

- ¡Terry! –Suplicó- ¡Por favor! Dime…

Estaba por burlarse de la actitud de su amiga, cuando su teléfono celular sonó. Observó la pantalla de este y no identificó quien lo llamaba.

- Debo contestar, talvez es algo importante…

- Seguro

Presionó el botón de contestar y se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar que se trataba de George Johnson

- ¿Sr. Johnson? –Dijo incrédulo- ¿A qué debo su llamada?

- La encontramos Terry. Conocemos la ubicación de Candice, ya podemos continuar con lo acordado. La lectura del testamento será dentro de diez días…

- ¿Diez días?

"¿Tan pronto?" pensó…

- Si, aún quedan algunos detalles que afinar; por eso la demora. Pero es sumamente importante que te encuentres en Chicago antes de esta fecha. ¿Crees poder conseguirlo?

- Desde luego. Este fin de semana es el último que tenemos ocupado. La temporada se termina y tendré completa disponibilidad.

- Me alegra, te enviaré dentro de algunos días tu boleto de avión. ¿Necesitas que alguien te recoja en el aeropuerto?

- No es necesario.

- De acuerdo, entonces permaneceremos en contacto.

- Claro, Sr. Johnson. Cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme.

- Lo haré. Hasta pronto Terry

- Hasta pronto, Sr. Johnson. –colgó

Terry respiró sonoramente. ¿Diez días? En diez días conocería a su futura esposa. Era irónico. Nunca se imaginó en esta situación. Prácticamente comprometido sin conocer a su prometida…

- ¿Quién era? –lo interrumpió Karen en sus pensamientos

- George Johnson

- ¿Y qué quería?

- Karen… ¡eres una entrometida! -sonrió

- Ya lo sé –aseguró- ¿Qué quería? –preguntó de nuevo

- Informarme de que solicitan mi presencia en Chicago. ¿Contenta?

- ¿Chicago? –Dudó- ¿Para qué?

Terry movió la cabeza y en el acto pidió la cuenta, cuando la mesera se acercó le pagó lo consumido y ayudó a Karen a levantarse. Salieron del restaurante y emprendieron su camino de vuelta al teatro. Allí cada quien iría de vuelta a su casa en su propio vehículo.

Caminando por la calle, Karen volvió a presionar.

- Terry, ¡Por favor! –Hizo una mueca graciosa- ¡Dime!

- Está bien, -dijo algo cansado de la presión ejercida por Karen- ¡te lo diré! –Karen dio un pequeño salto- Iré a la lectura de un testamento. Mi tío William al parecer me dejó algo de sus pertenencias y por eso me requieren en Chicago.

- ¡Ahh! –dijo interesada- Por eso mencionaste que no sabías que harías después de terminar la temporada. Imagino que si este tío tuyo te dejó mucho dinero te retirarás del teatro ¿no es así?

- Para nada. El teatro es mi vida… no es tanto por lo que pudo o no dejarme. Es más por… -se calló

- ¿Por?

- Esto que te diré no puedes comentarlo ¿de acuerdo?

- Prometido –levantó la mano

- En una de las cláusulas del testamento se solicita que yo deba casarme con la heredera de la fortuna Andley, y pues como no se tenía conocimiento de donde podría estar esa joven; no tenía idea si podría regresar a tiempo para la próxima temporada. Pero ahora, veo difícil estar disponible hasta dentro de un año

- ¿Un año? –preguntó

Lo más gracioso, era que Karen solo se preocupara por la cantidad de tiempo que él estaría ausente en el teatro y no por que tenía que casarse con una heredera, sin siquiera conocerla

- Si, es lo estipulado. Debo permanecer por lo menos un año casado con ella. Así ella podrá heredar todo lo que su padre le dejó.

- Entiendo –dijo sonriente- ¡Qué emocionante! ¿Te imaginas? Tu casado con una rica heredera… ahhh… hasta parece un cuento de hadas.

- Karen

- Si, es como en esas historias en las que no conoces a tu futuro esposo hasta el día de tu boda –hablaba mientras abría los brazos ilusionada- ¡Qué romántico!

- ¿Romántico? ¿Qué tiene de romántico casarse con alguien a quien no conoces? Se supone que te casas con alguien porque la quieres y deseas pasar tu vida a su lado… y si no la conoces, ¿cómo podrías quererla?

- Con el trato diario. ¿Sabes Terry? –Se detuvo- siempre he creído que muchas personas no se animan a establecer una relación a largo plazo por el miedo al compromiso. Se pierden de maravillosos momentos al lado de alguien solo por no perder su libertad. Pero, si el compromiso viene antes que la relación… pues ya solo les queda a los enamorados disfrutar de su compañía. Sin miedo a nada… después de todo ya pasó lo más difícil… -sonrió y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

- ¡Buena filosofía!

- Soy un genio, lo sé. En fin… ¿Cuándo partes?

- Aún no lo sé –dijo antes de entrar al teatro que ya estaba casi desierto- Al parecer en estos días me mandarán mi boleto de avión.

- Avísame ¿Si? Me gustaría ir contigo a Chicago…

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo curiosidad, quiero conocer a la afortunada que se casará con el famoso actor Terrence Grandchester –se burló- además… creo que este viaje podría ser provechoso para mi. Talvez… conozca al amor de mi vida… -sonrió ilusionada- Uno nunca sabe donde podría estar el amor… -Terry sonrió

Y con esto dicho, ambos se dirigieron a su auto para emprender su camino a casa y descansar después de otro día de trabajo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

Patty aún no se reponía del cansancio que el turno de la otra noche le había traído a su organismo para enterarse de la peor noticia que alguna vez hubiera escuchado.

- ¡Me casé!

- Pero… si apenas hace unos días se comprometieron… ¿cómo pudieron casarse tan pronto? –dijo nerviosa

- Bueno, anoche Albert vino por mi… me pidió que llevara conmigo una identificación oficial y partimos al registro civil; donde nos esperaba un amigo suyo que es juez. Ya tenía todo preparado –sonrió- Fue todo muy especial, estoy feliz.

- Pero por qué tan precipitado. Me hubiera gustado acompañarte, no se… que hiciéramos alguna recepción… una pequeña reunión para festejar.

- Bueno, yo también lo hubiera deseado pero Albert así lo decidió y yo estuve de acuerdo. Fue todo más romántico, fue como… ¡fugarnos! Como en las películas… fue muy especial

¡Patty lo dudaba!

- Además, Albert me prometió que haríamos una fiesta después de nuestra boda religiosa. Esta fue solo para que ya nadie pudiera separarnos… te conté lo de su madre ¿verdad?

- Si –contestó de mala gana

- Entonces por eso la prisa, pero lo importante va a ser tenerte en la boda religiosa ¿iras?

- Si esta vez me invitas claro… -dijo irónicamente

- Vamos Patty –la instó a sentarse a su lado- No fue mi intención dejarte afuera de esto. Pero Albert y yo lo creímos conveniente. No te enojes ¿si?

- De acuerdo. Ya no diré comentario alguno… pero ¡cuéntame! –dijo tomando sus manos- ¿paso algo entre ustedes? –Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona- Ya sabes…

Candy enrojeció al instante…

- ¡No! –aseguró- Yo no quise… bueno, él tampoco. Es mejor que esperemos hasta después de casarnos por la iglesia. Es lo que mi madre hubiese querido –aseguró

- Entiendo. –Asintió- Talvez haya sido lo mejor…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por nada –aunque en verdad pensara que en caso de una anulación sería más sencillo hacerlo por la falta de consumación en el matrimonio

- Bueno, lo que también quería contarte es que conoceré a sus padres pronto. Bueno, a su madre… porque su padre falleció hace muchos años. Conoceré a su familia; su madre, su hermano, su padrastro y hermanastra.

- Finalmente –susurró Patty

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Nada! –Sonrió- Continúa

- En fin… creo que esa será una gran prueba. Quiero agradarles Patty… ellos son importantes para Albert, y yo quiero ser parte de su mundo. Que no tenga que dejar nada por mi culpa… que lleguemos a ser muy felices…

- Lo serán amiga, lo serán –aseguró deseando que se cumpliera

De pronto, un toque en la puerta.

- ¿Quién será?

- No lo sé, es aún muy temprano –dijo Candy

- Iré a ver

Se levantó del lugar en el que estaba sentada y abrió la puerta del apartamento. El edificio estaba abierto a todos, pues era propiedad del hospital y la universidad. Cualquiera podía entrar hasta cualquier apartado.

- Buenos días

- Buenos días –contestó Patty- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- ¿La señorita Candice White?

- ¿Quién la busca?

- George Johnson, abogado del señor William Andley.

- Un momento por favor.

Cerró la puerta un momento y se dirigió a Candy

- Te buscan

- ¿Quién?

- El abogado de tu padre, un tal George Johnson

- ¿Abogado? –Se levantó- ¿Qué querrá?

- No tengo idea, pero sería bueno que lo averiguaras. Te está esperando en la puerta.

- No sé si quiero saber algo de mi padre.

- Vamos Candy, es algo tarde para esto. Te casaste con un Andley, obviamente estarás ligada a ellos de por vida.

- Tienes razón –contestó insegura- Pero solo Albert conoce mi paradero, no creo que le haya mencionado a alguien más donde me encontraba.

- El caso es que te encontraron, ahora ¡ve! y averigua que es lo que quiere…

Candy suspiró y abrió la puerta, en el umbral se encontraba un señor alto, de cabello canoso y bigote tupido. Vestía formalmente y le sonreía cariñosamente

- Yo soy Candice White, ¿qué desea?

- Jovencita –dijo George sonriente- No sabes lo que batallé para encontrarte –sonrió más- pero finalmente lo logré.

- ¿Me buscaba? –Dijo insegura- ¿Para qué si se puede saber?

- ¿Me permites? –hizo una seña para poder entrar

- Claro

George entró y se dirigió a una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana. Colocó su portafolio encima de esta y finalmente se presentó.

- Soy George Johnson –le extendió la mano- abogado personal de tu padre y de las empresas Andley.

- Mucho gusto –le estrechó la mano

- Tu padre me encargó expresamente buscarte por todo el mundo, hasta lograr dar con tu paradero en caso de su fallecimiento. Y déjame decirte jovencita que fuiste un caso difícil, lo bueno es que finalmente te encontré –repitió

- ¿Qué es lo que desea?

- Vengo a entregarte esto –le extendió un sobre- Es una solicitud oficial –dijo mientras ella lo abría- Se requiere tu presencia en la lectura del testamento de tu padre

- ¿Testamento?

- Así es, se realizará dentro de una semana y en la hoja se encuentra la dirección y hora de la reunión.

Candy leyó la hoja detenidamente, en ella se especificaba, tal y como George lo dijera el día y la hora de la lectura. La dirección de la mansión Andley, donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión y algunas otras disposiciones legales.

- No… no tengo intención de asistir -aclaró nerviosa

- Jovencita, tienes que asistir. Me encargué que fuera todo manejado por la vía judicial. Así fue requerido por William. Tú y otro de sus herederos no viven en la mansión y se requirió llevar todo a manera que les fuera obligatorio asistir.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, debes asistir el día que te indiqué.

- ¿Qué pasa si no voy?

- Se te llevará a juicio –mintió

Candy no tenía idea de las disposiciones legales que una lectura de testamento acarreaba. Era imposible que algo así ocurriera, pero mientras lo averiguaba George lograría su objetivo; que ella asistiera.

- Entonces… creo que no tengo opción –George asintió- creo que…tendré que ir.

- Así es

- Bueno, entonces lo veré en una semana Sr. Johnson.

George sonrió, su primer objetivo estaba cumplido. La primera parte de todo el plan marchaba a la perfección. Ya después vendría lo más difícil…

- Me retiro, fue un gusto conocerte Candice

- Candy… -sonrió- llámeme Candy.

- Entonces, Candy. Fue un gusto conocerte –le extendió su mano nuevamente en señal de despedida

- Igualmente –le devolvió el gesto

- Nos vemos en la lectura del testamento.

- Así será

George salió por la puerta, dejando a Candy pensativa, casi había olvidado la presencia de Patty en la habitación.

- ¡Vaya!

Candy saltó, Patty la trajo a la realidad

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Creo que fue lo más sensato, ir a la reunión es lo mejor que pudiste decidir

Patty sonrió, estaba claro que el abogado solamente quería asustar a Candy con lo del juicio; pero ella no lo desmentiría… Candy era la hija de William Andley, merecía todo lo que pudiera darle después de muerto. Compensaría en poco, lo que le hizo falta durante toda su vida.

- Debo comentárselo a Albert

- ¡No! –casi gritó cuando vio a Candy tomar su celular

- ¿Por qué?

- Será una sorpresa…

- ¿Tu crees? –dijo bajando el celular

- Claro –mintió, tenía miedo que la influencia de Albert la hiciera declinar su intención de asistir a la reunión.

Claro Patty no sabía que ese era el principal objetivo de Albert… era que Candy asistiera a esa lectura.

Candy dejó el celular en el mueble junto a su cama y continúo conversando con su amiga.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Ya está hecho –sonrió Elizabeth- George ya encontró a Candy. La lectura del testamento será en una semana

- ¡Qué bien!

- Finalmente, podremos tener posesión de la fortuna de William

- Supongo

- Vamos hijo, ¡anímate! –Le sobó la espalda- todo saldrá bien, valdrá la pena… ¡ya lo verás!

Albert lo dudaba, cada vez más se arrepentía de haberse involucrado en todo esto. Ya casi no miraba a Angelique y eso lo tenía molesto. Se mantenía nervioso e irritado… Angelique se había convertido en una especie de droga y le era difícil mantenerse alejado de ella.

- La lectura del testamento se realizará en la biblioteca

- ¿Aquí?

- Si, esa es una de las cláusulas del testamento. Según George me comentó, William quería a su familia unida en casa, por primera vez. Y siendo que su hija apareció, pisará por vez primera la mansión que él tanto quiso.

Albert se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta el baño, hacia tres días que había "contraído" matrimonio con Candy y desde ese día no la había vuelto a ver; argumentando negocios y viajes de improviso. Pero sabía perfectamente que esa distancia no podía durar para siempre, a partir de la lectura del testamento Candy viviría en esa casa y ya nada la mantendría alejada.

- ¿Cómo lograste que George la encontrara?

- Bueno, no fui yo. Lamentablemente –balbuceó- al parecer los buenos para nada de sus detectives finalmente lograron hacer algo aceptable y dieron con ella. Afortunadamente, ya ustedes estaban casados, de esta manera ya no podrían separarlos…

- Supongo

- Ya quiero ver la cara del idiota de George cuando lo sepa, es más… quiero ver la cara de Terry. Estará emocionado de saberse el futuro esposo de la heredera… claro, nosotros le haremos caer en su error. Tu serás el dueño de todo, hijo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente, pronto llegó el día de la lectura del testamento.

Terry junto a Karen llegaron a Chicago dos días antes de la lectura, como favor especial a su amiga y debido a que no quería estar solo; invitó a la actriz a su casa para que se hospedara los días que permanecería en Chicago junto a él. Terry acompañó a su amiga a recorrer la ciudad y conocer puntos turísticos del estado.

Candy por su parte, vio a Albert en raras ocasiones. Albert argumentaba mucho trabajo en la compañía y le aclaró que después de la lectura del testamento, haría la presentación oficial de su matrimonio a toda la familia Andley; dato que alegró especialmente a Candy. La rubia le había comentado la visita de George días después que esta ocurriera, le contó que según el abogado debía asistir a la lectura del testamento; Albert se mostró alegre de su disposición de asistir a dicha reunión.

Patty por su parte, cada vez le gustaba menos la relación que mantenía Candy con Albert. Era muy ilógico, estaban recién casados y el rubio no se mostraba como un hombre totalmente enamorado. Es más, casi ni la iba a ver. Candy excusaba siempre a Albert, argumentando trabajo y asuntos personales a tratar; después de todo Candy entendía que Albert no podía estar con ella todo el tiempo, él no le había comentado a su familia su precipitado matrimonio.

Albert por su parte, había tomado fuerzas de flaqueza y le había contado a Angelique su "matrimonio"… le contó la historia a detalle y la joven no puso objeción alguna en continuar la relación. Angelique quería disfrutar la vida, Albert le proporcionaba placer y lujos que no estaba dispuesta a dejar. Continuaría su relación mientras esta le satisficiera, después como una mujer libre de ataduras, iría por su propia felicidad.

Así, finalmente la hora llegó.

En la mansión Andley, se encontraban ya preparados para la visita del abogado Johnson, su asistente inseparable Archibald Cornwell y los herederos que no vivían en la casa.

A la hora indicada, llegaron los abogados portando su portafolio y George en una maleta especial el testamento y las cartas adjuntas que William había dictado. Los condujeron a la biblioteca y dentro de ella ambos acomodaron los documentos en el amplio escritorio del lugar.

Había sillas acomodadas a manera que todos pudieran tener una visión del escritorio y uno a uno fueron entrando en la sala los miembros de la familia Andley, que habían sido citados para la lectura.

El primero en entrar fue Anthony, saludó a los abogados y se acomodó en una lateral; posterior a él entraron Charles y Eliza Leagan, familia política de los Andley. Por último lo hicieron Elizabeth, Albert y Candy en ese respectivo orden.

La presencia de la rubia sorprendió a los que no tenían conocimiento de su existencia, pero nadie comentó nada. Candy se dirigió a George y lo saludó amablemente, él le indicó se sentara cercano a él y ella así lo hizo, se sentó en la silla central junto a Albert quien le dirigió una sonrisa cautivadora que le derritió el corazón.

Hizo un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo a los presentes; y Anthony junto a Charles le devolvieron el saludo.

Al parecer todos los citados se encontraban ya en la sala. Era momento de continuar…

- George –habló Charles- al parecer estamos todos los citados, ¿podríamos comenzar? Tengo una reunión importante después de ésta.

- Aún falta alguien –comentó George continuando su labor. Se encontraba ordenando los documentos en perfecto orden.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó Anthony intrigado

- Yo –se escuchó una voz varonil atravesando la puerta- Yo soy el que hago falta.

Todos voltearon a ver al poseedor de la voz que se había escuchado. En el umbral de la biblioteca se encontraba un joven alto, atlético, de cabellos castaños que se encontraban un poco más largos de lo común, de sonrisa cautivadora y poseedor de unos ojos azul profundo capaces de derretir a cualquier mujer en el mundo. Vestía de manera informal, contrario a los hombres dentro de la sala; con un pantalón color negro y una camisa tipo polo color beige, sus músculos en el tórax eran más fáciles de apreciar.

El hombre sin lugar a dudas, era capaz de hacer desfallecer a cualquiera de las damas en el lugar. Eliza Leagan sonrió al verlo, Terry siempre había sido un destino difícil de alcanzar; había sido una presa que le había ido viva. Talvez su regreso era una nueva oportunidad. Elizabeth, torció la boca al verlo… era su sobrino y debía quererlo, pero no lo lograba hacer. Terry era el perpetuo recordatorio de Richard, y la falta de amor de éste hacia a ella. Terry era muy parecido a su padre, no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa al verlo. Eran casi dos gotas de agua…

Pero sin duda la más impactada al verlo fue Candy.

No supo exactamente el porque, pero sus manos comenzaron a sudar y en su estómago se formó un gran hueco. Su esposo era muy atractivo, talvez él más atractivo en la Tierra según ella… pero este hombre era diferente. La impresión de verlo le causó un repentino cambio de humor, se sentía feliz… era muy extraño.

¿Quién sería este misterioso hombre?

Terry observó la expresión de cada una de las personas que se encontraba en la sala. Archie y Anthony sonrieron al verlo, sin duda los tres habían sido muy amigos durante su época universitaria. Anthony había sido el único Andley que realmente lo había tratado bien. George respiró profundamente, la llegada de Terry quería decir que debía iniciar la lectura. Muchas de las cláusulas del testamento de su amigo, incomodaría y haría enfurecer a más de uno en la sala. Para Charles, no significó demasiado la llegada de Terry; prácticamente no lo había tratado, por lo que su presencia pasó desapercibida. Eliza, en cambio, poco le faltó para correr y colgarse del brazo del castaño. El primo de su hermanastro era muy atractivo, era una lástima que ya no viviera en la mansión. Para Elizabeth, significó un cambio de humor; como era lógico ver a su único sobrino después de tanto tiempo su expresión se llenó de odio y un resentimiento difícil de olvidar. Albert, lo miró retadoramente. Nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien, su rivalidad era evidente para cualquiera que tuviera la fortuna de conocerlos. Siempre compitieron en todo lo que compartían, incluso en el amor de William. Albert siempre odió que su tío tuviera consideraciones con Terry, él no era su sobrino; para el caso él tampoco, pero William no lo sabía. El caso es que odiaba que lo tratara como a un sobrino más. Nunca llegó a apreciar a su "primo", aún cuando su hermano lo presionaba para que se llevaran bien.

Pero lo que más le impactó ver a Terry ese día fue ver la expresión de sorpresa de Candy.

"¡Cielos!" pensó. "Es aún más bonita en persona"

Le dedicó a la concurrencia una sonrisa cautivante y caminó hasta llegar donde George se encontraba. Lo saludó efusivamente, así como a Archie y Anthony. A los demás en la sala solo les dedicó un saludo general y procedió a sentarse frente a Candy.

La rubia había evitado verlo durante todo el trayecto que Terry hizo de la puerta hacia George. Pero no pudo evitar verlo cuando se sentó frente a ella. Terry la miró fijamente y estuvieron algunos segundos viéndose sin poder evitarlo.

- Buenas tardes –interrumpió George el silencio- Creo que ahora si podemos dar inicio a la lectura.

Todos asintieron y Terry se extrañó cuando repentinamente Albert le tomó la mano a Candy. Era un gesto tan imperceptible, que solo alguien quien estuviera atento a la rubia se pudo haber dado cuenta. Pero siendo el caso que él no le podía quitar la vista de encima a Candy, lo notó enseguida.

George respiró profundamente y continuó.

- Nos hemos reunido esta tarde para dar a conocer la última voluntad de quien en vida fuera William Alexander Andley.

Se sentó en la silla y sacó de un sobre color amarillo el fólder que contenía los últimos deseos del dueño de la fortuna Andley.

- _"Yo William Alexander Andley –_empezó_- en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y como dueño de mis actos y decisiones, deseo expresar por medio de este testamento mi última voluntad…"_

Todos los presentes estaban en silencio, aguardando las palabras que salían de la boca de George que leía seriamente las letras dictadas por William

- _"…Es justo mencionar en este punto, algo que no todos conocen. En esta sala se encuentra una jovencita que es muy importante para mí. Ella fue el fruto de la relación que tuve hace muchos años con quien siempre consideraré la mujer de mi vida. Su nombre, Candice White, mi hija…"_

Los asistentes a la reunión, voltearon a ver a la joven rubia que se encontraba junto a Albert. Ahora entendían el porque de su presencia en la sala.

- _"…A quien nombro heredera universal de toda mi fortuna…_ -más de uno envidió su suerte- _bajo las siguientes cláusulas…"_

Candy tembló al escuchar esto, nunca se imaginó que William Andley le dejara todo lo que poseía. Estuvo tentada a levantarse y salir corriendo del lugar, pero la mano de Albert le dio fuerza. Volteó a verlo y éste le sonrió, así que decidió aguardar.

Nadie emitió ningún sonido, esperando ansiosos cuales eran las condiciones que William había dejado para heredarle todo a Candy.

-_ "…La primera y más importante, es que contraiga matrimonio en los próximos seis meses con el que considero mi sobrino, Terrence Grandchester…"_

Bueno, a este momento el silencio se había roto. Murmullos se escuchaban en toda la sala. Elizabeth y Albert sonrieron con anticipación, esto no podía llevarse a cabo; Candy estaba casada con el rubio y otro matrimonio no era algo posible.

Candy en cambio se levantó sorprendida, ¿Cómo que debía casarse con Terrence Grandchester? Ni siquiera sabía quién era él…

Ella había aceptado llegar a la lectura del testamento, pero eso no quería decir que debía aceptar lo que su padre le había dicho. Ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, además ya estaba casada. Prefería perder todo ese dinero, que igual no quería… a casarse con un desconocido y al cual no tenía ningún interés de conocer.

- ¡Un momento! –gritó

Todos voltearon a verla. George ya había anticipado una interrupción así por parte de alguien, especialmente de Candy. Era obvio que no le vendría bien que la obligaran a casarse con alguien a quien no conocía.

- Srita. White, debe dejarme terminar la lectura.

- ¡No! –Espetó- No deseo escuchar más. Yo no me casaré con alguien a quien no conozco. Ni siquiera se como es…

- Solo necesita ver al joven frente a usted, él –lo señaló- es Terrence Grandchester

Esa era una noticia inesperada. Calló un instante y lo observó, Terry tenía una expresión de diversión en su rostro y ella lo estudió por un momento. El hombre frente a ella era guapo e interesante, pero… aún así, no lo conocía. No la podían obligar…

- Mucho gusto –sonrió Terry

Ella trató de obviar lo nerviosa que le puso la sonrisa y la voz de Terry, tenía que concentrarse.

- ¿Puedo continuar? –preguntó George

- No. Aún ahora que lo conozco, no voy a casarme con él… porque… porque yo ya estoy casada.

- ¿Cómo que está casada? –Preguntó el abogado alarmado- ¿Con quién?

- Conmigo –se levantó Albert

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_Hola!_

_¡No me odien! Si… se casó con Albert. Pero, todo tiene un porque, lo prometo. No coman ansias. _

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, perdón por la demora… pero tuve algunos contratiempos. (Expliqué mis motivos en facebook)_

_Como siempre_, _**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS:**_

_**LUZ GRANDCHESTER, Val rod, LUISA1113, Patty reyna, Mayuel, luna, sofia amaya, Silvia E, Black dyan 12, Maggy Andrew, GIOMAR, gabyselenator, Olgaliz, LettyG, Oligranchester, Reyra. Elienahi******__,_ cyt

_Gracias por sus palabras de apoyo semana con semana, me ayudan a continuar…_

_**SALUDITOS**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**P.D.**

cyt: primero que nada, mil gracias por tu review. Déjame decirte que tus palabras me dejaron muy impresionada. Nunca antes me hubiese imaginado alguien me pudiera proponer algo así. Ante tu propuesta, quiero decirte que no se qué responderte. Porque si bien es un gran reto el que me propones; existen muchas complicaciones en este. Primero que nada, no se si alguien más haya hecho algo así antes; y no se como lo tomaría la gente. Segundo, no se como tomaría esta propuesta la autora original. Talvez podría enojarse y es lo que menos quiero. La historia que me cuentas, no la he leído. De Ms. Grandchester solo he leído "corazones en juego", pues las historias que no están terminadas por salud mental no las leo, luego me traumo, jejeje. En fin, también está el hecho que a ti puede gustarte mi forma de escribir (lo cual te agradezco) pero a las lectoras de este fic, puede que no, y talvez se ofendan con la continuación que yo pudiera darle. Lo menos que deseo es ofender a alguien. Son muchas limitaciones que tengo, si tu consiguieras ese permiso de la autora; podría llegar a pensarlo… sin duda es un reto interesante, talvez sería genial darle final a una historia que muchas me han comentado es muy buena. Pero sin este permiso… dudo que pueda ayudarte. Me atacarían con derechos de autor y todo eso… (No quiero un linchamiento cibernético, jeje) Sin más que agregar, te agradezco tus palabras… y estaremos en contacto…

Mi facebook es: Lily Grand Cullen


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

El silencio en la habitación fue sepulcral. Nadie además de Elizabeth sabía de esa noticia.

- ¿Cómo que te has casado? –Lo cuestionó Anthony- ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?

- No lo consideré necesario. No tengo porque darles explicaciones de mis actos –contestó Albert

Al escuchar las palabras de Albert, nadie más cuestionó el proceder del rubio. Candy por su parte se sentía confundida, de pronto sintió que había tomado una decisión precipitada al casarse… ¿por qué?

Terry observó a Candy, ella no le dirigió la mirada en ningún instante. ¿Por qué de pronto saberla casada le afectó? Candy era casi una desconocida para él.

- Señorita White, no tenía conocimiento de su matrimonio. Eso cambia algo el contenido del testamento. William también previó ciertas cláusulas en caso que usted deseara casarse con alguien más.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Candy

- Que usted es libre de casarse con quien desee –sonrió George- pero su padre, censuró en cierta forma la manera en que usted heredaría.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? –repitió la pregunta Albert

- Creo que si lo dejaras terminar lo sabríamos –contestó Archie

- Tiene razón Archie, será mejor continuar con esto. No tengo todo el día para estar en este lugar –sentenció Charles

George así lo hizo, continuó la lectura que anteriormente había sido interrumpida.

- _"…El matrimonio tendrá que establecerse en la mansión que durante toda mi vida fue mi hogar. Vivirán en la casa Andley, y deberán permanecer casados por no menos de un año…"_

- ¡Eso ya no puede llevarse a cabo! –exclamó Albert interrumpiendo la lectura

- Albert, deja que George continúe –lo reprendió Anthony

_- "… Candy será instruida y capacitada para tomar control total de los emporios Andley. Terry será el principal apoyo para Candy en este proceso y la ayudará en su difícil tarea de convertirse en la cabeza de la familia. Después de un año de matrimonio, y después de que mi hija esté lo suficientemente preparada para encargarse ella sola de la corporación; cada uno podrá decidir si desea continuar con este matrimonio. Si ambos así lo desean, podrán continuar sus caminos separados y hacer su vida por aparte. El divorcio será un proceso corto, yo mismo me he encargado que esto así suceda. Luego que este plazo se cumpla, les será entregado un sobre que he dejado a disposición de mi fiel amigo George Johnson, en este encontrarán el porqué de esta disposición mía tan inapropiada a sus ojos en este momento…"_

- Es claro que nada de esto puede suceder. –volvió a decir Albert

- ¡Quieres callarte de una maldita vez! –Gritó Terry golpeando la mesa y poniéndose de pie- Deja de decir lo que puede o no suceder. ¡Deja terminar la lectura del testamento del tío William!

Todos se sorprendieron por la abrupta reacción de Terry, el castaño había permanecido en silencio durante todo este tiempo.

- Tú no me vas a decir que es lo que tengo que hacer o decir

- Mira Albert, tienes razón en eso. Pero tus idioteces nos están haciendo perder tiempo. No todos tenemos tu tiempo, algunos si trabajamos –repuso sarcástico

- ¿Qué tratas de decir, imbécil? –se levantó

- Se me olvidaba tu falta de entendimiento –repuso sonriente, mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada

- ¡Señores! –Exclamó George- es suficiente. Sigamos con lo que nos tiene reunidos aquí

Elizabeth se contuvo de decir cualquier comentario. Debía permanecer serena y mostrarse abrumada por toda esta información, aunque ella misma fuera la que tramara todo el ardid. Candy miraba el espectáculo en silencio, la actitud arrogante del joven castaño frente a ella le sorprendía. Según lo que había entendido, él había insinuado que su esposo no trabajaba… lo cual no era posible. Su esposo trabajaba, y mucho… Estaba segura que las rencillas evidentes entre ambos caballeros eran de tiempo atrás, ¿por qué no se querían en absoluto?

Terry y Albert se sentaron nuevamente y George procedió.

_- "… En caso en que ninguno de los dos, Terry y Candy, llegara a un acuerdo con respecto a la boda; las disposiciones serán distintas. _–Eso era lo que Albert y Elizabeth necesitaban saber-_ Candy es libre de casarse con quien desee, si le sugerí un matrimonio con Terry es porque considero a mi sobrino un hombre digno de ella; además que tengo plena confianza en él para que sepa guiar a Candy en su proceso de acomodo a su nueva vida. Sin embargo, si ella no lo quiere así, siempre será mi hija la principal heredera de mi fortuna; pero el matrimonio deberá ser por bienes separados. Nadie, a parte de Candy podrá disponer del dinero de mi fortuna…"_

- Eso no puede ser, Candy y yo nos casamos por bienes mancomunados. –aseguró Albert

George lo ignoró, continuó la lectura

_- "… En caso que para cuando Candy haya aparecido, se encuentre ya casada. Su esposo no podrá tener ninguna injerencia en los asuntos de su fortuna o de la compañía…"_

- ¡¿Qué?! –saltó Albert de su asiento.

Todos se sorprendieron de la reacción del rubio, más Candy. Permaneció callada y no se atrevió a moverse si quiera, pero quiso salir corriendo de allí. Se sentía fuera de lugar, se sentía… abrumada. De pronto ella era la principal heredera de una cuantiosa fortuna, no sabía que hacer, ¡qué decir! Su esposo estaba demasiado molesto, a decir verdad… su actitud la desconcertaba.

George prosiguió sin importarle el cuestionamiento de Albert.

_- "… Será Terry el que maneje en su totalidad el dinero de mi compañía, volviéndose a partir de este momento el presidente del corporativo. Administrará la fortuna Andley, hasta que considere que Candy pueda hacerse cargo de su futuro. Lo designo como albacea de mi hija e igualmente la capacitará en su proceso de convertirse en la cabeza Andley…" _

- ¡Esto no puede ser! –nuevamente Albert- Candy es mi esposa, ningún desconocido para ella administrará su herencia. Estoy totalmente en desacuerdo. Yo soy el que debo administrar la compañía. –repuso irritado

Era un giro inesperado. Terry tenía previo conocimiento de estos designios, pero para cuando él se enteró; se suponía que antes de su nombramiento, debía casarse con la rubia mujer frente a él.

Sorpresivamente, le molestaba en sobremanera que Albert estuviera casado con Candy. Pero lo que más le molestaba era tener que… de ahora en adelante tener que convivir con la esposa de Albert. Fuera quien fuera, esa mujer.

_- "… Por otro lado, no quiero dejar afuera de mi testamento a mis queridos sobrinos Albert, Anthony y Eliza. Anthony, mi querido soñador. A ti querido sobrino, quiero dejarte la casa del Lago. –_Anthony sonrió-_ Sé lo mucho que amas esa propiedad porque siempre te ha permitido convivir con la naturaleza. Sé que harás buen uso de esta casa tan querida por mí, siempre me pedías permiso a escondidas para pasar un fin de semana en esta propiedad; ahora ya no tendrás que pedir permiso… ¡es tuya! Querido Anthony, nunca dejes de soñar. Sé siempre el mismo joven tierno y cariñoso que conocí, puedes tener influencias negativas a tu alrededor; pero no te fijes en ello. Siempre sé tú mismo_. –Anthony tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas- _A parte, quiero dejar a tu disposición una suma de dinero mensual. Tendrás para ti, cincuenta mil dólares mensuales; espero sepas aprovecharlo querido Anthony…"_

Si alguien lamentaba realmente la muerte de William en la mansión, era Anthony. Durante su convalecencia, era el rubio menor Andley, quien lo procuraba y visitaba. Mantenían largas conversaciones en las tardes en que William se sentía más solo.

_- "… Eliza, mi adorada pelirroja; sé querida mía que no somos familiares de sangre, pero siempre te consideré una sobrina más. A ti, te heredo mi casa en Londres. Sé lo mucho que te gusta viajar, mi pequeña granuja _–Eliza sonrió al recordar como le decía William-_ por eso consideré que esa pequeña villa sería perfecta para ti. Además de esto, tendrás una suma mensual de treinta mil dólares; espero querida que sepas hacer buen uso del dinero y te preocupes por tu futuro. Eliza, ¡estudia! Supérate. Busca ser mejor siempre, no quiero que dependas del hombre a quien elijas como esposo. Siempre busca ser mejor persona…"_

Eliza, era una joven egoísta y vanidosa; pero siempre guardó un especial afecto para William. Tal y como él mismo había dicho, siempre la trató como otro más de sus sobrinos; hecho que la pelirroja siempre le agradeció. Por respeto a su tío, siempre trató de guardar las apariencias, nunca le provocó un disgusto al traer a casa a alguno de sus amantes de turno. Realmente lamentaba la muerte del tío William, pero aún así… sentía cierto recelo por la joven rubia sentada a algunas sillas de ella. Era demasiado poca cosa para ser la futura cabeza de los Andley, si ese hubiese sido el puesto de Albert… se sentiría feliz; pero a esta mujer… ya vería que decidiría hacer…

George leía mientras la sala permanecía en silencio

_- "… Albert, mi adorado sobrino. Sabes querido sobrino que siempre fuiste muy especial para mí. Siempre creí que tu actitud no era la mejor que podías llegar a tener, pero nunca pude llegar a despreciarte por ello. Tienes tu forma de ser, y yo lo respeto. Para ti, querido Albert son los tres apartamentos que tengo en Nueva York, Londres y Chicago. Conozco tu sentido de independencia y rebeldía, sé que harás buen uso de estas propiedades. A parte de esto, dispongo para ti una suma mensual de diez mil dólares –_Albert se sorprendió, era menos que lo que había asignado para su hermano y Eliza-_ Sé que no te parecerá la cantidad que he acordado para ti, pero necesito hacer de ti una persona mejor. Aprende a trabajar, hijo. Dejo a tu cargo, la dirección de la compañía. El sueldo para este puesto es muy generoso, sumado a la suma que te he dejado; harás un buen capital al mes. Con el tiempo, llegarás a agradecerme lo que hago por ti…" _

_- "… A ti, Elizabeth te agradezco el haberme dado los maravillosos sobrinos que me has dado. Con ellos, compensé en parte la falta que me hizo mi hija en la vida. Ellos llenaron el vacío que siempre sentí, ellos impidieron que me sintiera solo y por eso te lo agradezco. Para ti, he asignado una suma mensual de veinticinco mil dólares, espero sepas hacer buen uso de este capital. Y a ti, querido Charles; te agradezco la llegada a mi vida de Eliza. Ella siempre fue para mí, la luz de la casa, llegó a mi vida en el momento preciso… después de enterarme de la existencia de Candy. En ella, veía en ocasiones a la hija que nunca pude tener junto a mí, por eso, querido Charles te agradezco tu llegada a la familia. No he querido dejarte fuera de esto, para ti he acordado que heredes los bonos europeos que tengo en el banco. Sé que te gusta invertir diariamente, y con éstos podrás formar un buen capital. Además, quiero dejar a tu disposición el reloj de oro que tanto te gustaba _–Charles sonrió-_ siempre me insinuaste que lo querías, y ahora después de mi muerte lo dejo en tus manos…"_

_- "… Ahora, mi querido Terry. Siempre serás el hijo que nunca tuve. Albert y Anthony siempre tuvieron mi amor, pero tú querido Terry eras especial. Te encontrabas solo en el mundo, después de la muerte de tu padre y lo ocurrido con tu padre… te quedaste solo. Sentí deseos de protegerte, de procurar siempre tu bienestar. Como ya lo he dejado claro, estés o no casado con Candy; serás tu el administrador de su fortuna. Tengo plena confianza en ti, hijo. Sé que harás buen uso del dinero de Candy, sabrás guiarla por el buen camino y procurarás su bienestar. Confío en ti. Sin embargo, a parte de tu puesto de presidente; quiero que tengas una suma mensual solo para ti. Te será dado la misma cantidad que a Anthony; tendrás cincuenta mil mensuales para tus gastos. Te conozco, y sé que rechazarás esto; conozco tu carácter orgulloso y sé que te va bien en el teatro, pero hazlo por mí. Como un favor especial para este tío tuyo que tanto cariño te tuvo…"_

Terry mantuvo durante todo este tiempo, una sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Cómo había querido a William!, él siempre procuró su bienestar después de que su familia se destruyera.

- Con esto, termina la primera parte de este testamento.

- ¡No estoy de acuerdo con todo esto! –Se levantó Albert- Candy es mi esposa y no puede ser posible que este idiota –señaló a Terry- se haga cargo de su dinero. No confío en él. Además yo soy el que debería ser heredero de todo.

- Esa fue la voluntad del tío William, Albert –habló Anthony- Terry es un hombre honesto, no veo porque no puedes confiar en él

- Es un oportunista –continuó- Siempre engatusó a tío William con su pose de niño bueno. No puedo creer que te dejara todo a ti.

- Te equivocas –habló Terry sereno, en pose despreocupada cruzado de brazos- tío William no me dejó todo a mí, se lo dejó a tu esposa –señaló a Candy- si no escuchaste bien lo que el señor Johnson leyó, te lo repetiré –se burló- yo estaré a cargo del dinero de tu esposa, solo mientras ella pueda hacerse cargo de todo; después ella podrá hacer el uso que guste de éste. No veo porque te molesta tanto. No me robaré ni un céntimo del dinero de los Andley, aunque no lo creas… no tengo las mismas artimañas que otros –completó con ironía

- A mi no fue a quien acusaron de robo si mal no recuerdo –se burló Albert- así que ahórrate tus indirectas, que todos en esta sala sabemos perfectamente a quien ¡sí!

Terry enfureció, se había llegado a demostrar su inocencia meses atrás. Nadie podía señalarlo de algo que a todas luces había resultado ser un ardid para embaucarlo en fraude y expulsarlo de la compañía.

- ¡Retira lo dicho, imbécil! –se levantó- Nadie puede acusarme de nada

- Te equivocas, primo. –Dijo burlón- Yo aún tengo mis dudas, supiste convencer al tío William de tu inocencia, pero a mi no.

- ¡Idiota! –golpeó la mesa

- Señores –habló George- No es momento de esto. Aún tenemos que terminar la lectura del testamento. Existen algunas cláusulas que aún no se han revelado.

Sin más remedio que hacerle caso a George, Albert y Terry volvieron a tomar asiento y prestaron atención a lo que a continuación se dijo.

_- "… Para que todo lo anterior se lleve a cabo, deben llevarse a cabo ciertos requisitos. Primero, que Candy acepte llevar mi apellido. Quiero que sea una Andley ante todos, los documentos que establecen mi paternidad están en el poder de George y comenzarán su trámite después que Candy acceda a cambiarse de apellido. Segundo, será presentada ante la junta directiva de la empresa a más tardar tres días después de la lectura de este testamento. Formará a ser parte de ésta y tendrá que presentarse diariamente para que Terry le informe de los manejos de los negocios del corporativo. Tercero, se dará una fiesta en la mansión, el fin de semana siguiente a este día, donde se presentará en sociedad a Candy…"_

- De eso me encargaré yo –habló Elizabeth- Haremos una fiesta para todas nuestras amistades. Así, podremos también informar de tu matrimonio

De esto, no estuvo muy de acuerdo Albert, pero debía guardar las apariencias…

- Claro

- Aún no he terminado. Faltan todavía dos puntos, entre ellos la cláusula más importante

- ¿De qué se trata ahora? –preguntó Albert

_- "… Si Candy, o Terry rechazan lo dicho anteriormente; todo lo dicho anteriormente queda sin efecto. Mi fortuna será donada a obras de caridad y mis propiedades y pertenencias serán subastadas; entregando el dinero recaudado a asociaciones benéficas…"_

En otras palabras, todos en esa sala dependían de la decisión de Candy y Terry.

- Quiere decir que si no acepto a ayudar a la esposa de Albert en su proceso de acoplamiento a la compañía; todo será donado a caridad. –sonrió torcido- Me gusta la idea

Elizabeth palideció.

- Terry –por primera vez se dirigió a su sobrino- Tu no harías eso, no podrías dejarnos sin nada.

- ¿Por qué no tía Elizabeth? –Levantó una ceja- Creo que sería muy generoso por parte del tío William, y yo me sentiría bien conmigo mismo

- ¡No harás eso imbécil!

- ¿No? –Sonrió- Hace no mucho rato, querías que rechazara ser el albacea de tu esposa –repuso irónico

Albert enfureció, si quería que la fortuna siguiera perteneciendo a los Andley; debía aceptar el hecho que su "adorado primo" fuera el albacea de su esposa. Debía soportarlo durante un largo año

- Terry –repuso Eliza sonriente- No rechaces lo dicho por el tío William, si te dejó a cargo de su hija es porque confiaba en ti. Creo que es lo mejor –repuso segura. Eliza necesitaba que Terry aceptara, de lo contrario se quedaría sin nada.

- Después podrán convencer a Terry de lo que quieran –repuso Anthony- Ahora, será mejor dejar a George terminar

Todos guardaron silencio. Ahora, venía la cláusula más importante del testamento; estipulación que en su momento… cambiaría el rumbo de las vidas de los presentes.

_- "… Ahora, quiero establecer la principal cláusula de este testamento. Como todos saben, nunca tuve la oportunidad de convivir realmente con mi hija. Supe muy tarde en la vida de su existencia, momento en el que creí cruel de mi parte aparecer en su camino violentando su destino. Eso marcó mi vida, por muchos años añoré una familia… tener hijos y ser feliz con ellos. Mis sobrinos, llenaron un poco el vacío en mi alma… pero no lo suficiente para destituir el cariño que siempre le tendré a Candy. Los hijos son siempre lo más importante en un hogar. Por eso, sea quien sea el esposo de mi hija; los hijos que procreen en este matrimonio heredarán el total de mi fortuna si llegaran a concebirse antes del término del año posterior a la lectura de este testamento…"_

- ¿Eso que quiere decir? –preguntó Anthony

- Que si Candy llegara a embarazarse antes del término de este año; el bebé pasará a ser el heredero de la fortuna. –Apuntó George- Si Candy estuviera embarazada todo pasaría a manos de este niño o niña; por el contrario, si al trascurrir este año Candy no se encuentra en estado de gestación, se llevará a cabo la repartición como había sido estipulada. Candy será la heredera y ella podrá disponer de todo.

Albert sonrió, un hijo suyo sería el heredero de la fortuna Andley. No veía nada malo en ello… por el contrario, sería mucho más sencillo de esta forma. Él sería el albacea de la fortuna de su primogénito y tendría control total de la fortuna Andley.

- Aún falta algo por aclarar –aseguró George

_- "… Mi nieto o nieta, será el heredero universal de mi fortuna. Quiero darle a este niño, todo lo que no pude darle en vida a su madre. Sé que Candy, estará conforme con esto. Pero por motivos que se sabrán al término de este año, debo aclarar un punto importante en esta cláusula. El heredero será mi nieto, si Candy se embaraza antes del término de este año; tal y como lo aclaré, pero el albacea de esta fortuna será Terrence Grandchester. Él cuidará sus intereses por los próximos dieciocho años, hasta que éste sea mayor de edad y pueda tomar control de su herencia…"_

- ¡¿Qué?! –se levantó Albert- ¡De ninguna manera! Mi hijo no estará bajo el cuidado de este idiota –señaló a Terry

- Este fue el último deseo del señor William, Albert –aseguró George- Yo solo estoy dando a conocer su última voluntad.

- Pero no lo puedo permitir, sea cual sea la razón que tuvo el tío William… no permitiré que mi esposa o mi hijo dependan de éste…

- "… Todas y cada una de las cláusulas de este testamento deben llevarse a cabo; de lo contrario todo pasará a manos de asociaciones benéficas a las cuales siempre pertenecí. Posterior al término de esta lectura, le serán entregadas a Candy y a Terry un sobre conteniendo las últimas palabras que quise dirigirles. Espero que todos hayan quedado conformes con mi último designio. Siempre deseé el bien de todos, procuré que cada uno estuviera cubierto en mi última voluntad. Talvez no lo crean, pero mi decisión es lo mejor para todos. Siempre los querré… William Alexander Andley"

- Con esto, termina la lectura del testamento –aclaró George

- ¡Impugnaré el testamento! –Aseguró Albert- No estoy de acuerdo con nada de esto. ¡No estoy de acuerdo!

- ¿Qué pasa Albert? –Preguntó burlón Terry- No te gusta que sea yo el albacea de la fortuna que siempre codiciaste

- ¡Púdrete! –Le gritó- Nunca permitiré que toques un solo centavo de la fortuna de mi esposa.

- Si no lo haces, nada del dinero quedará. Todo será donado a caridad ¿no escuchaste? –se burló el castaño

Albert se tragó la maldición que tenía en la boca, William le había arruinado el plan. Estaba atado de pies y manos, dependía de Terry. Todo dependía de Terry. Incluso la procreación de un hijo, no debía embarazar a Candy en los próximos doce meses si quería adueñarse del dinero que había heredado…

- ¿Qué sucede si no quiero ningún centavo del dinero? –preguntó Candy casi sin sonido en la voz

- ¡Candy! -se sorprendió Albert- ¿Qué dices?

- Yo… yo no quiero el dinero… si vine aquí fue porque me presionó –le habló a George- pero… yo no quiero nada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque nunca necesité nada del señor Andley… no veo porque ahora si he de hacerlo. No lo considero leal, no es leal para mi madre. –repuso Candy entristecida

Terry la observó. Nunca se imaginó que esa pequeña joven rubia pudiera sorprenderlo, creyó que aceptaría gustosa el dinero que le había caído del cielo. Ahora… no sabía que pensar.

- Reconsidérelo –dijo George- Su padre hubiera deseado que usted aceptara su última voluntad

- Él… él no es mi padre. Yo… yo nunca tuve un padre.

- Lo es de sangre

- De eso solamente –aseguró

- Bueno, es su decisión. De cualquier forma, tienen tres días para tomar la decisión. El último momento para tomar una decisión es durante el baile de presentación que debe llevarse a cabo.

Candy guardó silencio debido al apretón de manos que Albert le dio.

- Si no hay nada más que apuntar, debo retirarme –dijo Charles- se me hace tarde para la reunión que tengo en la tarde –miró su reloj

- No. Hemos terminado. Nosotros –se dirigió a Archie- también nos retiramos. No sin antes –sacó un sobre adicional- entregarles esto –caminó hacia Terry y le dio un sobre- y a usted esto –le dio otro a Candy- son las cartas que William me dictó antes de morir.

- ¿Otra? –preguntó Terry- Creí que era solo una dirigida a mí.

- Así es. Pero esta solo podía ser entregada en caso que no se llevara a cabo la boda –aseguró

- Entiendo. Gracias por todo

- Graicas –susurró Candy

- Es un placer. Ahora, será mejor retirarme. Esperaré sus respuestas en tres días máximo.

- Las tendrá –aseguró Terry viendo a Candy

- Feliz tarde y hasta luego –saludó George y junto a Archie salieron de la sala.

Dentro de esta, solo quedó la familia. Poco a poco, fueron saliendo todos… primero lo hizo Charles seguido de su hija, quien no perdió tiempo y le lanzó una mirada seductora a Terry. El castaño ignoró el gesto y permaneció sereno. Posteriormente lo hizo Anthony, quien se despidió cordialmente de Terry y le hizo un asentimiento a Candy.

Entonces solo quedaron Elizabeth, Albert, Candy y Terry.

- Será mejor irme -se levantó Terry

- Hijo

Terry tuvo un ligero dolor en el pecho, nunca antes Elizabeth lo había llamado así. Cuanto deseó que alguna vez lo hiciera… en los momentos en que se sintió más solo.

- Dime –disimuló

- ¿Aceptarás?

- Aún no lo sé –volteó la mirada

- ¡Piénsalo hijo! –nuevamente la palabra que tanto le dolía- Por favor, hazlo por nosotros.

- Lo haré –se dirigió a la puerta- Estaremos en contacto

Sin voltear a ver a su primo o la esposa de este, salió de la sala y partió rumbo a la casa donde se estaba hospedando.

Elizabeth le hizo una mueca a Albert y salió de la sala dejándolos solos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Confundida –apuntó Candy

- ¿Aceptarás la fortuna? –preguntó

- No lo sé…

- Creo que será mejor que descanses y lo medites. –Dijo sereno, deseando poder convencerla- Por qué no me acompañas y te recuestas un rato en una de las habitaciones

- ¿No será una molestia?

- Por supuesto que no. Ya después que estés más relajada, podré presentarte a mi familia –le sonrió- ¿Aceptas?

- Claro, muchas gracias

Albert le dio un ligero beso en la frente y la dirigió a una habitación de la planta alta. Allí la dejó un momento, y se dirigió a la biblioteca donde su madre lo esperaba.

Mientras su esposo se iba, Candy sacó de su bolsa, la carta que el abogado Johnson le hubiera dado momentos antes. Presurosa desdobló la hoja y procedió a leerla.

_Querida Candy…_

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_Hola! _

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Aún estamos empezando… no coman ansias… prometo que la historia será entretenida… ¡dramática y llena de amor!... ¡lo prometo!_

_Como siempre… **MIL GRACIAS A USTEDES NIÑAS PRECIOSAS POR SUS PALABRAS…**_

_**Olgaliz, Val rod, Patty reyna, sofia amaya, Lisseth, LettyG, flor, WISAL, cyt, Oligranchester, luna, Black dyan 12, gabyselenator, carolgrandchester, Reyra. Elienahi, sol, Giomar, janet, Dam05, LUZ GRANDCHESTER, Silvia E, Mayuel, Abril34**_

_Mil gracias por sus palabras… Son mi mejor paga! _

_Así que… si piensan que merezco un comentario de su parte… los esperaré ansiosa! _

_SALUDITOS_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

_Querida Candy:_

_No sé exactamente como empezar esta carta, querida hija. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte, que no se por donde comenzar._

_Entiendo perfectamente que no me has perdonado y que te resulta difícil la idea de ser mi principal heredera; pero tú eres lo más importante que tuve en la vida. Deseo que tengas todo lo que por estúpido te negué alguna vez. Abandoné a tu madre y nunca podré perdonármelo, pero siento que de alguna forma puedo compensarte mi ausencia dándote a mi muerte todo lo que poseo. No te confundas, no quiero ofenderte; sé que el dinero nunca podría suplir el cariño y la compañía que te negué alguna vez, pero te dará en cierta forma una vida mejor. _

_Según lo estipulado en el testamento, tienes tres días para darle a George tu última decisión; hija te suplico que pienses bien cual será ésta. No quiero que por rencor hacia mi, desistas de heredar lo que solo a ti pertenece; eres mi única hija, mi mayor tesoro. Eres tú la que debe poseer todo lo mío después de mi muerte. _

_Sé también que te parecerá arbitrario de mi parte, decirte con quién es con el que debes contraer matrimonio. Pero no es un capricho mío, hija. Por motivos que no puedo revelarte en este momento, puedo asegurarte que es lo mejor para ti. Casarte con Terry sería la mejor decisión que podrías tomar, él es un hombre excepcional, digno de mi entera confianza. Él, al igual que tú, ha sufrido en esta vida. Su madre, la hermana de mi cuñada Elizabeth, murió cuando él tenía diez años; dejándolo al cuidado de su padre. Richard, su padre, por motivos ajenos a su voluntad, tuvo que dejarlo en mi casa para que mi familia tomara custodia de él. Sé que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, pero te aseguro hija que ambos lograrán congeniar y tengo la esperanza que en algún momento llegarás a agradecerme el haber estipulado un matrimonio de esta naturaleza. _

_Piénsalo hija, te suplico que medites bien tu decisión. Recuerda siempre que aunque no estuve en tu vida como yo hubiese deseado, siempre te amé. Tú y tu madre fueron lo más importante en mi vida. Me voy feliz hija, porque conocí el amor y porque tuve la dicha de verte alguna vez. Hubiese deseado poder llegar a abrazarte y decirte hija, frente a frente, pero entiendo perfectamente que es toda mi culpa el que nunca haya llegado a tener esa dicha. Confío en que serás feliz de ahora en adelante, tendrás todo lo que siempre te perteneció._

_Me despido hija, no sin antes recordarte lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho que anhelo tu felicidad. Te amo hija mía nunca lo olvides, y te deseo lo mejor para siempre. _

_Con amor, _

_Tu padre_

_William Alexander Andley_

_P.D. El peso que dejo en tus hombros no es tan difícil de cargar, Candy. Aprende a reconocer las verdaderas intenciones de la gente que te rodea. Tendrás a tu lado a alguien a quien siempre podrás recurrir, confío plenamente en él y sé que te ayudará en los momentos más críticos de tu futuro próximo. Siempre que necesites ayuda, recurre a Terry hija… no lo olvides, él siempre te apoyará. Podrás confiar siempre en él. _

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Candy se llevo la carta a su pecho y comenzó a sollozar. Se sentía triste, por no poder retroceder el tiempo y decidir perdonar a tiempo a su padre.

Pero ya estaba hecho, William se había muerto sin recibir el perdón por parte de ella. Ahora, la única forma que veía en este momento de retribuir un poco su mal proceder era intentar tomar posesión de la fortuna que su padre le había heredado. Después de todo, tendría la ayuda de su esposo y de… Terry. Su padre le había recalcado en la carta, lo mucho que confiaba en él y… bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

No creía que fuera tan complicado, la principal cláusula que le había afectado era la del matrimonio; pero como esa ya no podía ocurrir… lo demás sería más sencillo.

Se limpió su rostro con las manos y se recostó en la amplia cama de la recámara en la que Albert la había dejado, cerró los ojos un momento y se durmió por algunos minutos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La verdad, no había salido nada bien.

Se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que casarse con la hija de su tío William y hasta llegó a gustarle la perspectiva. Pero ahora… tenía que congeniar con la imagen de que ella era la esposa de su primo Albert y que debía de cualquier forma ser su albacea.

Manejó hasta su casa en las afueras de Lakewood y al llegar estacionó el auto en la entrada, ni ganas tuvo de meterlo en el garaje. Caminó hasta la puerta y entró a su hogar, estaba dispuesto a subir al segundo nivel y dormir por horas… o por lo menos intentarlo, cuando sus planes fueron truncados

- ¿Cómo te fue?

Fue la pregunta de Karen al escucharlo llegar de la lectura del testamento. Tal y como lo había dicho, Karen decidió viajar con Terry a Chicago y pasar una temporada con él en su casa.

- No lo sé –contestó serio

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –Dijo dudosa- ¿La conociste?

- ¿A quién? –caminó a la cocina

- Cómo que ¿a quién? –lo siguió- pues a tu futura esposa

Terry sonrió tristemente.

- No habrá una futura esposa –abrió el refrigerador- La misteriosa hija del tío William ya está casada. Así que –sacó un jarro de limonada- como comprenderás no habrá boda –sonrió tomando un trago del frío líquido

- Wow, así que tus planes se derrumbaron. –Caminó hasta la encimera- ¿Regresarás a Nueva York?

- Pues… no lo sé –puso el vaso en la encimera- de cualquier forma, tengo que hacerme cargo de la hija del tío William

- ¿Hacerte cargo? –Tomó el vaso de Terry y tomó de él- No entiendo –Terry sonrió

- Lo que sucede es que, aunque ya no hay posibilidad de un matrimonio; igualmente debo manejar su fortuna por un año, ayudarla a incorporarse a la compañía y cuidar de su bienestar.

- Interesante –llevó su mano derecha a su barbilla.

- Supongo, pero aún no sé si aceptaré

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me es difícil conciliar la idea de ayudarle a la esposa de Albert a convertirse en la cabeza de los Andley. No quiero tener nada que ver con esa familia… mucho menos tener algo que ver con mi adorado primo –se burló

- ¿Esposa de Albert? –Se asombró- espera… ¿eso quiere decir?

- Si, -asintió- Candy se casó con Albert

Karen se quedó callada y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación… de pronto se detuvo y vio a Terry fijamente.

- Quiere decir que Candy se casó con su primo

Terry se quedó callado, no había pensado en eso. Talvez nadie lo había pensado…

- Tienes razón

- ¿Eso es legal?

- No tengo idea –lo miró- Pero aún si no lo fuera, si se casó con él es porque lo ama y nada puedo hacer al respecto

Karen lo observó sonriente

- Te gusta ¿verdad?

- ¿Quién?

- Candy

- No. –Dijo firmemente- ¿De dónde sacas eso?

- Lo intuí. –Se burló- Bien… no importa. –Se puso seria- Lo importante es que todo esto es muy sospechoso. No sé… me parece dudoso que Albert se haya casado específicamente con Candy. Según lo que me has contado, tu primo no es precisamente un hombre de familia; entonces… ¿Por qué casarse con la hija de su tío? –sospechó- ¿Además donde se conocieron? –caminó un poco más- Es todo muy sospechoso…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No me hagas caso, necesito más información para llegar una conclusión.

- Bien, por ahora no me interesa saber nada de la familia Andley. Quiero irme a descansar para meditar qué es lo que haré.

- Creo que deberías aceptar.

- No sé, Karen. Debo pensarlo –caminó hacia el pasillo

- Como quieras –fue tras él- pero recuerda que por algo tu tío te dejó a cargo de todo, especialmente a cargo de su hija. Eres un hombre sensato, Terry. Confío que harás lo más indicado para todos.

Sin contestar, Terry le sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación. Como se lo había dicho a Karen, necesitaba pensar.

Cuando entró a su habitación, caminó hasta su cama y se desplomó sobre ella. su reencuentro con los Andley no había salido del todo mal. Si fuera un ser vengativo, estaría feliz de que el futuro de esa familia dependiera de él; así podrían pagar todo el sufrimiento que alguna vez le hubieran causado. Pero contrario a esto, se sentía confundido… en un callejón sin salida.

Por un lado, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas cumplir la última voluntad de su querido tío y ayudar a su hija en el proceso de convertirse en la cabeza de los Andley; pero por el otro, no quería tener nada que ver con ellos. Desaparecer de sus vidas, y regresar a continuar con su carrera de actor en Nueva York.

Se incorporó y tomó del interior de su saco, el sobre que George le había entregado. Dirigió su mano al interior del buró junto a su cama, la carta que semanas atrás le hubiera entregado el abogado igualmente, ambas contenían la última voluntad de su tío.

Abrió el sobre que contenía la primera carta, y la releyó. Se la sabía casi de memoria, la había leído y releído tantas veces… cuando pensaba aún que llegaría a casarse con Candice White.

Después de terminar de leerla, nuevas lágrimas se asomaban por sus azules ojos. Ahora, tenía en su poder una segunda carta. La abrió nervioso, dejando la primera en la cama junto a él y comenzó a leer la misiva.

_Querido Terry_

_Mi mayor deseo es que no lleguen a entregarte esta carta, pues deseo que seas tu quien contraiga matrimonio con mi hija; pero si la estás leyendo es que eso ya no puede ser._

Por alguna razón, a él también le hubiera gustado no estarla leyendo

_Sé que no podía asegurar que Candy no se casara en estos meses en los que no teníamos conocimiento de su paradero, pero en mi interior tenía la esperanza que eso no sucediera. Quería que fueras tú el que se hiciera cargo de ella en todos los aspectos. Pero, ahora que esto ya no puede ocurrir, deseo darte nuevas indicaciones sobre lo que debes hacer._

Para William era muy sencillo dar órdenes, pero Terry aún no sabía si aceptaría hacer lo que éste decía.

_Desconozco la personalidad o las intenciones del esposo de Candy, no tengo la menor idea de quién sea o si es digno de confiar. Pero deseé proteger el bienestar de mi hija a toda costa, por lo que de igual forma te nombré su albacea; por lo menos durante un año, para que ella aprenda de los negocios de la familia y además porque considero que en ese tiempo, tú puedes llegar a identificar la personalidad de este hombre. Como siempre te he dicho, confío mucho en ti. Estoy dejando en tus manos, no solo mi fortuna sino mi más grande tesoro. No me decepciones Terry. Cuida a Candy como si fuera tu mayor tesoro, también. Aprende a conocerla y a quererla. _

Eso era lo que temía, llegar a quererla…

_Talvez pienses que es demasiado pretencioso de mi parte, pedirte que abandones todo por lo que has luchado solo por hacerte cargo de mis responsabilidades pero no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir. Siempre te consideré un hijo y eres el único en quien confío para esta difícil tarea. _

Agradecía esto… aunque le costara hacerse a la idea de hacerlo.

_Confío en ti, hijo. Por favor no me decepciones. Sé que tu labor será impecable, y que no tendrás ningún problema con mi familia con tu proceder. _

Eso esperaba

_Te quiero, Terry. Nunca lo olvides. _

_Con cariño y admiración, _

_William Andley_

La carta era mucho más corta que la primera, pero igualmente conmovedora. Ahora lo sabía, no podía decepcionar a su tío. Él le había confiado su empresa, y a su hija; no podía declinar su propuesta de ser el presidente de la compañía.

Aún en contra de su razón, aceptaría… sería el guía y maestro de Candy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Candy, cariño. Despierta –la removió un poco

¡Qué vergüenza!

Se había quedado dormida, por quien sabe cuanto y ahora su esposo la había venido a despertar

- Perdón –bostezó- me quedé dormida

- Eso parece –sonrió

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las siete –le acarició la mejilla- ¿Quieres bajar? Te presentaré a mi familia

- ¿Crees que sea correcto?

- Claro, en algún momento deben conocerte. Más ahora que eres la dueña de todo –le sonrió

- ¿Dueña?

- Si, ¿no te acuerdas de la lectura del testamento? –La reprendió- Tío William te dejó todo a ti, eres la dueña de toda su fortuna

- Aún no sé si aceptaré

- Tienes que hacerlo linda –dijo exasperado- de lo contrario todo pasará a manos de la caridad y nos dejarás en la calle

Candy se alarmó.

- Pero no te apures –trató de sonar sereno- aún si crees que no puedes con esto, te seguiré queriendo –mintió

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro, linda. Te quiero por encima de todo –desvió la mirada y se levantó de la cama- Ahora, deberías de lavarte la cara para bajar a cenar con nosotros.

- No… no sé… creo que debo regresar a mi casa. Patty debe estar muy preocupada. Talvez… sea mejor que me los presentes otro día –sonó nerviosa

- De ninguna manera, será de una vez –sonó enérgico- Te espero, lávate y vamos a bajar para conocer a mi familia

Candy se asustó con el tono utilizado por Albert, nunca le había hablado de esa forma. Temerosa, se levantó de la cama y lo miró fijamente

- Está bien

- Bien, apresúrate. Todos te están esperando abajo

Obediente, Candy caminó hasta la puerta del baño y entró en él. Se lavó la cara con agua fría y salió después de habérsela secado.

- Lista

- Ven –la tomó de la mano y la condujo escaleras abajo- Les caerás bien, no te preocupes

Candy sonrió, no temía lo que ellos pudieran decir de ella; sino de lo que pensaran del matrimonio apresurado de ellos.

Al bajar las escaleras, Candy observó que toda la familia los esperaba en la sala. Sintió de pronto que se enfrentaba a un jurado dispuesto a despedazarla.

- No estés nerviosa –le susurró

- No lo estoy –mintió

Albert la condujo hasta cuando estuvieron frente a todos los integrantes de la familia Andley. Ahí, parada frente a ellos… los observó detenidamente.

En el sillón individual junto a la chimenea estaba un joven rubio, muy parecido a su esposo pero de menor edad; la veía sonriente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. En el sofá se encontraban un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello castaño y de expresión seria; junto a él se encontraba la madre de su esposo quien la observaba sonriente, a ella ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla en la mañana al llegar a la lectura del testamento. En el loveseat junto a la ventana se encontraba una joven pelirroja quien la veía recelosa.

- Familia –habló Albert- les presento a Candy, mi esposa

- Mucho gusto –se levantó Anthony- no tenía idea de que mi hermano hubiera contraído matrimonio, pero estoy feliz por él. Bienvenido a la familia, Candy. Mi nombre es Anthony, y sospecho que seremos muy buenos amigos –le sonrió

- Mucho gusto –respondió la rubia

Anthony se fue a sentar nuevamente y desde su lugar, Charles y Elizabeth le hablaron

- Como dijo el hermano de Albert –dijo Charles- no teníamos idea de que él se hubiera casado, pero sin duda lo que más nos impactó fue tu identidad. No tenía idea de que William hubiera tenido hijos. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Candy enmudeció, Albert le apretó la mano y le infundó seguridad

- Charles, creo que no es momento de cuestionamientos. Luego lo sabrás, ahora solo quería presentarle a mi esposa.

- Tienes razón, hijo –intervino Elizabeth- bienvenida Candy. Siéntete en tu casa –bromeó- acompáñanos a comer

- No creo que se pueda señora, tengo que regresar a casa

- ¿Señora? –Dijo con sonrisa fingida- llámame Elizabeth, me haces sentir vieja.

La rubia sonrió, luego la joven pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y con mirada despectiva se presentó.

- Mucho gusto –la miró con desdén- yo soy Eliza, la hermanastra de tu esposo.

- Hola, mucho gusto –respondió Candy

- Cuando vengas a vivir a casa, ¿cambiarás tu guardarropa, no es así?

- ¡Eliza! –la reprendió Anthony

- ¿Qué? No me van a decir que no debe cambiar su vestimenta. Es la heredera de una gran fortuna, y su ropa deja mucho que desear -sonrió

- ¡Eliza, cállate! -la regañó su padre

- Pero, papá. No he mentido. ¿Verdad Albert? No querrás que tu esposa vista de esta manera, ¿verdad? –le señaló la ropa

Candy se sintió morir. ¿Tan mal estaba vestida?

- Eliza, será mejor que te retractes de lo que dices. –dijo Albert

- Está bien, -sonrió- pero si quieres mi ayuda –se dirigió a Candy- no dudes en decírmelo. Podría ser que aprendas mucho de mí.

- ¡Eliza! –la reprendió su padre- ¡Vete a tu habitación! –la riñó como si fuera una niña

- ¿A mi habitación? –Contestó burlona- Papá ¿recuerdas que ya no tengo 5 años? –movió la cabeza negando- Pero igual me retiro… -caminó hacia la cocina- mucho gusto Candy –dijo sin ánimos que hizo entender a todos que no era verdad- y bienvenida a la familia

Eliza desapareció de la sala, dejando en ella solo al matrimonio Leagan, a Anthony y a Albert junto a su esposa, quien se sentía repentinamente incómoda

- Será mejor irme –le susurró Candy a Albert

- ¿Por qué?

- Patty debe estar preocupada por mí, además debo irme a descansar; mañana tengo clases muy temprano

- ¿Estudias? –preguntó Anthony

- Si –sonrió- estudio enfermería

- Bien, una enfermera en la familia. Puede ser conveniente –bromeó

- Si, muy conveniente –habló Elizabeth- Entonces ¿no te quedarás a cenar?

- Gracias, señora –Elizabeth la vio seria, reprendiéndola por la forma en la que se dirigió a ella- perdón, Elizabeth –se corrigió- será en otra ocasión, por hoy son demasiadas emociones.

- Entiendo, es un gusto conocer de ti –sonrió

- El gusto fue todo mío –se levantó

- Aún tenemos una reunión pendiente –aseguró Elizabeth- la fiesta de tu presentación –aclaró- Te haré llegar la información con Albert, mañana mismo empiezo con los preparativos. ¿Cuándo crees que podrás mudarte?

- ¿Mudarme? –preguntó torpemente

- Si, Candy –habló Anthony- esta es tu casa. ¿No pensarás seguir viviendo lejos de tu esposo, verdad?

Candy se ruborizó, en realidad no había pensado demasiado en ello.

- Por supuesto que no –sentenció Albert- Mañana mismo iniciaremos la mudanza

- Este… yo…

- ¡Nada! –Dispuso el rubio- ¡Te mudarás mañana! –dijo serio- está decidido…

- Bien –sonrió Elizabeth, para aligerar el ambiente- Mandaré a preparar todo para tu mudanza. Será un gusto tenerte con nosotros.

- Muchas gracias –trató de sonreír Candy- Por el momento, creo que será mejor irme. Tengo que regresar a preparar todo –caminó hacia la puerta- Feliz noche

- Albert –habló Elizabeth- acompaña a tu esposa

- Lo haré

Alcanzó a Candy a medio camino, justo antes de llegar a la puerta; tomando su brazo la hizo detenerse.

- ¡Espera!

Candy volteó a verlo, vio en sus ojos dureza… enojo; solo que no entendió el porqué

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Te había dicho que quería comer junto a mi familia, contigo a mi lado ¿no entendiste?

- Si, pero… yo te dije que tenía que regresar…

- Está bien, pero no se te ocurra desafiarme de nuevo. Ya le había avisado a todos de tu presencia durante la cena. Me haces quedar como un estúpido, que no conoce las intenciones de su esposa

- Lo siento… yo… tengo que irme -se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a caminar

- Yo te llevo

Candy asintió, y Albert la condujo hasta su auto convertible. Condujo en silencio, hasta llegar al frente del edificio donde la rubia vivía. Entonces, habló

- También creo conveniente que congeles la matrícula para este año. No podrás seguir estudiando, evidentemente…

- No lo haré –aseguró

- Candy… -trató de sonar tranquilo- es lo mejor. Entiende que debes hacerte cargo de los negocios, junto a… -le costó decir su nombre- Terry. Tienes que estar atenta a todo, tienes que estar enfocada en los negocios de la familia. Es lo mejor, linda –le acarició la mejilla- Sé que lo harás bien

Este era el Albert de siempre, cariñoso… atento, preocupado…

- Albert, yo… aún no sé que hacer.

- Linda, debes de hacerlo. Por tu bien, y el de todos –sonrió- sabes que es lo mejor ¿no es así? –se acercó a darle un beso ligero en los labios

- Creo… que sí

- Es lo más sensato –sonrió nuevamente- Vengo en la mañana para ayudarte con lo de la mudanza. Después iremos a la facultad para iniciar los trámites.

- Está bien

- Hasta mañana, cielo

- Hasta mañana –respondió antes de bajar

Caminó hasta su edificio y entró. Aún se sentía insegura en tener que renunciar a su sueño de ser enfermera y mudarse a la mansión Andley. Pero Albert había dicho que era lo mejor… tendría que confiar en su esposo de ahora en adelante.

Ahora, venía lo más difícil… decirle sus decisiones a Patty. Estaba segura que su amiga no lo aprobaría.

- ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó al verla

- Bien

- No suenas segura de ello. Es más… pareces… ¿deprimida?

- Es difícil de explicar lo que siento, pero deprimida no es la palabra. –aseguró sentándose en la cama

- Está bien, pero cuéntame todo… con lujo de detalles

Candy así lo hizo, provocando en Patty un nivel de exaltación enérgico.

- ¿Y qué harás?

- Mudarme a la mansión Andley –espetó- además de… detener de momento mis estudios –dijo insegura

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó- ¿Por qué? –dijo sorprendida- estoy segura que podrías equilibrar bien las cosas, además no estarás sola… estoy segura que este joven… ¿Terry? –Candy asintió- te puede ayudar con los horarios. No creo que dejar de estudiar sea lo mejor

- Lo haré –se levantó- ya está decidido –se dirigió a su armario

- Como quieras –también se levantó- siempre apoyaré tu decisión, aún cuando no esté de acuerdo con ello –la abrazó- ¡te extrañaré!

- ¡Yo también!

- Pero si tú así lo deseas, iré a visitarte a tu mansión. –bromeó- No te escaparás de mi tan fácilmente

- Por supuesto que no, sé que me perseguirás a donde vaya –también bromeó

Ambas se abrazaron por un rato, para después ponerse manos a la obra y comenzar a empacar las pertenencias de Candy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Terry estaba en su estudio, releyendo las cartas de su tío William. Aún no estaba seguro de su decisión… de pronto, escuchó el timbre de su puerta. Perezoso se levantó de su asiento, y caminó hasta la puerta principal para abrirla.

- Hola Terry –dijo Archie al verlo, entrando sin autorización

- Hola –sonrió- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me mandaron a darte esto –agitó un sobre color sepia

- ¿Qué es? –dijo mientras observaba a su amigo dirigirse a la sala

- Una invitación –contestó sentándose despreocupadamente en el sofá

- ¿Por qué tu? –Preguntó mientras se dirigía a la barra- ¿Whisky?

- Por favor

Terry sirvió dos vasos del líquido color ámbar y después se dirigió donde su amigo, le entregó un vaso a Archie

- Bueno –sonrió- entenderás que aunque estás en sus manos, no le caes muy bien a los Andley –bromeó

- Entiendo

- Toma –le entregó el sobre- Sabes que tienes que asistir ¿verdad?

- Si

- Te veo ojeroso –lo escudriñó- Supongo que no has dormido bien

- Supones bien

- ¿Aceptarás? –refiriéndose al testamento

- No sé… no lo sé –dudó

- Un consejo –sorbió un trago de whisky- acepta. Tómalo como un favor que te devuelve la vida. Ahora ellos dependen de ti… hazles ver lo mucho que se equivocaron cuando te acusaron del fraude. Demuéstrales lo bueno que eres para los negocios –sonrió

- Los negocios no son lo mío –sonrió- estudié Administración porque debía hacerlo, se lo había prometido a tío William; pero nunca lo disfruté. Lo mío es el teatro

- Será solo un año, después podrás regresar a tu vida en la farándula –bromeó

Terry sonrió, continuaron hablando un rato… hasta que fue hora de Archie para partir, se despidió de su amigo, no sin antes presionar un poco más.

- Te veré en la fiesta ¿verdad?

- No tengo opción

- Y tu decisión será afirmativa, ¿no es así?

Terry movió la cabeza dudando.

- ¡Piénsalo! Es la oportunidad perfecta –le palmeó el hombro

- ¿Y tu que me dices? –Lo siguió- ¿Irás a la fiesta?

- Por supuesto

- ¿Acompañado? –bromeó

- No –sentenció- ¿Y tú?

Terry pensó en Karen…

- Si… creo…

- ¿Crees? –sonrió

- Bueno, si. Iré acompañado. ¿Y tú por qué no irás acompañado?

- No tengo a quien llevar –sonrió tristemente

- ¿No? –Preguntó dudoso- Lo dudo

- No lo dudes, así es

- Archibald Cornwell sin acompañante… ¡vaya! Si que es una novedad

- Llevo mucho sin pareja –sentenció amargamente- No la tengo desde… -calló

- ¿Annie?

Archie cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si el nombre que acababa de escuchar lo hiriera.

- Es hora de irme –se recompuso- No llegues tarde a la fiesta

- No lo haré

Antes que pudiera abrir la puerta, Karen entró a la casa con la llave que Terry le diera. Llevaba consigo varias bolsas, sin duda… había aprovechado su día de compras en la ciudad.

- Karen –sonrió Terry- llegas justo a tiempo para conocer a un buen amigo mío. Archie, ella es Karen –se dirigió a su amigo- Karen, él es Archie

Karen se quedó estática viendo a Archie, nunca antes un hombre la había impactado tanto

- Mucho gusto –sonrió Archie

- Igualmente

- Entonces –se dirigió a Terry- te veo en la fiesta. Espero que tu respuesta sea afirmativa –presionó- Nos vemos luego, mucho gusto Karen –le tomó la mano- Adiós, Terry

- Que te vaya bien –dijo el castaño

Lo despidió en la puerta, para luego entrar de nuevo a la casa; dentro de ella encontró a una Karen distinta. Pensativa… ¡silenciosa! Cosa extraña en ella…

- ¿Qué sucede? –se sentó junto a ella

- Nada ¿por?

- Estás rara

- ¿Qué me dijeras si te digo que hoy conocí al amor de mi vida?

- Te diría que estas loca. –bromeó

- Pues créelo. Lo acabo de ver… yo sabía que este viaje traería cosas buenas.

De pronto Terry analizó mejor sus palabras, Karen… estaba pensando en Archie… ¡NO!

- ¿No te refieres a Archie, verdad?

Karen sonrió

- ¡No Karen! –se levantó- él no. ¡No Archie!

- ¿Por qué?

- Él no es para ti. Aún está enamorado de alguien más… está muy herido. Yo te quiero mucho Karen; no quiero que sufras.

Karen cambió su expresión…

- No te apures, yo sé lo que hago.

- Eso espero, pero por el momento te digo que Archie no es para ti.

- Está bien, ya te escuché –contestó exasperada- Si me disculpas, tengo que ordenar todo esto en mi armario

Terry sonrió, Karen cambiaba de estado de ánimo al hablar de ropa y accesorios. La observó retirarse, pero después recordó algo

- Karen espera –se levantó- Quiero pedirte algo –dijo al pie de las escaleras

- Dime –se giró a verlo

- ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme a una fiesta?

- ¿Será en la mansión Andley? –sonrió

- Si, necesito llevar a alguien

- ¡Vaya! –Fingió enojo- Me ofende tu forma de pedirlo. Lo haces sonar como si yo fuera tu última opción. –volteó el rostro

- Vamos, sabes que no es así. Es solo que no quisiera llegar solo… ya sabes, por orgullo. No quiero que…

- Pienses que estás solo… no después de lo ocurrido con Susana –se burló

- Así es –contestó serio

- No te apures, iré. –Sonrió- Será un placer ser su acompañante, señor Grandchester.

- Gracias

- Ahora si, déjame ir a probarme las preciosuras que compré –sonrió.

Terry puso en blanco los ojos, y se dirigió a la biblioteca… a seguir atormentándose con lo que de ahora en adelante vendría para él.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Y esta es tu habitación –le enseñó Elizabeth a Candy- ¿Te gusta?

- Es muy linda –sonrió- ¿Aquí duerme Albert?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al decirlo, pero era una idea que le había martillado en la cabeza toda la noche. No quería decepcionar a su madre, durmiendo con su esposo sin haberse casado por la iglesia; pero la idea la excitaba en sobremanera.

Quería dormir con Albert…

- No querida. Su habitación está a dos puertas de esta –abrió las cortinas

- Ah… -dijo decepcionada

- Albert me lo aclaró expresamente, dormirías en una habitación diferente a la de él.

La oración le dolió grandemente. Albert no quería dormir con ella…

- Creo que no tiene intención que esto cambie en un futuro, cariño –disimuló una sonrisa- Así es esto, querida; tendrás que acostumbrarte.

Candy simuló una sonrisa, se dirigió a la cama y se sentó a la orilla de esta. A partir de este día, viviría en la mansión Andley.

Su infierno… ¡estaba por comenzar!

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_Hola!_

_Perdón por el atraso, he tenido algunos problemas y por eso… hasta que esto (mis problemas) mejore, creo que actualizaré cada semana! _

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo…_

_**MIL GRACIAS A USTEDES… **_

_**LUISA1113, alejandra, Patty reyna, Guest, Abril34, Olgaliz, WISAL, Blanca Andrew, janet, Silvia E, LettyG, caritapelo, Wendy, gabyselenator, Noemi Cullen, flor, Mayuel, Oligranchester, guest, Lisseth, Val rod, Janeth… **_

_Por acompañarme siempre, y por tomarse el tiempo de comentar… se los agradezco infinitamente. Como le he dicho siempre, es mi mejor paga!_

_Sin más… me despido… no sin antes decirles que… si creen que merezco una opinión de su parte, la esperaré ansiosa!_

_SALUDITOS_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Los invitados llenaban los pasillos y jardines de la mansión Andley. El día de la gran fiesta había llegado.

Para todos había sido una celebración demasiado improvisada.

Era "la presentación en sociedad de la hija ilegítima de William Andley", o por lo menos eso era lo que entre líneas decía la invitación de la tan mencionada reunión. Por supuesto, todos llegaron puntuales y con sus mejores galas para conocer a la singular joven; quien además de todo resultaba ser la esposa de quien era uno de los solteros más codiciados de Chicago.

Este era un toque singular a la noticia tan inesperada, los rumores no se hicieron esperar. Albert Andley, finalmente había contraído matrimonio y nada menos que con su prima. Era un platillo digno para las lenguas más viperinas de la sociedad a la que los Andley pertenecían.

Cuando el momento del arribo de la homenajeada llegó, todos quedaron maravillados con lo que tenían frente a sus ojos.

Luciendo un vestido color rosa; corte princesa, sin mangas y con unas cintas atadas al cuello, una cinta que le rodeaba la cintura de un tono un poco más oscuro del vestido, apareció Candy. Su cabello estaba atado en cada extremo, dejando los rizos de su cabello sueltos en la parte de atrás; su presencia dejó enmudecidos a todos en el salón… incluyendo a su mismo esposo.

- Luces preciosa –le susurró Albert, al acercarse a donde ella se encontraba.

- ¿Tu crees? –Contestó insegura- Patty insistió en que vistiera este atuendo, pero me siento algo incómoda. –dijo en alusión a su escote, demasiado pronunciado para ella

- Yo creo que tuvo mucha razón, te ves espléndida –comentó con una sonrisa que le derritió el corazón- Ahora, señora Andley; será un gusto para mi acompañarla en esta velada –le guiñó un ojo

Que la llamara señora Andley la ponía incómoda, aún no se hacía a la idea de estar casada; y a decir verdad no se sentía una señora en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

- Señores y señoras –llamó la atención Albert- Tengo el honor de presentarles a ustedes a mi flamante esposa. Candice Andley. Nuestra boda fue muy sencilla y privada, así lo quisimos ambos –volteó a ver a Candy, quien le sonrió- pero quisimos aprovechar esta reunión para celebrar con ustedes, queridos amigos, nuestra dicha. Así que sean ustedes bienvenidos a nuestra casa y disfruten la velada.

Todos aplaudieron y algunos se acercaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja.

La pregunta que quedó en el aire fue el parentesco que guardaba Candy con el difunto señor Andley. Albert no hizo mención alguna de esta noticia, cuestión que dejó insatisfechos a muchos en el salón.

- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? –preguntó Candy, cuando tuvieron algo de privacidad

- Tuve asuntos que arreglar –simuló una sonrisa

Candy hizo una mueca de disgusto. Desde que había llegado a vivir a la mansión Andley, dos días atrás, casi no había visto a Albert. Según pudo enterarse por la servidumbre, él no había llegado a dormir esas dos noches. Lo extrañaba…

Iba a decir algo más, cuando una mujer llamó a su esposo…

- ¡Albert!

Ambos voltearon a verla. Una mujer castaña, se acercaba a ellos. Angelique Simmons, portaba esa noche un vestido corte imperio color negro. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y su maquillaje y accesorios combinaban a la perfección con su atuendo de femme faltale.

- Albert, querido –se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla- Es bueno verte, junto a tu… esposa –vio con desdén a la rubia

- Angelique –susurró Albert

Se puso nervioso. No tenía idea que Angelique estuviera invitada, le recalcó a su madre que no debía invitarla…

- ¿Qué sucede, querido? –sonrió- ¿No me presentarás a tu esposa?

- Claro… Angelique ella es Candy, y Candy ella es Angelique, una buena amiga –recalcó

- Mucho gusto –sonrió Candy tímidamente- es un placer conocer a una amiga de mi esposo

- El gusto es mío, querida. –sonrió Angelique irónicamente- He oído mucho hablar de ti. Albert no dejaba de mencionarte cada vez que nos veíamos ¿no es así, Albert? –se burló

Albert sufrió un repentino ataque de tos.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó alarmada Candy

- Nada –se recompuso- fue solo una incomodidad en mi garganta.

- Me asustaste. –sonrió Candy

- Candy, creo que debemos ir a conocer a unos amigos que quiero presentarte. –Mintió para alejar a su esposa de su amante- fue un gusto verte, Angelique. Nos veremos luego –habló seco

- El gusto fue mío. Un verdadero placer, Candy. Estaremos en contacto

- Claro –sonrió la rubia

Se alejaron del lugar donde la guapa castaña se encontraba, ahora… era momento de Albert para buscar a quien poder presentarle a Candy.

- Muy bonita tu amiga –comentó Candy

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo nervioso

- Porque lo es –sonrió Candy ingenuamente- ¿Desde cuando son amigos?

Eran preguntas muy incómodas.

- Hace mucho, nuestras familias se conocen desde hace bastante tiempo. –no mintió del todo- Pero no es tan cercana

- ¿No? –dijo dudosa- Me pareció lo contrario. Hasta dijo que me habías mencionado antes –sonrió enamorada- fue muy lindo de tu parte.

- Ya sabes –tartamudeó- me es difícil no hablar de ti

Candy le sonrió. Agradecida del "profundo" amor de su esposo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Karen, ¿podrías apurarte? –Caminó nerviosamente por el vestíbulo- ¡Es tardísimo!

La fiesta comenzaba según lo indicado en la invitación, a las siete de la noche; ahora ya eran cinco minutos pasados de esa hora. Con lo alejado que estaba una casa de la otra, si salían en este momento, no podrían llegar antes de las siete treinta.

¡Odiaba llegar tarde a algún lugar!

- ¡Karen! –volvió a gritar escaleras arriba

- ¡Ya! –Apareció la castaña- Ya estoy lista. Por Dios, ¡qué carácter! –sonrió

Terry tenía que reconocer que la espera había valido la pena, su amiga lucía espectacular. Llevaba un vestido color caramelo, streaplees, en A. su cabello lo llevaba suelto y su maquillaje era discreto.

- Te ves muy bien

- ¿Te lo parece? –preguntó al bajar las escaleras, modelando

- Si. Estas preciosa –le dio un beso ligero en la mejilla- Ahora, bella señorita, tenemos a una fiesta que asistir. –le ofreció su brazo

Sonriendo, Karen aceptó gustosa el brazo ofrecido y caminó junto a Terry hacia la salida; donde un auto los esperaba para llevarlos a la mansión Andley.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La reunión apenas había comenzado y ya se sentía muy aburrida e incómoda. No estaba hecha para este tipo de eventos tan elegantes y ostentosos; ella era más una joven sencilla y acostumbrada a no estar rodeada de tanta gente.

Su esposo parecía disfrutar de estas tertulias, se movía con elegancia y soltura entre los invitados; charlaba con conocidos y bebía vino en cantidades que a ella ya la hubieran dejado noqueada.

Eran muy diferentes…

- ¿Te diviertes?

Estaba cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, se había alejado un poco de la presencia sofocante de las personas que la rodeaban. Y aunque estaba ajena a todo lo que la envolvía, aún así podía sentir las miradas de uno que otro invitado atento a lo que la homenajeada hacia. Trataba de no pensar demasiado en ello, quiso desconectarse de su entorno.

Por eso, cuando escuchó estas palabras; brincó. Asustada de la interrupción a sus pensamientos

- Espero no haberte asustado –murmuró

Volteó a ver al poseedor de esta voz, frente a ella estaba un joven algunos años mayor que ella. Lo conocía de vista, del día en que se había realizado la lectura del testamento. Pero que escasamente había visto en sus días en la mansión.

- Un poco –sonrió- estaba distraída

- Me di cuenta. ¿Por qué estas sola? –tomó un canapé de la bandeja

- No sé… me agobia tanta gente. –susurró- ¿Y tú, porqué no estás disfrutando?

Anthony sonrió, a él tampoco le gustaba mucho este tipo de eventos; pero debía asistir a algunos por recomendación de su madre. Claro… esta no era la excepción.

- Creo que padecemos del mismo mal. –le sonrió- No me gustan estas reuniones, soy más un ser libre y de la naturaleza. Si me preguntas… preferirías estar bajo de un árbol viendo las estrellas –le guiñó un ojo

- Bueno, a mi no me gusta tanto la naturaleza. –sonrió- pero si preferiría estar en una habitación cálida, frente a una chimenea… escuchando música; o talvez leyendo un libro de literatura clásica… algo por el estilo

- Bohemia –aseguró- conozco a alguien como tú –rodó los ojos, recordando- creo que tú y él se llevarían muy bien.

- Probablemente, aunque no sepa de quien se trata.

- Pronto lo harás, pero te aseguro que él al igual que tu… siempre estaba en su habitación sin luz, oyendo música o encerrado en algún cuarto leyendo un buen libro.

- Talvez nos llevaríamos bien, entonces. Creo que me agradaría conocerlo.

Anthony enfocó la mirada en el salón, buscando a la persona en quien pensaba. No lo logró divisar a simple vista. Tuvo que rodear más a fondo el salón con la mirada. "Tal vez estaba en el jardín…". Siguió buscando.

- Mira –señaló la puerta- Hablando del rey de roma…

Candy volteó a ver al lugar que Anthony señalaba.

- …y él que se asoma… -completó

Vistiendo un traje negro y una camisa blanca pulcrísima, entró en la sala Terry; el hombre con quien debía estar los próximos doce meses. El hombre que según su padre tenía que ser su tutor y albacea, mientras ella tomaba control total de la empresa Andley.

- Ël es de quien te hablaba, de mi primo Terry. –comentó Anthony

Apenas lo escuchó. Estaba demasiado abrumada por los repentinos escalofríos que sintió al velo. Era guapo… ¡muy guapo!

Pero ella no era una mujer que se dejaba llevar por la apariencia física de las personas. Algo en él la hacía sentirse nerviosa… ansiosa. No quiso pensar en ello… por lo menos no en la línea que su cabeza le indicaba. Prefirió pensar que era porque de él dependía su aprendizaje en los próximos meses. Si… ¡eso era!

Pero no… Terry… él la intimidaba… la confundía. ¿Por qué?

- Candy… ¡Candy! –la movió Anthony

- ¿Eh?

- Te estaba hablando –repuso divertido- ¿Qué te sucedió? Te perdiste en el tiempo…

- Este… bueno, es que… estaba pensando que no tenía idea que Terry y ustedes fueran primos. ¿También es mi primo? –repuso nerviosa

- No, Terry es hijo de mi tía Eleonor; la hermana de mi madre. Él no tiene ningún parentesco contigo.

- Entiendo.

¡No eran familia!

Sin que Anthony lo notara, y tratando de mantener el hilo de la conversación que el rubio le proponía, Candy siguió con la mirada a Terry. Iba acompañado de una joven de pelo castaño, muy hermosa. Sonreían y caminaban seguros por los alrededores. Parecían tenerse demasiada confianza… ¿por qué le importaba eso?

"Candy… enfócate en la conversación"… se presionó.

Pero por más que trató, su mente no dejaba de preguntarse, ¿por qué la presencia de Terry la inquietaba tanto?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Detestaba llegar tarde…. Lo bueno era que nadie había notado su retraso.

Entregaron el auto al ballet parking que los recibió en la entrada de la mansión. Siguiendo su caballerosidad ayudó a Karen a bajar del vehículo y ofreciéndole su brazo, entraron al gran salón de la mansión.

La música llenaba el ambiente del lugar, los acordes de la banda que amenizaba la velada inundaban el entorno.

- Esta bonita la casa de tu querido primo –se burló Karen- Lástima que la familia que la habita no sea igual de bonita. Mira que hacerte lo que te hicieron…

- Tú nunca cambiarás. –negó con la cabeza divertido

- Nunca –aseguró- Pero así me quieres. –sonrió

Para los presentes, Terry y Karen podían pasar como una pareja más del montón; pero para un par de ojos verdes, las risas que ellos compartían eran más significativas. Esos ojos creyeron ver a un par de enamorados, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Terry sintió la mirada penetrante, de estos ojos, y volteó a ver al lugar de donde venía. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que quien no dejaba de observarlo era nada más ni nada menos que la esposa de su primo.

Candy al ser descubierta, trató de disimular; le sonrió tímidamente y a partir de este momento enfocó su vista en Anthony, que seguía conversando con ella. Pero de pronto, Albert se les unió en la conversación y tomó posesivamente a Candy de la cintura; para después darle un breve beso en los labios.

La sensación que sintió al verlos juntos… no tuvo explicación…

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¿A mí?

- ¿A quién si no? –Sonrió Karen divertida- Te pusiste serio de pronto… hasta podría decirse que pálido. ¿Viste un fantasma? –bromeó

- ¿Pálido yo? ¡Ja! Que va. Lo que sucede es que no me gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente.

- Bien, eso ya lo habías dejado claro. Pero de pronto te pusiste muy serio. Estábamos muy divertidos. ¿Qué te pasó?

- Nada… ¿quieres bailar? –Le propuso- Talvez de esta forma pueda relajarme un poco.

- Está bien –dijo divertida- todo sea porque vuelvas a ser el Terry que yo conozco. Estas comportándote muy raro.

Ignorando el último comentario, tomó a Karen de la mano y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Estuvieron moviéndose al compás de las notas, durante largo rato; haciendo que Terry, efectivamente se relajara…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Albert había visto la reacción de Candy al ver a Terry, para después ver al castaño tener la misma reacción al ver a su esposa. No le gustó para nada…

Aunque no amara a Candy, ella era suya… ¡era su esposa! Y nadie podía verla más que él, mucho menos el imbécil de su primo. Por eso decidió acercarse a donde su querida Candy estaba conversando con el mojigato de su hermano. Para recalcarle sin palabras a Terry que Candy le pertenecía, le dio un beso breve en los labios mientras la abrazaba. Nada demasiado obvio, ni escandaloso.

Y no porque no le gustara llamar la atención, sino porque creyó que no era adecuado teniendo a Angelique tan cerca.

La castaña lo tenía en la mira, la conocía muy bien; y sabía perfectamente que era capaz de armarle un escándalo, solo por el simple placer de hacerlo. Aún no le perdonaba que se hubiera casado sin siquiera informarle. Angelique no tomaba demasiado en cuenta los compromisos, pero no se sentía demasiado orgullosa de ahora ser la amante.

Ya lo era antes… pero ahora Albert estaba casado; y eso cambiaba en mucho su perspectiva de la situación.

Albert aún recordaba el numerito que le había hecho al enterarse del sorpresivo matrimonio, estuvo a nada de terminar definitivamente con él.

¡Eso no lo podía permitir!

Ya había perdido mucho con el matrimonio con Candy, además perder a Angelique era algo que no se podía permitir.

Angelique era tan distinta a Candy. Era una mujer segura de sí misma, apasionada… experimentada. Con ella había disfrutado de horas y noches enteras de pasión desmedida. Nunca antes había sentido algo igual por alguna mujer. Candy en cambio era tierna y dulce, demasiado empalagosa para su gusto. No quería caer en comparaciones, por eso había decidido no tener relaciones sexuales con Candy por el momento. Por extraño que pareciera, era monógamo en sus relaciones. Candy era su esposa, pero su verdadera mujer era Angelique, y mientras todo esto terminara… prefería estar con la castaña que con su esposa.

- Estás callado –susurró Candy, abrazada a su esposo mientras bailaban lentamente al ritmo de la música

- Estaba pensando en la reunión que tendremos después de la fiesta. Ahí tendrás que comunicar tu decisión.

- Si

- ¿Ya decidiste? –preguntó ansioso

Candy se quedó callada. Si… ¡lo había decidido! Pero…

- Candy –le tomó la barbilla- ¿Tomaste una decisión?

- Si

- ¿Y cuál es?

En ese momento, la melodía terminó y una voz se escuchó en el altavoz.

- Damas y caballeros, llegó el momento de hacer un brindis por la feliz pareja –era Elizabeth parada en la tarima de músicos- ¡Por los esposos! –Apuntó con su copa a Albert y Candy- ¡Qué sean muy felices! –Sonrió- ¡Salud!

Todos imitaron a la madre de Albert y pronunciaron su "salud" a favor de los esposos. Aplausos y nuevas felicitaciones se escucharon en el recinto.

Albert tomó una copa que le ofrecía un mesero y le proporcionó otra a su esposa, ambos tomaron un sorbo del líquido burbujeante y después de sonreír a la multitud; el baile comenzó de nuevo.

Después de beber el total contenido de su copa, Albert condujo a Candy al sitio donde estaba antes en compañía de Anthony y quiso retomar nuevamente la conversación en la que los habían interrumpido.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pues, yo creo que si… pero es que yo…

Pero no terminó, pues Albert se distrajo nuevamente. Ahora, por las señales que Angelique le hacia desde el otro lado del salón.

Se puso nervioso.

- Candy, cariño. ¿Te importaría quedarte un momento sola? Tengo algo que hacer…

- Claro

Se retiró y salió al jardín, Angelique lo siguió disimuladamente; sin siquiera levantar las sospechas de los presentes.

Cuando llegó al jardín posterior, que estaba en casi completa oscuridad; buscó con la mirada a Albert.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó exasperado Albert, quería a Angelique… pero no estaba dispuesto a que le hiciera un número frente a todos.

Eso arruinaría todo…

- Estar contigo –se acercó, buscándolo entre la oscuridad- ¿No puedo? –le trazó el mentó con un dedo

- Si, pero este no es el lugar.

- ¿Por qué? –Sonrió- ¿por que aquí está tu adorada esposa? –se burló

- Precisamente. Este no es el sitio. Yo te buscaré después…

- No, Albert. Yo no soy un juguete para que lo uses cuando se te antoja.

- Entiende –la abrazó- no podemos. Yo estoy casado. Estamos rodeados de toda la alta sociedad de Chicago. Nos pueden ver… sería catastrófico para nuestros planes. Necesito asegurarme que tendré esa fortuna para mí –le besó la barbilla

- Entiendo, pero no me gusta compartir a mis amantes. ¿De acuerdo? No me gustan tus desplantes de amor, hacia esa niña.

- Era solo para espantar a algunos buitres que andaban por allí. Pero no te apures, no es nada. Yo te quiero a ti

- ¡Whoa! –Lo apartó- Sin sentimientos… en eso habíamos quedado

- Lo sé –aunque le era difícil contenerse

- Es solo algo físico, Albert. ¡No lo olvides! –lo besó- Me voy –sonrió

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quién te invitó a la reunión?

- ¿No querías que viniera? –preguntó ofendida

- No es eso… es solo que… le había dicho a mi madre que no era conveniente.

Ofendida, Angelique siguió su camino. Pero Albert la detuvo antes que se adentrara de nueva a la casa.

- ¡Detente! –la tomó del brazo- Es solo que… no quise ofenderte

- Pues lo hiciste –hizo un puchero infantil.

- Ya, dime ¿quién te invitó?

- Tu padrastro. Él invitó a mi padre y yo decidí venir con él… quería conocer a la niña con la que te casaste –sonrió- es bonita, no lo niego. Pero… dudo que pueda satisfacerte –dirigió su mano a la entrepierna del rubio, provocando en él un salto- ¿Te complace tanto como yo?

- Angelique –dijo en un susurro- Para

- ¿Seguro? –siguió masajeándolo

- Si –tomó fuerzas- no es el lugar. Yo iré a verte más tarde, ve a mi apartamento. Tenemos aún mucho de que hablar –la besó en la boca

- No me gusta que me digan que hacer –dijo al terminar el beso

- Cariño, lo recompensaré. Te lo prometo –le guiñó un ojo

- Está bien –sonrió pícara- Pero no tardes demasiado, no me gusta esperar. Te veo al rato, bombón –colocó su dedo en los labios del rubio y se retiró del jardín.

Albert se quedó deseoso de más, la mano de Angelique había despertado un deseo en él. Pero gracias a Dios su autocontrol pudo ser lo suficientemente grande para detenerla. No era el lugar.

Regresó a la fiesta, la que transcurrió sin ningún sobresalto el resto de la noche. Habló con varios conocidos, y estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo en compañía de su esposa. Quien a momentos se veía taciturna y bastante distraída.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Con quién está bailando Archie? –preguntó Karen de pronto

Terry negó con la cabeza por dos razones. Primero por ver con quien su amigo bailaba, y segundo por la pregunta de Karen. No le gustaba para nada que su amiga se entusiasmara con Archie, sabía a ciencia cierta lo mucho que Archie aún quería a su antigua novia… era improbable que se enamorara de alguien más amando a otra aún. Eso solo quería decir que Karen sufriría si se llegaba a enamorar de un hombre que amaba todavía a otra mujer.

- Con Annie

- ¿Y ella es?

- Una amiga de la familia.

- Archie se ve muy nervioso, incluso ansioso ¿por qué?

- Karen, eres una entrometida. –sonrió mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de champagne

- Ya lo sé. Ahora, dime.

- Ellos fueron novios

- Oh

- Si, y terminaron mal. Ahora ella es la prometida de un abogado del bufete donde Archie trabaja. Lo que no entiendo es porque están bailando juntos. –susurró Terry

- Ella parece animada.

- Si, eso parece. Karen te molestaría quedarte un rato aquí, quiero hablar con alguien.

- Para nada, ve. –le sonrió

Terry se retiró del lugar y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Candy, quería hablar con ella. Quería hacerlo antes de tomar una decisión definitiva de lo que haría, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. "Tal vez estaba en el tocador", pensó.

Deseoso de verla, y deseando que no estuvieran en efecto, en el tocador, la fue a buscar al jardín. Pero no había nadie…

Entonces, procedió a entrar nuevamente a la casa. Cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención, Albert conversaba en susurros y muy de cerca con Angelique Simmons. Conocía a la castaña de tiempo atrás, ella era la hija de uno de los empresarios más acaudalados del país y la había conocido años atrás durante una reunión de negocios con su padre en una de sus casas de campo.

Lo que no entendía era porque estaban solos, en la oscuridad del jardín posterior. Quiso indagar, solo cerciorarse de no estar imaginando cosas sin sentido.

Pero entonces vio como la mano de Angelique se posaba en la entrepierna de su primo, sin duda, ese no era un gesto de amigos. Después fue el beso… ¡definitivamente! Ellos no solamente eran amigos.

No le gustaba pensar en venganza, pero… esta era una información valiosa. Algún día… le serviría de algo.

Sonrió complacido. Entró de nuevo a la casa, entonces fue que vio a Candy salir del tocador de damas. La vio caminar hasta donde se encontraba su suegra, y se quedó junto a ella durante largo rato. Verla así, tan distraída y taciturna; la hizo parecer ante sus ojos como un ser indefenso. Se notaba lo mucho que le incomodaba la atención de todos y estar rodeado de gente hipócrita, no parecía ser una mala persona.

Su tío se la encargó mucho… se sentía mal. El nido de víboras al que había llegado a parar… ¡su esposo la engañaba, además!

¡No!

El no podía actuar con las vísceras. Debía prevenirla. No guardaría para después lo que había visto, alguien debía abrirle los ojos. Él la protegería. Le inspiraba ternura… una especie de afecto que no podía precisar. No pensaría en una venganza sin sentido, debía pensar en Candy y sus sentimientos. No merecía esto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La fiesta terminó satisfactoriamente.

Los invitados se fueron encantados de tan encantadora velada, además de satisfechos por conocer finalmente a la heredera de William Andley. Aunque nunca fuera presentada como tal…

George Johnson estaba ya preparado para recibir las respuestas de Terry y Candy. De ellas dependía el futuro de su trabajo, si tenía que preparar los papeles de Candy como hija de William, o los trámites para heredar todo a caridad.

Cuando en la casa solamente quedaban la familia Andley, Candy, Terry y Karen; el abogado procedió a invitar a los involucrados a la biblioteca.

- Karen ¿podrías esperarme aquí un momento? –le pidió Terry a su amiga, sabedor que no era apropiado que ella entrara

- Por supuesto –sonrió- Aquí esperaré

- Gracias –le guiñó un ojo

Terry caminó hasta la biblioteca, donde ya estaban todos y procedió a tomar asiento en la silla frente a George.

- Bien, el plazo termina este día. Hoy ustedes –señaló a Terry y Candy- deben anunciar frente a todos los herederos, si aceptan o no las condiciones que William estableció para que puedan tomar posición de su herencia. Entonces, ¿qué dicen?

Los vio fijamente

- ¿Aceptarán?

Candy estaba por contestar, cuando Terry tomó la palabra.

- Yo, antes de anunciar mi decisión; quisiera un momento a solas con Candy. ¿Podría?

- No veo porque no. Candy –vio a la rubia- ¿Aceptas? –preguntó George

- No, dilo de una vez –retó Albert- No veo porque deseas hablar con mi esposa

- Es solo un momento –le habló a Candy, ignorando a su primo

Candy lo vio fijamente, dudando si aceptaba o no.

- Si, acepto –susurró Candy- solo un momento

- Si –sonrió Terry- Tengo algo que decirte.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado._

_Como siempre… **MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS…!**_

_**Olgaliz, flor, Patty reyna, LUISA1113, LUCESITA GRANDCHESTER, WISAL, KattieAndrew **(amiga, eres albertfan?)** luna, Mayuel, Janeth, Wendy, LettyG, Oligrandchester, Reyra. Elienahi, Lisseth…**_

_Sus palabras, siempre serán muy importantes para mi!_

_Ah… este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a **WISAL… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños amiga!** Espero te lo hayas pasado súper bien! Aunque sea tarde, pero logre subir el capitulo hoy… pero creo que por allá, ya no es martes, jeje.. Pero lo que cuenta es la intención, no? Mil gracias por tu amistad, bendiciones! _

_Sin más… me despido! Espero poder actualizar otra vez esta semana!_

_**SALUDITOS**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Todos quedaron a la expectativa de lo que Terry haría, ¿les pediría salir de la sala? ¿O llevaría a Candy a otro sitio dentro de la mansión?

- ¿Tienes inconveniente que sea en el jardín? –habló dirigiéndose a Candy

- Preferiría que fuera en este lugar –susurró insegura- Si no te molesta

- Claro que no –sonrió, levantó la vista y su mirada dijo más que mil palabras. Les dijo sin necesidad que hablar, que debían abandonar la biblioteca.

- Los dejamos solos –dijo Elizabeth titubeante- Albert –le tomó la mano a su hijo

- ¡No! –se puso de pie- No estoy de acuerdo. Lo que tenga que decir, que lo diga frente a todos.

- Hijo, será solo un momento

- No estoy de acuerdo

- Entonces, mi respuesta es no. –habló enérgico Terry- Sr. Johnson, no acepto las cláusulas del testamento del tío William

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! –chilló Elizabeth

- Claro que puedo tía, y lo haré; a menos que me dejen hablar con Candy.

- Eso es un vil chantaje –sentenció Albert- uno que no permitiré. No veo porque deseas hablar con mi esposa. –recalcó.

Candy veía la escena conmocionada, no entendía las reacciones de Terry y Albert. Por un lado, recriminaba la actitud prepotente del castaño por querer hablar con ella a toda costa; y por otro, la de su esposo. No entendía el porque ella no pudiera hablar con Terry, después de todo solo se trataba de hablar… nada más que eso.

- Albert –habló Candy- será solo un momento, no veo porque no pueda hacerlo.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? –volteó a verla enojado- No es más que una vil artimaña de este imbécil para Dios sabe qué cosa…

- ¡Ja! ¿Qué piensas? –Se burló Terry- ¿Qué convenceré a tu esposa de divorciarse de ti y casarse conmigo? –Preguntó burlón- ¿Dudas de su amor, acaso?

Candy se estremeció con las palabras de Terry… ¿convencerla? ¿Lo haría?

- Quizá crees que pueda convencerla de estar conmigo –sonrió torcido

La afirmación, provocó un silencio total de la sala.

- ¡Idiota! –Golpeó Albert la mesa frente a él- ¡Por supuesto que no! Candy, nunca haría eso. ¿Me escuchaste? ¡NUNCA! –gritó

- Tranquilo –rió- yo tampoco lo haría. No le pediría tal cosa a tu amada esposa. Puedes estar tranquilo, no será eso lo que ella y yo hablemos.

Una punzada de desilusión sintió Candy en su pecho… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué escuchar que Terry no le pediría eso podría afectarle? ¡Qué locura!

Se sentía confundida, nerviosa… incluso ansiosa. A decir verdad, quería saber que era lo que Terry quería decirle en privado.

- Albert, no seas exagerado. –Se atrevió a decir Anthony- Déjalos hablar. Salgamos –se levantó de su asiento y tomó a su hermano del brazo.

- Anthony –habló el rubio entre dientes- no me presiones

- Hijo, tu hermano tiene razón. –Dijo Elizabeth- dejemos a Terry y tu esposa un momento a solas. Podemos esperar en la sala mientras hablan –hizo un gesto que le hizo entender a Albert que era lo mejor

- Está bien –dijo Albert de mala gana- Pero no tarden demasiado –se acercó más a Candy- te espero en la sala, cariño. –la besó en los labios para sonrojo de la rubia

Cuando el beso terminó, le dirigió a Terry una mirada asesina y entonces salió de la sala junto a los demás miembros de la familia Andley que habían permanecido en la biblioteca.

Estando solos, Terry se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el ventanal que daba al jardín posterior. Bien, ya estaba solo con Candy… ahora ¿Qué? ¿Qué pretendía él con todo esto? Realmente le diría a Candy lo que había visto entre Angelique y Albert; ¿con qué pruebas? ¿Además, qué ganaba? William le había pedido cuidar de Candy… pero todo esto era muy personal, no tenía porque inmiscuirse, ¿o sí?

- Y bien, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme? –habló Candy, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Terry volteó a verla y ella le sonreía, él también le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó algunos pasos hacia ella.

- Ya he tomado una decisión. Pero antes de comunicártela a ti, o al resto de la familia, quiero pedirte una cosa.

- ¿Cuál cosa?

- Escúchame Candy, tú no me conoces y yo no te conozco a ti. –eso era claro- por alguna razón y los giros misteriosos del destino, estamos ligados el uno al otro por los próximos doce meses. El tío William me escribió una carta, encomendándome tu aprendizaje y tu seguridad, porque… creo que de alguna forma consideró que tú y yo podríamos formar una buena mancuerna. –le sonrió- Pero, aunque quiero de todo corazón hacerlo… yo tengo un pasado con los Andley… un pasado que no tengo intención de volver a repetir. Sé que ahora se portan bien conmigo y hasta cierto punto… amables, pero no siempre fue así.

Candy escuchaba atenta las palabras de Terry, no comprendía del todo, toda esta información… o por qué esto la involucraba a ella.

- Tampoco tengo intenciones de contarte toda la historia y aburrirte con mis problemas, pero que te baste con saber que no me es grato verlos de nuevo, sobre todo a tu esposo. –Candy lo vio con el ceño fruncido- No es una novedad para nadie, todo lo que tu has presenciado en los últimos días… él y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, y creo que por su parte… eso nunca va a cambiar. Yo, estoy dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo y llevarme de manera cordial con todos los Andley, por el bien del emporio y por tu propio bien. Tu no tienes la culpa de nuestro pasado, y mucho menos te haré pagar por mis propios resentimientos… he decidido aceptar las cláusulas del tío William, acepto ayudarte a convertirte en la cabeza de la familia por cariño a todo lo que el tío fue para mí y como agradecimiento en la confianza que en mí depósito, no soy un malagradecido; -la vio fijamente- pero con una condición.

Candy que tenía la cabeza un poco inclinada escuchando todo lo que Terry decía, la levantó de prisa al escuchar la palabra condición.

- No te apures –sonrió- no es nada del otro mundo.

- Tú dirás

- Como te dije, no tengo ninguna relación cordial con tu… esposo; por eso, en todo momento en que tu y yo estemos trabajando, ya sea en la oficina o en esta casa; no quiero que por ningún motivo Albert esté cerca. –sentenció- No quiero tenerlo rondando alrededor de nosotros. No tengo porque darle ninguna explicación de mi proceder contigo o con los manejos de la compañía; así que no le veo el caso a su presencia. Yo seré a partir de este momento el presidente de la empresa, y hasta que tú estés preparada te lo entregaré y me iré de nuevo a continuar con mi vida. Así que, está en ti decidir si aceptas mi condición o no.

Bien, como Terry había dicho… no era una condición demasiado difícil. Además, no le veía el problema.

- Quiere decir que seremos solo tu y yo

- Si –sonrió- además de tu futura asistente, la mía y muchas más personas en la oficina –aclaró sonriente Terry

- Ya veo

- El problema aquí Candy es que yo no tengo ninguna intención en volver a trabajar con Albert.

¿Volver a trabajar?

- ¿Entonces qué dices?

- Supongo que está bien, no le veo el problema –sonrió Candy

- Perfecto –caminó a ella y le tomó la mano- Me alegra que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo

- Bueno –se soltó de su agarre, se sintió nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca- no es algo difícil. Considerando las condiciones de… -no se atrevió a llamarlo, ¿cómo decirle, papá o señor Andley?- Pues la tuya no es de espantarse.

- ¿Las del tío William? –sonrió Terry al notar que no había querido llamarlo por ningún apelativo- ¿Te parecen difíciles de cumplir sus condiciones?

- Bueno, son muchas. Pero la que más me espantó fue la del matrimonio

- Ya veo –titubeó

- Si, es que… pues yo no podría casarme con alguien sin amarlo, aún si después de un año pudiera divorciarme de él. No es algo lógico para mí

- Supongo que tienes razón

- Además yo amo a mi esposo –sonrió ilusionada- y sé que él me ama a mí. No podríamos estar separados, y pues como tu lo mencionaste en un principio… no nos conocemos, un matrimonio contigo hubiese sido… un error

¡Vaya!

Terry sabía perfectamente como las palabras podían llegar a ser totalmente ofensivas e hirientes, pero nunca antes como las pronunciadas por Candy. ¡Un error!

"¡Por supuesto, imbécil! ¿Qué creías? Solo tú podías haberte ilusionado con un matrimonio arreglado"

- Claro –volteó su mirada

- Además creo que a tu novia no le hubiese gustado para nada la idea –comentó Candy con doble intención

"¿Novia"?

- Por supuesto –contestó sin saber a qué se refería Candy

- Es muy bonita –comentó Candy- hacen una linda pareja. Cuando los vi entrar a la mansión, pude notar el aura que los rodea –mintió, al verlos entrar solo lo vio a él… a él y nadie más que él- se ven muy bien juntos.

¡Karen!

- Si, nos lo han dicho –mintió Terry

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, entonces Terry se levantó de la silla frente a Candy y aclaró su voz.

- Entonces, ¿llegamos a un acuerdo? –trató de sonreír

- Por supuesto.

- No se diga más, hagamos entrar a los demás invitados… -bromeó

Terry se dirigió fuera de la biblioteca para llamar a su "querida familia", dejando a Candy dentro del lugar, totalmente ensimismada.

¿Por qué le había comentado a Terry lo del matrimonio? Era obvio que no venía al caso el tema en ese momento, pero algo en su mente le dijo que era el mejor momento para aclarar las dudas que tenía sobre la morena que lo había acompañado a la velada. Hablar sobre las cláusulas de su padre, la llevaría a esclarecer su incertidumbre.

Entonces, lo averiguó. Terry tenía novia.

Pero eso no debía ser ninguna novedad. Él era guapo, joven y exitoso. No era extraño que alguna mujer hermosa como la novia de Terry lo hubiese cautivado. Además, ¿qué pretendía averiguar además de eso? ¿Saber si a Terry le hubiera parecido la idea de un matrimonio con ella?

¡Demonios! Tenía que dejar de pensar en todo esto, Terry tenía novia, y punto. Eso no le importaba… era su vida. Ella ya tenía la suya, una vida que compartiría con Albert. ¿Qué importaba si Terry estaba enamorado de alguien más? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Qué importaba?!

Entonces escuchó pasos provenir del pasillo para después ver entrar al resto de la familia al lugar. Nadie dijo nada, todos tomaron sus asientos. Albert fue el último en entrar, tenía la mirada furiosa y no la veía muy bien. ¡Estaba molesto!

- Ahora sí, ¿el rey dará a conocer su decisión? –preguntó sarcásticamente

Terry ignoró las niñerías de Albert y se dirigió al señor Johnson.

- Señor Johnson, Candy y yo hemos hablado y después de aclarar algunos puntos con ella, llegué a la conclusión que acepto las cláusulas del testamento. –Elizabeth suspiró aliviada.

- Me alegra muchacho. Señora Andley –se dirigió a Candy- ¿Usted también las acepta?

- Si

- Entonces iniciaré los trámites para su cambio de apellido, así como su incorporación a la compañía. –le sonrió

- De acuerdo

- Con los demás puntos del testamento, les haré saber de los depósitos a sus cuentas personales así como los trámites que se requieren para el cambio de nombre de las propiedades heredadas –comentó George- Si no tienen alguna otra duda, será mejor que me retire. He estado demasiado tiempo y necesito descansar –sonrió el abogado

Todos le devolvieron la sonrisa y después de recoger algunos documentos personales que les había solicitado a los presentes, tomó su portafolio y salió del lugar.

- Yo también me retiro –se levantó Terry- Nos vemos el lunes Candy –le sonrió- Feliz noche a todos –se despidió de la familia en general

- De acuerdo –contestó Candy

- Espera –lo detuvo Albert- ¿Qué era lo que querías hablar con mi esposa? –preguntó molesto

Terry lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, Albert era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

- Solo le externé mi condición para aceptar hacerme cargo de todo por un año –comentó serio

- ¿Y de qué se trata esa condición?

- Mira Albert, te lo diré porque de igual forma tendrás que saberlo. Lo único que pedí para aceptar fue no tenerte cerca de nosotros mientras estemos trabajando ¿contento?

- Claro que no

- Pues no me importa. Ahora sí, buenas noches –abrió la puerta y caminó por el pasillo hasta la sala

Albert lo siguió molesto y antes que Terry pudiera terminar de transitar por el pasillo para finalmente entrar en el gran salón, le gritó.

- No permitiré que manipules a tu antojo a Candy, yo estaré siempre presente para ver que no cometas otro fraude –espetó el rubio

Terry se detuvo en seco y volteó a verlo sumamente furioso

- ¿Otro fraude? –Preguntó furioso- No sé de qué fraude me hablas. A sí, ya sé; del fraude que me quisiste atribuir. Pero te recuerdo querido primo que nunca pudieron probarme nada. ¿Me preguntó quien es el que en verdad lo cometió? –preguntó burlón

- No sé de que hablas, imbécil. –espetó Albert- pero en realidad no me interesa lo que intentas insinuar. Lo que me importa es estar con mi mujer todo el tiempo. Iré al trabajo con ella todos los días para vigilarte.

- ¿Tú al trabajo? –preguntó burlón- ¡Vaya! Eso si es una novedad. Albert trabajando… ¡wow! –comenzó a reír

- Deja de reírte, estúpido

- Y tu deja de insultarme. –trató de dejar de reír- El estúpido eres tú al pensar que dejaré que interfieras en mi trabajo. El tío William me dejó a mi a cargo de todo, te guste o no. Además, no sé a qué le temes. Me da curiosidad saber si en verdad te interesa el trabajo o en realidad temas que Candy se de cuenta la clase de idiota que eres y te abandone, digamos… para estar conmigo –se burló

- ¡Idiota! –lo tomó del cuello de su saco- Candy nunca haría eso

- Lo sé, ella está muy enamorada de ti –dijo ¿amargamente? Mientras se soltaba del agarre de Albert- No te apures, que a mi tampoco me interesa ella en ese aspecto.

- Entonces porque toda esta charada de estar ustedes dos solos

- ¿Qué no entiendes? No es algo que hago para estar solo con ella, es algo que decidí para no tener ningún tipo de contacto con ustedes, mucho menos contigo. –dijo tristemente- Por eso, te exijo que dejes de interferir. Tendrás que soportar la situación por un año, luego de eso desapareceré de su vida y tu supongo… te harás cargo de los negocios junto con Candy.

- Por supuesto que lo haré.

- ¿Ves? –sonrió irónico- Aguanta un año.

- No me da la gana

- Pues mala suerte –Terry se alejó- Candy ya aceptó y yo ya lo decidí.

Terry terminó de alejarse de Albert y entró de lleno al gran salón de la mansión, ahí encontró a Karen, sentada en el amplio sofá viendo hacia la nada.

- ¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó sonriente

- ¿Terminaste?

- Si

- Entonces, ¡sácame de aquí! –exclamó sonriente poniéndose de pie- No sé como pude soportar tanto tiempo junto a tu familia. Tu tía es especialmente insoportable –bromeó- no se diga de tu prima… -Terry le ofreció su brazo para salir finalmente de la casa

- Elisa no es mi prima –negó con la cabeza

- Como sea, el caso es que son dos arpías. No sé como pudiste vivir con ellas tanto tiempo. –dijo cuando estuvieron frente al auto- El que no es para nada insoportable es tu primo Anthony, de hecho es muy lindo. Fue muy amable –sonrió, Terry la ayudó a entrar al vehículo para después rodearlo y entrar por el lado del conductor.

- ¿Te gusta? –sonrió Terry mientras arrancaba el auto

- No… bueno, tal vez… no tanto… -titubeó- Es muy guapo, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Pero… me gusta alguien más –volteó a ver a la ventana

- Lo sé, y te digo como amigo que no te ilusiones con él. No te conviene Karen –le tomó la mano y con la otra continuó manejando.

Karen volteó a verlo y le sonrió. Terry tenía razón, ella misma había comprobado con propios ojos que Archie no era un buen partido.

**Flash Back**

Karen se quedó en la gran sala sentada en el sillón más grande, después de que Terry le digiera que era mejor que no entrara con él a la biblioteca. Estuvo curioseando con la mirada por algún momento, hasta que escuchó una discusión en susurros en el jardín de enfrente. ¿Quién estaba discutiendo?

Se levanto de su asiento y caminó hasta el ventanal, entonces divisó dos figuras en medio de la oscuridad. No podía ver con claridad a la mujer, pero el hombre sin duda era Archie. Trató de agudizar el oído para escuchar con claridad lo que decían. Sus voces eran apenas insinuadas, pero por la vehemencia con la que hablaban y por la expresión corporal; pudo darse cuenta que lo que los tenía en ese estado era algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? –preguntó ella- No puedo abandonarlo ahora, estamos a tan poco de la boda. Es mejor que olvidemos lo ocurrido

- ¿Olvidarlo? –él la tomó del brazo- ¿Cómo hacerlo? Yo te amo, Annie –"¡Annie!"- Lucharé por ti

- ¡NO! –se soltó ella- Tu no harás eso. Ya tomé una decisión. Entiende Archie, lo nuestro no puede ser. No preguntes nada. Solo olvida por favor. –comenzó a caminar

- No puedo hacer Annie, te amo y te amaré siempre. –la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la besó con fuerza.

Había volteado el rostro, no quería ver esa escena. Archie no era nada suyo… pero le atraía tanto, creyó encontrar al hombre de su vida. Claro… como siempre, ¡había estado equivocada!

**Fin Flash Back**

- Karen –la movió Terry- ¿Qué te ocurre? Te quedaste callada de pronto

- Estaba pensando, no me hagas caso. Mejor cuéntame bien todo lo ocurrido, muero por saber que cara puso tu adora primo al enterarse de tu condición.

Terry le sonrió, y mientras continuaba manejando le contó a Karen con lujo de detalles, lo acontecido momentos antes.

- Me alegra que lo hayas puesto en su lugar. –sonrió Karen- ahora sabrán que no pueden tratarte como se les antoje, tienen que entender que de ahora en adelante, por lo menos dentro de un año –sonrió- su futuro está en tus manos.

- Si –contestó distraído

- Te noto tan poco satisfecho. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Bueno, no me agrada estar de nuevo con los Andley. Te he contado –Karen asintió- y volver a la empresa después de lo ocurrido… pues… será difícil.

- Entiendo. Pero lo harás bien, estoy segura –le sobó el brazo

- Gracias, eres una buena amiga

¡Amiga! ¡Cielos! Entonces lo recordó…

- Karen, tengo algo que decirte –detuvo el auto, ya estaban cerca de casa pero tenía que decírselo cuanto antes.

- Si –dijo extrañada

- Hoy… dije algo… una mentira –titubeaba- pues… quiero que me sigas la corriente, en verdad lo necesito.

- No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿la corriente?

- Es que… le dije a Candy que… pues… que tu y yo…

Karen lo entendió y sonrió

- ¿Novios?

- Si –tragó seco- fue un….

- No te apures, yo entiendo. Y claro, te ayudaré. Para eso son los amigos ¿no?

- Gracias

- No tienes porque, eres un gran amigo Terry. –él le sonrió- Además, un día te necesitaré y no quiero un "no" por respuesta.

Terry asintió y después de sonreírse, él arrancó el auto y condujo hasta la casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No entiendes que solo quiere aprovecharse de ti y de esta situación –gritó Albert

Candy lo vio extrañada, su esposo en verdad estaba molesto; nunca antes le había gritado como lo hacía ahora.

Estaban en la habitación de Candy después de despedirse de la familia y de que cada quien se retirara a sus habitaciones. La cena había sido algo parecido a un sepelio, la familia estuvo en silencio total. Cuando terminaron de comer, Albert tomó a Candy de la mano y la condujo escaleras arriba, el rumbo que llevaban era el de la habitación de la rubia. Por un momento, creyó que finalmente consumarían el matrimonio.

Pero se equivocó…

- Albert –susurró Candy- él no se ve un hombre deshonesto. Es más, creo que pudo llegar a confiar en él.

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritó- Por supuesto que no. Tu no lo conoces, cariño –bajó el nivel de su voz- él es un hombre sin escrúpulos. No debiste aceptar semejante cosa sin mi consentimiento.

- Disculpa, pero no necesito tu permiso. –Albert abrió los ojos incrédulo- Escucha, eres mi esposo y te amo, pero si en realidad me quiero hacer cargo de la empresa de mi padre debo tomar mis propias decisiones –no sabía de donde le había salido el valor para decir esto

Albert entonces entendió que Candy estaba un tanto cambiada, tal vez la estaba descuidando mucho. La necesitaba dócil y dispuesta a cumplir su palabra siempre. Por el momento, dejaría el asunto… ya después continuaría esta plática

- Tienes razón –la abrazó- creo que me exalté de más. Sé que lo harás bien. Confío en ti. –mintió

- Gracias –le devolvió la sonrisa- te amo, y te amo aún mas por confiar en mí

- Yo también. No discutamos

- Lo mismo digo –Albert le dio un beso breve

Cuando el beso terminó, Albert le sonrío y entonces recordó su cita con Angelique.

- Bueno, te dejo. Feliz noche, que descanses preciosa

Candy sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Como todas las noches, Albert se iba y la dejaba sola. ¿Por qué? En estos días, no se había animado a preguntarle porqué; pero ahora, se sentía con un valor nunca antes sentido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por qué, ¿qué? –preguntó extrañado

- ¿Porque no duermes conmigo? –se sonrojó- ¿Por qué siempre te vas?

Ese momento llegaría… pero esperaba que no tan pronto

- Porque no estamos casados aún por la iglesia. Recuerda que lo habíamos hablado. –le sonrió

- Yo sé, pero… yo… quiero estar contigo –se animó a decir- deseo que…

- ¿Te haga mi mujer?

- Si –bajo la mirada

- Pero para ti es importante la ceremonia religiosa. –trató de salir de esta situación

- Ya no más, necesito estar contigo. Te deseo Albert –se acercó y le dio un beso

Para Candy esta era una decisión importante, pero lo había pensado mucho tiempo. Quería estar con Albert, ¡estaba segura!

Comenzó a acariciar su pecho y le dio breves besos en el cuello.

Albert se sentía muy incómodo con la situación. En este momento, ya debería estar de camino a casa de Angelique. Candy era su esposa, pero no la deseaba. Era una mujer hermosa, no lo podía negar… pero Angelique se le había metido hasta muy dentro de su ser. No había otra mujer que deseara en este momento más que ella. Pero temía herir a Candy al rechazarla. Ella se veía muy decidida a entregársele. ¿Qué hacía?

- Candy, esto no es correcto –susurró mientras Candy lo tomaba de la mano para ponerlo en la cama.

- ¿Por qué? Eres mi esposo, yo no haría esto con alguien más que contigo. Te deseo Albert, deseo estar contigo… ¿tu no me deseas a mi? –lo vio directo a los ojos

Albert tragó seco. La decisión que tomara en este momento era decisiva.

- Claro que te deseo, preciosa. Pero… no quiero que luego te arrepientas de no haber esperado. –él se sentó en la orilla de la cama

- No lo haré, tu eres mi esposo… el amor de mi vida –se sentó junto a él- Te amo, Albert.

Él había decidido empezar todo este juego, ahora tenía que continuar. Candy era su esposa, y su matrimonio era por bienes separados. Si quería tener la fortuna Andley, debía permanecer casado con ella toda la vida.

Lo haría. Haría el amor con Candy…

- Te deseo, preciosa -no era mentira del todo

Entonces la empujó en la cama y comenzó a besarla. Se colocó parcialmente sobre ella inició a acariciarla. Candy se entregaba libremente a él. Albert no era un mujeriego, pero tampoco se podía resistir al cuerpo de una mujer hermosa como Candy. No la amaba… pero eso no le impedía hacerla su mujer. Después de todo… ella se lo había pedido.

- Te amo Albert, quiero ser tuya

- Si, cariño. Lo serás, esta noche… serás mi mujer

Dirigió sus labios al cuello de Candy y comenzó a desnudarla…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola!**

Antes que nada, perdón por tardarme tanto! He tenido miles de problemas, así como que perdí todos mis archivos. Pero ahora ya regresé y continuaré publicando…

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. El que sigue… ¡es mi favorito! Así que… espérenlo con ganas… jajajaja… (espero publicarlo el viernes…)

Como siempre... **MIL GRACIAS A:**

**Rosy Jimenez, lucero, LUCESITA GRANDCHESTER, Janeth, Black dyan 12, Abril34, WISAL, Patty reyna, LettyG, luna, Rosi White, Mayuel, gabyselenator, candice 1981, Val rod, Rubi, Dayanna, Olgaliz, Oligranchester, Wendy, Giomar**

Por sus palabras… nuevamente perdón por la demora.

Saluditos!


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Candy lo ayudó a desnudarla levantando los brazos para que le pudiera sacar la blusa por encima de los hombros. Se sentía feliz, estaba a punto de entregarse al hombre que más amaba. Después de este día, ella sería su mujer… ya nada podría separarlos.

Albert observó el torso semidesnudo de Candy. Ella llevaba un sostén de encaje blanco que se transparentaba un poco, podía ver ligeramente los pezones rosas de Candy que se habían endurecido a causa de las caricias que él le prodigaba. La colocó totalmente estirada en el colchón y se colocó a horcadas sobre ella. Continuó besando su cuello vorazmente y con dedos expertos le desabrochó el botón del pantalón de vestir que ella llevaba puesto. Se levantó un poco, para sonreírle levemente. Ella tenía la cara sonrosada a causa de la excitación del momento, además de los ojos parcialmente cerrados. Le rozó el labio inferior con el dedo índice, y ella jadeó con fuerza; fue descendiendo su trazo por el cuello, para después dirigirse a sus senos. Por encima de la tela del sostén, le acariciaba con decisión. Acarició su cintura hasta la orilla de su pantalón y lo comenzó a bajar lentamente, mientras lo hacía la acariciaba. Palpó cada centímetro de su piel blanca, tocando con delicadeza las piernas torneadas de ella. Candy era en verdad muy bella…

Cuando estuvo solamente en ropa interior, Albert se incorporó para comenzar a desnudarse él también. Candy lo vio levantarse, la había llevado a un punto de excitación desquiciante. Nunca creyó sentirse así en la vida. Él solamente le había quitado la blusa y el pantalón, y solo la había acariciado superficialmente, pero nunca antes había hecho esto con nadie, así que las sensaciones le eran desconcertantes.

Entonces, Albert comenzó a quitarse la ropa frente a ella. ¡Dios! Él era el hombre más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra. Su amplio pecho quedó al descubierto después de que se deshiciera de su camisa blanca, lo vio fijamente. Sus ojos vagaron libremente sobre los músculos marcados del pecho y hombros de Albert, al verlo; ella se regocijó en ser la dueña del hombre que se exponía ante ella. Se incorporó levemente y apoyo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos. Desde su lugar vio a Albert dirigir sus manos a la hebilla de su cinturón para después deshacerse de él. Tragó seco, él desabrochó su pantalón y comenzó a vaciar las bolsas de su pantalón, dejó sobre la mesita de noche su billetera y su celular. Ella lo vio extrañada, ¿por qué había hecho esto? Sonrió divertida, no conocía las manías de su esposo, para Candy él bien hubiese podido quitarse el pantalón sin hacer aquello.

Albert se bajó por completo el pantalón y ella observó que él llevaba un bóxer azul muy sexy, le quedaba a la medida y la excitación de su esposo era evidente. Sonrió nuevamente, ahora complacida consigo mismo por provocar en él ese efecto. Después observó sus piernas blancas y firmes. Él terminó quitándose los calcetines y colocándose nuevamente junto a ella.

- Te quiero mucho, Albert –le dijo contra sus labios

Albert no contestó. No quería pensar demasiado en este momento, lo único que haría sería sentir. Disfrutar del cuerpo que se le ofrecía y dejar de torturarse con los remordimientos que en un momento sintió. Siguió besándole el cuello dulcemente, provocando en ella gemidos apenas audibles de placer. Cuando estaba a punto de desabrochar el sostén de la rubia, el teléfono colocado sobre el buró comenzó a sonar. Él detuvo sus caricias y se apoyó sobre su codo.

- No contestes –le suplicó Candy

- Puede ser algo importante –quiso ponerse de pie, el teléfono seguía sonando- tal vez algo del trabajo –mintió

- Mira la hora que es –susurró jadeante- ¿qué podría ser importante a esta hora?

- O tal vez es una emergencia

- Tu familia está en la casa.

- Podría ser un amigo en problemas –se sentó a la orilla de la cama

El teléfono dejó de sonar. Candy sonrió gustosa y cuando iba a halarlo nuevamente hacia ella, volvió a escucharse el timbre del teléfono móvil de Albert. Antes que pudiera hacer otra cosa, él lo tomó entre sus manos.

- No contestes –le suplicó nuevamente

Pero él no le hizo caso. Presionó el botón de llamada y una voz femenina con tono molesto, contestó del otro lado.

- Aló –dijo sin mencionar su nombre, pues no quería que Candy supiera de quien se trataba. Se incorporó de su lugar y caminó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación

- _¡¿Dónde diablos estás?!_ –gritó Angelique

- En casa

- _¿Todavía?_ –gritó aún más molesta- _Se supone que deberías estar ya aquí, mínimo de camino._

- Lo sé –respondió viendo a Candy- pero tuve… un contratiempo…

- _¿Vendrás?_

- Si

- _Pues que sea rápido. Si te tardas más de una hora, no volverás a saber de mí Albert. Te lo juro. A mí nadie me deja esperando. ¿Entiendes?_

- Perfectamente –contestó entre dientes- Iré enseguida

- _Entonces te espero, y no tardes_ –colgó

¡Genial!

¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Cómo le diría a Candy que se tenía que ir? Conocía a Angelique… si ella decía que se acababa su relación si dejaba de ir; tenía por seguro que así sería. No quería terminar su relación con Angelique. Ella se había vuelto tan importante para él. Tenía que salir de ahí, cuanto antes…

Caminó hasta Candy y después de verla a los ojos, tomó su pantalón y comenzó a ponérselo.

- ¿Quién era? –preguntó temerosa

¿Quién? Vagó en su mente unos segundos.

- Neil –mintió

- ¿Y qué quería? –preguntó mientras lo observaba vestirse

- Necesita mi ayuda –terminó de ponerse el pantalón se colocó el cinturón y comenzó a llenar sus bolsillos- Tengo que irme

- ¿Irte? –bueno eso era obvio, ¡se estaba vistiendo! ¿Pero ahora?

- Si, tengo que ayudarlo –se colocó la camisa y comenzó a abrocharse los botones

- ¿A qué? –Candy se levantó de la cama y de la manera en que estaba se acercó a él- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? –preguntó suplicante

- Si –caminó hasta la puerta y mientras lo hacía peinaba su cabello con sus dedos.

- Albert –suplicó- ¡quédate por favor!

Él volteó a verla y la vio al borde del llanto. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a Candy? Ella era tan buena y lo amaba tanto. No merecía su amor… no cuando él estaba de camino a encontrarse con su amante. Reconocía que Candy lo había encendido rápidamente, nunca creyó que esta jovencita inexperta lo hubiera excitado tan a prisa. Pero aunque la deseaba, no la amaba; y aunque él no fuera el mejor hombre sobre la tierra, no podía hacerle esto a ella. Ella se merecía una primera vez con un hombre que la amara en igualdad de condiciones, y ese hombre no era él. Por lo menos, no en este momento. Tal vez cuando Angelique se le saliera de su mente, él podría llegar a enamorarse de Candy… después de todo, permanecería a su lado de ahora en adelante.

Candy tendría que esperar.

- No, Candy. No puedo

- ¿Por qué? –comenzó a llorar- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debes hacer con Neil?

- No te lo puedo decir –la miraba fijamente.

- Es por mí ¿verdad? –sollozó- Inventas que debes hacer algo solo para no estar conmigo.

Albert se quedó callado. No quería herirla con algún comentario mal elaborado. Si le hubiera gustado estar con ella, pero… no en este momento.

- No digas eso –se acercó a ella

- Entonces quédate. Hazme el amor –le suplicó- Me prometiste que hoy me harías tu mujer. Cumple Albert, cumple tu promesa –lo abrazó

Todo se estaba complicando demasiado. Estaba en tantos problemas, Angelique…Candy… ¿qué hacer?

- Hazme el amor –repitió suplicante

Albert la tomó entre sus brazos y se encaminó hasta la cama. La colocó sobre ella y se acomodó a su lado. La comenzó a besar vorazmente. Ella le respondía de la misma forma, sin miedo a arrepentirse por lo que estaba haciendo. Deseaba a Albert, deseaba ser su mujer. Comenzó a acariciarla nuevamente y dirigió sus manos al broche del sostén de Candy, lo desató. Deslizó los tirantes de éste y lo quitó por completo del cuerpo de Candy. Ella ahora estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Besó nuevamente su cuello, luego sus hombros para descender finalmente a sus senos. Los besó tiernamente, capturando ligeramente la cúspide con sus labios. Candy jadeó sorprendida, Albert atrapó ese gemido en su boca y la besó nuevamente. Había decidido quedarse. Quedarse e intentar florecer algo con Candy.

Candy sintiéndose dichosa de lograr que él se quedara, quiso atreverse a más. Albert ya estaba vestido nuevamente, le sería más difícil contenerse al verlo desnudarse; entonces, para darse ánimo, dirigió sus manos a la hebilla del pantalón del rubio y al desabrochó rápidamente. Albert la seguía besando, y no intentó detenerla, eso le dio más ánimos. Cuando el pantalón estuvo desabrochado, introdujo su mano en el interior del bóxer de su esposo, él jadeó en sorpresa. Tomó en su mano pequeña la erección de Albert y esta se hizo más firme a su tacto. Nunca antes había tocado de esa forma a un hombre y se sintió complacida que ese primer y único hombre fuera Albert. Lo amaba, lo amaba mucho.

- Te amo –jadeó Candy

- Yo también, Angelique

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Candy. ¿Angelique? ¿Quién era Angelique?

Albert entonces se dio cuenta de su error. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? Se incorporó rápidamente y la vio con los ojos muy abiertos. Esperando una explicación. Pero él no tenía una. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué Angelique era su amante? Tenía que pensar lo que le diría. Planear una excusa a su estupidez, pero ahora no…

- ¿Quién es Angelique? –preguntó amargamente

El no contestó, se acomodó el bóxer y después abrochó el cierre de su pantalón. Caminó hasta la puerta. Candy entendió entonces, que él se iría de la habitación sin explicarle quién diablos era Angelique. Lo siguió.

- ¿Quién es Angelique? –preguntó nuevamente antes que él saliera de la habitación

Albert no volteó a verla, salió de la habitación en completo silencio. Ella estuvo a punto de salir con él, pero se dio cuenta de su estado de desnudez. Corrió a tomar una camiseta y se la colocó torpemente, corrió hasta la puerta y le gritó

- ¡Albert!

Pero él ya no estaba. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, a medio pasillo, medio desnuda… llorando. Se sentía humillada y usada. De un momento a otro, su dicha pasó a ser amargura. ¿Por qué Albert la había confundido?

Lloró amargamente. ¿Quién era Angelique? La pregunta retumbaba en su mente. Tal vez era una antigua novia. Alguien del pasado… pero… ¿por qué pensaban en ella ahora? ¿Por qué le decía su nombre al momento de acariciarla? ¿Tan importante había sido? Se quedó ahí, hincada. Llorando. ¿Qué hacía? No tenía ánimo de levantarse, no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo. Albert no la amaba…

Escuchó unos pasos subir por las escaleras pero no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse. Si la miraban en ese estado, no le importaba. Se sentía vacía… desolada. Los pasos fueron cada vez más cercanos. Ella se encontraba con la cabeza enterrada entre sus rodillas, llorando silenciosamente. Entonces, las pisadas se detuvieron justo frente a ella. No quiso averiguar de quien se trataba. Su estado era deplorable.

- MI niña, ¿qué te sucede?

La voz que escuchó era la de la señora Wilkins, la ama de llaves. Era una mujer mayor y a quien casi no había tratado en este tiempo; pero quien se veía muy amable y servicial. Levantó el rostro y trató de sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. Las lágrimas se negaban a dejar de correr por sus mejillas.

- Yo…

- Pero mi niña, tienes que levantarte. Te ayudaré a llegar a tu habitación. –se hincó frente a ella y la ayudó a levantarse- Vamos, pon un poco de fuerza; veme mi niña ya no soy la de antes. –le sonrió

Candy le sonrió y puso toda su fuerza, entonces se incorporó totalmente y la señora Wilkins la condujo hasta su habitación. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la habitación de Candy, alguien observó la escena. Se ocultó para no se vista, y cuando las dos mujeres se adentraron en la alcoba se acercó a la puerta para escuchar el porqué del llanto de Candy.

La señora Wilkins encaminó a Candy hasta su cama y se sentó junto a ella a la orilla de la cama. Le palmeó la rodilla levemente y le sonrió, esperando que la rubia hablara

- Vamos mi niña, cuéntale a esta vieja el porqué de tu llanto –le guiñó un ojo

- Yo… -¿Cómo decirlo?

- En ocasiones, es bueno desahogarse con alguien.

Era cierto, pero no sabía como decirlo. Sentía pena, frustración… humillación. No quería que nadie se burlara de su situación. Tenía deseos de desahogarse pero no tenía con quien. Su única amiga era Patty, pero a ella nunca le había gustado Albert. Decirle todo esto era darle la razón. Tal vez todavía tenía arreglo su matrimonio con Albert. Necesitaba otra perspectiva. Alguien que pudiera aconsejarla.

- Lo sé –dijo entre su llanto- pero me es difícil decirlo. Es… Albert… bueno, él y yo… estábamos… -la señora Wilkins entendió- y yo estaba feliz… él y yo… nunca… -ella asintió- todo iba tan bien… pero… luego él… me llamó por otro nombre –lloró

¡qué situación!

- ¿Qué hago señora Wilkins? Me siento perdida… y muy humillada. Nunca me había entregado a alguien de esa manera. Yo… estaba dispuesta a ser su mujer. Pero él… yo creo que no me quiere.

- No podemos asegurar eso –le sonrió comprensivamente- Escucha, mi niña, no tengo todos los antecedentes de la situación. Pero todo puede tratarse de un malentendido. Deberías dejarle que él te explique, seguramente existe una explicación a todo esto. Debes confiar en su amor, Candy. Después de todo, él se caso contigo. Debe ser por amor. Conozco a Albert de toda la vida, nunca creí que se casaría –le sonrió- pero ya ves… lo hizo. Debe de amarte, Candy. Confía un poco –le guiñó un ojo- algo debes tener que le hizo querer casarse contigo.

Candy le sonrió ampliamente. Tal vez la señora Wilkins tenía razón.

- Gracias

- No tienes porqué –le sobó el brazo

- Si, por escucharme; pero principalmente por aconsejarme. Necesitaba un consejo urgentemente –se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas

- No es nada. Quise mucho a tu padre. –le sonrió- Ahora, duerme. Mañana será otro día

La señora Wilkins se levantó y la ayudó a acostarse, después salió de la habitación no sin antes apagar la luz. Antes de salir le repitió.

- Descansa, Candy. Mañana será otro día.

Candy cerró los ojos y todavía sollozando un poco, fue cayendo en un profundo sueño. Se sentía más tranquila. Hablaría con Albert al día siguiente.

Elisa había escuchado todo desde el otro lado de la puerta. ¿Así que Albert y Candy no habían estado juntos? Se rió de la situación. ¡Qué ingenua era Candy! Ella nunca permitiría que alguien la llamara por otro nombre, mucho menos al momento de estar haciendo el amor. La situación era muy divertida, eso le dio una idea. Se divertiría a costa de Candy. La rubia era tan simple y tonta, que no la soportaba. Había estado apartada por la situación de que ella aún no había aceptado las cláusulas de William, su fortuna dependía de ella. Pero ahora, al haber aceptado… ella ya tenía asegurado su dinero. Ya no tenía porque ocultar su repudio a la intrusa de Candy. Ella se encargaría de hacerle ver lo maldito que Albert podía ser. Él también le debía algunas cosas. Lo que por años ocultó, ahora le serviría.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La mañana trajo nuevos retos. Ese era el día en que por primera vez sería presentada como una Andley ante la sociedad, empezando por la compañía de su padre.

Ese día, sería presentada ante la junta directiva del emporio Andley, para después empezar con Terry su entrenamiento para lograr hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia.

Cuando se levantó, se bañó y cambió apropiadamente. Para la ocasión se vistió con un pantalón de vestir negro y una blusa de seda color beige, tenía pensando usar un saco acorde pero decidió a última hora que no. Se sentía demasiado formal, y ese no era su look natural. Prefirió quedarse con la blusa solamente, se colocó unos zapatos altos y después de maquillarse levemente y de peinarse con una coleta alta, bajó hacia la planta baja. Cuando apareció en el gran salón, nadie se encontraba aún despierto. Fue hacia la cocina y desayunó sobre la encimera de mármol. No tenía hambre, pero tenía que hacer tiempo. Se suponía que Albert la llevaría a la empresa ese día, pero temía ir a su habitación para verlo. Era mejor esperarlo en la cocina. Terminó de comer y fue hacia el gran salón, entonces escuchó unos pasos bajar por las escaleras. Sintió una descarga de adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo, Albert se acercaba. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verlo? El enojo ya se había desvanecido, ahora solo sentía incertidumbre. Espero.

- Buenos días Candy

Era Anthony

- Buenos días –le sonrió

- ¿Cómo amaneciste preciosa? –se encaminó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Bien

- ¿Nerviosa? –le sonrió pícaramente mientras se sentaba junto a ella

- No mucho

Anthony vestía un traje formal color gris oscuro, se veía muy guapo y encantador.

- ¿Ya estás lista?

- Si

- Entonces será mejor irnos. No hay que hacer esperar a los de la junta directiva. –le guiñó un ojo- Se me pegaron las sábanas y ya no me da tiempo de desayunar. En la oficina me tomaré un café –se levantó

- ¿Tú también irás?

- Si, soy parte de ella –de la junta directiva

- Entiendo –titubeó- ¿Esperaremos a Albert?

- No, no podrá acompañarnos. Al parecer tuvo un contratiempo –observó a Anthony titubear- pero no es nada grave. Creo que después te explicará –volteó la mirada. No le gustaba mentir- ¿Nos vamos?

- Si –susurró

- Bien

Anthony condujo el auto hasta la oficina. Candy aún no tenía gafete de acceso, pero con la compañía del rubio, no le fue difícil entrar al gran edificio. La matriz del emporio Andley se encontraba en la avenida principal de la ciudad de Chicago, el edificio era inmenso y muy moderno.

Al entrar a la sala de juntas, observó que la mayoría de los presentes eran hombres. Las únicas mujeres en la sala, podía notar que eran secretarias, pues estaban paradas junto a sus jefes, hablando de negocios… seguramente. Todos los asientos estaban ocupados, excepto el de la cabeza y dos al lado derecho y uno al lado izquierdo.

- Buenos días señores –saludó Anthony

Un saludo general se escuchó en la sala mientras ojos curiosos la observaban atentamente. Anthony la condujo hasta su asiento al lado izquierdo del de la cabeza y después se sentó en el de la derecha del principal. Observó brevemente a los integrantes de la mesa, algunos eran ya muy mayores, otros entrando a los cuarenta. El único joven era Anthony. Entonces vio que se había equivocado, también había una mujer sentada a la mesa. Una joven rubia muy elegante. Bien, parecía que todos ya estaban en su lugar. Ahora, solo quedaban dos asientos. Uno quedaría vacío… él de Albert. El otro, estaba a punto de ser ocupado.

- Buenos días –se oyó una voz potente desde la puerta, él venía acompañado de George Johnson

Candy volteó a ver al dueño de esa voz, aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba. Vistiendo un traje formal color negro y una camisa blanca sin corbata; entró a la sala y se dirigió a su lugar, George se quedó junto a él.

- Buenos días –habló Johnson- El día de hoy, los hemos convocado para darles a conocer la integración de dos miembros a la junta directiva de la corporación. El señor Terrence Grandchester y la señora Candice Andley.

Todos asintieron. Ya sabían el contexto de la reunión y los antecedentes de ésta.

- A partir de este día, Terrence tomará el cargo del señor William Andley como presidente, el cual será relevado dentro de un año por la señora Candice Andley. Todos ustedes, accionistas, deben tener en cuenta que la señora Andley es la socia mayoritaria de la empresa, pues es la heredera de las acciones del señor Andley. Así que, se podría decir que Terrence y Candice son la máxima autoridad dentro del corporativo. –eso era claro- Sin otro punto que aclarar, esta reunión queda disuelta.

No había nada más que decir, era un gesto meramente formal, pues ya todos tenían el conocimiento de la voluntad de William. Pero lo último, lo había dicho para dejarles claro que las órdenes de Terry eran la última palabra. Después del escándalo de meses antes, era importante que el joven Grandchester recobrara la confianza de volver. Sabía que no le era sencillo regresar a ese lugar después de tanto tiempo.

Todos se retiraron de la sala, excepto Terry, Candy, el señor Johnson y la joven rubia elegante. Candy se sintió extrañada al ver como Terry la veía. Se podía sentir un aura diferente entre ellos.

- Candy –habló George- la llevaré a conocer su oficina

- Está bien

- ¿Vienes Terry? –le dijo sacándolo de su aturdimiento

- Por supuesto

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el exterior de la sala para recorrer las instalaciones y presentarle a Candy a su asistente además de que conociera su oficina. Antes de salir, vio a Terry dirigirle una última mirada a la rubia para después salir del lugar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Albert no sabía que hacer, lo había arruinado todo. Esa noche ya no pudo decirle nada más a Candy. Al llegar a casa de Angelique, le hizo el amor salvajemente, pero la joven no se quejó. Al contrario, le encantó. Pero todo se debía a la adrenalina que el rubio sentía. Se sentía tan culpable. ¿Cómo vería a Candy nuevamente a los ojos?

Decidió pasar unos días en su apartamento en la ciudad, para pensar. Le había dicho a Angelique que haría un viaje de negocios para así no tenerla todas las noches con él. En verdad, necesitaba pensar. Le afectaba que Candy dejara de amarlo. Ella lo miraba de forma distinta. Nunca antes alguien la había visto de esa manera.

Candy era alguien especial para él. No quería perderla…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los días transcurrieron uno después de otro con demasiada incertidumbre. En la oficina trataba de enfocarse en aprender lo más que podía, absorber todo lo que Terry le enseñaba. Le había empezado a gustar la idea de encargarse de la empresa. No tenía ningún conocimiento de administración o finanzas, pero no le desagradaba aprender. Es más, la idea de estudiar negocios en la universidad había comenzado a rondarle. Tal vez, la enfermería no era lo suyo. Quizá, traía en las venas el gusto por los negocios.

Pero al llegar a casa, el dolor regresaba. No había visto a Albert desde el día en que todo sucedió. Le había preguntado a Elizabeth sobre él pero ella siempre le respondió con evasivas. ¿Dónde rayos estaba su esposo? No le contestaba el celular. No sabía nada de él… ¿la había abandonado?

La duda la mataba. Las lágrimas no la abandonaban durante la noche. Noches en que se abrazaba a sí misma y lloraba sin parar. Amaba a Albert…

Solo en la oficina olvidaba un poco ese dolor, o también en las noches en las que trabajaban hasta tarde en la casa del castaño. Terry le había sugerido que era mejor trabajar en la mansión Andley, pero ella no quería. No desea que Terry supiera que Albert no vivía con ella, que había desaparecido. Era mejor hacerlo en la casa de Terry. Además esta no quedaba tan lejos de la oficina y después de terminar él siempre la iba a dejar a casa. No le veía el problema. Nadie notaba su ausencia. En numerosas ocasiones, el joven Grandchester le había preguntado si Albert no le hacía algún tipo de numerito por lo mucho que ellos tardaban trabajando. Conociendo a Albert, Terry sabía que el rubio no estaría nada feliz con las reuniones. Pero Candy sabía ser convincente. Le había asegurado que Albert había entendido todo y que le agradaba que ella estuviera aprendiendo. Terry se tragó el cuento y las reuniones nocturnas aunque escasas, siempre eran provechosas.

A Candy le gustaba trabajar al lado de Terry. Además, estar con Terry era especial. De alguna forma se había convertido en una necesidad verlo todos los días. La calmaba un poco en su angustia de no saber de su esposo. Terry la hacia sonreír, muchas veces la embromaba sobre su aspecto o sobre sus pecas solo para hacerla reír. Le había preguntado porque siempre llegaba a la oficina con los ojos hinchados, pero ella lo evadía. No quería que supiera nada de lo ocurrido. Incluso a veces le preguntaba por Albert, quien no se había aparecido en la oficina y quien no la llamaba para nada en sus horas laborales. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría ocultar el abandono de su esposo?

Candy estaba desesperada, pero tenía que continuar. Continuar mientras Albert aparecía.

Quince días después de lo ocurrido, durante la noche. Mientras estudiaba nuevamente los folletos que Terry le había dado en la mañana, escuchó un toque en la puerta. Caminó a la puerta y al abrirla solo vio un sobre amarillo en el piso del corredor. Extrañada, lo tomó y entró nuevamente a la habitación después de ver a todos lados y comprobar que no había nadie. Al estar dentro, rasgó el sobre y lo abrió. Dentro de este había una nota blanca, con una leyenda escrita a computadora.

_¿Sabes dónde está tu esposo? Yo te lo puedo decir, pero tienes que encontrarme en esta dirección. Te espero esta noche, a las 10:30. Sé puntual. Pregunta en la recepción, di tu nombre. Te harán pasar. _

Hasta abajo, había una dirección anotada.

Candy se extrañó al extremo. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Era obvio que el remitente era un miembro de la familia o de la servidumbre. ¿Pero quién? Se vistió rápidamente y tomó la nota en sus manos antes de salir de la habitación. Eran las 9:45, solo tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar al lugar de reunión. Salió sin ser vista de la casa y tomó un taxi que la llevó a un edificio en el centro de la ciudad. El lugar era un edificio de apartamentos de lujo. ¿Dónde estaría la persona que la había citado? Era peligroso estar a esa hora en ese lugar, pero necesitaba saber de Albert. Salió del taxi y se dirigió a la recepción. Tal y como la nota decía, el joven recepcionista la dejó pasar sin cuestionamientos. Subió hasta el nivel de la habitación indicada y tocó la puerta. Espero.

De pronto la puerta se abrió parcialmente, invitándola a entrar. Así lo hizo. Las alarmas de su cabeza le decían que no era sensato hacerlo. Era muy peligroso. Pero ella tenía que saber…

- Llegas a tiempo -se escuchó una voz femenina

- ¡Elisa!

- La misma –le sonrió

- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Sabes donde está Albert?

- Claro, querida. De lo contrario, no te hubiera citado en este lugar.

- Entonces dímelo –suplicó

- Todo a su tiempo.

En ese instante, el celular de Elisa sonó y ella sonrió. Contestó y después de decir un corto "está bien", colgó.

- Es hora. Acompáñame. Ahora, verás en donde se encuentra tu adorado esposo.

Candy la siguió y observó a Elisa ver a todos lados antes de salir por completo, luego le hizo una señal para que la siguiera y ella sí lo hizo. Caminaron por el pasillo, hasta la esquina de este. Entonces, doblaron a la izquierda y recorrieron unos pasos antes de detenerse frente a un apartamento. Elisa sacó una llave de su bolsa y la introdujo en la cerradura.

- No debes hacer ruido. Bajo ninguna circunstancia

Candy no contestó. Entraron en completo silencio y el lugar estaba arreglado y muy iluminado. ¿Dónde estaban? Elisa la tomó de la mano y las dos caminaron hasta la habitación principal. El silencio entonces se vio interrumpido por unos sonidos provenientes del interior de esta. ¿Eran gemidos?

Con cuidado, Elisa tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta.

Candy vio entonces su peor pesadilla. Dentro de la habitación, se encontraba Albert, haciendo el amor con otra mujer. Candy se tapó la boca para reprimir un grito. Elisa entonces supo que ella había visto suficiente. La haló fuertemente y la sacó a rastras del lugar. No quería que la rubia hiciera un escándalo. No quería que todos se enteraran de lo que había hecho en unión a Angelique.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, arrastró a Candy hasta su apartamento y la adentró en el lugar. Candy estaba enmudecida, llorando y totalmente abrumada.

- Tranquilízate. Hice esto solo para abrirte los ojos –mintió- no era justo que te vieran así la cara.

Candy no contestaba. Solo la veía con la mirada perdida.

- Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Elisa se encaminó a la televisión y tomó el control remoto del aparato, luego se acercó a Candy y la obligó a que viera en dirección a la pantalla.

- Te mostraré algo que te ayudará a abrir totalmente los ojos

Candy estaba abrumada, no contestaba; levemente escuchaba la voz de Elisa. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la escena de su esposo teniendo sexo con otra. En ese instante, la pelirroja prendió el aparato y frente a ella se abrió un nuevo infierno.

Imágenes de Albert teniendo sexo con Elisa se presentaron ante sus ojos.

Se sintió asqueada. Albert… con su hermanastra. No pretendía que su esposo fuera un monje… pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta verlo de con sus propios ojos.

- Dime ¿qué se siente que Albert tenga relaciones incluso conmigo, que ante todos soy y no contigo?

Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho. Sintió ganas de vomitar, de llorar, de golpear a Elisa.

- ¿Cómo lo sé? –preguntó burlona- Sencillo, me lo comentó anoche mientras me practicaba el mejor sexo oral que jamás hubiera experimentado. –mintió descaradamente

Entonces todo se nubló ante sus ojos. ¿Albert se lo había dicho en verdad? Seguramente… de lo contrario, ¿cómo lo hubiera sabido? ¿Sexo oral? Solo pensarlo la hizo vomitar. Elisa hizo una expresión de asco al verla manchar su alfombra.

Candy salió corriendo del lugar y dudó un instante si debía regresar al apartamento donde estaba Albert o largarse de ahí. Se decidió por lo último. Corrió escaleras abajo, demasiado conmocionada para esperar el ascensor. Salió del edificio y para su mala suerte, comprobó que una ligera llovizna caía del cielo. No le importó. Corrió hasta la acera y buscó por todos lados un taxi, no encontró ninguno disponible. La lluvia aunque no era muy recia, era constante y rápidamente mojó su ropa.

Se detuvo y no supo que hacer. Lloraba sin control y no sabía a dónde ir. ¿A su casa? ¿a casa de Patty? ¿qué hacía? Necesitaba desahogarse, gritar, llorar. Golpear algo o a alguien. Se sentía asqueada y humillada. Ver ese espectáculo, enterarse de todo de esta manera. Albert la había traicionado. La había engañado con su hermanastra… ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? Ellos habían crecido juntos. ¡Era vomitivo! Estuvo a punto de vomitar nuevamente. Las palabras de Elisa eran hirientes… ¿sexo oral?

Cayó rendida sobre sus rodillas al llegar a un parque. Lloró. Lloró amargamente por largo momento. La lluvia se había arreciado. Se sentía engañada. Lastimada. Humillada. Nunca se había sentido tan idiota. Si, idiota. Estúpida. Imbécil. Idiota por confiar en Albert. Se había casado con él sin conocerlo a fondo. Movida por un amor a primera vista. Un amor demasiado apresurado. No lo había cuestionado cuando éste le había propuesto matrimonio. ¿Por qué la había engañado de esta forma?

Patty tenía razón. No debió casarse con él. ¿Ahora que hacía?

Se levantó nuevamente y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Todo era culpa de su padre… si él no hubiera aparecido en su vida. Nada de esto le hubiese pasado. Lo maldijo. Maldijo la hora en que decidió ir a su funeral. Ese día había conocido a Albert.

Albert… Albert…

Lágrimas nuevamente. El llanto amargo la inundó nuevamente. Recordó sus detalles, la forma en que la besaba. ¿Había sido todo una mentira?

Albert. Albert. Albert. Lloraba y se repetía su nombre una y otra vez. ¿Y si regresaba y lo enfrentaba? Merecía una explicación. ¿Verdad? Pero a medio camino se detuvo. No quería verlo… no quería ver a nadie.

El frío se empezó a sentir en su cuerpo. Estaba empapada. Tenía que encontrar refugio o de lo contrario enfermaría.

¿Enfermar? Bien… ¡quería morir! Ya no tenía ánimos de continuar…

¿Valía la pena? Albert era tanto para ella. ¿Valía más su amor a ella que su amor propio? ¿Qué hacía? ¿A dónde iba?

¿A la mansión Andley? ¡NO!

¿Con Patty? ¡Tampoco! Ella le cuestionaría… la reprendería. No tenía ganas de escuchar reclamos. Además porque molestarla.

Quería volver el tiempo. Al momento en que no tenía noticias de su padre. En ese entonces era feliz. Su padre…

La voz de su padre se escuchó en su mente.

"_Siempre que necesites ayuda, recurre a Terry hija… no lo olvides, él siempre te apoyará. Podrás confiar siempre en él"_

¡Terry!

¡No! No quería molestarlo. Además… él no tenía porque ayudarla.

¿A dónde iba?

"_Siempre que necesites ayuda, recurre a Terry"_

Terry… Terry. ¿por qué su nombre le retumbaba tan fuertemente?

Entonces lo decidió. Iría a buscar a Terry… tenía que pedirle ayuda. Él le daría un lugar en donde pasar la noche. A él no tendría que darle explicaciones de lo ocurrido. Solamente le pediría ayuda…

Corrió por las calles, hasta la casa de Terry. Se sabía la dirección de memoria. Además no estaba demasiado lejos. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tocó una vez, luego una vez más. La lluvia no dejaba de caer, estaba mojada de los pies a la cabeza.

Escuchó los pasos acercarse a la puerta y entonces la puerta se abrió. Frente a ella estaba un Terry muy confundido por verla en ese estado.

- ¿Candy? –preguntó extrañado

- Terry… ayúdame ¡por favor! –se hincó frente a él, llorando amargamente.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola!**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Quise subirlo rápido, pues les debía actualización hace tiempo. Ahora, creo que ya me puse al día.

Como siempre, mil gracias por sus palabras:

**LUCESITA GRANDCHESTER, Wendy, WISAL, Patty Reyna, Rossy Jimenez, cyt, lucero, guest1, guest2, guest3, TATIANA, Silvia E, Val rod, gabyselenator, candice1981, li grandchester, mayuel, DIANA, Janeth, Rosi Whte, Olgaliz, Viridiana… **

Saluditos, nos leemos pronto!


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Era una noche perfecta para ver una comedia romántica… según Karen.

Terry aún no estaba muy convencido del plan pero había accedido a la petición de su amiga, porque era lo mínimo que ella se merecía. Lo había ayudado a soportar la idea de regresar a Chicago después de lo ocurrido entre él y los Andley meses atrás, le había cubierto la espalda con respecto a su supuesto noviazgo, y para terminar lo había ayudado a desahogarse respecto a los confusos sentimientos que sentía por Candy.

Sus sentimientos por su pupila eran tan abrumadores. Había pasado de ser una desconocida, a ser el centro de sus pensamientos.

Candy era muy especial para él, había descubierto facetas de la rubia que lo habían admirado. A pesar del nerviosismo y temor que la inundaban al entrar a la corporación Andley, Candy había demostrado tener talento para los negocios. Aprendía con rapidez y su anhelo de hacerlo siempre mejor era fascinante.

Pero ella era prohibida. Estaba casada. Casada con el hombre que más lo odiaba, su primo. No podía demostrarle sus sentimientos, además para todos él estaba comprometido y muy enamorado de Karen; se había esforzado en ser convincente en este punto. No había posibilidad de que él y ella tuvieran un futuro.

Dentro de unos meses, el adiestramiento de Candy terminaría; y él regresaría a Nueva York para continuar su carrera de actor. Su relación con Candy era imposible, era mejor olvidarse de esos repentinos sentimientos. Solo tenía que concentrarse y enfocar sus prioridades.

Por eso esa noche, después de recibir la negativa de Candy para comer juntos, y después de una larga charla con Karen; había terminado por hacerle caso a su entrañable amiga, vería con ella "como perder a un hombre en diez días", una comedia romántica. ¡Ja! No era su género favorito. Nunca creyó ver esa clase de cine, pero por ella, haría el esfuerzo.

Afuera llovía copiosamente y según su loca amiga, el clima era perfecto para acurrucarse en el sofá, estando en pijamas, bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente.

- Tienes que ponerte tu pijama –le aseguró Karen, quien ya estaba vestida apropiadamente para la ocasión. Un top blanco sin tirantes y un pantalón rosa de franela- pondré las palomitas en el microondas mientras te cambias tu ropa –señaló su traje de oficina- Una película como esta, logrará que te relajes un poco. Confía en mí, esto hago después de romper una relación con alguien, así me siento mejor.

- No estoy seguro, no me gustan las comedias románticas. Prefiero las películas de acción y matanzas –bromeó

- Patrañas, a ustedes los hombres también les gustan las películas de amor; solo que son muy machos para confesarlo. –sonrió- Date prisa, pondré la película en el equipo.

- Está bien, será como tú digas.

Terry subió a su habitación y después de quitarse el pantalón negro que llevaba puesto, se colocó un pantalón pijama de algodón con diseño a rayas; se despojó de su camisa de vestir blanca y se quedó solamente en la playera de algodón que llevaba debajo. Hacía frío, pero con el calor de la chimenea, dudaba congelarse. Confiado en que su atuendo era apropiado para la velada, bajó las escaleras y al estar en la sala de estar, encontró a Karen sentada frente al sofá, con una manta sobre sus hombros y sosteniendo entre sus piernas un gran tazón de palomitas de maíz. Frente a ella, encima de la mesa de centro, estaban dos tazas con un humeante chocolate con leche. La televisión estaba encendida pero la película estaba en pausa. Sonrió y se acercó a su amiga.

- ¿Así estoy bien? –le modeló su atuendo

- Perfecto –Terry sonrió y se sentó junto a ella

- No me has dicho como conseguiste la película tan pronto

- Bueno –Karen dudó- tengo en mi poder, una serie de películas que cargo todo el tiempo en mi maleta. No sé cuando me podrán ser útiles.

- ¡Jajaja! Bien, supongo que ahora serán útiles. Qué empiece la función

Karen sonrió ampliamente y tomó el control entre sus manos, puso _play_ y la historia comenzó.

- Tal vez deberías apagar la luz, nos quedaríamos solo con la luz de la chimenea. Parecería que estamos en el cine –sonrió

- De acuerdo –se levantó y acató las órdenes de su compañera. Después regreso a su lado y la experiencia comenzó.

Después de veinte minutos, Terry pudo comprobar que en verdad la historia no estaba del todo mal. Incluso le gustó. Las ocurrencias de la trama en ocasiones lo hacían reír. empezaba a introducirse en la trama cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

- ¿Quién podrá ser? –preguntó Karen, mientras tomaba un poco de palomitas y se las introducía en la boca

- No lo sé, pero solo hay una forma de averiguarlo –bromeó

Karen le sacó la lengua y después de poner pausa a la película, observó a Terry dirigirse al vestíbulo para abrir la puerta principal.

Al descubrir quien era el visitante nocturno, Terry apenas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Candy estaba en su puerta, llorando y totalmente mojada, a causa de la lluvia.

- ¿Candy?

¡Dios! ¿Qué hacía ella frente a su puerta a esta hora y con este clima? Peor aún… ¡en ese estado!

- Terry… ayúdame ¡por favor! –se hincó frente a él, llorando amargamente

- Candy, ¡por Dios! Levántate. –la ayudó a hacerlo- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas en este estado?

- Terry… por favor… -le abrazó- ¿Puedo entrar? –tembló de frío, todavía llorando

- Oh, Dios. Por supuesto. Pasa. Te conseguiré algo seco. –la adentró en la casa

Era una casa amplia y bonita, ya la conocía bien. Había pasado muchas horas en ella, los días anteriores, planificando estrategias de mercado y aprendiendo sobre la bolsa de valores.

Candy caminó junto a Terry hasta llegar a la sala de estar. La sala estaba en oscuridad, solo la iluminaba la luz del fuego que ardía en la chimenea y la luz que resplandecía del televisor encendido. Pero aún con esa poca luz, ella pudo ver a la mujer que se encontraba sentada en el sofá; era Karen.

- Karen –Terry atrajo su atención- Candy está aquí

Karen se levantó en un solo impulso y volteó a verla sorprendida, más por su apariencia y estado físico que por su sorpresiva visita.

- Candy

- Karen

Ambas mujeres se conocían, habían intercambiado ligeras palabras y cortos saludos en ocasiones en las que Karen se dejaba ver cuando estaba la rubia en la casa. Candy no tenía idea que Karen vivía ahí, y siempre pensó que cuando ella aparecía, era para visitar a su novio.

Por alguna razón, a Candy nunca le cayó bien Karen. Siempre se sintió incómoda en su presencia, y ahora, que la viera así la hacía sentir vulnerable. No quería que nadie, la viera en ese estado.

Para Karen la sensación era distinta. Candy no le caía mal, incluso le parecía simpática. Pero nunca trató de ser su amiga por las circunstancias que envolvían su relación con Terry. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que su amigo sentía por la rubia y no quería interferir, por más que la tentara la idea. No podía hacerlo, no era lógico. Para todos los Andley, Terry y ella eran novios y no quería delatar su mentira frente a ellos. Por eso, era mejor mantenerse alejada. Después de todo, se iría dentro de algunos meses cuando otra obra fuera puesta en escena. Si había permanecido en Chicago, había sido por apoyo a Terry, y nada más.

- Debería regresar en otro momento –dijo Candy viendo a Karen fijamente. Para ella era obvio que había interrumpido algo entre ellos. Ambos estaban en pijamas, en completa oscuridad. La atmósfera era muy romántica. ¡Era una estúpida! ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió que Terry estaría acompañado?- No quiero interrumpir su velada –trató de salir de inmediato de la casa de Terry.- Lo lamento –caminó hasta la puerta

- Candy, espera –la detuvo- no tienes que lamentar nada. Estábamos viendo una película, nada más.

- No tienes porque darme explicaciones –Terry se paralizó. Era verdad, pero no quería que por la situación Candy se fuera tan pronto.

- Lo sé, pero tú necesitas ayuda. Es evidente que tienes algo, no quiero que por la situación en la que nos encontraste, tengas pena de interrumpirnos y te vayas sin confiarme tu problema. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –dijo angustiado

- Yo…

- Ven, siéntate y te prepararé algo para que entres en calor. Ya después puedes contarme lo que te ocurre, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, gracias

Terry le sonrió y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la sala, estando ya en la estancia; Karen los vio fijamente y no dijo nada. Pero por la expresión de Terry, supo que él quería que los dejara solos.

- Los dejaré solos –se levantó del sofá y colocó el bowl de palomitas sobre la mesa de centro. Terry encendió la luz de la estancia. Candy los vio y notó que ambos estaban en pijama, la de Karen, muy sexy para su gusto.

- No quiero interrumpir –repitió Candy, incómoda.

- No te preocupes, igual ya tengo sueño. –sonrió Karen- Creo que me iré a dormir de una vez. Buenas noches. Que estés bien, Candy –pasó junto a la rubia- Feliz noche, Terry –le dirigió a Terry una mirada que le decía que más rato hablarían. Terry asintió

- Que descanses –le dijo Terry

Candy vio a Karen subir las escaleras y sintió una punzada en el pecho, ¿Karen vivía con Terry? ¡Genial!

- Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya. Ustedes estaban ocupados y yo no quiero interrumpir

- Deja de decir eso –dijo Terry serio- no interrumpes nada. Estábamos viendo una película, pero como ves, ya Karen le puso pausa a la misma; podemos verla luego. Ahora tú necesitas ayuda y eso es más importante. –Candy no pudo evitar sonreír entre su tristeza, le agradecía su interés. Agradecía poder apoyarse en alguien en este momento.

- Gracias

- No tienes porque, somos amigos. –le sonrió- Ahora, siéntate. Te atraeré algo seco y una bebida caliente para que entres en calor. Puedes enfermar estando en ese estado.

Sin esperar ninguna palabra por parte de Candy, Terry caminó hasta la cocina y puso en el microondas una taza del chocolate que Karen había preparado para entrar en calor mientras veían la película. Después caminó fuera de la cocina, pasó junto a Candy y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Tenía intención de pedirle a Karen alguna prenda de su guardarropa para que Candy pudiera cambiarse su atuendo empapado.

Entró a la habitación de su amiga, quien se encontraba concentrada leyendo un libro; cuando vio a Terry se levantó y colocó el libro a un lado.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué vino en ese estado? –preguntó ansiosa.

- No lo sé. No me lo ha dicho aún. Primero quería que se cambiara la ropa y entrara en calor, porque podría enfermar estando en ese estado.

- Tienes razón

- ¿Podrías prestarme algún pantalón y un suéter? –dijo apresuradamente

- Claro –sonrió- pero dudo que tu amiga esté de acuerdo en vestir algo mío.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ustedes los hombres son tan ciegos –se burló- A tu amiga, no le caigo bien. Es más, le caigo mal. Lo veo en su expresión y en su postura cada vez que estoy cerca.

- ¿Si? –preguntó dudoso

- Si –asintió- No sé por que, bueno… si se porque –sonrió- pero le caigo mal. Muy mal. –aseguró. Terry no tenía cabeza para escuchar la ironía en la voz de Karen que le quiso decir algo entre líneas. Estaba demasiado preocupado por el estado de ánimo de Candy

- Pero necesita cambiarse.

- Préstale algo de tu ropa –sonrió- estoy segura que le agradará más la idea. Yo puedo prestarte algo, -caminó hasta su armario, sacó un pants de franela azul marino y un sudadero que hacia juego- pero para ahorrarte el viaje, será mejor que lleves una segunda opción. –le colocó las prendas en sus brazos

- Gracias

- No tienes porque, somos amigos. Ya te lo había dicho… siempre estaré para ti. –le sonrió- Te quiero, eres muy importante para mí. El hermano que nunca tuve. –le sonrió

- Basta, o me harás llorar –bromeó

- Tonto. Ahora vete, tu "visita" necesita cambiarse –lo empujó hacia la puerta

Terry le sonrió y salió de la habitación de su amiga, presuroso, pero como siempre le hizo caso a su advertencia. Caminó hasta su recámara, tomó un pijama que usaba en el invierno, y un sudadero color gris. Eran muy grandes para Candy, seguramente ella preferiría algo más pequeño. Por ejemplo, la ropa de Karen; pero prefirió ofrecerle opciones. Que ella decidiera.

Bajó las escaleras y encontró a Candy, nuevamente llorando y viendo fijamente el fuego de la chimenea.

- Te traje algo de ropa seca. –le sonrió- Hay un baño junto a la siguiente puerta, puedes cambiarte ahí.

- Gracias

Terry le entregó las prendas y ella las vio con el ceño fruncido.

- Es para que escojas que quieres ponerte –aclaró al ver el rostro confundido de Candy- No sabía si te sentirías cómodo con la ropa de Karen, por eso te traje algo de la mía. Tú escoges

- No quisiera incomodar a tu novia –se movió incómoda- será mejor que use tu ropa. Pero solo porque no quiero enfermar.

Karen como siempre, tenía razón

- Para Karen no es un problema prestarte su ropa. Tiene mucha –trató de bromear

Bueno, si alguna duda le quedaba que ella vivía con Terry, ahora le había quedado resuelta. Karen vivía ahí, de lo contrario… ¿Por qué tendría ropa en casa de Terry?

Pero… ¿por qué le importaba? ¡Rayos! Ella tenía muchos problemas para pensar en la relación de Terry y Karen en este momento.

- Gracias, pero prefiero no incomodar. –dejó sobre el sofá la ropa de la amiga de Terry- Será mejor ponerme tu pijama. Tengo frío

- Si, por supuesto. Ve a cambiarte, yo mientras te traeré algo caliente.

Candy caminó hasta el lugar donde Terry le indicó que podía cambiarse y presurosa se quitó su vestidura mojada. El frío le había calado los huesos y si no se cambiaba rápidamente, enfermaría; si no se había enfermado ya. Se colocó el pantalón pijama de Terry y éste le quedaba grande, pero era peor que nada. Después se vistió con el sudadero gris que le habían entregado y el calor pronto comenzó a inundar su ser. ¡Vaya! Qué bien se sentía estar con ropa seca.

La sensación de comodidad, pronto la abandonó.

La molestia por ver a Karen no era nada con la tristeza que inundaba su ser.

Se sentía vacía, derrotada. Molesta… furiosa. Sin ganas de continuar viviendo. ¿Cómo le hacia para continuar, si el amor de su vida la había traicionado de esa forma?

El cuarto de baño era amplio y tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo. Se observó fijamente, y notó su expresión de angustia y derrota. Le fallaban las fuerzas para seguir. Nunca había dependido de nadie para ser feliz, había aprendido a construir su propia felicidad. Pero, al conocer a Albert todo había cambiado. Había depositado en él sus sueños e ilusiones, había imaginado un futuro su lado y la felicidad de pronto tener una familia con él. Formar una familia, sonrió irónica.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Las lágrimas no dejaban de deslizarse por sus mejillas. ¿Terminarían alguna vez de salir de sus ojos? No lo creía, por lo menos no mientras tuviera grabada en su memoria la imagen de su esposo haciendo el amor con otra mujer. No mientras se sacara de su ser la necesidad de estar con Albert. No mientras se arrancara de su mente y corazón al hombre que creyó era el amor de su vida.

- ¿Candy? –un toque en la puerta. Era Terry- ¿Estás bien?

Se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y arregló su apariencia para salir y enfrentar las preguntas de Terry. No se sentía preparada para sus cuestionamientos pero debía afrontarlo.

- En un momento salgo

- Bien, te esperaré en la sala –dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta

Suspiró hondamente y arregló su apariencia, nuevamente. No se sentía cómoda con la ropa de un hombre, nunca la había usado. No había tenido padre, ni hermanos… la ropa de Albert siempre estuvo en otra habitación. Así que la ropa de Terry, era la primera vestimenta de hombre que había utilizado en su vida. Olía a él, a su perfume. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Tranquila. Debía tranquilizarse.

Salió de la habitación y camino hasta la sala, donde Terry la estaba esperando sentado en el sofá, teniendo frente a él dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Las tazas humeaban y ella sintió deseos de beber de inmediato el hirviente líquido. Aún tenía frío.

- ¿Mejor?

- Si –simuló una sonrisa, pero su mirada aún estaba entristecida- en verdad tenía frío.

- Está lloviendo muy fuerte –comentó con disimulo

- Es verdad

- Pero, vamos, siéntate. –le palmeó un lugar junto a él –Candy asintió y caminó hasta el lugar donde estaba el gran sofá

- Perdón por venir de esta forma a tu casa. Pero, no tenía a quien recurrir. –admitió

- No te preocupes, me encanta que vinieras. –no sabía como preguntarle

- Gracias

- Toma –le ofreció una taza de chocolate- supongo que aún tienes frío

- Si, pero ya no tanto. Tu ropa es muy cálida. Gracias por prestármela

- De nada.

¡Genial! No tenía idea de cómo abordar el tema de su estado de ánimo.

- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir? –preguntó Candy de pronto- No quiero regresar a casa –dijo al borde del llanto- ¡Por favor! –suplicó

- Por supuesto, Candy. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes. Prepararé una habitación para ti

- No es necesario, podría dormir en el sofá

- De ninguna manera. Hay muchas habitaciones de huéspedes.

- No quiero ser una molestia

- No lo eres. Tu misma dijiste que éramos amigos. Los amigos se ayudan en momentos de crisis. Te ayudaré Candy, en lo que pueda. Puedes confiar en mí -le acarició la mano

El ligero toque de Terry fue todo lo que su alma necesitaba para desahogarse. Sus palabras habían hecho eco en su alma y desquebrajaron sus defensas. Necesitaba llorar con alguien. Desahogar el dolor que llevaba en el alma. Llorar… nada más…

Comenzó con un sollozo que cubrió con su mano. Terry notó los estremecimientos del cuerpo de Candy. Podía notar el dolor que ella llevaba en su interior. Solo que no tenía idea del porque de su sufrimiento.

- Candy… ¿qué te sucede? –preguntó preocupado- Puedes confiar en mí. Dime que te ocurre

- Yo… no… yo no puedo… no ahora.

- Claro. No te apures. Llora, te hará bien –ella asintió. Quería parar, dejar de sollozar y contarle a alguien lo que había ocurrido. Pero ¡no podía dejar de llorar!

Estuvo largos minutos estremeciéndose, sollozando amargamente. Recordando una y otra vez todo lo ocurrido, en ocasiones lo que Elisa le había mostrado, luego lo que ella misma había visto, para después atormentarse con las ocasiones en que Albert le había dicho que la amaba; cuando se casaron a escondidas, sin testigos y jurándose amor eterno ante el juez. ¿Todo había sido una mentira? ¿Por qué él no había querido hacer el amor con ella y con otras mujeres sí?

Albert… Albert… su amor. Su esposo. El hombre que amaba. El hombre que la había traicionado.

¿Cómo superaría alguna vez esta traición? ¿Qué haría cuando lo volviera a ver?

Imágenes tormentosas invadían sus pensamientos. Atormentándola, dejándola vulnerable ante Terry. No deseaba que nadie la viera en ese estado, pero no tenía a donde ir. Ir a la mansión Andley no era una opción. No quería ver por ningún motivo a Elisa, mucho menos a Albert. Sabía que su esposo no se aparecería por ahí, pero no deseaba arriesgarse. Antes de poder enfrentarlo, necesitaba desahogarse. Perderse en su dolor sin testigos, sin morbosas mentes que se burlarían de su suerte. Necesitaba pensar que le diría si volviera a verlo. Necesitaba pensar… pensar…

Terry estaba a su lado. Haciéndole compañía, sin decir nada. Dejándola llorar y sacar de su alma el sufrimiento que acarreaba. Alguna vez su madre le había dicho que llorar era limpiar el alma desde el interior. Dejaría que Candy lavara sus sufrimientos. Ya después la convencería para que confiara en él y le contara sus penas.

- ¡Dios! No quiero ser una molestia –dijo entre lágrimas

- No lo eres –sonrió Terry

- Pero, arruiné tu noche. Y ahora te estoy haciendo desvelar. Deberías irte a dormir, ya es tarde. No tienes porque aguantar mi llanto. Estaré bien.

- No te dejaré sola. Por lo menos estaré a tu lado hasta que desees hablar, y si no lo deseas igual estaré contigo para hacerte compañía. Quiero que sepas que en mí siempre tendrás alguien en quien apoyarte.

- Gracias –sonrió entre sollozos

- ¿Sabe alguien que estás aquí? –preguntó cauteloso- Albert podría estar preocupado –dijo entre dientes. Sabía que no soportaba la idea que Albert poseyera el corazón de Candy, pero tenía que aceptar que él era su esposo y aunque le doliera, era Albert quien debía ocuparse de ella.

- Nadie lo sabe, y por favor si alguien te llamara… por favor –suplicó- no les digas donde estoy. Miénteles, diles que no sabes nada de mí. Te lo suplico –le tomo las manos. Terry se sorprendió. Así que ese era su problema. Seguramente, había reñido con Albert y por eso había escapado de casa.

- Claro. No tienes porque suplicarlo, yo no diré nada.

- Gracias –le soltó las manos

- Pero, deberías al menos decirles que estás bien –sugirió- aunque no les digas en donde te encuentras.

- No. No será necesario. Después de todo, nadie notará mi ausencia –dijo con tristeza

- Lo dudo, Albert seguramente esta preocupado. Él es tu esposo, si yo fuera él estaría muy ansioso al no tener noticias tuyas –tanteó el terreno

- No es así –Albert ni siquiera sabía que no se encontraba en casa. Si no se había preocupado por ella en estos días, mucho menos ahora que estaba con su amante. Nuevas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Sintió una opresión dolorosa en el pecho, recordando lo que había visto. Nunca dejaría de llorar. Ahora… estaba segura.

- Albert…

- ¡Ya no lo menciones! –exclamó- por favor, ¡ya no lo menciones! –se acomodó en el sofá y colocó su rostro entre las rodillas que tenía dobladas- Por favor, ya no lo menciones –sollozó

- Candy, tal vez si me cuentas lo que ocurrió. Puedas desahogarte, y dejar de llorar. Puede hacerte daño

- No, no quiero hablar. Necesito olvidar todo. No quiero hablar. Por favor, vete. Déjame sola. Ve con tu novia, yo estaré bien.

- Claro que no estarás bien –negó con la cabeza- mírate como estas. Necesitas hablar y yo estaré aquí cuando desees hacerlo. –aseguró

- Eres muy necio –sonrió llorosa

- No te imaginas cuanto –bromeó

- Yo… no estoy preparada para hablar de esto. Agradezco tu preocupación pero aún no quiero decirlo en voz alta. Esto –dijo refiriéndose al engaño de Albert- me ha dolido mucho. Me ha roto el corazón. Necesito tiempo para poder decírselo a alguien más. Por el momento, el tormento de tenerlo grabado en mi mente es más que suficiente. No me hagas decírtelo, por favor. Tal vez después, pero ahora, no quiero hablar de ello.

- Por supuesto, respeto tu decisión. No te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado cuando desees desahogarte. ¿Quieres que prepare una habitación para ti? Debes estar muy cansada.

- Estoy cansada, pero no quiero dormir. No creo poder hacerlo, además. Pero si tu tienes sueño, por mi no te apures, ve a dormir. Tu novia debe de estar esperándote –dijo mordaz

¡Karen!

- Seguramente –dijo sin ánimos- Pero ella entiende que tú eres mi amiga y que necesitas de mi ayuda. No creo que se moleste si te hago compañía un rato más.

- ¿Seguro?

- Claro, aquí estaré. Tómate el chocolate, está todavía caliente y tú necesitas entrar en calor antes que te de un resfriado.

- Si

Candy se acercó la taza de bebida caliente y tomó un sorbo lentamente, el dolor seguía en su interior pero las lágrimas habían dejado de salir de sus ojos.

- Mañana es la reunión con la junta directiva –dijo Terry despreocupado, para armar plática

- Lo sé

- ¿Estás nerviosa? –preguntó sonriente

- No mucho. Estaba leyendo los documentos que me habías prestado en la tarde hace un rato, antes… -de que todo esto ocurriera- Pero no me faltaba mucho –Terry notó la pausa que ella hacia. Así que estaba estudiando cuando había ocurrido, lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido. Tenía que seguir indagando.

- Si quieres puedo traerte una copia de los folletos que te había dado

- No creo tener cabeza para estudiar en este momento –comentó divertida

- Tienes razón, que tonto de mi parte. Solo quería estar seguro que tenías la intención de ir mañana a la oficina, ¿irás, verdad?

- Si –suspiró- Tengo que hacerlo. Es mi responsabilidad.

- Bien, me agrada que seas responsable. Te hace más bonita –sonrió. Candy simuló una sonrisa. ¿Bonita?- Digo, la responsabilidad es una cualidad… grandiosa –¿no había otra una mejor palabra?

- Es verdad.

- La junta va a ser muy decisiva. Todos los miembros están ahí, todos ya han confirmado su asistencia. Menos tu esposo. ¿Sabes si Albert se presentará? –era peligroso, pero tenía que hacerla hablar.

- No lo sé –contestó seria

- Es importante su presencia, tal vez debas recordárselo. La última vez no se presentó. No puede seguir siendo tan irresponsable. -¡vaya! Si que tenía coraje. Hablar mal de Albert frente a su esposa. Pero tenía que saber si Candy lo defendería.

- No quiero hablar de él –comentó desviando la mirada.

- Entiendo. ¿Es por él, por quien estas en ese estado?

- Terry, por favor. No quiero hablar de ello –nuevamente su voz quebrada

- Mmm, quizá hablar de ello te haga sentir mejor. –se arriesgó

- No quiero –sollozó- dijiste que no me presionarías. Por favor, cumple tu palabra.

- Yo sé que te dije que no te obligaría a hablar. Pero necesito que estés bien para mañana temprano, y si no te desahogas no podrás descansar y estar lúcida para la junta de mañana. Además, ten en cuenta que ahí estará Albert; tendrás que enfrentarlo. –seguramente estaba loco, pero necesitaba saber que había ocurrido entre él y Candy.

- No quiero –comenzó a llorar

- Te hará sentir mejor

- Pero… no tengo valor. Por favor, no quiero hacerlo.

- Lo hago por tu bien –insistió

- No…

- Solo quiero que estés bien para lo que pueda ocurrir mañana. Hablar de lo ocurrido te hará desahogarte. Como tu tutor necesito que estés enfocada en lo que ha negocios se refiere. Necesito tu total atención.

- Pero es que… -lloraba

- Lo hago por tu bien

- ¡Bien! –gritó- Quieres que te lo diga, pues te lo voy a decir. –se levantó y entre lágrimas amargas continuó- Encontré a Albert con su amante, ¿de acuerdo? Lo encontré con ella en la cama, mientras hacían el amor. No he sabido nada de él en días, y cuando me entero por fin donde se encuentra, me entero de su engaño. –decía entre sollozos- ¿Contento?

- Candy… -no creyó que todo fuera tan… complicado.

- Me engañó, ¿te das cuenta? No me quiere –se burló de sí misma- claro… ¿cómo podría querer a alguien tan insignificante como yo? Soy una idiota. ¿Cómo pude creer que alguien como él se enamoraría de mi? Estúpida de mí. –lloraba- No soy nadie, no tengo nada. Soy tan insignificante.

- No lo eres –se levantó

- Lo soy

- No, no lo eres. –se acercó a Candy

- ¿No te das cuenta? –sollozó- Me engaño. No me quiere. ¿Qué voy a hacer con este dolor? –se estremeció- No sé que hacer. No sé a donde ir. Me siento perdida. Confundida. Traicionada. Olvidada. No tengo a nadie

- Me tienes a mi –se atrevió y la abrazó. Candy dejó que él lo hiciera y se perdió en su abrazo. Necesitaba el consuelo de alguien

- No me quiere –lloraba- No me quiere y yo no sé que hacer. Él era todo para mí. No tengo a nadie. No quiere –repetía- No sé que hacer. No me quiere –se estremecía entre lágrimas amargas- No me quiere –se aferraba a Terry como si quisiera encontrar en su abrazo un poco de paz a su alma conmocionada.

Terry la abrazaba reconfortándola. Dándole un poco de consuelo a su alma herida. Pero al escucharla, su alma también sufría. Hasta ahora, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba que Candy quisiera a alguien más. Ella sufría… sufría por el amor de Albert. Lo amaba, y mucho.

Albert era un verdadero idiota. Un imbécil. ¿Cómo podía hacerle algo así a Candy? Ella era tan… especial. Nunca podría hacerle daño.

- Llora, te hará bien –le acariciaba el cabello

- Me siento perdida. No sé que hacer.

- No tienes porque decidirlo ahora. Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es descansar –la apartó para verla a los ojos

- Me siento casada

- Sentémonos –la atrajo al sofá. Se sentó en la esquina y la colocó junto a él. Atrajo su cabeza hacia su pecho y la recostó suavemente. Candy aún lloraba.

- Perdón por todo –ella no protestó y se acomodó en su pecho. Esta noche, necesitaba importarle a alguien. Terry le demostraba con su preocupación, que todavía podía confiar.

- Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte. Lo que hago, lo hago con gusto. Te tengo… -amor- aprecio, Candy. Quiero que estés bien.

- Gracias –inhaló profundamente el olor de la camiseta de Terry.

- Descansa. Ya mañana será otro día.

- ¿No irás a dormir a tu habitación? –trató de apartarse

- No, a menos que tu quieras que te lleve a la tuya.

- Quiero estar aquí un momento más –y disfrutar de tu abrazo

- De acuerdo, entonces aquí nos quedaremos –le sonrió

- Gracias –dijo todavía llorosa

- Deja de agradecerme. Descansa, yo estaré aquí para ti. Duérmete, mañana… será otro día.

Poco a poco, Candy cayó en la inconsciencia. Desahogarse, tal y como Terry se lo había dicho, le había hecho sentir mejor. Se sentía mentalmente agotada, no le fue difícil quedarse dormida en la comodidad de los brazos de Terry. Necesitaba consuelo de alguien, y Terry se lo había ofrecido. Ya mañana, decidiría que hacer con su relación con Albert. Por el momento, se dejaría envolver por el calor… del abrazo de Terry.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se sentía miserable.

Nuevamente había engañado a la mujer que tanto lo amaba. No había querido caer en las redes de la pasión que Angelique y él compartían, pero se sentía confundido. Estaba ahogado en alcohol y la visita improvista de su amante lo había dejado sorprendido. La seducción que ella manejaba era irresistible, fue necesario solamente un negligé rojo y un baile sensual, para que su anatomía despertara al instante.

Los días anteriores, no había querido saber nada de ella. Le había inventado un viaje de negocios a Atlanta para tener tiempo a solas y pensar en lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Los sentimientos que creyó tener por Angelique eran cada vez más confusos, por ella solo albergaba una pasión desenfrenada. Pero si analizaba y sopesaba lo que Candy le hacía sentir, los sentimientos por Angelique se veían opacados y difusos. ¿Se había enamorado de Candy?

No lo sabía. Por lo menos no a ciencia cierta. Ella era tan inocente, pura y amorosa. Lo miraba de forma única. Guardando para él miradas que no compartía con nadie más en este mundo. La devoción que ella le demostraba era admirable, dada la poca atención que él le prestaba. Nunca, hasta esa noche de su primer encuentro amoroso fallido, había pensando en Candy de una forma distinta, a la mujer con la que había tenido que casarse. Siempre la vio como una mujer más. Como una mujer con la que debía permanecer para conservar la vida adinerada que había mantenido toda la vida. Ahora, la veía de forma distinta. le parecía más atractiva.

Estaba confundido.

Por eso no había querido involucrarse nuevamente con Angelique. Necesitaba pensar. Ya no quería engañar a Candy. Quería establecer con ella una relación verdadera, y darse una oportunidad para amar de verdad. Nunca había amado a alguien, tuvo una ilusión cuando era más joven. Pero pronto esa ilusión se había vuelto obsesión, ella no correspondía a su interés. Entonces, se interesó en tenerla solo para ganarle a ese hombre que ocupaba los pensamientos de ella. Solo para restregarle en la cara, que él había triunfado. Pero al terminar ese juego, se sintió vacío, y volvió a los amores de una noche… esos amores, que no requerían involucrar sentimientos.

Pero ahora, estaba Candy. ¿Qué haría?

Angelique yacía a su lado. Dormida. Desnuda, después de hacer el amor con él, salvajemente. Pero ahora, este encuentro no le había sido satisfactorio. Al contrario, se sintió asqueado y con un deseo por que fuera Candy a la mujer que estaba poseyendo.

Debía terminar con Angelique. Ella lo excitaba, era verdad… pero ya no inundaba sus pensamientos como antes. Si quería darse una oportunidad con Candy, debía terminar esa relación.

En esos pensamientos estaba, cuando su teléfono vibró.

- Diga

- Hasta que te localizo –era Neal- He estado tratando de comunicarme contigo desde hace varios días. Necesitamos hablar

- En este momento, no puedo hacerlo –dijo al ver que Angelique se despertaba

- Es verdaderamente importante.

- Lo sé, pero ¿podría ser mañana? –pregunto mientras la joven amante que tenía junto a él, comenzaba a acariciarlo fervientemente

- De acuerdo, ¿irás a la junta en el corporativo? -¡la junta!

- Si

- Entonces te veré por allá, yo también estoy requerido. En verdad, tengo que decirte esto.

- Ya. Te veo mañana.

- De acuerdo.

Colgó. Angelique sonrió sugestivamente, mientras se colocaba a horcadas sobre él.

- Ahora no, Angelique. Tengo que dormir

- Vamos, solo un rato.

- He dicho que no.

- ¡Qué carácter! –se burló- ¿Qué sucede Albert? Ya no eres tan apasionado como antes. –sonrió burlona mientras intentaba provocar una erección en él

- Tal vez sea que tú ya no me inspiras

- Idiota

- Es la verdad. Tal vez lo mejor sea que terminemos esto de una vez.

- ¿Me estás terminando?

- ¿Tú que crees?

- De ninguna manera. Yo soy la que termino las relaciones, no al revés.

- Siempre hay una primera vez, cariño –se burló, se levantó no importándole su desnudez y caminó hacia la puerta.- Duerme aquí si quieres. Yo no quiero hacerlo junto a ti, me iré a la habitación del lado.

Angelique no podía creerlo, Albert la acababa de terminar. ¡No! No se lo iba a permitir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Anthony llegó al apartamento de Albert muy temprano. Su hermano le había pedido de favor ir por él para que juntos llegaran a la compañía para la junta que tenían programada. Aunque Anthony no aprobaba lo que Albert venía haciendo estos días, tenia que apoyarlo, era su hermano. Solo esperaba que pronto, no terminara arrepintiéndose de tratar como trataba a su esposa.

- ¿Listo? –dijo al entrar

- Ya casi, pero pasa mientras termino –dijo Albert colocándose el saco color gris que portaría

- Te estuve llamando hace varios días.

- Lo sé, no tenía intención de hablar con nadie.

Anthony negó con la cabeza, pero antes que pudiera decir algo; de la habitación principal salió Angelique con una bata blanca cubriendo su desnudez.

- Hola Anthony –dijo con voz ronca

- Angelique –fue lo único que dijo con reproche. Le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria a su hermano

- Listo. Vámonos –dijo antes que Anthony armara un escándalo.

- ¿Te vas querido? –preguntó melosa

- Si, y cuando regrese espero que ya te hayas ido –exclamó cortante

- Eres un idiota. Ni creas que esto se ha terminado. Yo diré cuando esto acabe ¿entendido?

- Como quieras –sonrió irónico- Pero en lo que a mi concierne, esta relación se acabó. Anthony, vamos

Anthony no dijo nada más, y siguió a su hermano mayor. En todo el trayendo hacia el auto no se atrevió a comentar nada. No tenía muy claro lo que ocurría entre Albert y Angelique.

- Lamento que presenciaras esa escena –comentó Albert después que su hermano arrancara el auto

- No hay cuidado

- Ya se terminó. No volveré a ver a Angelique

- Me alegro. Aunque creo que ella no quiere que eso se acabe.

- No hará nada.

- Sé que no te importa. Pero podría decírselo a Candy. La harías sufrir mucho –Anthony se había enterado sin querer de las verdaderas razones por las que Albert había desposado a la rubia.

No lo había pensando. Lo menos que necesitaba era problemas con Candy. Menos ahora, que deseaba entablar una relación verdadera con ella.

- Si me importa. Quiero que las cosas funcionen con Candy

- Me alegra mucho oírlo. Candy es una mujer excepcional. La admiro, ha asimilado muy bien su rol en la empresa. Es una mujer única

- Lo sé

- Tomaste una sabia decisión. Lo tuyo con Angelique no iba a ningún lado. Era una relación muy tóxica. Candy es una gran mujer para ti. Te hará sentar cabeza.

- Eso espero.

- ¿Qué sientes por ella? –preguntó estacionando el auto en su apartando en el estacionamiento de la compañía

- No lo sé… por lo menos no claramente. Pero sé que puedo llegar a amarla intensamente. Bueno, si no lo hago ya. Quiero que funcione. Sé que no soy un santo y que tengo muchos errores. Pero por alguna razón, alguien como Candy, se enamoró de mí. Quiero ser alguien digno para ella.

- Lo serás –Anthony le sonrió- Me alegra que finalmente te enamoraras. Candy te ama, lo veo en sus ojos. Serán felices, lo sé.

- Gracias

Se bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia el ascensor. Cuando llegaron a la planta donde se encontraba la sala de juntas, ya era hora para que la función comenzara. Todos se encontraban en sus asientos, ellos eran lo únicos que hacían falta. Saludaron rápidamente a la congregación y se sentaron en su lugar.

Terry lo miró con desprecio como siempre lo hacía. Le dirigió una mirada asesina en todo su trayecto hasta su lugar en la mesa. Cuando estuvo sentado, Albert le dirigió una mirada cálida a Candy, pero ella no lo vio de igual forma.

Por primera vez sintió miedo. La mirada de Candy era fría y vacía. No lo miraba con amor como siempre lo había hecho. ¿Qué había sucedido?

¿Había entendido sus sentimientos por ella demasiado tarde? ¿La había descuidado demasiado?

La junta transcurrió normalmente. Tal y como lo había dicho Anthony, Albert se maravilló de los progresos que Candy había tenido dentro de la empresa. Llevaba pocas semanas de entrenamiento y ya manejaba varios puntos a tratar dentro de los proyectos futuros de la corporación. Se sintió admirado y orgulloso. Ella era su esposa, y quería que así siguiera siendo. Solo había un problema, en todo el tiempo de la reunión, Candy no lo volteó a ver ni un solo momento.

¿Estaría molesta por aquella noche?

- Bueno, si todo ha quedado claro. La junta ha terminado –habló Terry poniéndose de pie- Candy, me gustaría hablar contigo en mi oficina –le susurró. Ella asintió

Todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a vaciar el salón. Todos menos Albert. Tenía que hablar con Candy en este momento. Necesitaba abrazarla, no sabía lo necesitado que estaba de un cariño por parte de Candy hasta que la vio esa mañana.

- Candy, necesitamos hablar –dijo a pesar de la presencia de Terry

- Te esperaré en la oficina –le dijo a Candy sonriente- Cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas ¿de acuerdo?

- Estará hablando conmigo, no con un asesino o un violador; idiota. Soy su esposo y puedo hablar con ella -dijo sumamente molesto

Terry le sonrió irónico y salió de la sala en silencio. Candy se quedó viéndolo fijamente. Había tenido pocas horas para decidir lo que haría, pero al verlo esa mañana, sabía que su decisión era la más acertada.

- Candy…

- Quiero el divorcio

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola!**

Perdón por el atraso. Pero mi vida se complicó en estos días. Para las que no lo sepan, ¡me quebré la muñeca! Me está costando un montón adaptarme y como comprenderán es un tormento no poder hacer nada para actualizar pronto. Espero su comprensión. Tardaré un poco pero prometo no dejar de subir capítulos, tengo ayuda (alguien que me transcriba a la computadora) pero tengo que escribir los capis a mano, de forma muy detallada, para que quien me transcribe no omita nada de lo que pretendo transmitir. No tengo tanta experiencia escribiendo con la izquierda y se me dificulta mucho. Espero sepan comprenderme…

**Mil gracias por sus reviews:**

Guest1, Patty Reyna, luna, DIANA, gabyselenator, mary, oligranchester, Janeth, Viry, Alejandra, janet 2001133h, Silvia E, janet, Rosi White, WISAL, TATIANA, Hellen Franco, Val rod, Giomar, Rosy Jimenez, Olgaliz, LettyG, Maribel….

Gracias por sus palabras… se los agradezco con el corazón.

Esperaré sus comentarios. Así, haré un esfuerzo sobrehumano para traerles el capitulo 12 pronto.

**Saluditos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Esa mañana al despertar no creyó que fuera tan difícil decir las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

"Quiero el divorcio"

Tres simples palabras que desquebrajaban su vida entera. Tres palabras que la apartarían de Albert, para siempre. Porque aunque tuviera que seguir viéndolo por el resto de su vida, si llegaban a divorciarse… él ya no sería suyo. Albert dejaría de ser suyo… mucho antes que en verdad lo fuera.

**Flash Back**

Después de la tormentosa noche que había vivido, el cansancio físico y mental, la habían dejado totalmente indefensa. Despertó en una amplia cama, con sábanas color crema y con una frazada muy cálida de color azul marino. Había dormido cerca de cuatro… tal vez cinco horas, era muy poco para lo que ella realmente acostumbraba; sus amigas siempre la molestaban con respecto a su sueño tan prolongado, pero en esta ocasión, estas escasas horas de sueño la habían dejado satisfecha. Totalmente descansada. Tenía la mente lúcida y estaba con más ánimos que horas atrás.

No recordaba como había llegado hasta esa habitación. Lo último que tenía en la mente era estar acurrucada en el pecho de Terry, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo, suavemente. Se sintió tan segura y protegida en sus brazos, que se quedó tan profundamente dormida que no sintió para nada los movimientos que Terry hiciera para llevarla hasta esa habitación.

Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba y después de bostezar, se puso de pie. Vio que eran las seis cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. Caminó por el dormitorio y notó que éste tenía baño privado. Entró y se aseó, notó su semblante y era mucho más tranquilo. Aún tenía los ojos hinchados y una sombra le cubría la parte inferior de los ojos; pero su mirada ya no estaba tan perdida, ahora tenían una especie de brillo. Arregló su cabello en una coleta alta y después de lavarse la cara, salió hacia la habitación. Ya no estaba sola.

- Buenos días –le había dicho Terry, que estaba sentado en una silla cercana a la cama. Esperándola

- Hola –le sonrió

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Como un tronco –bromeó, y él sonrió- no sentí en toda la madrugada. Es más, ni sentí cuando me trajiste a la habitación. No debiste molestarte. Pude haberme quedado en el sofá, como te dije

- De ninguna manera –negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie- no podía dejarte en ese lugar tan incómodo. Un sofá es ideal para una tarde de pereza, pero no para dormir toda una noche. Habrías despertado adolorida. Quería que estuvieras cómoda.

- Gracias

- Bien, vine para que desayunáramos juntos para después irnos a la oficina. ¿Te parece?

- Si, sería grandioso –susurró

- Candy –se acercó- si así lo deseas, podemos aplazar la junta. No tienes porque enfrentar a… -no se atrevió a mencionarlo- si aún no estas preparada. Podemos argumentar que te encuentras indispuesta. Estoy seguro que nadie lo pondrá en tela de juicio

- No. Quiero ir –aseguró- Además, no tenemos la certeza que… él estará ahí.

- Pero…

- No, Terry. –le sonrió- Quiero hacerlo. Tengo que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano. No quiero que mi vida personal perjudique mi trabajo. Me gusta lo que hago –el asintió. Terry sabía lo mucho que Candy quería aprender- No me puedo permitir el lujo de dejarlo todo por un temor absurdo. Necesito… enfrentar a Albert

- Bien, será como tú digas. Entonces, ya que está decidido que iremos a la oficina. Será mejor que nos apresuremos a desayunar. La comida está lista y aún tenemos detalles que afinar de tu presentación.

- De acuerdo

Bajaron al comedor que estaba dentro de la amplia cocina y desayunaron ahí. Había un comedor más grande en donde comer, pero era muy frío, según Terry. A él por lo regular, le gustaba más comer en la cocina. El comedor que ahí se encontraba era más acogedor, en ese lugar, Terry tenía fabulosos recuerdos de su niñez.

Desayunaron entre documentos de la presentación y pláticas de negocios. Candy estaba un poco nerviosa, por la junta y por la curiosidad si Albert llegaría o no a la compañía. ¿Qué haría cuando lo viera? No había pensado demasiado en su reacción cuando lo tuviera frente a ella, pero… confiaba en que su corazón le diría lo que era mejor para ella.

- ¿Te sucede algo? Te quedaste muy pensativa de pronto –le comentó Terry terminando su taza de café

- No… bueno, si. Tengo miedo

- De la junta

- En parte

- De ver a tu esposo

- Si –aseguró- No sé que haré al verlo

- ¿Has pensado ya en eso? –la cuestionó

- No demasiado. No quiero atormentarme con lo mismo otra vez –cerró los ojos al recordar lo presenciado- Además, no sé si lo veré. Lo más probable es que no… así que porque cuestionarme lo que haré o no. Tal vez tenga más tiempo para pensar después.

- Dudo que Albert falte –aseguró- Chloe –su asistente- me aseguró esta mañana, que todos habían confirmado

- Pero anoche…

- Lo sé, pero para ese momento él no lo había confirmado.

- Entiendo –susurró

- Debes estar preparada para lo que pudiera ocurrir -le tomó la mano- Debes tomar una decisión.

- Lo sé

- Solo recuerda, que yo siempre estaré para apoyarte. Sea cual sea tu decisión, nunca dudes de mi apoyo. Estaré para ti, siempre –le apretó la mano con afecto

Iba a contestar cuando un "buenos días" se escuchó a su espalda. Karen

- Buenos días –respondió al momento que alejaba bruscamente la mano que Terry le tenía aprisionada.

Terry no respondió. Candy lo vio, esperando el saludo del castaño, pero este nunca salió de sus labios.

"Claro Candy, duermen juntos. Es obvio que ya se saludaron"

Lo que Candy no sabía es que en efecto, Karen y Terry ya se habían saludado cuando éste terminó de bañarse y salió de su habitación ya cambiado al tiempo que Karen lo llamaba para preguntarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se había quedado dormida y ya no le pudo preguntar lo que le pasaba a Candy. Antes de entrar en la habitación que Candy ocupaba, Terry había platicado largo y tendido con su amiga.

- Tengo mucha hambre –sonrió Karen mientras se acercaba a la estufa y tomaba un plato en sus manos.

- Será mejor suba a lavarme los dientes para que podamos irnos –dijo Candy al momento en que Karen se sentaba a la mesa con su plato de huevos revueltos.

- De acuerdo, dejé un cepillo nuevo por si lo necesitabas en la encimera del baño –ella asintió agradecida- te espero en la sala dentro de cinco minutos ¿te parece?

- Si, ahí estaré. Provecho Karen –se dirigió a la morena

- Gracias

Candy salió de la habitación, y Karen le sonrió a Terry con burla.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Aún no te das cuenta lo mucho que le caigo mal a Candy?

- No –sonrió bromista

- Estás ciego. –negó, mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

- Puede ser.

- Lo que sucede es que cuando estás con Candy en una habitación, olvidas a todos los que están a tu alrededor y solo le prestas atención a ella.

- ¿Si? –fingió que no era verdad

- Si –afirmó- te estás enamorando de ella. –Terry la miró fijamente- Ten cuidado Terry. Ella está casada. Está prohibida. No quiero que te lastimen, otra vez.

Terry se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, y la acompañó hasta que terminó su jugo de naranja. Tenía que apresurarse a estar listo, Candy bajaría en cualquier momento.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Terry y Candy salieron de casa en dirección a la oficina. Querían llegar a la compañía minutos antes que llegaran los socios de la empresa. Aún quedaban algunos puntos que aclarar antes de enfrentar las posibles preguntas de los accionistas.

En el estacionamiento, antes de salir del auto. Terry quiso hablar con Candy nuevamente, referente a lo que haría con respecto a su relación con Albert.

- ¿Preparada?

- Si

- Recuerda que siempre tendrás mi apoyo. Te he tomado mucho aprecio y aunque nuestra relación laboral esté marcada por un solo año, quiero que sepas que aunque me aleje de ti físicamente después de ese plazo; siempre me tendrás para lo que necesites.

- Gracias –dijo conmovida, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

- ¿Has pensado ya que harás con tu matrimonio? –preguntó inseguro

- No… no lo sé. Tal vez… no demasiado –balbuceaba- Creo que ya sé lo que haré… pero… no lo he decidido aún.

- Deberías…

- Lo sé. Pero me es difícil –lágrimas se agolparon en sus verdes ojos- yo… yo lo amo. Lo amo mucho –Terry volteó la mirada- Pero… no sé si puedo estar con él después de esto. Me mintió. Me hizo creer que me quería. En una pareja se necesita que ambos estén enamorados –vio hacia el frente- si el amor no es recíproco… duele… duele mucho.

- Pero… no sabes si él no te quiere –se reprendió por decir eso. Candy le había comentado que Albert no tenía idea que ella lo hubiese visto en semejante situación

- ¿Cómo podría quererme? Alguien que quiere… no engaña. Por más que lo ame, no puedo estar con él. Sufriríamos ambos. –Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- No sé… creo que… lo mejor será que nos separemos. Incluso, podría llegar a agradecérmelo –sollozó- tal vez… ame a esta mujer… con la que estaba. No lo sé…

- ¿Entonces no le dirás lo que viste?

- No

- Candy… deberías…

- No. No quiero que nadie lo sepa. Así que, por favor. –le tomo la mano- No se lo digas a nadie. Por favor. Solo tú lo sabes y así quiero que sea. Nadie más. Ni Albert…

- Te preguntará por qué es que quieres separarte de él. Es obvio para todos que tú lo amas.

- Ya… ya inventaré algo…

**Fin Flash Back **

Y eso es lo que pretendía… inventar algo.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! –se levantó de su asiento molesto

- Quiero el divorcio –dijo seria, sin mirarlo fijamente.

- ¿Es una broma? –caminó hacia ella- ¿Es una broma, verdad? –repitió

- No. Nunca bromearía con algo así.

- ¿Es por lo de la otra noche? –se detuvo a unos pasos de ella- ¿Por qué no hice el amor contigo? –preguntó inseguro

¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué quería? Si le había dicho el nombre de otra mujer. Albert creía que Candy podría perdonarle este desliz. Por eso se había alejado unos días, para que hablaran más calmados. Pero ahora, ella le venía con esa charada de querer divorciarse.

- No es por eso –aunque en parte tenía razón. Ahora más que nunca entendía el porque la había nombrado como a otra mujer

- ¿Entonces? Explícame por que no entiendo

- No tienes porque –se levantó, evitando estar cerca de él- No estoy a gusto con este matrimonio y lo mejor será que nos separemos. Así de simple. Nos divorciaremos

- No lo permitiré

- Escucha, Albert –caminó hacia la puerta- No te estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento. Estoy decidida a divorciarme de ti, no importa lo que digas. Es mi última palabra, y espero que no pongas trabas al proceso. Será sencillo y rápido. Estamos casados por bienes separados, y… -tragó saliva- nuestro matrimonio nunca fue consumado. Así que…

- Candy –caminó hacia ella- no puedes hacerme esto. Te pido perdón por todo lo que te he hecho. Sé que te he descuidado y… me arrepiento. No me castigues de esta forma… yo… yo te amo

Candy se quedó paralizada. Oír de labios de Albert un "te amo" le dolía en este momento. No lo soportaba. No después de tener en su mente, la imagen de su esposo, satisfaciendo a otra mujer…

- No lo digas –susurró llorosa- todo esto hará más difícil el asunto. –Albert caminó hasta estar frente a ella

- Es la verdad. Te amo y tú me amas. No nos hagas esto, Candy. Perdóname, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho. Si quieres castígame por un tiempo, cumpliré mi condena. Déjame de hablar por días o semanas, lo que quieras. Pero no te alejes de mí. –la tomó entre sus brazos- No ahora, amor. No nos hagas esto –le besó la frente

- No –se apartó bruscamente. Antes hubiera añorado un beso así de cálido por parte de Albert. Pero ahora, le dolía. Incluso sintió asco. Él estuvo la noche anterior abrazando a alguien más así… ¡No!

- Candy

- ¡He dicho que no! –lloró- Quiero el divorcio y… ¡es mi última palabra! –bueno, no había tenido que inventar nada.

Salió de la oficina apresuradamente. Huyendo. No quería que Albert la abrazara nuevamente y caer en la tentación de dejarse querer. Lo amaba. Aún amaba todo de él. Pero tenía que ser fuerte y continuar firme en su decisión. Tenía que alejarse de Albert… aunque se le desgarrara el corazón.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Escuchó la voz de Candy firme y seria, al cerrar la puerta de la sala de juntas.

"Quiero el divorcio" había dicho. No podía mentirse así mismo. Al escuchar estas palabras su corazón saltó de gozo. Candy estaba decidida a terminar su relación con Albert, y aunque esto no quería decir que lo hubiera dejado de amar, ella había dado el primer paso para dejar de hacerlo. Le alegraba enormemente. Candy sería libre.

Sonrió con gusto. Tal vez… con el tiempo, él lograría entrar en el corazón de ella.

Aún con el pomo de la puerta en la mano, escuchó una voz familiar en su espalda. Una voz que había tratado de olvidar en los últimos meses.

- Terry, me gustaría hablar contigo –susurró

Él volteó a verla, con expresión seria y distante. En las semanas que tenía de trabajar en la compañía, después de su regreso; había evitado cualquier contacto con ella. No tenía ninguna intención de hablarle, a penas se dirigía a ella en público cuando era necesario y evitaba a toda costa estar a solas con ella; ya sea en la sala de juntas o en el elevador. No quería hablarle. Le había hecho mucho daño.

- No tenemos nada que hablar –dijo viéndola sin soltar el pomo de la puerta.

- Yo… yo creo que… tal vez debería darte una explicación. Nunca tuvimos oportunidad de hablar después de aquello y yo… pues quería darte una explicación…

- ¿Explicación? –sonrió con ironía, deteniendo su discurso- Para nada.

- Lo que pasó…

- Susana, no me interesa lo que pasó. Es parte del pasado. Un pasado, que no estoy dispuesto a discutir contigo. Es más, no quiero pensar demasiado en él. Está en el pasado. –repitió

- Pero…

- No. No quiero escuchar esto, Susana. Entiende, por favor.

Terry todavía en la mano el pomo de la puerta, viendo a Susana; no lo había soltado ni un instante, apretándolo tan fuerte para no descontrolar su temperamento. Había mantenido la distancia prudente entre ellos; entonces, ella se acercó a él.

- Terry, nosotros…

- No hay nosotros. Lo hubo, es verdad. Pero está en el pasado, como te dije. No me importa lo que pasó o no. Además, es evidente lo que vi…

- Pero…

Nuevamente estaba por alejarse de ella, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe para dejar ver a una Candy llorosa. Terry soltó la puerta y la dejó salir.

- Candy –ella lo vio y entonces vio que estaba acompañado. Disimuladamente se limpió las lágrimas que tenía en las mejillas

- Terry, ¿podemos hablar?

- Por supuesto, ven a mi oficina

- Si quieres yo te espero, tú estás ocupado y… -trató de alejarse de la mirada curiosa de Susana

- No lo estoy. –dijo ignorando a Susana- Ven, en mi oficina podremos hablar –la tomó de la mano

Caminó junto a ella y dejó a Susana detrás. No quería hablar con ella. Le dolía lo que había sucedido entre ellos y no quería por ningún motivo rememorarlo. Ya hacía suficiente con soportar su presencia y la de… ¡No! Ahora, Candy necesitaba de su ayuda; y él… no tenía cabeza para pensar en lo sucedido.

- ¿Era importante lo que hablabas con la señorita Marlowe? –volteó a verlo, estando cerca de la oficina de la Presidencia

- No en realidad. Quería hablar… de unos asuntos… de la compañía. De la junta –mintió

- Ah

- Entra –le abrió la puerta- Chloe, no me pases llamadas. Estaremos ocupados –le dijo a su asistente. Ella asintió. Candy se adentró en la oficina.

- ¿Visitas? –inquirió

- Tampoco, te avisaré cuando nos desocupemos

- Si, señor Grandchester

Entonces entró, y encontró a Candy sentada en el sofá de cuero negro que tenía en una esquina de la amplia oficina, contorsionada y llorando amargamente. Se acercó a ella

- Tranquila –le acarició la cabeza- Todo estará bien

- No. Nada estará bien.

- Lo estará. Con el tiempo, estarás bien… -le sonrió

- No. Tú no sabes lo que se siente saber que la persona que amas está en brazos de otro. No tienes idea de lo que se siente saber que esa persona acaba de hacer el amor con alguien más. –gritó

- Te equivocas, lo sé. –dijo con la mirada perdida- Sé muy bien lo que se siente

Y aunque no lo hubiera querido, su mente viajó… a ese día…

**Flash Back **

Se sentía atrapado en una vida ajena a él.

Su trabajo en la compañía no era lo que más disfrutaba. Había estudiado administración en la universidad, porque su tío William le había sugerido que era una buena idea hacerlo. Él lo había apoyado siempre, incluso le propuso pagarle sus estudios. No podía ser un malagradecido y no concederle esto.

Estudió Administración en la Universidad de Yale, y se graduó con honores. No era lo que más añoraba en la vida, pero le gustaba poner empeño en lo que emprendía. Al graduarse, su tío le había dado la oportunidad de ser el director de finanzas de la sede central, y llevaba en el puesto ya más de dos años. Tal vez, hubiera deseado dedicarse a algo más. Pero se esforzaba en su trabajo. Nunca hubo queja del manejo de la economía de la compañía, nunca… hasta esa mañana.

William Andley cada vez se ausentaba más de sus labores como presidente, y el manejo de este puesto había venido a recaer en las manos de su sobrino mayor, Albert. Éste casi no se aparecía en la compañía. Siempre lo escuchó decir que el presidente de la empresa no necesitaba hacer acto de presencia todos los días; "era el jefe, ¿no?". Nunca apoyó este punto de vista. No era secreto para todos lo mal que Terry y Albert se llevaban. Había habido diferencias en cada junta o reunión con los directivos de la empresa. A Albert no le parecía los manejos que Terry hacía con las finanzas de la empresa, pero tenía que soportarlo. Su tío William lo había nombrado Director de Finanzas, y él aún era el Presidente; así que, debía aguantarse. Las riñas fueron siempre constantes, causadas casi siempre por el mismo Albert; Terry lo soportaba a menudo, nunca se dejaba, pero le seguía la corriente… no le gustaban las peleas.

Pero esta mañana, la riña fue aún mayor. En la junta general del mes, Albert presentó pruebas de un desfalco por parte de Terry.

Fue un escándalo.

Las pruebas estaban ahí. Todos podían verlas. Estaba claro… Terry había robado a la empresa.

Claro, esto no era verdad. Pero para probarlo, necesitaba encontrar el modo de de encontrar al culpable o ver a donde se habían ido los millones que le atribuían haberse robado. Como miembro de la junta directiva, y socio minoritario; no se presentarían cargos y solamente debía abandonar su puesto… inmediatamente. Además de entregar los activos que hacían falta. La reunión fue un verdadero drama. No tuvo a nadie que diera la cara por él, todos lo acusaban, si no abiertamente… por lo menos lo percibía en el ambiente.

No sabía que hacer.

Se entretuvo varias horas, revisando los reportes falsos que Albert había presentado. Había logrado que le dejaran permanecer en su oficina mientras encontraba las pruebas que necesitaba. Los socios no vieron problema a ello, querían el dinero de vuelta; no importaba como… Estuvo mucho tiempo, revisando y revisando las hojas. Buscando una falla. Buscando la forma de limpiar su nombre. No quería que William pensara que era un malagradecido ladrón. Tenía que probarles a todos, que Albert mentía. Lo peor de todo, es que en la junta directiva se encontraba Christopher Marlowe, su suegro. La boda con su hija Susana, se realizaría dentro de tres meses y si quería quedar bien frente a su futura familia política, tenía que encontrar pruebas de que todo era una vil mentira.

Agotado, cerca de la media noche. Terry decidió regresar a su casa. Hacía ya varios años que no vivía en casa de los Andley y su nueva morada era la antigua casa Baker. Su madre le había dejado en herencia la propiedad y él nunca tuvo el valor de mudarse a dicha casa, tratando de evitar recuerdos agridulces de su niñez. Pero después de regresar de la Universidad, no pretendía vivir de arrimado por más años. Su estancia en la mansión Andley siempre fue amarga; y ahora que era mayor y tenía ingresos propios, no tenía ninguna intención de seguir soportando los desplantes de su tío Elizabeth y Albert. La casa no se encontraba demasiado lejana de las oficinas centrales del emporio Andley. Necesitaba relajarse, descansar su mente agotada. Tras varias horas de trabajo y búsqueda, no encontró ninguna prueba de su inocencia; pero seguiría buscando. Así se le fuera la vida en ello.

Al adentrarse en su automóvil, notó que tenía un mensaje de voz de su prometida. En el le decía que necesitaba verlo urgentemente. Entonces, temió lo peor.

Seguramente Susana se había enterado de todo, y querría romper el compromiso. ¡Tenía que explicarle! Tenía que hacerle ver que todo era una calumnia, que él no había robado ningún centavo de la compañía. Arrancó el auto a toda velocidad y se dirigió al apartamento de Susana al oeste de Chicago. Era una zona residencial y no le costó demasiado llegar hasta el frente del edificio lujoso en el que su prometida vivía.

Aparcó el auto y entró al condominio, el portero lo conocía y no le fue demasiado difícil que le permitiera subir al piso donde ella vivía. Hacía ya más de seis meses que Susana le había proporcionado una llave de su apartamento para que "la sorprendiera con su visita", según ella decía. Su relación había dejado de ser platónica casi desde que inició y no era un problema para Terry, "visitarla".

Así que esa noche, Terry hizo uso de su llave. Tenía muchas ansias de verla, de decirle que no podía abandonarlo ahora que más la necesitaba. Amaba a Susana con todas sus fuerzas. Ella era prácticamente su vida. Era tan hermosa, cabello rubio y muy liso; esbelta figura y unos ojos celestes que brillaban de amor por él. Además una clase que expiraba a cada paso que daba. Aún no sabía que había hecho para merecerla, pero daba gracias al cielo que ella fuera suya y que pronto lo sería por todas las leyes.

Al entrar, creyó que no había nadie. La habitación estaba en penumbras y ningún sonido se escuchaba en el lugar. Decidió esperarla, tal vez Susana tuvo que salir por algún motivo. Se sentó en el sofá de la pequeña estancia del apartamento y recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Estaba agotado. Pero tenía que reunir fuerzas de flaqueza para convencer a la mujer de su vida de permanecer a su lado. Cerró los ojos y esperó, entonces… un sonido. Apenas perceptible. ¿Qué era aquello?

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó por el pasillo. El sonido venía de la habitación principal, y a cada paso se hacía más fuerte. Era la regadera. Entonces creyó que Susana estaba tomando un baño, decidió hacerle compañía. Sonrió satisfecho de lo que haría. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, abrió la puerta de la habitación y prendió la luz.

Susana estaba acostaba boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos y enrollada entre las sábanas. Parecía desnuda. Entonces, todo pasó frente a sus ojos en un segundo. La regadera seguía encendida, y se escuchaba que alguien estaba bajo la corriente de agua. Otra persona. ¡Un hombre! La vio y ella parecía espantada, no decía nada. Solo lo veía con pánico. Entonces se escuchó una voz desde dentro del cuarto de baño. Una voz masculina que la llamaba. La invitaba a unírsele en el baño que estaba tomando.

¡No! Esto no podía ser verdad.

- ¡Terry! –gritó después de un momento

El no dijo nada. Se quedó viéndola. Tal vez necesitaba pensar que era una pesadilla. Que esto no estaba ocurriendo en realidad. Entonces un ruido, la puerta del baño se abrió para dar a conocer la identidad del amante de su prometida.

- Hola Terry –sonrió satisfecho- No sabía que vendrías ¿Te nos unirás? –preguntó irónico

- ¡Albert! –dijo con pánico Susana- Terry… yo… ¡puedo explicarlo!

- Explícale cariño. –sonrió- Dile lo bueno que soy en la cama, que soy mejor que él. –aseguró

- No. ¡Terry, espera! –se levantó de la cama

No necesitaba más. No quería seguir viendo o escuchando nada de lo que sucedía en esa habitación. Estaba claro, o al menos eso creía. Susana lo había engañado, a tres meses de la boda. Con su primo. Bueno, de él… podía esperar lo que sea. ¿Pero de ella? Era demasiado. Le rompió el corazón. Le destrozó el alma todo lo que había visto en ese lugar. Salió apresurado y no permitió que los gritos de Susana lo detuvieran. No quería escucharla. No quería explicaciones estúpidas. Todo estaba claro.

Salió del edificio y se dirigió a su auto. No manejó hacia su casa, pues tenía el presentimiento que Susana lo buscaría ahí. No quería verla.

Se hospedó en un hotel esa noche. Tenía la intención de beber y ahogarse en el alcohol, pero no pudo. No haría lo mismo que su padre. Él no se embriagaría para olvidar. Contuvo su deseo de beber y estuvo toda la noche en vela. Pensando. ¿Qué haría con su vida? Estaba desesperado. Muerto en vida. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, pero su corazón estaba muerto. Ese día bien podría ser el peor de la historia; primero su trabajo y después… ¡esto!

No podía soportarlo. No quería enfrentar todo esto. No.

Casi no durmió durante el resto de la noche, torturándose con las imágenes de su prometida junto a… Albert.

A la mañana siguiente, llamó a Archie; su amigo de confianza. Habían mantenido una amistad desde niños y confiaba plenamente en él. Era abogado, así que era el más indicado para lo que pensaba hacer. Le aclaró lo que debía hacer, para lo que lo contrataba y compró un boleto de avión al primer lugar que encontró vuelo.

Nueva York.

No pensaba permanecer ni un minuto más en Chicago. No quería esta vida, que de igual forma nunca quiso. Buscaría lo que en verdad lo hiciera feliz y un lugar donde encontrar la paz perdida. Tal vez creyeran que era un cobarde, pero no tenía ninguna intención de ver más a Susana; no quería que le restregara su relación con su primo o peor aún, que lo creyera estúpido y le inventara una historia falsa e inverosímil. El asunto con la compañía era otra cosa, había hablado con William esta mañana y le planteó todo lo que haría. Su tío no puso ninguna objeción en su proceder, y confiado que Terry decía la verdad lo dejó partir. Archie se haría cargo de buscar las pruebas que hicieran falta para comprobar su inocencia.

En Nueva York la vida fue un tanto difícil los primeros días. No tenía demasiados ahorros y dado que no quería trabajar más en una oficina, tenía que encontrar trabajo cuando antes. Su sueño siempre había sido ser actor, pero no tenía ninguna experiencia en ese campo. Para comenzar consiguió un trabajo en un restaurante de comida rápida. Era el gerente del lugar, y aunque implicaba un poco de manejo de oficina; el ambiente era más relajado y el sueldo le ayudó a sobrellevar las primeras semanas. Después se presentó la oportunidad de audicionar en una obra de teatro comunitaria. No era la gran oportunidad, pero por lo menos le serviría, si llegaba a quedarse, a tener experiencia y después buscar mayores retos.

A las semanas, Archie logró aclarar lo sucedido en la compañía y se encontró el dinero faltante. Resultó que todo había sido "un error" y que la transferencia no había sido reportada. Había sido utilizada para inversión en una empresa de bienes raíces en el oeste del País y el nombre de Terry quedó limpio.

Siempre creyó que todo era muy raro, pero… no tenía pruebas que todo era una trampa para sacarlo de la empresa. Además, no tenía intención de regresar a Chicago a limpiar su nombre pues no tenía a quien aclararle nada. William siempre creyó en él y además de Anthony… nadie le importaba en absoluto.

Susana trató de comunicarse con él casi todos los días. Pero nunca lo consiguió. Los únicos que tenían su dirección y teléfono eran Archie y William. Ninguno diría nada. Terry había pedido expresamente esto. Nunca creyó necesario dar explicaciones de su rompimiento con la rubia y tampoco nunca recibió un reclamo por parte de Christopher Marlowe. Creyó que tal vez su hija lo había puesto al tanto de ocurrido. A las semanas, los padres de Susana murieron y ella se quedó a cargo de las acciones de su padre en la compañía. Todo esto lo supo por el periódico.

Susana todavía lo afectaba, pero ya no de la forma que lo hacía en el pasado. Ahora solo sentía una especie de rencor y añoranza. Ella fue todo para él. Le dolía que lo hubiese traicionado de esa forma. Siempre soñó con formar una familia. La familia que nunca tuvo.

Ahora, al verla, las emociones de ese día se le agolparon en la mente. Cuando Candy aseguró que no tenía idea de lo que se sentía ser traicionado, quiso romper a reír. Él lo sabía… lo sabía muy bien.

**Fin Flash Back **

- Te quedaste muy callado –susurró Candy, tomando su mano en un gesto de simpatía

- Recuerdos que se agolparon en mi mente, nada más –trató de sonreír

- ¿Te han engañado alguna vez? –ya sabía que sí. Lo supo en el instante en que él lo insinuó

- Si, pero no quiero hablar de ello. Está en el pasado. Lo superé. ¿Ves? Si se puede –le sonrió- Yo soy el claro ejemplo que se puede superar una traición.

- ¿Una antigua novia, tal vez? –indagó

- Si

- ¿Todavía te duele?

- No. Bueno, ya no de la misma forma. Por eso te digo, que se puede continuar. Si nos lo proponemos podemos llegar a olvidar ese dolor que nos causó el engaño de la persona que más amábamos. Incluso… podemos volver a confiar en el amor. –enfatizó

- Supongo. –desvió la mirada- de lo contrario no te habrías vuelto a enamorar, y vete… -lo vio- enamorado de Karen –trató de sonreír. Antes que Terry pudiera decir algo, continuó- Pero aún así, no tengo cabeza para pensar en una relación a futuro. Puede que no vuelva a estar con Albert, pero eso no quita que lo ame.

Terry sintió un golpe en el pecho. Tendría que tener mucha paciencia, si quería lograr entrar en el corazón de Candy.

- Es verdad. No tienes porque apresurarte. Primero tienes que terminar tu relación con él, después tomarte un tiempo para ti misma; y ya después el tiempo lo dirá. –Candy asintió

- Gracias –le sonrió

- ¿Por? –le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Por todo. Pero principalmente, por estar conmigo. No sé que hubiera sido de mí si anoche… si anoche no te hubiese tenido. Agradezco enormemente tu amistad, y apoyo. Gracias Terry

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Como te dije anoche, todo lo que hago por ti, lo hago con mucho gusto. He llegado a tener cariño por ti, Candy. No quiero que sufras –se acercó y la abrazó- Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para evitarte un sufrimiento, ¿de acuerdo?

- Gracias –lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, mientras permanecía inmóvil disfrutando del abrazo de Terry- Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente

- Ya deja de decir eso. –se apartó- Me enojaré si lo sigues haciendo –le sonrió y le limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas- Ahora dime, ¿ya has pensado sobre los trámites del divorcio? –se levantó y la ayudó a ella hacerlo. Se dirigieron al amplio escritorio y ella se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras Terry se dirigía a su lugar.

- No. No sé que es lo que debo hacer.

- Bueno, podría ayudarte con eso. Tengo un buen amigo que es abogado, trabaja para el bufete del señor Johnson; su nombre es Archie. Creo que él podría ayudarte con el proceso. Por lo menos, para iniciar los trámites –cuanto antes se divorciara de Albert… ¡mejor!

- Gracias. Hablaré con él. Necesito asesoría, pero no creo que el trámite dure demasiado… después de todo… -se detuvo. No quería que Terry supiera que no había llegado a consumar su matrimonio. Era vergonzoso. Tan poco atraía a su esposo que ni siquiera le había hecho el amor una sola vez. ¡no! Prefería que nadie supiera eso. Bueno, tal vez el abogado debería saberlo. Pero nadie más.

- ¿Después de todo? –la animó a continuar

- Bueno –dudó- después de todo, tal vez Albert también desee el divorcio –improvisó- Así sería de mutuo acuerdo y tengo entendido que los procesos son más cortos en ese caso.

- Tienes razón –golpeó sus dedos contra el escritorio- Llamaré a Archie para que se pongan de acuerdo.

- Gracias

- Ahora, será mejor continuar con el trabajo –tomó una carpeta que tenía en la gaveta de abajo- Aún tenemos mucho que hacer y tu todavía, tienes mucho que aprender

Candy asintió y continuaron la conversación pero ahora teniendo como tema central, la compañía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Albert se había quedado parado frente a la puerta. Paralizado. Todo le había salido mal.

Era verdad que no esperaba que Candy lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos después de lo ocurrido esa fatídica noche en que la había llamado con otro nombre, pero nunca creyó que lo recibiría con la palabra "divorcio" en los labios.

¡Demonios! Aún no entendía por que se le había salido de sus labios el nombre de Angelique.

Angelique era muy importante para él, y creyó estar enamorado de ella; pero nunca había cometido el error de llamar a sus amantes con otro nombre. Tenía muy mala suerte. Precisamente a Candy era a quien había nombrado distinto. No lo podía creer

Ahora que finalmente había puesto sus pensamientos en orden y sus sentimientos salieron a flote definitivamente, tenía claro que lo ocurrido entre Angelique y él había sido únicamente pasión. Candy se adentró tan profundo en su ser que dudaba que pudiese sentir por alguien más lo que sentía por ella.

Pero tal vez, ya era demasiado tarde.

Candy quería el divorcio, y al oír sus últimas palabras, sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?

Candy era única y lo amaba, estaba seguro. Pero ahora estaba molesta. Tenía que hacerle ver lo mucho que estaba arrepentido y demostrarle su amor. Sabía que si contaba con el tiempo necesario, lograría convencerla de desistir en su intento por que se separaran definitivamente.

Solo necesitaba tiempo… e idear un plan de reconquista

En eso estaba, cuando su teléfono sonó.

- ¿Qué sucede, Neil? –preguntó molesto. No estaba para hablar con alguien.

- _Wow, que saludo_. –se burló- _A mí también me da gusto de oírte._

- Ahórrate tus ironías y dime de una vez lo que quieres

- _Que humor. Pero bien, no me extraña de ti._

- Dilo de una maldita vez, o te colgaré.

- _Bien, ¿estás todavía en la compañía?_

- Si, ¿Por qué?

- _Necesitamos hablar_ –dijo en tono serio.- _Es algo importante. Yo también estoy en las instalaciones de la empresa. ¿Nos reunimos en tu oficina? _

- Supongo que tengo tiempo, te veo ahí en cinco minutos.

- _Claro, ahí estaré. _

Colgó. Albert no tenía ganas de hablar con Neil. Quería ir a buscar a su esposa y arreglar con ella de una vez el asunto. No quería que pasara más tiempo enojada con él. Candy lo amaba, no le costaría demasiado convencerla de su perdón.

Salió de la sala de juntas y se encaminó hacia su oficina. Desde que Terry había asumido la Presidencia, no se paraba por las instalaciones del lugar y tenía entendido que se le había asignado una oficina cercana a la de Terry; pero no sabía a ciencia cierta donde se encontraba. Tenía que preguntar…

Chloe era la asistente de presidencia, lo sabía, pues durante el poco tiempo que ejerció el puesto después de la muerte de su tío; ella se encargaba de llamarlo a casa para comunicarle sus labores. En esa época, no tenía demasiado interés en hacerse cargo de todo lo que implicaba ser el presidente de la compañía; se encontraba más interesado en disfrutar de la fortuna de su tío y de conquistar el corazón de Candy. Maldita fuera su suerte, ahora, iba a perder ambas cosas.

Fue a la pequeña oficina de Chloe, que se encontraba junto a la oficina del Presidente y le consultó el reajuste en su oficina. Para su desgracia, no tenía ninguna oficina.

¡Maldición!

Su falta de interés en los asuntos corporativos, habían orillado a Terry a darle su oficina a alguien más.

Claro… ¡el idiota de su primo! Siempre molestándolo. Estaba seguro que todo lo había hecho con doble intención. Quiso entrar a reclamarle, pero su asistente se lo impidió. Tenía órdenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a nadie, y así lo hizo. Si quería hablar con Terry, debía esperar a que se desocupara. No tenía idea que era eso tan importante que estaba haciendo, pero dadas las circunstancias, era mejor no armar un problema en un vaso de agua. Ya después arreglaría cuentas con ese imbécil.

De regreso hacia la sala de juntas, se topó con Neil.

- Me han dicho que no tienes una oficina fija en la empresa –comentó burlón

- ¡Cállate! –lo amenazó- Ese idiota me va a escuchar. ¿Quien se cree para dejarme sin una oficina en la empresa?

- ¿El presidente? –se burló

- Cualquiera diría que estás encantado con la situación –comentó mordaz

- Ya, cálmate. Estoy bromeando. Lo que en verdad quiero en este momento es hablar contigo. Es importante. Pero tiene que ser en privado, aquí… -volteó a ver a todos lados- hay demasiada gente escuchando.

- Lo sé. Pero no sé en donde.

- ¿En la sala de juntas? Nadie entra ahí y no sabrán que nos encontramos dentro

- No queda más remedio

Caminaron de regreso a la sala de juntas y entraron. Albert se aseguró de poner el pestillo a la puerta antes de dirigirse a la silla de la presidencia.

- ¡Demonios! Esta debería ser mi silla –dramatizó. Neil solo sonrió burlón.- Ya. Dime que es eso que tanta urgencia tenías en decirme

- Encontré una forma de anular el testamento del tío William

¡Vaya! Hasta que Neil hacía algo productivo. Albert le había encargado a su amigo abogado, encontrar la forma de anular el estúpido testamento de su estúpido tío y dejar fuera de la jugada a Terry. No soportaba que él fuera el encargado de manejar la empresa el primer año. Menos aún que fuera el albacea de su esposa y de su primer hijo. No permitiría a ese idiota quedarse con todo.

- ¡Genial!

- No demasiado –aseguró serio

- ¿Por qué?

- Bien, no es algo demasiado agradable y…

- ¿Y?

- Para ello tendrás que estar casado con Candy

- ¿Casado? –preguntó dudoso- Ya estamos casados, idiota –le palmeó la espalda

- Bueno…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Verás… cuando me pediste que tramitara su matrimonio. Pues… yo… te veía algo… inseguro. Y como soy tu amigo... y dadas las circunstancias, monté un… digamos… espectáculo –dudó- Toda la ceremonia, fue… falsa –tragó saliva

- ¡¿Qué?! –se levantó de su asiento- ¿Candy y yo no estamos casados?

- No. El Juez que contraté era un actor y los papeles que firmaron no eran más que un acta falsa de matrimonio. Legalmente… ustedes siguen solteros.

- ¡Imbécil! –estuvo a punto de irse en contra de él y molerlo a golpes

- Bueno, no te enojes. Creí que todo sería más sencillo así. Recuerda que tú no querías casarte y pues… yo creí que como igual ella era la heredera y estaba tan enamorada de ti; te dejaría a cargo de todo y tú no tendrías que estar legalmente casado con ella –temía que en cualquier momento Albert se fuera contra él y lo golpeara. El rubio tenía una mirada asesina

- Eres un… -apuñó las manos a sus costados

- Tal vez. Pero no es algo tan complicado. Armas una ceremonia frente a todos, y le dices a tu mujercita que es para que todos estén en un momento tan importante en sus vidas. Si ella sigue siendo la misma ingenua de antes –Albert ahora si se enfadó- te creerá.

- Idiota. Era un verdadero imbécil. Nunca te pedí que la boda fuera falsa. Eres un… -comenzó a dar vueltas por la oficina. Nervioso. Todo se estaba complicando. Antes de esta conversación creía estar casado con ella, iba a dar su lucha para evitar que ella se divorciara de él, pero ahora… ¡Neil era un imbécil!

- Nadie se dará cuenta. Solo arma un espectáculo con toda la alta sociedad y ahí podrás firmar los papeles del matrimonio. Sencillo.

- ¡Te equivocas! –se abalanzó sobre él y lo tomó de las solapas del saco- Candy me pidió el divorcio. Quiere terminar nuestro matrimonio… un matrimonio que no existe, gracias a ti. –resopló- ¿Te das cuenta? Se dará cuenta del engaño y creerá que yo así lo planeé. Imbécil –lo soltó con brusquedad- Creerá que ideé todo para quedarme con su dinero, y que nunca quise casarme en realidad con ella.

- Así fue –se defendió Neil

- Lo sé, pero no como tu lo ideaste. Estúpido. No puedo permitir que Candy empiece un trámite de divorcio. No ahora… -estaba desesperado- Eres un idiota

- Ya. Deja de insultarme. Tú no eres un santo en todo esto. Ideaste todo para quedarte con la fortuna que Candy heredaría, así que no te quejes. No tenía idea que tu adorado tío dejaría en manos de tu primo toda su fortuna. Creí que tú serías su albacea y que no necesitarías un matrimonio. Te hice un favor. Nunca quisiste estar atada a una mujer

- Pero ahora sí. ¿Qué no ves? No quiero que me separen de Candy por ella… no por el maldito dinero. Pero ahora… ¡Dios! Candy no podrá perdonarme…

Albert se tumbó sobre la silla presidencial y soltó el aire contenido. Ahora si, Candy no lo perdonaría nunca.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola!**

Espero que les haya gustado, no quiero extenderme demasiado, pues aún no me recupero y dadas las circunstancias, no he podido actualizar como quisiera. Espero sepan entender.

**Mil gracias por sus reviews:**

**LUISA1113, guest1, luna, Karin, Wendy, WISAL, Rosi White, patty reyna, Silvia E, LettyG, Maribel, Sharon de Cullen, Lily RAM, Val rod, Tatiana, alezza, Olgaliz, gabyselenator, Doris, DIANA, Mayuel, Oligranchester, Lucero, Giomar, Rubi, Viridianaq, Alejandra. **

Gracias por sus palabras,

Espero que el fin de semana, me puedan hacer nuevamente el favor de transcribirme el próximo capítulo. Hasta entonces…

**SALUDITOS**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

— Ya hemos trabajado mucho por ahora —le sonrió— ¿quieres que vayamos a almorzar?

Llevaban ya mucho rato revisando informes y planificando estrategias de mercado. No sintieron las casi seis horas que habían permanecido en la oficina. A Candy le gustaba mucho aprender de la mano de Terry, se sentía tan a gusto que prácticamente no pensó en lo ocurrido con su esposo horas atrás. Terry, por su parte, los momentos al lado de Candy se le hacían demasiado cortos; con ella se sentía… muy feliz. No entendía porque, pero estar con Candy había llegado a ser parte primordial de su diario vivir.

— No tengo mucha hambre —contestó

— Vamos Candy, tienes que comer. Apenas probaste bocado en la mañana, hemos estado aquí más de cinco horas; —miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared— necesitamos despejar un poco la mente. La comida nos servirá para hacerlo. Estoy seguro que en la cafetería de la empresa encontraremos algo que nos apetezca —le guiñó un ojo

— No quiero ir a la cafetería —temía encontrar a alguien indeseado, en otras palabras… no quería ver a Albert.

— Entiendo —asintió— Pero podríamos ir a comer a una cafetería que está cerca del edificio. No es muy grande y podemos estar tranquilos ahí. Sirven comida deliciosa, y tiene sabor muy casero; creo que sería un lugar ideal. Aunque si quieres hay un restaurante italiano en la otra cuadra, pero… —no le gustaba demasiado la comida italiana. Claro, si Candy quería ir allá… haría un esfuerzo.

— La cafetería que mencionas estará bien. No me gusta la comida italiana —trató de sonreír

— ¿No? —preguntó divertido— Qué coincidencia, a mí tampoco —se levantó de su asiento detrás del amplio escritorio en la oficina de presidencia y se acercó a Candy. — Entonces ¿nos vamos?

—Si, supongo que es buena idea.

La ayudó a levantarse y se encaminaron hacia la puerta de acceso. Por la hora que era, era muy probable que no regresaran a la oficina después de comer; así que Candy tenía que ir a la suya para recoger su bolso y algunas carpetas que leería durante la noche. Aún no tenía idea donde pasaría la noche, pero dado que Albert había reaparecido, era muy probable que insistiera en que se quedara en la mansión a cambio de no hacerlo él. Si él le aseguraba que no pisaría la casa Andley, tendría que dar su brazo a torcer y regresar a ese lugar.

Terry esperó por ella en la entrada de la oficina, mientras ella entraba por sus cosas. Ya se había despedido de Chloe y le dio algunas instrucciones de último momento, no quería que lo llamaran por algún pendiente durante el resto del día; estaba harto de tanto número.

Candy entró a su oficina y encendió la luz, aún se filtraban rayos de sol vespertino por el amplio ventanal que se encontraba cubierto por una cortina a juego con la decoración; pero consideró necesario hacer uso de luz artificial para no equivocar los documentos que debía tomar. Solo que al encenderla, encontró a quien menos hubiese querido ver en este momento.

— Vaya, hasta que dejas de estar en la oficina de Terry —comentó sarcástico, sentado en el sofá de la oficina. Se encontraba prácticamente acostado sobre él y la miraba muy molesto.

Candy hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, así como del tono que utilizó para hablar; en este momento no tenía ninguna intensión de hablar con él, mucho menos discutir. No quería bajar sus defensas, aún se encontraba muy molesta, por lo sucedido el día de ayer, tener a Albert tan cercano a ella la derretiría, estaba segura.

Se dirigió a su escritorio, y escudriñó entre las carpetas que se encontraban sobre éste. Luego tomó su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Te vas? —se levantó rápidamente y la tomó del brazo a la altura del codo

— Es algo obvio ¿no? —se soltó disimuladamente

— Aún no es hora de salida. Son las tres treinta. —la vio sorprendido. Candy sin palabras había puesto un barrera entre ellos.

— No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago, pero… ¡voy a comer! ¿de acuerdo? Me la he pasado trabajando toda la mañana y no he probado bocado. ¿Es que acaso, no puedo hacerlo?

— Por supuesto, perdona —se arrepintió de usar un tono acusador con ella.

Estaba molesto por todo lo que había ocurrido este día. Primero las amenazas de Angelique, después la absurda idea de Candy de querer divorciarse, luego enterarse que el idiota de su primo le había dejado sin oficina en la empresa, después enterarse que en verdad no estaba casado con Candy; para terminar por enterarse que Candy prácticamente no salía de la oficina de Terry en todo el día. No quería perderla, y lo estaba haciendo. Terry pasaba más horas al día con ella que él, que era su esposo… no literalmente, pero él si la veía como suya.

Al verla entrar canalizó su rabia y enojo hacia ella, pero luego se arrepintió. Todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, era culpa suya… y de nadie más.

— Me voy

— No espera —no se atrevió a tocarla, pero Candy se detuvo y volteó a verlo— Lamento lo que te he dicho, es solo que… he querido hablar contigo todo el día y no he podido. Traté de interrumpir tu reunión con Terry, pero ésta había dado órdenes de no dejar entrar a nadie a la oficina. Me enfureció no tener la potestad de entrar por ti y obligarte a que me escucharas. Lo siento

— ¿Obligarme?

— Si, sé que no lo harías si no te fuerzo a hacerlo. Necesitamos hablar Candy. Quiero que…

— ¡No! —lo calló— No necesitamos hablar. No tenemos nada que decir. Entre tú y yo está todo muy claro, te dije que no quiero permanecer casada contigo y tu deberías entenderlo.

— No puedo hacerlo, mi amor. No quiero hacerlo —quiso abrazarla, ella retrocedió

— No hagas las cosas más difíciles, Albert. Entre tú y yo no puede haber nada. Confundimos la atracción con el amor, pero está claro que no estamos preparados para estar juntos; a penas nos conocíamos cuando decidimos casarnos. Creo que fue un gran error.

— No lo digas. No lo fue. Yo quería casarme contigo, Candy. Por eso lo hice. Quiero estar a tu lado —se acercó aún más.

— No lo has demostrado últimamente —se burló tristemente— En todo este tiempo, no te he visto para nada. Intenté que todo funcionara. Pero tú te negaste. Incluso quisiste que me dieran otra habitación y nunca dormiste conmigo. —sollozó— Cuando yo intenté… —cerró los ojos cuando sintió que las lágrimas se le escaparían— tú me rechazaste, y después… —le había dicho otro nombre. No quería recordarlo— Te desapareciste, no sabía nada de ti. Nunca me llamaste o me hiciste saber que me querías… te esperé… yo… —se alejó— yo no puedo seguir con esto, Albert.

—Candy, perdóname. Perdóname por favor —la estrechó en sus brazos en un intento de retenerla— No sabía lo que hacía. Todo era tan nuevo para mí —mintió— creo que extrañaba mi libertad. Pero ahora, entendí que quiero estar contigo. Dame una oportunidad, te juro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para estar contigo toda la vida y hacerte feliz.

Candy se aferró a su pecho y lloró. Quería creerle, quería estar con él… pero todo era tan complicado. No podía estar con él sin perdonar su engaño y éste todavía le dolía. Además, él ni siquiera sabía lo que ella había visto.

— Perdóname, por favor —enterró su nariz en los rizos de Candy— Te amo, no quiero estar sin ti

Sería tan fácil dejarse llevar por este amor que sentía. Sería tan sencillo dejarse querer por el hombre que amaba. Tal vez, si se dejaba llevar… podría olvidarse de todo…

— Candy, ¿qué sucede? —una voz en la puerta— ¿Por qué te tardas? —Se detuvo en seco al verlos

— ¡Terry! —se apartó bruscamente del lado de Albert

Terry vio enfurecido a Albert. No tenía conocimiento que Albert se encontraba dentro de la oficina de Candy, y mucho menos que estuviera abrazándola como lo hacía, antes que ella se apartara de su lado. Sabía que no debería sentirse celoso por la situación, ellos eran esposos; y él no tenía ningún derecho de reprochar nada. Lástima que su lado visceral no lo entendiera.

— Perdón —dijo entre dientes— No sabía que estuvieras ocupada.

— ¿No sabes que debes tocar una puerta antes de entrar, idiota? —espetó Albert— Muy presidente de la compañía puedes ser, pero no tienes ningún derecho de entrar a la oficina de mi mujer sin autorización —"no soy tu mujer" susurró Candy. Terry no alcanzó a escuchar esto, Albert le hizo una mueca de desagrado ante su comentario

— No lo estoy. Estaba de salida —caminó hacia él, dejando a Albert furioso tras ella. Terry había permanecido en el portal de la puerta observándolos— Creo que es mejor que nos apuremos a salir, ya terminé todo lo que debía hacer aquí. —trató de sonar segura a pesar del nudo en la garganta que aún tenía— Albert, espero que todo haya quedado claro. No tenemos nada más que decirnos, todo está dicho.

— Candy, espera. Aún tenemos que hablar —dijo furioso porque Terry tuviera que escucharlo rogarle a Candy. Se acercó

— No. No tenemos. Como te dije, ya todo está dicho

— Pero, Candy… —la tomó de su mano fuertemente antes que pudiera salir

— ¡Suéltame! —movió su brazo en un vano intento por zafarse

— ¡No! Tienes que escucharme —apretó aún más fuerte para evitar que se soltara

— ¡Suéltame!

— Candy, por favor —rogó. No quería dejarla marchar, necesitaba saber que no quería estar lejos de él.

— ¿Estás sordo, o que? —"¿cuándo fue que Terry se acercó tanto?" se preguntó Candy— Te ha dicho que la sueltes —le apartó su mano con fuerza

— No te metas, imbécil. Esto es un asunto entre Candy y yo.

— El imbécil eres tú. No puedes obligarla a que te escuche, si quisiera hacerlo lo haría. Deberías respetar eso, ¿no crees? —preguntó sardónico, mientras se ponía delante de Candy protectoramente.

— No es tu asunto, mantente fuera de todo esto. —trató de acercarse a pesar de la presencia de Terry

— Estaré inmiscuido siempre que afecte a Candy, ella es mi amiga y… no quiero que todo esto afecte su rendimiento en la empresa.

— Sí, seguro. —se burló Albert. Estaba seguro que su idiota primo había comenzado a ilusionarse con su esposa.— Escucha, Candy —vio a su esposa— debemos hablar y arreglar unos asuntos pendientes; pero en este momento, no es… adecuado —volteó su vista a Terry— Cuando llegues a casa, hablaremos

Sin decir otra palabra, salió de la oficina lanzándole a Terry una mirada asesina; detestaba tener que dejar a Candy en compañía de su primo, pero por el momento no le quedaba opción. Mientras estuviera cerca no podría expresarle a Candy sus sentimientos con total libertad, y él en verdad necesitaba hacerle ver su amor. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba que Candy apartara de sus pensamientos la palabra "divorcio", y no solo porque no quería que ella se apartara de su lado, sino porque si ella estaba decidida a iniciar los trámites del divorcio, se daría cuenta de que en realidad no estaban casados. Esto no solo le traería problemas con ella y la alejaría más de su lado, sino que le daría oportunidad a su primo de acercársele; no podía permitirlo. Estaba seguro que Terry albergaba por Candy sentimientos más allá de los de un simple amigo.

No podía permitir que su primo intentara quedarse con la mujer que amaba.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Terry al estar solos. Candy asintió pero su cara estaba cubierta de las lágrimas que no había soltado antes.

— No. No estoy bien —se dirigió a una silla y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre ella. Se sentía agotada y fastidiada de la situación. — Me siento tan… cansada —Terry se acercó a ella y se acuclilló frente a ella

— Puede que ahora no creas lo que te voy a decir, pero estarás bien. Pronto te recuperarás de todo esto y volverás a ver brillar el sol; créeme. Todo estará bien. Yo estaré aquí para apoyarte. —le tomó la mano. Candy sonrió

— Gracias. —se limpió las lágrimas con su otra mano— Soy una tonta. —se burló.

— Claro que no —masajeó la palma de su mano con el pulgar— Es solo que todo es muy reciente. Pero todo se arreglará. —sonrió con simpatía— Ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? Muero de hambre —se levantó y la ayudó a hacerlo. Caminaron hacia la puerta

— De acuerdo, creo que será lo mejor. También tengo hambre. Espero que sirvan pastel de carne; porque tengo ganas de un buen trozo —sonrió mientras se encaminaban por el pasillo hacia el elevador

— Estoy seguro que sí, como te digo es un lugar muy familiar. El sabor de la comida es casero. Recuerdo que hace tiempo, cuando salía a comer en mi hora de almuerzo; contrario a todos aquí, me dirigía a ese lugar y disfrutaba de una buena comida. —caminarían hasta el restaurante que no se encontraba tan lejos del edificio; por eso detuvieron el elevador en el lobby.

— ¿Trabajaste antes aquí? —preguntó extrañada. Lo poco que conocía de Terry le hacía saber que él era actor en Nueva York y no tenía idea alguna que alguna vez hubiese trabajado para los Andley.

— Si —sonrió con pesar— Pero no era lo mío.

— Supongo que te pesa de alguna forma tener que volver a hacerlo

— Para nada. Me alegra poder enseñarte y estar contigo. —caminaban por la acera— Creo que no me gustaba mi trabajo en la compañía porque no tenía un motivo realmente fuerte. Estudié Administración en la universidad para agradar a mí tío. Pero nunca me sentí realmente atraído por los negocios. Ahora es distinto, si bien, los negocios aún no son mi fuerte —le guiñó un ojo— por lo menos tengo una razón para dedicarme a esto. Enseñarte es muy gratificante.

— Entiendo. ¿Entonces por eso decidiste trasladarte a Nueva York? —volteó a verlo— Porque no te llenaba esta vida

— No exactamente —contestó al estar frente a la cafetería que le había mencionado— Mira, llegamos

Candy sonrió y después de que Terry le sostuviera la puerta, entró a una cafetería tal y como la había descrito Terry. Era tan acogedora y cálida. No podía creer que un lugar así estuviera en medio del caos de la ciudad de Chicago. Parecía una de esos restaurantes familiares que se podían encontrar en el pueblo donde vivía antes, pero que no creyó encontrar en esta ciudad. Todo era tan bonito.

Una de las meseras se acercó a recibirlos y les indicó una mesa en la que podían sentarse. La mesa era para dos y se encontraba en un rincón del lugar. Cuando la mesera les pidió su orden, Candy ordenó, tal y como se lo había anticipado a Terry, una porción de pastel de carne y una ensalada para acompañar; de tomar un vaso de limonada. Terry por su parte, ordenó una porción de pollo horneado y papas gratinadas; en verdad tenía hambre, y para tomar un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Al tener las órdenes tomadas, la amable mesera se retiró dejándolos solos nuevamente.

— ¿Entonces por qué decidiste trasladarte a NY? —preguntó Candy retomando el tema

— Es una historia larga, que algún día te contaré —le sonrió— Pero que en realidad no tiene demasiada importancia. Lo que importa de todo esto es que gracias a lo sucedido, por fin logré realizar mi sueño y dedicarme a ser actor. Amo actuar y no me arrepiento de todo lo que he tenido que vivir para lograr posicionarme en este difícil medio. —comentó satisfecho

— Lo imagino. Debe ser gratificante tener todo lo que posees por esfuerzo propio. Así quería hacerlo yo. Estudiaba enfermería ¿sabes? —suspiró— Soñaba con ejercer mi profesión con amor y dedicación. Estudié mucho y me esforcé grandemente para conseguir una beca en la mejor escuela de enfermería del país. Quería labrarme una carrera por mí misma. Pero ya no será de esta forma

— Aún puedes cumplir tu sueño —la alentó

— Lo que sucede es que ya no sé si ser enfermera es lo que más anhelo. Me veo ahora y me pregunto si en verdad podría regresar a la vida en el hospital y las clases muy temprano. Ya no sé si este es mi destino. Me gustan los negocios —sonrió— Pero creo que ya te has dado cuenta. Tal vez, lo traigo en las venas —suspiró

— Estoy seguro de ello —en ese momento sus órdenes llegaron, deteniendo de esta forma el hilo de la conversación por un momento, cuando la mesera se retiró; Terry continuó— el tío William era un gran hombre de negocios. Siendo tú su hija es lógico que lo traigas en la sangre.

— Es muy probable. Nunca me imaginé a mi misma como una mujer de negocios. —sonrió— Pero ahora, la idea me agrada, y mucho. Estoy pensando inscribirme en la facultad de Negocios en la universidad de Chicago. Podría alternar mí trabajo en la compañía y mis estudios ¿qué opinas?

— Opino que, estoy seguro que lo harás muy bien. —se dispusieron a comer

La conversación se mantuvo entre los problemas de la oficina y los anhelos de Candy de mejorar. Pero de pronto, al terminar de comer cada uno su platillo, recordó que ya no regresarían a la oficina y que tendría que regresar a la mansión Andley. No tenía otro sitio a donde dirigirse, y estaba segura que Albert estaría esperándola en casa. Pero no quería verlo, no por ahora. No podía permitirse el lujo de perdonarlo. No se sentía capaz de olvidar la imagen de su esposo en brazos de otra mujer.

Pensaría bien que haría con su vida, pero con Albert presionándola no podría hacerlo. Sería mejor pedirle a Terry ayuda financiera para poder alquilar una habitación en un hotel; ya después, con más calma podría buscar un apartamento cercano a la oficina donde vivir; pero por el momento, un hotel sonaba bien, por lo menos mejor que la casa Andley. Una casa en donde tendría que ver a Albert y a Elisa. No se sentía preparada para verla a ella tampoco.

Aún no arreglaban los documentos necesarios para tener una cuenta bancaria donde le depositarían lo establecido en el testamento, por lo que su efectivo se reducía al mínimo. No tenía nada.

Bueno, era ahora o nunca. Debía pedirle dinero prestado a la única persona en la que todavía confiaba.

— Terry —suspiró— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

— Por supuesto

— Es que estaba pensando en lo que haré de ahora en adelante y… bueno, tengo que conseguir un lugar donde vivir. No quiero estar cerca de Albert —confesó. El regocijo que Terry sintió no se podía comparar con nada, pero guardó su felicidad para después, quería escuchar lo que Candy le pediría— Y dado que no tengo un lugar a donde ir, en este momento, pues por el momento lo mejor será alquilar una habitación de hotel. El problema es que no tengo dinero, ¿podrías prestarme algo de efectivo en lo que se arregla mi situación financiera? Aún no me entregan el dinero de la herencia

— Candy, no tienes porque ir a un hotel. Puedes quedarte en mi casa

— Claro que no, no quiero ser una molestia. —Además que no quería vivir con él en el mismo techo que compartía con su novia, Karen. ¡No! Eso si que no

— De ninguna manera, no serías una molestia. Sería un placer poder ayudarte en esto. No es seguro que te hospedes sola en un hotel. En mi casa estarás mejor

— No

— No acepto un no por respuesta —sonrió burlón

— Pero…

— Me enojaré contigo si no aceptas. No quieres conocerme enojado, Candy —comentó divertido

— Es que…

— Candy —advirtió

— No lo sé. Además está tu novia, no sé si le gustará la idea. Tal vez deseen algo de privacidad. No quiero importunar, nuevamente.

¡Karen!

— Karen no dirá nada. Apuesto a que le dará mucho gusto —sonrió Terry— Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas? —preguntó divertido— Recuerda que no acepto un no por respuesta

— Está bien, acepto. —negó con la cabeza, sonriendo— Pero en el momento que consiga un apartamento donde vivir, me mudaré —aseguró.

"¡No si puedo evitarlo!"

— De acuerdo.

— Bien, iré a la casa por algunas cosas y llegaré a tu casa dentro de una hora, tal vez dos —dijo poniéndose de pie. Tenía un poco de dinero y trató de pagar su cuenta.

— Yo invito —Terry la detuvo

— Gracias —sonrió— Llegaré a tu casa dentro de un rato.

— Tal vez deba llevarte a casa Andley y ayudarte con tu equipaje —temía que Albert la convenciera de no quedarse con él. Es más, temía que la convenciera de no abandonarlo.

— No será necesario. Tomaré un taxi y lo haré sola

— Pero…

— Es algo que debo hacer.

— Bien —se levantó también, dejando sobre la mesa un billete que cubría la cuenta y también la propina— Supongo que debes hacerlo sola. Pero espero no tengas ningún problema con Albert por esto —si se atrevía a obligarla a algo… se las pagaría

— No te apures, no creo que intente nada. De cualquier modo sé defenderme. Te veré en tu casa dentro de unas horas. Gracias por tu ayuda —se encontraban en la acera de la calle principal, esperando un taxi para Candy

— No es nada. Estoy encantado de poder ayudarte.

— Bien, creo que me voy —dijo al estacionarse un auto junto a ella— No te preocupes, estaré bien —sonrió al verlo tan apenado

— Eso espero. Te estaré esperando

— Si —y el auto arrancó, dejándolo sola en la acera.

Caminó hacia la compañía nuevamente para recoger su auto y dirigirse a casa. Tenía que preparar una habitación para Candy y comentarle a Karen lo que había platicado con ella.

Llegó al estacionamiento y antes de entrar a su auto, Susana lo abordó nuevamente

— Hola Terry

— Susana —asintió

— Terry, quiero hablar contigo. Por favor concédeme unos minutos de tu tiempo. Necesito aclararte lo sucedido… esa vez.

— Te dije que no me interesa lo que pudieras decirme. Lo que vi, fue más elocuente que mil palabras.

— Todo fue un malentendido, yo…

— ¿Un malentendido? —preguntó irónico— ¡Vaya! A mí me resultó todo tan obvio. Tú eras mi novia, ¡no! Mi prometida y estabas en la cama desnuda, mientras tu amante, mi primo, estaba en la ducha. ¿Qué es lo que malentendí, según tú?

— Terry si me dejaras explicarte —oyó un tono de súplica en su voz

— No, Susana. Todo está dicho. Además, tú y yo ya no somos nada. No tienes porque explicarme ahora. Limítate al contacto que tenemos que mantener por el trabajo, créeme no tomaré ninguna represalia contigo ahora que soy Presidente; si es lo que te preocupa —no encontraba otra razón para todo esto

— No temo eso. Sé que no eres así —Terry asintió agradecido. No quería que lo creyera capaz de semejante cosa— Pero… yo quiero… quiero explicarte

— No es necesario. Ya todo pasó. Aprendí a vivir con ello, Susana. Créeme te perdoné y te superé, no me afecta más ese recuerdo. —Vio una expresión de asombro en Susana. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué todavía la quisiera?

— Si me dejaras aclararte…

— Tengo prisa —abrió la portezuela del auto— y no tengo tiempo para todo esto. Como te he repetido, no es necesario nada. Ahora, si me disculpas… me voy. Feliz tarde

Susana entendió que no debía decir nada más. Quería explicarle como sucedió todo. Si él escuchara la historia completa, se sorprendería…

Pero él decía que ya no la amaba, y eso era algo que no podía soportar. Ella aún lo quería. Siempre aguardando a su regreso. Decidió esperar un poco al momento de verlo y saber que sería el nuevo presidente, quería que pasaran algunos días para que se acostumbrara a su presencia. Pero ahora, quería aclararlo todo. No permitiría que todo se acabara de esta forma, de lo contrario, su sacrificio no hubiese valido la pena.

Terry no podía creer el descaro de Susana.

Querer explicar algo que estaba tan claro como el agua, ¡por Dios!

Pero en este momento su mente estaba ocupada en algo más importante… ¡Candy! Y la enervante idea de vivir en la misma casa. Ya después se ocuparía de pensar en Susana.

Tal vez… teniendo a Candy cerca podría conquistar su corazón. Tenía que planear muy bien sus movimientos. Tenía que aprovechar esa ventaja que Albert no tendría. La tendría cerca todos los días, a unos metros de su habitación, comiendo con él en el desayuno, todo el día en la oficina y para terminar cenando en su mesa. No podía ser mejor la oportunidad que se le abría.

¡Debía aprovecharla!

Manejó su auto hasta la casa que compartía con Karen y estacionó el auto en el garaje, entró por la cocina a la casa y se encontró a Karen preparando un pastel. ¡Qué raro!

— Hola —se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla

— Hola, Terry. Llegas temprano —Terry sonrió al ver a Karen cubierta de harina

— Si, fue un día largo y necesitaba un descanso.

— Claro, y como eres el presidente te mandas solo. —se rió— Cuidado con el abuso de poder —comentó burlona

— muy graciosa. ¿Qué haces?

— Un pastel de chocolate

— ¿Por?

— Porque tenía ganas de uno y me sentía aburrida. Así que, qué mejor forma de entretenerme que horneando un pastel. Me gusta mucho hornear.

— No lo sabía —tomó un poco de la cobertura que Karen utilizaría con su dedo índice y lo probó— ¡Qué rico!

— Deja de probar esto sin mi autorización —retiró el bowl de su alcance

— De acuerdo, —rió— tengo algo que contarte —se sentó en una silla del comedor

— ¡Cuéntame!

— Es sobre Candy.

— Lo imaginaba

— Se divorciará —Karen abrió los ojos sorprendida— Eso no es todo

— ¿Ah no?

— No. Aquí viene la mejor parte… ¡vivirá en esta casa!

— Vaya, Grandchester. Eres rápido —se burló— ¿Cómo le hiciste para conseguir eso?

— Ella estaba decidida a mudarse de casa de los Andley y quería vivir en un hotel mientras conseguía casa. No podía permitirlo. Por eso le ofrecí mi casa para vivir. ¿Crees que hice lo correcto? —necesitaba un consejo

— Claro —asintió— Es lo mejor que pudo habérsete ocurrido. Teniéndola cerca podrás conquistar su corazón, ahora que se divorcie.

— Es lo que tenía planeado. Pero… me da miedo que me rechace. Digo… ella todavía está enamorada de Albert pese a su traición. Tal vez es muy pronto para pensar en conquistarla

— Por supuesto que no. Ahora es mejor… está vulnerable. Muéstrale como puede ser la vida contigo. Muéstrale que el amor a tu lado será genial. Si dejas que pase más tiempo dejará de confiar en el amor. Créeme, yo sé lo que te digo.

— No estoy seguro…

— Vamos, Terry. Si me preguntas es porque querías un consejo. Ahora que te lo di, no vengas con que no sabes si hacerme caso o no. Confía en mí. Quiero tu felicidad

— Gracias. Eres una gran amiga, Karen

¡Amiga! ¡Claro! Otro punto que aclarar

— Tú también lo eres. Pero… recuerda que ella cree que somos novios. Si quieres que confíe en ti, tendrás que decirle que todo fue un engaño. No te aceptará en su vida si cree que estás comprometido. Debes aclararle el asunto de inmediato. Además, que quiero estar tranquila viviendo aquí mientras me regreso a Nueva York. Ella me odia por ser tu novia y si no se lo aclaras, me hará la vida imposible —dramatizó

— Eres una exagerada —rió— Pero tienes razón, debo decirle la verdadera relación que tú y yo tenemos

Karen asintió y siguió preparando el pastel de chocolate, mientras Terry se dirigía al segundo nivel a preparar una habitación para Candy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Candy se bajó del taxi no sin antes decirle que esperara a que saliera. Se sentía nerviosa. Como si fuera a fugarse de prisión o algo por el estilo.

No tenía idea de qué diría Albert al enterarse que quería mudarse.

Pero tampoco le importaba. No pensaba permanecer ni un segundo más viviendo en esa casa que era un nido de víboras. No quería compartir techo con Elisa y Elizabeth, la madre de Albert. Ambas eran unas mujeres doble cara y no tenía intención de seguirlas aguantando.

Con los nervios de punta, caminó hasta el porche y entró con la llave que tenía desde que se había mudado a semanas atrás. Colocó la llave en la cerradura y giró la perilla. ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa?

No escuchó ruidos provenientes de la estancia. Seguramente no había nadie. Se regocijó internamente. Mientras menos personas la vieran salir con una maleta mejor.

Subió las escaleras, caminó por el pasillo y entró a su habitación; no encontró a nadie en su camino. Tomó una maleta, y tomó lo primordial que encontró en su armario. No quería demorar mucho. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo?

Tal vez lo hacía.

No debería abandonar de esta forma a su esposo. Pero… tenía tanto miedo de caer en la tentación de perdonarlo. Que no podía permitirse el lujo de tenerlo a metros de distancia. No tenía idea si ya había regresado de su estadía en su apartamento de soltero, donde… Pero no debía arriesgarse. Podría llegar en cualquier momento y la encontraría vulnerable.

¡NO!

Debía salir de ahí, cuanto antes. No quería que su dignidad estuviera tirada por lo suelos. Cogió sus cosas y salió sin mirar atrás. Lamentablemente alguien si la vio.

— ¿Te mudas, querida?

¡Diablos! No tenía intención de verla, mucho menos de hablarle. Hubiese deseado que nadie la hubiese visto salir. Sin voltear a verla, caminó por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras. Elisa le habló desde arriba cuando tocó el suelo del primer nivel.

— Creo que lo que haces es lo mejor —comento burlona— Después de lo que viste, no podría imaginarte viviendo en la misma casa que el traidor que te engaño. —claro todo lo decía en burla. Candy lo sabía— Es lo mejor. No te apures, yo cuidaré de él

Ese fue un puñal que se clavó en su pecho. Albert no la extrañaría, podría conseguir a alguien más que calentara su cama. Tal y como lo había venido haciendo hasta ahora. Se convenció a sí misma que esto era lo mejor. No podía vivir bajo el mismo techo que ellos. Siempre preguntándose si aún se acostaban juntos. Albert podría en verdad amarla, pero eso no le había impedido engañarla. ¿Por qué ahora debería ser diferente?

Con este pensamiento, caminó hasta la puerta y salió de la casa en la que había sufrido tanto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los días pasaron y ella cada vez se adentró más en los negocios. En más de una ocasión Albert la había abordado para hablar, pero ella siempre se negó rotundamente. Según él quería aclarar todo lo que les sucedía pero ella no tenía intención de escucharlo. Todavía le dolía lo que había visto y hasta que lo superara, podría hablar con él con la cabeza fría.

Albert había estado furioso por no tener idea de donde vivía Candy. Ella no le aclaró el lugar donde residiría y él se sentía desesperado. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Candy tramitara el divorcio y que su abogado se diera cuenta que en realidad no se habían casado nunca.

¡Diablos! No podía permitir eso.

Terry por su parte se sentía feliz de tener a Candy viviendo en su casa. Nadie tenía idea de donde vivía Candy y solo él y Karen conocían la verdad.

Candy se había adaptado muy bien a la vida en casa de Terry y aunque todavía se sentía recelosa por la presencia de Karen, con el trato diario llegó a verla con otros ojos. No podía decirse que fueran amigas, pero por lo menos ahora se toleraban y hasta habían logrado llegar a comer juntas.

Terry se sentía satisfecho. Aunque sabía que debía aclararle a Candy su verdadera relación con su amiga, para poder iniciar a pretenderla. Candy no lo aceptaría si lo hiciera y él estaba comprometido.

Por eso, esta noche había decidido finalmente contarle todo.

Karen tenía una cita con alguien, pero su amiga no se molestó en aclararle con quien. Pero para sus planes, no le interesaba demasiado. Quería la noche entera para él y Candy.

A la hora de salida, como todos los días; se dirigieron al auto de Terry para poder dirigirse a casa. Según sus planes, hablaría con Candy de una vez por todas y le plantearía sus sentimientos.

Según Karen era demasiado pronto para hacerlo, pero él apenas podía esperar. Era mejor no postergar el asunto. Armándose de todo el valor que pudiera conseguir, se enfrentaría a Candy y le diría lo que sentía, le aseguraría que él la ayudaría a olvidar su traición amorosa, le contaría su historia con Susana y así con la verdad en sus labios; le propondría iniciar algo.

Hubiera querido cortejarla con tiempo y sin prisas, pero ella estaba casada. Tenía que actuar distinto a como lo haría si ella estuviera soltera. Tenia que adentrarse a su corazón sin secretos y con ella conociendo la verdad.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera como lo había planeado.

Llegaron a la casa y Candy se dirigió a su habitación a ponerse algo más cómodo. Siempre lo hacía así, después bajaba a la cocina y ayudaba a Karen a preparar la cena. En esta ocasión no sería de esta forma, pues Terry ya tenía todo listo para que tuvieran una cena más íntima. Había ordenado comida de un restaurante muy fino y en este momento, la estaba calentando en el horno.

Cuando Candy bajó y vio todo listo, se sorprendió. Creyó equivocadamente que todo lo había preparado para Karen, y sorpresivamente, se molestó.

— ¿Y Karen? —preguntó recelosa

— No está

— Veo que preparaste una sorpresa para ella. —señaló la mesa y la comida— Será mejor que suba y no los interrumpa. —se dio media vuelta y trató de alejarse

— Candy, espera. Karen no vendrá, esto no lo preparé para ella. Lo hice para ti —confesó

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron enormemente.

— ¿Para mí?

— Si, lo hice para ti —se acercó a ella— Quería que tuviéramos un momento a solas

— ¿A solas?

¡Demonios! Debía de dejar de repetir lo que él decía. Pero es que… todo era tan confuso. ¿Por qué tendría Terry que preparar esto para ella? ¿Y su novia?

— Si, creo que debemos hablar —la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la mesa

— ¿De qué? —preguntó ansiosa— ¿No se enojará tu novia de todo esto? —se sentía como si estuviera traicionándola

Había llegado el momento de confesar una parte de todo

—Karen no es mi novia —se sentó frente a ella

— ¿Terminaron?

— Nunca lo fue. Es solo una amiga que me ayudó a aparentar que tenía una relación

— ¿Por qué? —nunca creyó escuchar esto

— Por protección, creo —sonrió torcido. Se levantó y caminó hacia ella. La mesa no eran tan grande pero si estaban considerablemente alejados. Tenía que acortar esa distancia… — No quería que me vieran vulnerable. No querías que me vieras derrotado…

— Terry, no entiendo. Será mejor que me retire —trató de levantarse y alejarse de la cercanía de Terry. Quedó sentada de lado frente a él, después que él le impidiera alejarse.

Se sentía confundida. ¿Por qué, el hecho que Terry no fuera novio de Karen le alegraba?

— No. Primero oirás lo que quiero decirte. Luego, si quieres… puedes retirarte. —se acuclilló frene a ella— No puedo mentirte, cuando te vi me quedé impactado. Había jugado con la imagen de tener que casarme contigo por varios días antes de conocerte y no me desagradaba la idea. Pero al verte… la idea me pareció fantástica. Me gustabas Candy, me gustabas mucho —confesó— Pero al saber que ya estabas casada me quedé paralizado. Todo lo que había imaginado se volvió en mi contra. No quería que supieran que Albert nuevamente me había ganado

¿Nuevamente?

— Terry…

— Tuve que contener mis deseos de estar contigo y limitarme a enseñarte a ser la cabeza de los Andley. Tuve que reprimir mis deseos de que fueras mía. No podía permitirme el lujo de sufrir otra vez. Por eso, cuando me preguntaste que si Karen era mi novia, no lo negué. No quería demostrarte lo mucho que me afectabas. Quería proteger mi corazón. Estabas comprometida, pero ahora…

¡Dios! ¡Cada vez estaba más cerca!

— Aún estoy casada, y yo amo…

— Shh —le colocó un dedo en los labios— No lo digas, lo sé —reconoció con pesar— pero él ya no formará parte de tu vida y yo puedo esperar. Quiero estar contigo Candy, quiero que llegues a amarme. Quiero que intentemos algo

— Yo…

— Piénsalo. Juntos podemos empezar algo lindo. Prometo amarte hasta mi último suspiro. Te quiero, Candy.

Antes que pudiera contestar, Terry se acercó hasta estar frente a frente.

— Yo te ayudaría a sanar tu corazón herido.

Y sin mayor preámbulo, Terry la besó.

**Continuará… **

* * *

**Hola!**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Este lo transcribí yo! ;)

Mil gracias a ustedes, niñas lindas por sus palabras… por ustedes es que continúo actualizando…

**gabyselenator, Val rod, guest, Mayuel, Oligranchester, vallerk, Patty Reyna, WISAL, Rosi White, LettyG, Janeth, TATIANA, DIANA, LUISA1113, Sharon De Cullen, Flor, Olgaliz, laura, carolgrandchester, Wendy, Lulu**

**Saluditos! **


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Sería tan sencillo dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que este beso le transmitían. Sería demasiado fácil olvidarse de todo y aceptar lo que él le proponía.

No podía negarse a sí misma lo mucho que Terry le atraía. Ni tampoco podía negar el aprecio que él le inspiraba. Había llegado a convertirse en su ancla, en el ser que más confiaba. El hombre en el que se había apoyado desde que decidió sacar a Albert de su vida. No habían transcurrido demasiados días después de que finalmente decidiera divorciarse de su esposo, pero en el corto tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, Terry le había demostrado lo mucho que podía confiar en él. Era su amigo y confidente. Su tutor y guía.

Lo apreciaba mucho. Pero ¿era posible que llegara a amarlo?

Él sonaba tan amoroso y seguro a esperarla. Le ofrecía un bálsamo para su corazón herido. Le estaba ofreciendo su corazón a cambio de dejarlo tratarla como algo más que solamente amigos.

Había sido lo suficientemente honesto para confesar lo que realmente sentía por ella. Lo admiraba por ello. Terry tenía pleno conocimiento de lo mucho que ella aún amaba a Albert, y aún así le decía que estaba dispuesto a esperarla.

Sería tan sencillo poder borrar a Albert de su corazón y pintar un nuevo camino al lado de Terry. Lastimosamente, el corazón no entendía de razones y solamente sentía. Ella no podía negar lo que corazón le decía. Muy a su pesar, y aunque no lo quisiera; seguía amando a su esposo.

Sin embargo, no tuvo valor, ni deseo de apartarse de sus labios.

Era tan exquisita la sensación de sentirlo tan cerca. Él era tan dulce y cariñoso. La besaba con decisión pero sin presionarla, su beso era tan… sublime. Nunca nadie la había besado esa forma.

Hasta ahora, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Terry le gustaba. Era verdad que, notaba lo atractivo que él era. No era ciega. Terry tenía un atractivo especial y muy único. No se parecía en nada a los hombres que generalmente habían llenado sus pupilas con júbilo. No. Él era diferente. Diferente a cualquier hombre que alguna vez conociera.

Era apasionado en su trabajo, aún y cuando no le gustara del todo el mundo empresarial. Admiraba su empuje y los deseos de siempre dar lo mejor de sí. Le enseñaba con tanta pasión. Le instaba siempre a dar lo mejor de sí misma y continuar con su camino, aún cuando ella se sentía desfallecer o cuando temía tropezar y caer. Siempre quería que todos reconocieran sus avances y aplaudieran sus logros. Sin duda algún, era su mayor soporte y le daba ánimos en todo lo que emprendía.

Pero eso no necesariamente quería decir que lo podría llegar a amar ¿verdad? Todos esos sentimientos, los podría llegar a sentir por un hermano ¿no es así? ¿Por un amigo? ¿Por un tutor?

No quería decir que él lograría que ella dejara de amar a Albert.

Poco a poco, el beso fue terminando; y aunque Terry se sentía dichoso que ella no lo hubiese rechazado, tenía miedo de lo que podía acarrear el beso y la confesión que acababa de hacerle. Temía que su relación cambiara y que ella ya no quisiera tener más contacto con él.

Pero era un riesgo que deseaba correr. Necesitaba adentrarse en el corazón de Candy de una vez por todas. Era ahora, o nunca.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Terry la vio con devoción y amor; y a ella se le derritió el corazón. ¿Merecía esa clase de devoción?

— Candy, te quiero.

— Terry, yo…

— No es necesario que me digas nada. —se hincó frente a ella, tomándole las manos y viéndola fijamente a los ojos. La posición le permitía estar muy cerca de su rostro— Yo entiendo que no sientas lo mismo que yo. Créeme, lo entiendo. —sonrió— Pero necesitaba que supieras lo que tengo aquí —le señaló su corazón— No quería seguir fingiendo frente a ti. Sentía que al hacerlo era una forma de mentirte y lo menos que deseo es engañarte. Prefiero que sepas lo que mi corazón siente hacia ti y que me rechaces; a que te engañe con hacerte ver que no me inspiras ninguna clase de amor y continuar mi farsa respecto al noviazgo que supuestamente tengo con Karen, y permanecer a tu lado. Me parecía desleal hacerlo. No podía seguir haciéndolo. —confesó al entender que lo había hecho por un tiempo

— Y-yo no sé que decirte. Todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa —dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Escuchar las palabras de Terry la afectaban. Saber que prefería que ella se alejara a seguir engañándola, le conmovían. Se sentía feliz de saber que podía seguir confiando en él.

— Entiendo que todo esto te pueda parecer demasiado loco. Yo mismo no sé en que momento te me clavaste aquí adentro. —llevó la mano de Candy que tenía agarrada, y la llevó hacia su pecho— NO sé en que momento te convertiste en algo tan especial para mí, pero no puedo seguir ocultándotelo. Quería saber si tu me dabas una oportunidad de comenzar algo. Sin prisas, lentamente. Ambos hemos sido heridos por las personas que más amábamos y entiendo que sea difícil volver a confiar. Pero yo por ti… lo haría sin pensarlo. Quiero que juntos empecemos de cero, Qué dices, ¿lo intentamos?

Dos palabras dentro de esa pregunta, pero parecían mil. No era solo decir sí o no a la ligera, tenía que pensarlo muy bien. Cualquiera que fuera su respuesta, le cambiaría su destino de un modo o de otro.

Si decía que no, la relación que habían logrado a formar se desquebrajaría. Ya no sería lo mismo estar con él todos los días. Tendría siempre pleno conocimiento de sus sentimientos y sabría que en el fondo su corazón sufría. Ya no podría continuar a su lado, por mucho que esto le doliera.

Pero si decía que sí, tenía un riesgo aún mayor. Podía llegar a herirlo verdaderamente. ¿Qué si no llegaba a amarlo? Si se animaba a contestar que sí, tendría que sopesar las opciones que tendría después. ¿Permanecería a su lado para no herirlo? ¿Se condenaría a si misma a una relación solo por no romper el corazón de alguien más?

Todo era tan complicado.

Temía responder la pregunta de Terry.

— Yo no te estoy pidiendo nada, Candy. Solo que me dejes enamorarte, no te estoy presionando a aceptar una relación; mucho menos quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

— Lo que sucede es que todo esto es muy pronto. Yo no he dejado de amar… a Albert, —dijo con pesar, temía herir a Terry— y no quiero crear en ti falsas esperanzas. Yo sé lo que se siente amar a quien no te ama —cerró los ojos, dolida— No quiero lastimarte

— No lo harías —aclaró— Yo sé en lo que me estoy metiendo Candy. Conozco perfectamente tus sentimientos y sé lo que puedo o no llegar a conseguir. Créeme, si no llegaras a amarme; no sería un problema para nuestra relación laboral, dado el caso, tampoco lo sería para nuestra amistad. Siempre te querré Candy, me quieras tu a mi, o no. Lo que pretendo con todo esto, es que tu sepas lo que mi corazón siente por ti, nada más. Que me dejes tratarte de otra forma. En el momento en el que te sientas demasiado incómoda o no te guste el rumbo que todo esto esté tomando, me dices y yo me apartaré. Te lo prometo.

— Temo por el futuro.

— No lo hagas —sonrió— No hay que ponerle demasiada atención a algo que aún no llega. Concentrémonos en el presente, es lo más sabio que podemos hacer. El aquí y el ahora es lo que tenemos, lo demás no tiene importancia.

— ¿No te molestaría el hecho que yo aún ame a otro? —preguntó

— No —tragó saliva— No es algo que tu puedas cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Tú amas a quien tu corazón decide amar, no es algo en lo que la razón tenga injerencia —rió— lo sé, por experiencia propia. Pero para dejarlo claro de una vez, no. No me molesta saber que Albert es el hombre al que amas —mintió— Pero eso sí, si tu me aceptas… haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, para que esto cambie. —acercó la mano de Candy a sus labios y la besó suavemente— Yo solo quiero que me dejes enamorarte

— Y-yo…

— ¿Tú?

¡Qué diablos!

Se concentraría en su presente y miraría hacia el futuro sin temor. Terry le había dicho que no pensara demasiado en el mañana, pero si quería corresponder algún día a su amor, tendría que pensar en como podría llegar a ser una vida a su lado.

— Yo, acepto. Cualquier cosa a la que tenga que aceptar —sonrió al parecerle loco el hecho que tuviera que aceptar que él la enamorara — Solo te pido que no me presiones. Si quieres acercarte a mí, hazlo de poco.

— Te lo prometo —sonrió ampliamente— Tu no te preocupes

— Eso sí, no somos novios ni nada por el estilo —aclaró. Terry hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero lo aceptó— Yo aún estoy casada y aunque no tenga intención de regresar con Albert, es mejor que para cualquier tipo de relación que quiera iniciar me encuentre libre y sin ningún compromiso. Es lo mejor, para ambos. Esto que estoy aceptando, es solo la oportunidad que quiero darte y darme a mí misma de verte, vernos de otra forma.

— Claro

— Y nadie puede saberlo.

— Por supuesto, aunque creo que Karen lo terminará sabiendo.

— Supongo que no hay forma de evitarlo —sonrió— Pero espero que tu amiga sea discreta.

— Lo es —eso esperaba— Recuerda que nadie sospecha que en realidad ella y yo no somos novios. Hemos guardado muy bien las apariencias

— Si, me consta —nunca entendería porque Karen le caía mal, hasta antes de conocer la verdad. Bueno, si lo entendía… pero no quería admitirlo— Creo que lo mejor será seguirles haciendo creer que ella y tu tienen una relación. Ya sabes, por las apariencias

— ¿Tu crees?

— Definitivamente. No quiero que todos sospechen que tú y yo… bueno, que ya no nos estamos tratando como amigos nada más. Yo aún estoy casada… —le recordó

— Entiendo, pero no estoy del todo de acuerdo. Tú estás casada, es verdad, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas rehacer tu vida, al separarte legalmente de Albert. Si algún día llegas a aceptarme del todo, todos sabrán lo nuestro y no habría forma de ocultarlo. Además, no tenemos porque aparentar nada. Tú misma dijiste que no somos novios, ni nada por el estilo —comentó burlón

— Si, pero… lo mejor es que sigas haciéndoles creer a todos que tienes novia. Terry, es lo mejor. —suplicó

— Como tú digas. —concedió, aún sin estar del todo convencido— Ahora —se levantó— tal vez sea buena idea comer antes que la comida se enfríe. ¿No te parece? —se dirigió a su lugar en la mesa y se sentó.

— No —ella también se levantó— No tengo hambre y necesito descansar. Quiero tener un espacio para pensar en todo esto. ¿Te molestaría si me retiro a mi habitación?

— ¿Pensar? —cuestionó alarmado— No te arrepentirás de lo que hemos hablado, ¿verdad?

— Claro que no. Pero necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea. Además de que tengo que conseguir un lugar para vivir, no puedo permanecer en este lugar después de lo que ha… sucedido

— ¡De ninguna manera! —se levantó de un solo golpe— No puedes irte. No tienes sitio donde estar y yo… no quiero estar lejos de ti. Tenerte aquí me dará la oportunidad de enseñarte lo mucho que puedo llegar a amarte. En la oficina dudo que tengamos tiempo o espacio para hacerlo, tenerte aquí… será mi oportunidad

— No creo poder seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que tu. ¿No sería muy incómodo?

— Para nada —se acercó— Te prometí que no te presionaría y lo cumpliré. No trataré nada que tu no desees y no te forzaré de ninguna manera. Créeme

— Te creo. Te conozco y sé que no lo harías. Pero… tal vez si consigo un apartamento cerca de la oficina, todo sería menos incómodo.

— No quiero que te vayas

Candy pensó un segundo en lo que implicaría seguir viviendo al lado de Terry. Tendría mayores posibilidades de conocerlo a fondo y balancear su decisión. Los días que había compartido techo con él, se había comportado muy atento y como un perfecto anfitrión; le había tendido la mano en un momento de angustia y desesperación… no podía negarse a intentarlo.

Por lo menos hasta que se sintiera lo suficientemente incómoda como para salir huyendo de ahí.

— Pero en el momento en el que me sienta muy incómoda, me mudo ¿de acuerdo? —comentó sonriente

— Totalmente, aunque te aseguro que haré hasta lo imposible porque no desees mudarte a otro lugar. te lo prometo —trató de acercarse aún más, ella se lo impidió. Retrocediendo unos pasos

— Recuerda, nada de presiones. —le recordó— Un beso por hoy esmás que suficiente. Me retiro, hasta mañana —caminó hacia el corredor para dirigirse escaleras arriba

— Espera —la abrazó por atrás— Feliz noche, Candy —le besó suavamente la coronilla

— Buenas noches, Terry —sonrió safándose del agarre de Terry

Subió algunos escalones, consciente de la mirada de tErry sobre su espalda. De pronto se sintió nerviosa, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando de lo que harían se sintió segura y confiada; pero en este preciso momento, se sintió ansiosa.

Terry la quería, le aseguraba que la amaba. Entonces, eso quería decir que le gustaba físicamente ¿no es así?

Saber que Terry la encontraba atractiva, y tener la mirada de él sobre ella por detrás; casi la hizo caer.

— ¿Candy? —la llamó desde abajo

— ¿Si? —volteó a verlo. Se sintió muy sonrojada de pronto. Se había vuelto loca

— Mañana es sábado, con Karen; teníamos pensado viajar a Nueva York a ver una obra de teatro que se estrena en un lugar muy conocido en Broadway, ¿quieres ir con nosotros?

¿Nueva York? ¿Con Terry?

Nunca había viajado a ese Estado, mucho menos ir a Broadway a un estreno. Pero no quería quedarse sola en la casa y dado que no tenían que ir a la oficina hasta el lunes; era una magnífica idea de cómo pasar el fin de semana.

Además, tenía la ventaja que Karen iría como chaperona. Con ella en el viaje, Terry no trataría dar avances más osados.

Se sintió confiada.

— Claro, sería estupendo.

— Genial. Entonces quiero que estés lista muy temprano. Quiero aprovechar al máximo, este fin de semana —le guiñó un ojo

¡Demonios!

Un simple gesto y sentía la cara arder de vergüenza. Nunca antes se sintió tan cohibida con alguien. Ni con Albert.

¿Dónde estaba toda esa seguridad que había demostrado momentos atrás?

Seguramente se había ido, lejos. Muy lejos. Porque lo que menos podía sentir en este momento era seguridad. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que en cuestión de minutos, su confianza se hubiera mermado en tal cantidad?

— C-claro. Entonces pondré el despertador. —intentó sonreír para disimular su sonrojo— Ahora sí, feliz noche Terry. —se dispuso a continuar su camino, pero antes…

— Que descanses, Candy —le brindó una sonrisa cegadora.

Tuvo que salir de ahí cuanto antes. No podía demostrarle esta timidez y cohibición a él. Frente a él tendría que mostrarse segura y confiada, igual que siempre.

Por lo menos, tendría toda la noche para concentrarse lo suficiente como para esta con él, todo el fin de semana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaba desesperado.

Llevaba muchos días sin saber donde diablos se había mudado Candy. Ella no quería hablar con él y se sentía totalmente exasperado. Angustiado. Irritado.

En la empresa, aún no le proporcionaban una oficina permanente.

Estaba seguro que todo tenía que ver con el idiota de su primo. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerlo enfadar, vengarse de lo ocurrido meses atrás con el escándalo del supuesto fraude, y lo de… Susana.

No había pensando demasiado en ella en todo este tiempo. Cuando cumplió el cometido de arruinar el compromiso de su primo con la respetable señorita Marlowe, se deshizo de ella y olvidó todos los sentimientos que alguna vez sintió por ella.

Susana siempre prefirió a Terry, y eso le irritaba. Ella era lo que siempre buscó para formalizar una relación, pero ella no lo escogió a él… sino a Terry.

Otra cosa en la que él le ganaba, pero no por mucho tiempo. Cuando tuvo la posibilidad de jugar las cartas a su favor, no dudó ni un instante. Quería que aunque sea por las malas, él se quedara sin ella y que de algún modo él ganara.

La había orillado a engañar a su prometido, y no se arrepentía. Había sido una forma de herir a los dos al mismo tiempo. A él haciéndole creer que su prometida era una zorra que se enredaba con su primo, y a ella apartarlo del amor de su vida, para que sintiera lo que él sintió cuando ella escogió a Terry.

Si, no tenía intención de vivir una vida con ella después de lo que les había hecho; y dudaba que Susana lo quisiera, pero al menos sentía una ligera satisfacción de demostrarle a Terry lo que él siempre había vivido.

Pero ahora, no importaba lo que sucedió o no con Susana. Ahora lo importante era saber donde demonios estaba Candy.

Necesitaba encontrarla.

— ¡Vaya! Es un milagro que estés en casa tan temprano —se burló Elisa al entrar a su habitación— Te estás volviendo muy aburrido, querido

— Cállate Elisa. No tengo tiempo para tus ironías. Salte de mi habitación

— Uy, ¡Qué carácter! —se acercó— Yo solo quería entablar una sana conversación contigo y saber si tienes planes. Ya sabes, es viernes y podríamos ir por ahí, a divertirnos —comentó en tono meloso que enfureció a Albert.

Elisa, otro de sus deslices.

Había mantenido una relación con ella por años. Le gustaba la idea de tener un cuerpo disponible en casa todos los días. No le costó demasiado convencerla de disfrutar de su sexualidad juntos y no iba a mentirse, mientras duró… disfrutó mucho.

Pero luego, ella comenzó a hablar de sentimientos y compromiso. Algo que él no podía permitirle.

Lo de ellos era algo físico y nada más. Por eso, decidió terminar todo eso. Elisa le causó algunos problemas en un principio y amenazó con contarle todo a su tío William, al parecer tenía un video donde ellos mantenían una salvaje sesión de sexo y pensaba compartirla con la familia. No es que le importara demasiado lo que la familia pensara de él, pero tampoco quería que su tío le quitara su apoyo. Sabía en sobremanera que William apreciaba mucho a Elisa y le brindaría su apoyo a ella y no a él. En ese entonces, todavía tenía una fuerte disputa con Terry por la atención de William y no pensaba dar pasos en falso.

Le preocupó un poco la situación, pero después de algún tiempo, y varios miles de dólares en su cuenta, Elisa, decidió dejarlo por la paz.

— No tengo ánimos. —comentó con desgano y hastío.

— Te digo, estás poniéndote muy amargado. ¿El matrimonio te hizo eso? —preguntó con ironía— Si es así, creo que no pienso casarme. No quiero perder toda esta alegría

— Me alegro por ti —espetó— Ahora, sal de mi habitación

— Está bien —sonrió— ¡Vaya! Si hubiera sabido que en verdad estabas enamorado de esa bastarda, tal vez no le hubiese mostrado… pero, bueno… lo hecho, hecho está —sonrió y se dispuso a salir

¿Mostrado? ¿Qué le había mostrado?

— ¿Qué le mostraste? —preguntó tomándole por el codo desde atrás— ¡Contesta!

Elisa sonrió complacida de haber atraído su atención

— ¿Quieres que te diga?

— ¡Por supuesto que quiero que me digas! —exclamó— ¡Dilo! —la tomo con más fuerza

— ¡Suéltame! —se zafó del duro agarre de Albert— Si quieres que te lo diga, tienes que hacerlo de forma cortés; y si entonces yo me siento de humor… pues… ya veremos —sonrió

— Me lo dirás

— No. Yo decidiré si te lo digo o no. Ahora, me retiraré. Pero ya sabes… si te interesa… estaré en mi habitación —ronroneó

Sin decir nada más, Elisa salió de la habitación dejando a Albert confundido.

¿Sería verdad que le había enseñado a Candy algo que la alejó de él?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Karen y Candy iban en el asiento de atrás en el taxi, mientras Terry iba en la parte delantera; dándole las indicaciones al conductor del vehículo para llegar a su apartamento. Acababan de aterrizar de su vuelo y tenían planeado ir a dejar su ligero equipaje al lugar de Terry para cambiarse y después salir a recorrer la ciudad.

— Nunca había estado en Nueva York —confesó la rubia— Es una gran ciudad

— Si, siempre soñé con vivir aquí de pequeña —comentó Karen sonriente— ¡Lo logré! —celebró para sí misma— Amo Nueva York

Candy se alegró por ella y le brindó una radiante sonrisa. Desde que supo que ella y Terry no eran novios, la actriz comenzó a caerle cada vez mejor.

— Me alegro por ti

— Yo también —volteó a verlas Terry— Me consta que te esforzaste mucho para conseguir lo que tienes ahora —aseguró

— ¿Hace mucho que se conocen?

— No —dijeron al unísono

Todos rieron por la sincronía al decirlo, pero había llegado el momento de dejar el taxi y entrar al edificio en el que Terry vivía.

Bajaron el equipaje y se dirigieron al ascensor. Como rara ocasión, no había nadie en la recepción del edificio, por lo que pudieron entrar sin tener que explicar la multitud. A la señora Simmons no le agradaba la idea de que un hombre y una mujer vivieran juntos.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba el apartamento de Terry y las codujo por el pasillo hasta el lugar.

Candy se maravillo por el orden del lugar. no tenía la experiencia de visitar un apartamento de soltero, pero este sin duda parecía todo menos un lugar donde un hombre viviera solo. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado.

— Muy bonito tu apartamento —fue lo primero que Candy dijo al entrar

— ¿Te gusta? —parecía satisfecho. Candy asintió— Me alegro, porque aquí te quedarás el fin de semana. —comentó burlón

— Nos quedaremos —aclaró, señalando a Karen. Después de sacarle la lengua por su comentario sarcástico.

Terry y su amiga, intercambiaron gestos casi imperceptibles. Se dijeron mucho con esa mirada y después Terry habló

— Bien, será mejor que lleves tu equipaje a la habitación de huéspedes mientras yo voy al supermercado que está aquí cerca por algunas provisiones. Luego nos arreglaremos y recorreremos la ciudad antes de ir a la obra. ¿Les parece?

— Si —dijeron las mujeres

Entonces Terry se dirigió a la puerta, tomando la llave de entrada de una pequeña repisa al lado de la puerta y salió dejando a Karen y Candy solas

— ¿Llevo tu maleta a la habitación?

Karen dudó.

— No, lo haré yo. —contestó nerviosa— Ve tu mientras tanto a acomodar tu equipaje a la habitación, yo iré a ver si puedo conseguir un vaso de agua. Estoy sedienta —mintió

— De acuerdo, iré a dejarlo y te alcanzo en la cocina.

— Perfecto

Karen caminó hacia la cocina y se alegró cuando estuvo sola, lejos de la mirada inquisitiva de Candy. Le estaban mintiendo, y no le gustaba. Pero Terry le pidió de favor que no delatara la sorpresa hasta que regresaran del teatro.

Candy se quedaría sola en el apartamento… con Terry

Candy apareció en la pequeña cocina después de algunos minutos. Karen había conseguido un vaso de agua y estaba sentada sobre la encimera pensando. En los últimos días había estado entablando una relación con un hombre maravilloso. Sus deseos de estar con Archie se habían reducido al mínimo, y ahora, estar con él era su mayor prioridad. Era todo un caballero y además de ser un hombre culto y de mundo, era guapo.

¿Cómo no lo había encontrado antes?

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Candy divertida al ver la expresión en la cara de Karen. Parecía feliz y tenía un gesto que parecía que estaba ensoñando

— En nada —mintió— solo recordaba mi vida en NY, y lo mucho que extraño mi trabajo.

— Entiendo. te gusta mucho actuar, ¿no es así?

— Me encanta. Es mi vida. Es todo lo que siempre soñé ser. Tengo la fortuna de pocos, disfrutar de algo y que además me paguen por hacerlo. —sonrió— Por lo menos en eso nos parecemos ¿verdad?

— Supongo que tienes razón —se acercó y se colocó junto a ella— Me está gustando mucho esto de los negocios y las finanzas, algo que nunca creí posible. Bueno, pero tengo un excelente maestro. Creo que así, cualquiera se enamoraría de este mundo.

— Tienes razón. Terry es muy especial

Candy frunció el ceño

— Es solo mi amigo —aclaró Karen sonriente— él te ama —Candy se sonrojó

— No dije nada

— Tu cara dijo la mayor parte —rió— Es normal, yo también sentiría celos de alguien que se acercara mucho del hombre que quiero. —Candy iba a hablar y negarlo, Karen se lo impidió— No te apures en negarlo, puede que no lo ames; pero si lo quieres y te atrae mucho. Lo veo en tu rostro cuando estás con él. Es cuestión de tiempo para que tu cariño pase a otro nivel. Créeme, rara vez me equivoco

— Tengo miedo de volver a equivocarme. Digo, Terry no me haría nada malo —aclaró al ver el ceño fruncido de Karen— pero… ¿quién me garantiza que alguno de los dos no saldrá lastimado todo esto?

— Nadie. Nadie puede saberlo. Así es el amor, se puede ganar o no. Pero lo importante es arriesgarse, saber si vale la pena el riesgo. Con Terry lo vale. Lo conozco hace poco, pero créeme es un gran tipo. Él también ha sufrido. Su historia es muy triste, pero se repuso y volvió a confiar en el amor; ve… se enamoró de ti —la señaló— y no teme fallar. Se está arriesgando aún cuando sabe que tu no lo amas y que estás enamorada de alguien más.

— ¿Conoces su historia? —tuvo curiosidad

— Si

— ¿Lo engañaron?

— Si, su prometida. Estaban a unas semanas de la boda. La encontró en la cama con otro hombre —dijo

— ¡Dios! —se cubrió la boca con su palma— Pobre Terry, debió sufrir mucho con esto.

— Supongo. Pero se repuso y volvió a confiar. Ahora, hasta tiene que enfrentar a su ex y verla todos los días…

¡Opss!

— ¿Verla todos los días? —preguntó confundida— ¿Quién es?

Karen sabía que cometió un gravísimo error. No debió ser tan indiscreta. Ahora… tenía que mentir o decirle la verdad y correr el riesgo que Terry se enojara con ella. ¡Era una tonta!

— No debí decir nada.

— Vamos, no le diré nada a Terry. Dime quién es esa mujer —aunque tenía una ligera sospecha

— Creo que Terry es quien debería decírtelo —se removió incómoda

— Dímelo, te prometo que no le diré nada

— ¿A quién no le dirás nada? —preguntó Terry desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, cargando unas bolsas de papel, llenas de abarrotes para su estadía en Nueva York

— A nadie —habló Karen, feliz de que Terry hubiese llegado a tiempo. No quería cometer una indiscreción. Podía decirle a Candy quien era el hombre con el que encontró Terry a Susana.

— Me pareció oír "no le diré nada"

— Ensayábamos un libreto que me enviaron ¿verdad Candy?

Terry no era estúpido y sabía que su amiga mentía, pero al parecer era algo serio. Entonces le preguntaría después… a solas.

— Si —contestó Candy

— Bien, entonces no se diga más. ¿Están listas? —preguntó mientras colocaba sobre la encimera vacía las bolsas

— Si

— Entonces, a recorrer la ciudad

El día se fue como agua entre las manos. Llevaron a conocer a Candy el Empire State, el Central Park y los teatros donde regularmente ensayaban las obras que ponían en escena. Candy se sentía fascinada de todo, a duras penas conocía Chicago y eso porque había conseguido una beca para estudiar ahí, y claro, después se quedó definitivamente cuando la nombraron heredera universal de los bienes de William Andley.

Pero conocer esta ciudad con Terry era especial. si bien, Karen los estaba acompañando; eran claro para los dos que les dejaba su espacio. Se adelantaba mucho de ellos y casi no participaba en la conversación. Terry le había ofrecido su brazo para caminar juntos por las atestadas avenidas de Nueva York y ella se sintió segura de hacerlo. A su lado, se sentía confiada y aunque le daba miedo pensarlo; se imaginó una vida de su brazo y caminando juntos por la calle.

A la hora del almuerzo, Terry las llevó a un puesto de hot dogs en la calle y ellas se sintieron confiadas de comer paradas y sin la necesidad de usar cubiertos y platos finos. Karen y Candy provenían de familias de clase media, sin toda esa pompa que se respiraba en la familia Andley y de algún modo, esto era volver a sus orígenes.

La hora de la función había llegado, como favor especial un amigo cercano de Karen había conseguido tickets para la nueva temporada del musical, "el fantasma de la ópera". Estaban agotadas las entradas hacía tanto tiempo, pero ellos tenían asientos preferenciales. Llegaron al teatro, después de cambiar sus ropas en el apartamento de Terry y vestir algo más formal.

Terry y Karen eran medianamente conocidos en el medio y era importante siempre dar una buena impresión.

Después de casi cuatro horas de función e interludio, se dispusieron a regresar al apartamento de Terry. Tomaron un taxi que los dejó en la entrada del edificio y Candy observó después de descender del vehículo que Karen se entretenía unos segundos más con el conductor. Le extrañó, pero no puso demasiada atención. Era más de media noche, y el edificio se encontraba en total calma. No se escuchaba más que uno que otro sonido en la lejanía y a Candy le dio un poco de miedo esa calma. Por regla general, no le gustaba permanecer mucho tiempo en silencio y sin ningún distractor, la soledad y el silencio le espantaban. Gracias a Dios llegaron muy rápido al apartamento de Terry y entraron para descansar. En su habitación, pondría un poco de música en su Ipod y así lograría dormir un poco.

— Fue una velada maravillosa —dijo Karen— Iré por mi equipaje y los veré mañana para ir a comer y después partir a Chicago

— ¿Ir por tu equipaje? —preguntó Candy ansiosa

— Si, iré a dormir a mi apartamento. ¿No te lo había dicho? —preguntó burlona

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Recordaría algo así —Candy estaba indignada.

— Entonces, lo siento. Debí decírtelo. Pero ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer. —tomó su equipaje y se dirigió a la puerta— Feliz noche, Terry. Nos vemos, Candy. Espero que se diviertan mucho esta noche —les guiñó un ojo

— Pero….

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, Karen salió del apartamento dejándolos solos. Candy no quería voltear a ver a Terry que se encontraba tras ella.

¡Genial! ¡Se la habían hecho!

¿Cómo no pudo imaginarlo antes? Debió darse cuenta al notar que Karen dejaba su equipaje en la estancia.

¡Era una tonta!

Cuidadosamente volteó a ver a Terry quien permanecía en su sitio, sonriéndole francamente y haciéndola estremecer con la expresión pícara de su rostro

— ¿Tú planeaste esto, verdad? —preguntó acusadoramente

— ¿Qué? —fingió inocencia

— Claro. Tú lo planeaste. Querías que estuviéramos en tu apartamento, solos —el mero pensamiento la hacía estremecer

— No… exactamente. —sonrió— Pero, me alegra que así sea. No te preocupes Candy, te aseguro que esta noche… la pasaremos muy bien, juntos. Los dos solos…

Y con una sonrisa torcida, se acercó a ella.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola!**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

¿Qué pasará? Cometen... y háganme saber sus predicciones... :)

**Mil gracias a ustedes, niñas lindas por sus palabras… por ustedes es que continúo actualizando…**

**Yut Grandchester, ale Samayoa, Karina Grandchester 2, Vallerk, Wendy, luna, WISAL, Marycruz, Patty Reyna, LettyG, Giomar, Flor, Tatiana, Azul, LUISA1113, DIANA, Anie, gabyselenator, Rosi White, Val rod, rubi, Awita, Sharon de Cullen, Janeth, Mayuel, Oligranchester, Olgaliz**

Espero sus comentarios

**SALUDITOS**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

— D-dijiste que no me presionarías —balbuceó al verlo acercarse a ella lentamente

— ¿Presionarte? —Sonrió— No se de que hablas —continuaba acercándose

— E-esto. Todo esto. Estar solos, en tu apartamento. —Terry sonreía por el nerviosismo de Candy— L-lejos de casa. Todo. —al sentir cada vez más cerca la presencia de Terry comenzó a caminar a tientas hacia atrás. Ambos continuaron caminando, hasta que el pasaje se terminó y ella se encontró pegada a la puerta de salida. Ya no había escapatoria. — ¿No intentarás nada, verdad?

— Define, nada. —se burló.

— Terry… yo… —tembló.

Terry estaba justo frente a ella. Debería estar enfadada con él por planear todo esto. Gritarle e insultarlo por todo este estúpido plan. Pero lejos de estar molesta, estaba… ansiosa. Muy nerviosa. No sabía que pretendía él y pensar en que lo que estuviera pensando fuera… la hacía estremecer.

— Y-yo creo que esto no está bien. Aún no estoy lista para… esto —se atrevió a decir

— Sigo sin entender —sonrió, divertido por la actitud de Candy. Pero en el fondo se preocupó por la expresión atemorizada de Candy. No quería que le tuviera miedo. No era ese su objetivo durante la noche— Tengo planes, es verdad; pero, no son los que tú… crees. —la tomó de la mano— Al menos… no por ahora —le guiñó un ojo

— ¿Entonces? —ignoró su último comentario. Era lo mejor…

— ¿Recuerdas la primera noche que te hospedaste en mi casa?

— Claro. Fue la noche en que… descubrí el engaño de Albert —sonó triste

— Bien, entonces creo que debí decir la primera noche en que te hospedaste; después de abandonar la casa de los Andley.

Candy miró hacia el cielo e hizo memoria. Claro que recordaba esa noche…

**Flash Back**

Todo el camino hacia la casa de Terry lloró. Las palabras de Elisa le dolieron particularmente. Saber que hasta su propia hermanastra había disfrutado del calor de sus brazos y la fuerza de su pasión, le hizo cerrar los ojos con dolor. Quiso detener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos pero no pudo, se deslizaban libremente sobre sus mejillas y los sollozos, aunque eran ligeramente audibles, alarmaron al conductor del taxi que la conducía hacia su nueva morada, la casa de Terry

— Perdone mi intromisión —se atrevió a hablarle a través del espejo retrovisor— ¿Le sucede algo, señorita?

— Nada importante —sonrió entre lágrimas. Debía ser un espectáculo verdaderamente patético

Pero es que… estaba dejando atrás… al amor de su vida.

— Por la forma en que llora, parece algo realmente importante. Pero déjeme darle un consejo. Si su llanto es a causa de un hombre, no se permita el lujo de sufrir tanto por él. —sonrió con ironía— Nadie que la ame verdaderamente, la haría llorar de esa forma. Ningún hombre que verdaderamente la ame, haría algo que la lastimara. No me creo un consejero o un psicólogo, pero he visto a una de mis hijas llorar demasiado por el bastardo de su marido —gruñó—Ahora si su llanto es de diferente índole, le aseguro que todo se solucionará. Lo que no nos mata, nos hace más fuertes.

¡Caramba!

Agradeció enormemente el consejo.

No se permitía el lujo de escuchar recomendaciones de otras personas, casi toda su vida se las había arreglado para no tener que depender de nadie; su madre le había enseñado de esa forma, pero ahora que lo analizaba probablemente hubiera sido sabio de su parte escuchar los consejos de otras personas.

Tal vez por eso ahora estaba… como estaba, si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Patty.

Claro, ahora ya ni llorar le ayudaba en nada. Lo hecho, estaba hecho. Tenía que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de su decisión.

— Gracias. Agradezco infinitamente sus palabras… estaré bien. —aseguró

Escuchar en labios de un desconocido todas esas palabras la hicieron sentir mejor. De alguna forma, le dio ánimos.

Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, lo que el taxista dijo era totalmente cierto… Ningún hombre que verdaderamente la amara, haría algo que la lastimarla.

_Albert no la amaba… _

El señor sonrió a través del espejo y continúo el resto del camino en silencio.

Candy dejó de llorar como lo hacía y se concentró en la vista. Una lágrima ocasional se resbalaba de vez en cuando por sus mejillas, pero el dolor en el pecho había prácticamente desaparecido. Después de todo, lo que había provocado su llanto eran las palabras de Elisa. Era el conocimiento de la falta de interés de Albert por ella, lo que le había dolido.

Tal vez era su orgullo femenino herido, lo que más la hiciera llorar.

_Albert no la amaba… _

¿Por qué repetirse en su mente que Albert no la amaba, ya no dolía tanto?

Dolía, claro que dolía… ¿Cómo no dolerle que su esposo no la amara? Pero, increíblemente, ya no como hace algunas horas.

Más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, llegó a su destino.

Aún no entendía cómo había llegado a aceptar la oferta de Terry.

No se sentía para nada cómoda con la situación que en esa casa viviría. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Terry vivía con su novia!

¿Por qué era eso malo?

No tenía idea. Pero estaba segura que no le simpatizaba en absoluto su novia. Le incomodaba estar cerca de Karen. Vivir con ellos representaba tener que estar cerca de ella por mucho tiempo, en los desayunos, cenas… los fines de semana.

¿Cómo sería verlos mostrar su mutuo afecto? Verlos darse besos y estar abrazados…

Terry era un gran hombre. La había apoyado sin conocerla demasiado y le demostraba día con día que podía confiar en él. Como amigo era el mejor que jamás hubiera tenido, no es que tuviera demasiados; es más… no tenía. Claro, que aunque los tuviera Terry estaría por encima de ellos. Terry era especial. Sin duda tenerlo al lado como pareja debía ser de lo mejor.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando?

¡Cielos! Tenía que dejar de pensar esas tonterías…

Bajó del taxi, y se dirigió a la puerta de hermosa casa que Terry tenía como vivienda. Era pequeña y sencilla, nada ostentosa, un poco antigua… comparada con la mansión de los Andley.

Pero en este espacio se sentía algo que para nada se sentía en esa casa. La casa de Terry era un hogar. Lo percibía en el ambiente. La mansión Andley no era un hogar. Nunca lo fue para ella.

Subió los escalones del porche, y tocó el timbre de la puerta. Pero no se escuchó el característico sonido de este. Probó nuevamente, agudizando su oído para escuchar si éste en verdad no funcionaba.

¡Genial! No estaba funcionando.

Entonces, decidió tocar la puerta fuertemente, para hacerle saber a Terry su llegada. Con suerte se oiría su toque en cualquier punto de la casa.

Lamentablemente no escuchó pasos, nada.

Esperó varios segundos, luego tocó nuevamente. Más fuerte, para hacer notar su llegada.

Nada

Ni un sonido que le hiciera pensar que alguien se acercaba a abrirle.

Se asomó por las pequeñas ventanas a los lados de la puerta blanca de madera y no se observaba ninguna luz en la sala de estar. El interior de la casa permanecía en oscuridad total.

¿Y si Terry no estaba?

Cuando se habían despedido en el estacionamiento de la empresa, éste no le dijo si estaría pronto en su casa. Tal vez creyó que Candy tardaría más…

Volteó a ver a todos lados, la zona donde estaba ubicada la casa de Terry era muy tranquila y parecía segura. Pero no quería tentar a su suerte. En esa maleta que tenía en sus manos, portaba todo su pequeño patrimonio. Su ropa y algunas cosas de valor que su madre le diera. Además de sus documentos.

Quiso probar nuevamente, tocó más fuerte.

Nada

Comenzaba a desesperarse. Tenía pensado tardar más en llegar a casa de Terry, ir a visitar a Patty y comunicarle de su cambio de vivienda. Razonar un poco más su decisión. Pero después de lo ocurrido en casa Andley, le dijo al taxista que lo trajera rápidamente a esta dirección. Lo último que necesitaba era que Patty la viera en ese estado. Ahora lo lamentaba.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Probó girar la perilla de la puerta y ver si estaba abierta. Bingo. Entró a la casa y efectivamente, parecía que no había nadie en ella. Bueno, tampoco era como si muchas personas vieran en ella. Solo Terry y su… novia, vivían en toda la casa.

Colocó su equipaje en el vestíbulo y decidió esperar a Terry en la sala; no creía estar haciendo algo malo, pues el mismo Terry la había invitado a pasar unos días en ese lugar. No creía que se enojara por entrar sin su autorización.

Tras unos minutos de estar en el lugar, decidió husmear un poco. Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a andar por la sala. El lugar estaba poco decorado, pocas fotografías encima de la chimenea y solamente un retrato en la pared más amplia del lugar. Ahí se observaba a la familia Grandchester junta.

En el retrato, la señora Grandchester se encontraba al lado izquierdo de su esposo. Ambos eran muy jóvenes, ella una joven rubia, muy hermosa y con los ojos azules que Terry también poseía. Él, un joven alto y esbelto, se le figuraba mucho a la figura de Terry; sin embargo, éste tenía el cabello más corto y los ojos no eran del color del de su amigo. En medio de ellos, con una sonrisa realmente amplia se encontraba su único hijo. Terry era apenas un pequeño niño. Tendría como mucho, cinco años de edad. Se veían felices.

Se quedó viendo el retrato varios minutos. Nunca le había preguntado realmente mucho a Terry acerca de su familia. Se notaba el amor de ambos padres por su hijo. Pero, ¿qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Cuánto tiempo Terry habría vivido esa felicidad?

Ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a dos padres enamorados, protegiéndola y rodeándola con el amor que ellos irradiaban.

Terry había sido muy afortunado.

Aún cuando al parecer había vivido muchos años con la familia Andley después de la muerte de sus padres, Terry había tenido algo que ella nunca tendría, una familia.

Sonrió por su suerte. Continúo caminando y siguió su rumbo hacia la cocina. Quería conocer la casa ella sola. Las pocas veces que había permanecido en el lugar durante las reuniones post-oficina con Terry, solo permaneció en la biblioteca. Bueno, también estaba la vez cuando…

Sí, pero esa vez ella estaba todavía muy conmocionada por lo que vio en el apartamento de Albert; y casi no recordaba la decoración del lugar.

Entró a la cocina, encendió las luces y percibió un olor a chocolate muy agradable.

En la encimera de la cocina, regado por todos lados estaba la evidencia de que alguien había preparado un pastel de chocolate recientemente. Una rejilla manchada con el espeso líquido, además de un bowl con restos de éste.

Tal vez Karen le preparara un pastel a su novio.

El pensamiento de Karen dándole a Terry un poco de chocolate en la boca la hizo estremecer. ¡Pero que pensamiento! Lo vio tan vívidamente que se le formó un hueco en el estómago. No entendía porque pero la imagen la enojó un poco. Tal vez era envidia…

¿Envidia?

Sí, de que Karen tuviera el amor del hombre que amaba. Nada más. Era eso lo que envidiaba de Karen. Solamente eso.

Bien, de cualquier modo tendría que acostumbrarse a eso. Dado que ahora viviría en esa casa, ese tipo de imágenes serían comunes. De ahora en adelante, no las vería únicamente en su mente; también las vería en vivo y a todo color.

Sintiéndose en la obligación de retribuir el favor de Terry al alojarla en su casa, decidió limpiar el desastre chocolatoso que había en la cocina.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo, dejar la cocina impecable. Estaba acostumbrada a realizar labores domésticas y el que fuera responsable del tiradero, no había utilizado demasiados utensilios.

¿Ahora qué? Habían transcurrido menos de treinta y cinco minutos y no se veía por ningún lado que Terry estuviera por llegar.

Decidió seguir conociendo la casa. Caminó a través de la cocina y llegó al extremo opuesto de la sala. Se podía observar una puerta que llevaba a un sótano, tal vez…

Los sótanos le daban miedo. Nunca tuvo uno, el apartamento donde vivió casi toda su vida, por razones obvias nunca tuvo nada más que habitaciones de una sola planta. Sin embargo, las películas de miedo le daban una ligera idea de que nada bueno se encerraban dentro de las paredes de estas habitaciones.

¡Y qué razón tenían esas películas!

A través del silencio que reinaba en la casa, se escuchó la risa de una mujer, apenas perceptible. Movida por la curiosidad se acercó a la puerta. Colocó su oreja pegada a la madera de la puerta y un sonido melodioso se escuchaba dentro del lugar.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, queriendo saber qué era lo que provocaba el sonido que había escuchado. Al estar la puerta ampliamente abierta, el sonido se volvió claro. En un reproductor de sonido, probablemente, se estaba reproduciendo _"You're the One That I Want"_ de la película Grease. Sin embargo era solo la melodía, las voces que la interpretaban eran las de Terry y Karen.

Desde su punto de visión, desde la parte superior de las escaleras, podía ver como sus anfitriones se divertían. Bailaban y cantaban cuando su turno en la canción llegaba. Terry lo tomaba seriamente, mientras que Karen se reía al ver a su novio bailando. Vio casi toda la interpretación. Notó que la habitación donde ellos se divertían, no era más que una sala de estar muy informal.

Los sillones eran distintos a los elegantes que había en la sala del piso de arriba. En la esquina del lugar, se encontraba una mesa de billar. En el frente del amueblado de sala, un gran mueble que contenía un televisor pantalla LCD de al menos 50 pulgadas y un equipo de sonido enorme.

Sin duda era un lugar apropiado para divertirse con los amigos, tenía además un pequeño mueble donde se podían preparar bebidas alcohólicas.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era la pequeña mesa de centro que se encontraba en una esquina retirada del lugar. La mesa, seguramente había sido retirada de su lugar para que los ocupantes de la casa tuvieran más espacio para su "espectáculo". Sobre ésta estaba el pastel de chocolate del que ella había limpiado su desastre. El pastel ya había sido partido y en dos pequeños platos se encontraban dos pedazos de pastel a medio comer con sus respectivos tenedores.

La imagen de Karen alimentando a Terry volvió a su mente.

La despejó rápidamente. Se enfocó en el show que ellos se estaban dando el uno al otro. Terry en realidad lo hacía muy bien, no cantaba para nada mal y se sabía su parte perfectamente. Karen, sin embargo, a pesar de también cantar bien; no lograba concentrarse, la risa le ganaba.

No entendía que la divertía tanto.

La imagen de ellos dos, era tierna y hasta cierto punto graciosa, para cualquiera que la hubiera visto. Sin embargo no lo fue para ella. Para nada. Su rostro nunca dejó la expresión seria.

Ninguno de ellos se percató de su presencia.

Cuando la música terminó, Karen estalló en carcajadas y abrazó a Terry fuertemente. Él respondió su abrazo y también rió, no tan fuerte como la joven, pero se notaba diversión en su rostro.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —repetía Karen entre risas

— Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque no lo haré nuevamente.

— Sí lo harás…

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —la soltó— No me gusta cantar, no lo hago bien —repitió serio

— Permítame disentir. —habló Candy desde su punto en la escalera

Los dos voltearon a ver el lugar donde se encontraba y sus expresiones fueron muy distintas. La cara de Karen era risueña y su ceja se arqueó con interés al ver a Candy. Terry por su parte, se notaba avergonzada y molesta. Seguramente no le agradaba que Candy hubiera visto su presentación.

— ¡Candy! —caminó hacia ella— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Me invitaste a pasar unos días en tu casa, ¿se te ha olvidado? —preguntó preocupada

— Por supuesto que no. Es solo… ¿cómo entraste?

— Oh —se sonrojó— es que, toqué la puerta y pues… nadie me abrió. Espero que no te moleste que haya entrado solo así.

— Para nada. Me alegra que entraras, es peligroso que permanecieras en la calle sola —sonrió— ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

— Regular, creí que estaba sola en la casa. No se escuchaba nada de su… no se escucha ruido alguno afuera de esta habitación.

— Ah, es que esta habitación es a prueba de sonido. Es un lugar que mandé a construir hace algunos años, me gusta estar aquí sin escuchar nada a mí alrededor. —sonrió, luego volteó a ver a Karen— Pero ven, únete a nosotros

— Hola Candy —se atrevió a decir Karen

— Ah, hola. Lamento no saludarte antes.

— No te apures —Karen le sonrió

— ¿Entonces, te nos unes? —preguntó sonriente, realmente se veía muy entusiasmado con la idea de que ella se les uniera—Tenemos pastel de chocolate que Karen preparó y…

— Yo creo que no. Estoy cansada y ya es algo tarde. Quisiera poder dormir

— Claro —contestó serio— Te mostraré tu habitación. Ahora vuelvo Karen —se encaminó escaleras arriba.

— De acuerdo. Que descanses Candy

— Gracias

Después de eso, Terry se limitó a enseñarle su habitación y desearle que descansara. Ella no había tenido ninguna intención de hablar en ese momento con su anfitrión, y Terry al parecer lo entendió; pues se decidió rápidamente y para su pesar… regresó con su novia

**Fin Flash Back**

Bueno, en ese momento ella creía que Karen era su novia. Ahora, ya sabía que todo era una farsa por parte de Terry para ocultar lo que él decía sentir por ella.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, era claro que la situación que había visto en esa habitación le provocaron unos celos inexplicables. De otra manera, como explicar su actitud cortante y distante con Karen y Terry esa noche.

Era increíble que estuviera celosa.

Bien, no era el momento de pensar en ello. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Estaba toda esta situación con Terry. Estaban solos, él la intimidaba y después de recordar la noche; aún no entendía lo que él quería decir.

— N-no entiendo… ¿Qué tiene que ver esa noche con ésta?

— Bueno, esa noche al regresar de la empresa encontré a Karen preparando pastel de chocolate.

— Lo sé

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó extrañado

— Esa noche, al entrar sin permiso encontré la cocina hecha un desastre y sintiéndome en deuda por tu ayuda; quise sentirme útil y limpiar el lugar. Supuse que Karen era la que había preparado el pastel.

— Entiendo. No tenía idea que fueras tu la que limpió el desorden, siempre creí que había sido Karen. —sonrió

— Esa noche no te lo dije, no es extraño que no lo supieras.

Terry todavía la tenía contra la pared y a pesar que la cercanía era mayor a la de hace unos momentos, el nerviosismo había desaparecido.

— Estabas muy distante esa noche, tal vez hasta enojada. Nunca quise preguntarte porque, pero suponía que tenía algo que ver con Albert y su familia.

— Te equivocas

— ¿Si? —preguntó extrañado— Entonces ¿Por qué se te notaba molesta?

Candy dudó. No entendía porque quería que Terry supiera que era por verlos a él y Karen que ella se encontraba tan felices, el porque de su enojo.

— Por… ver a Karen y a ti tan felices. Por eso

El nerviosismo volvió. Pero no por ser honesta, sino por la sonrisa que Terry le dedicó. Era la sonrisa más sexy que alguna vez le hubiese visto. Sintió que el cuerpo se le hormigueaba.

— ¿De verdad?

— Creo que sí

— ¿Por qué te molestaba vernos felices? —colocó un brazo a la altura de su cabeza y se pegó aún más a Candy— Porque tu querías esa felicidad con el que amabas, o ¿por celos?

¡Grandioso!

Ahí estaba, hasta Terry había llegado a la conclusión que ella temía aceptar. ¿Cómo podía estar celosa de alguien que era solamente su amigo? Además, en ese momento ella todavía estaba perdidamente enamorada de Albert.

Esperen un momento, ¿En ese momento? ¿Ya no?

Eso se sacaba por se honesta con él. Ahora, tenía que ser honesta… consigo misma.

— No lo sé. —él levantó una ceja de manera interrogativa y ella sonrió— Bueno, no estoy segura. Pero solo sé que estaba bastante molesta de verte con ella. Se veían tan felices.

— Estabas celosa —sentenció— Candy…

Antes que pudiera entender la situación, ya tenía los labios de Terry sobre los suyos.

Fue un beso tan lento y lleno de emoción que no tuvo el valor de rechazarlo. Se percibía la devoción de Terry la besarla. El movimiento de su boca sobre la suya era la mejor manera de acallar sus dudas. No había forma de querer que ese beso concluyera. Era el beso más significativo que alguna vez recibiera. De alguna forma, sintió que este era su primer beso.

Su primer beso de amor.

Aún sin terminar de besarla, Terry tomó su mano libre y la colocó sobre su cintura; y él colocó la suya sobre su hombro. La posición era extraña. Ambos medio abrazados, besándose y con la otra mano de Terry a un lado de su cabeza. Así permanecieron por varios segundos, hasta que la mano libre de Terry se acercó a su mejilla. Con movimientos lentos y suaves acariciaba su rostro y si ella ya sentía que estaba en las nubes esa caricia la hizo derretirse.

Poco a poco Terry se fue apartando y se le quedó viendo fijamente. Todavía atontada por el beso que acababa de recibir, se sintió enrojecer al ver la expresión que él tenía en su mirada.

Sin apartar la mano de su mejilla, dijo las palabras que cerraron con broche de oro el momento.

— Te amo

Su corazón palpitó fuertemente.

— Terry yo…

— Shh —movió su mano y colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios— No digas nada. No es necesario. Ven, esta noche apenas comienza y no es momento de hablar —comenzó a caminar

— Aún no me has dicho que es lo que haremos —dijo con un hilo de voz

— Espera un momento, ya lo verás —le dijo con un guiño en el ojo que la hizo temblar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Karen sonrió al llegar a su apartamento.

En verdad se la había hecho a Candy. Solo esperaba que Terry supiera aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía con ella y no arruinar lo poco que había avanzado.

Bueno, los hombres tenían la asombrosa capacidad de echarlo todo a perder.

Sintió nostalgia al entrar al lugar, ya tenía demasiadas semanas viviendo en Chicago con Terry y en verdad extrañaba vivir en una ciudad tan ruidosa como Nueva York. Chicago, era verdad que no se quedaba atrás. Pero en comparación al tránsito y multitud de personas que se veía a diario en esta ciudad, su nueva y temporal residencia no podía competir con Nueva York.

Tal vez ya era tiempo de regresar.

Suspiró mientras se lanzaba sobre su gran cama, regresar era lo mejor.

Vivir en NY había sido su sueño por muchos años. No podía dejarlo ahora.

El sonido de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos. Corrió hasta su bolso dejado sobre el sofá de la sala y afortunadamente llegó a tiempo para contestar la llamada.

— _Hola bonita, ¿Cómo estas?_ —fue lo primero que escuchó

— Hola —sonrió como tonta al reconocer la voz varonil del otro lado del teléfono— Bien, ¿y tu?

— _Bastante ocupado, pero quise llamarte y preguntarte como te estaba yendo en tu viaje._

— Gracias, pues ha sido muy alegre para mí regresar a Nueva York. Es una ciudad muy linda, mi favorita. Extrañaba mi entorno.

— _Espero que no lo extrañes demasiado como para ya no regresar a Chicago._

Precisamente lo que estaba planeando.

— Karen, ¿estás pensando ya no regresar? —preguntó preocupado

Era regresar y estar con él, o quedarse y estar sin él.

— No. Regresaré… —dijo segura— Regresaré a Chicago

Un suspiro de alivio se escuchó del otro lado de la línea y entonces lo supo. Debía regresar a Chicago. Su sueño a hora, era otro muy distinto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

— Tengo una noticia que no te gustará para nada.

Genial. Si su día había sido ya de por sí muy malo, recibir ahora una mala noticia no era para nada alentadora. Levantó su rostro y en el umbral de la biblioteca se encontraba Neal con una expresión preocupada.

— Adelante —lo invitó a entrar— Dime ¿que es ahora?

Neal se sentó en una silla frente a él y suspiró

— Ya sé donde se hospeda tu mujercita.

La expresión de Albert cambió por completo. Se había imaginado algo malo, esta noticia por el contrario era muy buena.

— ¿Y eso es malo? —preguntó irónico— He buscado el lugar donde vive Candy por días, saberlo no es malo. Al contrario

— Es malo, porque… no te gustará el lugar.

— ¿Dónde es? —apuró

— Candy vive con tu querido primo Terry.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado?

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Como lo oyes. El investigador que contratamos me lo confirmó. Fue difícil averiguarlo, pues siempre se iban separados además de Candy tomar un taxi diferente todos los días.

Así era. Candy había resultado muy inteligente. Había logrado sortear la persecución de Albert por varios días. Después de eso, decidió que era mejor contratar a un especialista que le averiguara el lugar donde Candy vivía actualmente. Necesitaba saberlo.

Era ya demasiado tiempo alejado de ella. Si quería que lo perdonara, necesitaba acercársele lejos de la presencia de su odioso primo que la custodiaba hora tras hora en la oficina.

Nunca se imaginó que Terry también la protegía fuera de las horas laborales.

— Pero finalmente, el investigador consiguió la dirección del lugar donde vive; que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que la casa de la familia Grandchester, dicho de otra forma, la casa de Terry.

En ese mismo instante Albert se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A la casa de ese idiota. Voy a traer de regreso a Candy.

— No los encontrarás —gritó Neal, después que Albert saliera de la habitación

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —regresó

—Porque además de esa información tengo una que te hará enfurecer.

— ¡Dímela de una vez!

— Se fue de viaje de fin de semana a Nueva York con Terry.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Lo que oyes, se fueron de viaje los dos solos. —mintió. En realidad Neal sabía que Karen también había viajado con ellos, pero quiso atormentar un poco a su amigo.

Albert regresó a su lugar al frente del escritorio y se quedó callado por unos minutos.

— Tengo que hacer algo para que Candy regrese conmigo. —dijo sin menear su rostro hacia Neal. Estaba envuelto en una sensación de vacío…

— Lo más importante es que nadie se entere que en realidad no están casados. Eso es lo que en verdad debe preocuparte.

Albert se callado por un instante. Después sonrió.

— Tengo una idea; algo que hará que nadie sepa del matrimonio falso, que además obligue a Candy a regresar a mi lado y lo más importante… que aleje para siempre a Terry de su lado. —sonrió

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó incrédulo— Dime cual es esa grandiosa idea.

— A su tiempo, amigo. Todo… a su tiempo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

— Siempre quise hacer esto contigo —dijo Terry con una sonrisa.

Candy no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada, ¿así que era esto?

¡Vaya! Al parecer si sería una larga y divertida noche.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**_Hola!_**

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

Mil gracias a ustedes, niñas lindas por sus palabras… por ustedes es que continúo actualizando…

**Sus palabras siempre serán muy importantes para mí. Me ayudarán a conocer su opinión de la historia y a mejorar la misma. Así que cualquier duda o sugerencia, ya saben… háganlo con confianza. **

Esperaré sus comentarios

**Saluditos**


End file.
